Blood & Wine
by McAddicted
Summary: AU: Set in fictional Tuscany Valley, CA, this is a soapy tale of love, power and betrayal between two rival wineries. As heirs of opposing families, will Meredith and Derek be able to find their way to fall in love, or will they be kept apart by everything else going on around them? Inspired by "Falcon Crest" but there's no connection other than the setting.
1. Prologue

**I was a big fan of "Falcon Crest" back in the day (go on, Google it if you need to, and come back), and I thought I would try my hand at the soapy goings on of two families who are rivals in the wine business. So my basic premise is that Meredith and Derek are heirs to the opposing wineries, but have always maintained a close friendship. As fate brings them together again, they start to fall in love, but there's a lot of other goings on around them that make it difficult. In true soap opera style, there will be weddings, deaths, intrigue, back-stabbing, and romance.**

**Many of the usual characters will make an appearance in some form or other, along with a couple of my own creation. As always, this is a work of fiction, and I own none of the GA characters – they belong to Shonda & Co. I am merely borrowing them for this story. **

**Rating: M for Mature, however...based on the reminder recently posted by the moderators, I've made a decision not to have the same level of sexually explicit scenes as I usually do. According to their posting**_**, "the M rating only allows for adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual nature is not allowed"**_**. I think I've pushed my luck on previous stories, and I don't want to have my account deleted for violating this if they're being more vigilant! I hope you'll understand my decision on this, and enjoy the story even without the same level of erotica.**

**My thanks to dakotalady for her feedback on this story idea, and to Jill for her encouragement, and for suggesting the title! To everyone else...read, enjoy...and please leave a review!**

* * *

**Blood & Wine**

**Prologue - September 1999**

Sitting on the padded seat that was set into the curved window in her bedroom, Meredith rested her chin on her hand and stared moodily out the window. Her hair, loose and tumbling around her face, had strands still slightly tangled after her excursion outside earlier. Her thoughts were sad as she contemplated the scene in front of her, which was illuminated by the fullness of the moon, easily visible in the dark, cloudless sky. The gardens below were meticulously tended, with many exotic plants and various nooks and crannies that were ideal for hiding in. The extensive property spread quite far around the palatial house, nestled amidst the vineyards that were the family's business. It had always seemed a magical place to Meredith, the very best place in the world to grow up. She had believed life would never change, that she would always go on being happy and safe.

Until now.

For a moment, tears filled her eyes again at the realization that her beloved father was now dead. His funeral had been that afternoon; a sombre affair with a parade of black limousines that carried her mother, her brother and herself to the chapel and then the graveyard, followed by mourning friends and enemies of her deceased father. It had all been like a crazy dream, but she knew it was all too real. Life would never be the same again.

_As soon as she had been able to escape her mother's eagle eye, Meredith left the house for her favourite spot to be alone. Even Skylar, her little brother, didn't know where she disappeared to. There was only one person who shared that spot with her, the boy who had been her constant friend as long as she could remember. _

_He had found her there, of course, knowing that she needed to get away from her mother. Meredith had been sitting near the pond, her knees drawn up under her chin. The black dress she'd worn to the funeral was smudged with grass and wrinkled beyond repair._

"_Your Mom's gonna yell at you for getting dirty..." he observed, dropping down beside her. _

_Meredith glanced over at him. He was wearing his usual faded jeans, dark blue t-shirt and sneakers, his black hair unruly. She remembered seeing him at the funeral, his blue eyes a welcome oasis amidst the sea of other sympathetic gazes. "I don't care, Derek. And she's too busy with all of the people at the house to worry about me." Tears slid silently down her cheeks, as the cold reality sank into her soul that her father was gone forever. A little sob escaped her, and she closed her eyes, unable to stop crying. _

"_Hey..." Derek put his arm around her shaking shoulders, not sure how to make her feel better. "You know she loves you..."_

"_Sure..." Meredith sighed, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand when she had been able to stem her tears for a moment. "But she loves Silver Moon Estates more. She only married Dad to get into the business, I know it. Me and Skylar are just collateral damage."_

_"__That's a little harsh, don't you think?" he asked, trying to be impartial, but_ Derek was well aware of Ellis Grey's temper and her rigid views on raising children. Meredith had given him enough information over the years, both voluntary and involuntary. It was far removed from his own childhood; his parents were very generous and loving, but strict when they needed to be. They had their own winery, next to Silver Moon, and the two estates were intense business rivals. Ellis Grey did not even want Meredith to associate with Derek, even though they went to the same private school. Derek was now a senior to Meredith's sophomore and they were close friends despite the age difference and the fact they weren't supposed to be together. Ever since he saw her march resolutely into school, carrying her little lunchbox that bumped against her knees on her first day of class, he had been drawn to her. 

_Meredith shrugged. "I know my mother. And I know she's likely thrilled that she's a widow now. Daddy is hardly dead, and she's probably plotting to make changes in the company. Her and that creepy lawyer that seems to be hanging around all the time."_

_Derek squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Hey, why don't you come home with me and let Mom take care of you for awhile? We can hang out, eat junk food..."_

_For a second, she was tempted, but she shook her head regretfully. "I should get back...Skylar needs me..." No matter what, she needed to look after her little brother; her father would have wanted that. Another round of tears threatened to spill over again, but she blinked furiously to clear her eyes._

"_Okay, well...call me if you need to talk, promise?"_

"_Sure, Der...thanks for being here." She turned her head, meeting his intense blue eyes, and felt a flutter of something unexpected. She was aware of his closeness, of the heat of his body next to hers in the damp evening air, and her breath caught. They had never been anything other than friends, but for a split second she felt something spark between them. Something emotional and unspoken._

_Derek touched her cheek, feeling that sudden rush of emotion as well. His thumb traced the outline of her bottom lip, unsure of the reaction he would get if he did what he wanted to do. And he wanted to kiss her, something that seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to do._

"_Meredith..." he breathed, before giving in to the temptation. His mouth brushed over hers, tasting the sweetness briefly before she backed away._

"_Derek...I have...I have to go..." she whispered, her pulse hammering so loud she was sure he could hear it. Scrambling to her feet, she stood for a moment, trying to get her wits back. "I'll call you..."_

_He raked his hand through his hair, and watched her run lightly over the grass, finding the hidden pathway through the trees and towards the vineyards. He waited until she was out of sight before getting to his feet and heading towards his own home. Obviously that was a stupid move on his part, he berated himself, what the hell had he been thinking? Her father was just buried, and he had kissed her...but he grinned just the same...it had been a great kiss._

_Meredith tiptoed into the house, making her way through the crowded kitchen without attracting any notice from the catering staff that was cleaning up. With any luck, her mother wouldn't be looking for her either. She peeked into Skylar's room, and he was crashed on his bed, holding his stuffed bear. The bear Daddy had given him for his fifth birthday. Sky was eleven now, way past the point of playing with it, but obviously he needed the reassurance. She pulled a blanket over his skinny frame, and he mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. _

_From there, she made it back to her room, and curled into the window seat to stare outside. Her father was gone, but life was still going on, even if she wasn't sure how to deal with the changes it would bring. Why did he have to die? "I miss you Daddy..." she whispered. "I'm going to keep going, and maybe...maybe I'll make you proud of me..."_

_Then she remembered the unexpected kiss from Derek, and she hugged herself as she re-lived that moment, touching her lips softly. It wasn't the first time she'd been kissed, but this had been different, and she smiled to herself despite the sadness inside of her..._

* * *

_**So are you interested? Intrigued? Let me know what you think!**  
_

_**P.S. I'm adding a note here to advise you that this won't be a high school MerDer story, just in case you're confused about that. There is a jump ahead in the next chapter.  
**_


	2. A Family Gathering

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, and/or for adding me to your favorites. I hope I haven't confused too many of you with that prologue, however! That was just a look at the background, so to speak, and the story _won't_ be focusing on the teenage years of MerDer - this chapter jumps into present day and will go forward from there. So, I apologize if you wanted that sort of story, and on the other hand, I hope it didn't put anyone off reading if teenage MerDer isn't your cup of tea! At any rate, I hope you're still reading, and that you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
A Family Gathering  
**

_Present Day_

Meredith crossed the marbled tile foyer quickly, the heels of her Louboutin pumps clicking over the floor. It was late in the afternoon, and the lambent rays of the setting sun slanted through the louvered windows. Time for cocktail hour, and her mother insisted that everyone show up today. She blew out a puff of air; a drink was definitely in order today, after the stress of the round of marketing meetings she had attended. Being the daughter of Ellis Grey and the heir to the Silver Moon Estates was exhausting at the best of times. From the time Meredith graduated from college with her degree in business, Ellis had, of course, expected her to immerse herself in the workings of the vineyard. Ellis still had the final word on everything, of course, but for the last year, Meredith had been the one who dealt with their sales and marketing.

In the large family room, framed by open timbers and dominated by a large stone fireplace, she found Ellis already seated with a drink in hand. Her long time lawyer, adviser and all around enabler, Paxton Karev, stood in front of the fireplace. He was tall and gaunt, with close cropped silver hair and flint gray eyes that missed nothing; his smile was thin and masked the sneer that existed when he thought no one was looking. Somehow he had wormed his way into the family business even before Thatcher died, and was content to stay there, sucking up legal fees and reaping the benefits of associating with Ellis.

"Crap..." Meredith murmured. The man gave her the creeps and she wished her mother would see him for the wolf in sheep's clothing he was. However, Ellis seemed to be blind when it came to Paxton's faults, and nothing Meredith said would deter her. It was too late to turn around now; her presence was already noted by both of them.

"Meredith, there you are, dear..." Ellis greeted her, lifting her cut crystal tumbler with Scotch on ice. "Pax was just commenting on your timing..."

"I'll bet he was..." Meredith said under her breath as she crossed the floor. She undid the button on the cream color suit jacket, before sitting on the couch across from her mother. "Sorry, traffic coming home from San Francisco was insane..."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Great. I believe we will have the new advertising campaign off the ground fairly soon."

"Excellent." Ellis glanced at Paxton. "Be a dear and open the shiraz."

Without a word, Paxton expertly uncorked the bottle of wine waiting on the granite bar, and let it breathe for a moment, while he readied the decanter.

"Just pour it. I'm too tired to worry about the routine," Meredith murmured, rubbing her temple.

"Meredith..." Ellis sighed. "Wine needs to be appreciated..."

"Oh, I appreciate it," Meredith assured her, taking the delicate goblet Paxton handed her. For the sake of keeping the peace, she swirled the rich red liquid around the glass, letting the wine release its potent aroma. She studied it for a moment, before inhaling the combination of spice and chocolate that was the signature of the shiraz. The she took a sip, savoring the first taste of it on her tongue. No doubt about it, it was an excellent vintage, one that made their winery a lot of money.

"I knew I taught you better," Ellis said approvingly. She glanced at her watch. "Have you seen your brother? I expected him here as well."

"Mother, I just got home, and I have no idea where he is. He has his own timetable." Growing up, Meredith had come to realize that her brother was a free spirit, not content to conform to anyone's rules, or conventions. He had no interest in joining the business, or even pretending to be interested – so long as he had his guitars, and the freedom to do as he pleased, he was happy. For the most part, Ellis indulged him, but her patience was tested on a regular basis.

"I still pay all of his bills," Ellis frowned, taking a sip of her drink. "He can damn well make an appearance when I want to see him."

"Now, Ellis..." Paxton said soothingly. "I keep telling you that you should have sent him away to school when he was younger..."

"Do not remind me. I tried."

Meredith set her wineglass down and stood up quickly. "Let me check on him, all right?" As usual, she was ready to be the family mediator, especially if it meant an escape from Paxton for awhile.

"Hurry back, we have something to share with you."

That comment made Meredith pause, and look at her mother in suspicion. "Does this have to do with Silver Moon?"

"You could say that," Paxton smiled, his manner suave and urbane. But his eyes were cold and Meredith shuddered.

"Be right back," she muttered, and hurried away to find her brother.

* * *

Skylar Grey was sprawled over the king size bed, remote control in hand as he flicked through the channels on the TV mounted on the wall. Yawning widely, he decided that there was fuck all worth watching. He reached for his guitar, and let his fingers move over the strings, playing something mellow. Pausing, he reached for the bottle of tequila on the bedside table, and took a swallow.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and he lifted his eyes to see Meredith make her way inside. "Hey sis..." he greeted her lazily. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Meredith's eyes drifted around the bedroom in the guest house that he had taken over after his 20th birthday. Where the rest of the estate was pristine and elegant, albeit a bit impersonal, Skylar's retreat was a jumbled mess. Clothes were piled on every surface, and spilled from the drawers of the dresser. Books, magazines, CDs and DVDs vied for space haphazardly on the shelves that flanked the big screen television. Sheets of scribbled music, a laptop, empty glasses and two other guitars were propped on the desk. Meredith didn't even want to contemplate what might be hiding under the bed.

"Sky, you know that Mom wants to see us for drinks," she told him firmly. "Now."

Rolling his eyes, he went back to his strumming. "I have my own drink, just tell her I'm sleeping."

"Sky! C'mon, it won't kill you to put in an appearance." Speaking of appearance, she wrinkled her nose. He was wearing only faded jeans, and his long, dirty blond hair was loose. He had always been a skinny kid, and he was still slender, but he was toned enough thanks to his love of rollerblading. One small gold hoop graced an ear, and he had a tattoo on his bicep of some sort of Oriental symbol.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he grumbled, playing a discordant noise on his guitar in protest. "Besides, Jace is here – we're working on a new song." Skylar and his friend Jace Langdon had vague aspirations of being rock stars.

"Jace is here?" Meredith looked around, not seeing anyone else.

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened. "Hey, Sky, I used the last of your shampoo.…" Jace was toweling his wet hair, and he stopped in his tracks at seeing Meredith. "Whoa, didn't expect to see you, Meredith." He gave her a crooked grin. He was just as blond and tanned as Skylar, with a few more tattoos and piercings adorning his body. His abdomen was a work of art, completely sculpted and defined – unlike Skylar, he had a part time job at the gym, doing personal training. When not working, or hanging out with Sky, he was obsessive about his body building. He had a cocky attitude that usually rubbed Meredith the wrong way.

"Hello Jace," she said coolly. "Mom wants to see Skylar, if I can drag him out of here."

Jace's cool green eyes slid over to Skylar, still sprawled on the bed. "Whatever. I gotta split, anyway."

"Hey…I thought we were heading to _Inferno_," Skylar protested, setting the guitar aside, and sitting up cross-legged. The nightclub was a favorite haunt, and Meredith knew they spent a lot of time there when not hanging out here.

"Meet you there later, dude." Jace threw the towel on the floor, and grabbed his t-shirt that had been abandoned on the bed, pulling it over his head. It was black, with a logo of some obscure band on the front, as most of Skylar's t-shirts seemed to be as well.

"Yeah, I'll need some drinks after being with Mother and her crony," Skylar sighed.

Jace slipped his sandals on, and raked one hand through his wet hair, pulling it away from his face. Meredith had to admit, the guy had the rock-star looks – along with the killer body, his cheekbones were chiseled and his green eyes were intense.

"Don't let her get to you, Sky. It's not worth the stress." Jace turned to amble away, giving them a wave of his hand. Skylar watched him leave, as if contemplating bolting after him.

Meredith retrieved a shirt from the dresser that looked less wrinkled than some of the others and held it out at her brother. "Here…you can hang out with Jace later." He didn't move, plucking out a soft melody on the guitar again. "Sky…you okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" He paused for a moment, a wistful expression on his face.

"What is it?" Meredith perched on the bed, smoothing the shirt absently.

Skylar shook his head. "You wouldn't understand…" He tossed the guitar aside and took the shirt from her.

"Try me."

"Nah…"

Meredith studied him for a moment. "Okay, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, get dressed then, and tie your hair back. Mom would freak if she realized how long it is."

Skylar shook his hair back theatrically. "Oh, I dunno…she might like it," he smirked.

"Don't bet on it...just hurry."

"All right, all right…god, you're getting just as repressed and boring as she is," he grumbled.

"I am not, Skylar Grey! I just have to try to keep the peace around here – we can't all be free spirits like you."

"Sorry, Mer." Skylar stood up and pulled his shirt on before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be ready in a minute, okay?"

"Sure. And use some mouthwash…you smell like tequila!" she shouted after him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, nice of you to join us, Skylar," Ellis observed dryly, as Meredith and her brother walked into the family room twenty minutes later.

"Sorry, Mother," he replied curtly. "Didn't realize it was a command performance." He ambled to the bar and reached for the bottle of Patron Silver tequila, ignoring the open wine bottle.

"Skylar, must you insist on the tequila?" Ellis asked. "It's so common."

"I don't like wine." He drank the shot quickly.

"Your father would roll over in his grave to hear you say that."

Skylar ignored that comment, and dropped into one of the club chairs, eying his mother and her lawyer suspiciously. He shared Meredith's viewpoint on Paxton; he didn't trust the man at all.

Meredith took the seat she had abandoned before. "All right, we're here. What is the news you wanted to tell us?" She took the wineglass again and took a large swallow.

Ellis surveyed her children for a moment. "Very well. You know that since your father died, I have been managing the company alone, and yes, you have been a great help lately Meredith...however, I felt too alone. Now, that will be changing...Paxton has asked me to marry him...and I said yes..." Now she held out her left hand, where a large diamond ring graced her finger.

For a long moment, there was complete silence in the room. Meredith took another mouthful of wine, too shocked to find the right words. Her eyes went from Ellis to Paxton, and then back again, as if that would erase the statement. Beside her, Skylar was frozen in place as well.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Paxton murmured, putting his hand on Ellis's shoulder. "I have known your mother for many years now, and I love and respect her. You should be happy for us."

Meredith's mouth was dry, despite the wine, and she fought to find some words that would make sense of this. She managed to exchange a glance with Skylar, and he reached out to take her hand. Despite their differences, they shared the bond of their father's death, and had always been close...and now they had this to deal with.

"This is a joke, right?" Skylar finally muttered.

"No joke, son."

"I'm not your fucking son!" Skylar bounded out of the chair, his fists clenched. "You might be marrying my mother, but you'll never be my father! Go to hell!"

"Sky..." Meredith put her hand out, trying to catch him, but he was already moving, and out of the room. She turned back to her mother tiredly. "Congratulations...I guess…" She held up her wineglass in a half-hearted toast.

"Thank you, dear," Ellis smiled, patting Paxton's hand. "This will be good for the business, you'll see."

"Sure." Meredith drained the wineglass and set it aside. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to go...I need to meet Cristina..." Without another word, she got up and walked out of the room, not looking back.

"That went well..." Paxton commented sarcastically.

"They'll come around," Ellis noted, finishing her drink. "Trust me."

"Oh, I do, Ellis. This will work out just fine." Paxton freshened his own drink, and settled onto the sofa with her. "Now, we have plans to make, and I have some legal papers for you to sign..."

"Now, for god's sake?" Ellis frowned.

"We want to get married as soon as possible, don't we?" he asked smoothly. "No point in waiting." After all, he'd been waiting ten years already for this opportunity.

"You're right, of course. I'll look at them as soon as we come back from the club. I made dinner reservations for us to celebrate." Ellis studied her left hand again; the handcrafted Tacori ring was a five-carat oval cut diamond, set in platinum, with smaller diamonds set along the sides of the band. Paxton's proposal had been far from a surprise, and she knew exactly what she wanted for a ring. She merely directed him towards the jeweler who had her size and choice on file, the rest had been easy.

"Excellent. I can't wait to see everyone there…" Paxton smiled indulgently. _And rub their noses in the fact that I'm marrying you...  
_


	3. An Evening in Paris

**A big thank you again to everyone that has reviewed and/or added the story as a favorite! I know this is kind of a departure from my usual, and all I can say is that don't take it all too seriously! I have to admit, I've been watching the new reboot/sequel to 'Dallas' and I'm enjoying the campy drama and it's giving me lots of inspiration.  
**

**Now this chapter brings in what's going on with Derek...and sets in motion a lot of the drama to come! As always, I love to hear what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
An Evening in Paris**

Derek leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out under the wrought iron patio table. It was a cool evening in Paris, with a mist in the air that managed to permeate through the leather jacket he wore. The dampness also made his thick black hair curl with riotous abandon, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it, but he wasn't there to make an impression on anyone. He was seated at a little bistro, which was quiet and out of the way of tourists, and he was one of the few Americans who knew about it.

Taking a sip of the espresso that warmed him, he scanned the newspaper spread in front of him. He was enjoying the time in Paris; in fact, his whole time in Europe had been a great learning experience. His father had insisted that Derek spend time in some of the best European wineries, learning some of the secrets of the trade that couldn't be picked up in America. This was after Derek had graduated from Harvard with a business degree, and spending his time growing up doing all he could to soak up the family's knowledge of wine making. His younger sister, Aria, had a passing interest in the business, but she had decided to pursue a career in medicine and was presently studying at Dartmouth.

Still, he was getting somewhat homesick, and he intended to return to Tuscany Valley after a few more weeks here. His parents weren't getting any younger, and he wanted to be able to spend time with them. Besides that, he had several ideas he was anxious to try out to improve the business. In his last conversation with his father, they had a rather heated discussion about some of the concepts, but Derek knew that Matthew would mull over the ideas and get back to him.

Matthew Shepherd was a well respected vintner, and built the business up from a very small operation. It was still family-run and always would be, but they had won many awards for their wines, and competed fiercely with Silver Moon Estates. Derek knew that he would carry on the traditions, but there was always room for improvement.

"Ah, _cherie_...are you ready for some company?" A soft female voice whispered in his ear, and he looked up at the young woman that appeared beside him. She was slim and auburn-haired, with a generous mouth and green eyes that danced with flirtatious intent. Monique settled in the chair next to him, and waved at the waiter who immediately leaped to her assistance, taking her order efficiently.

"Did I look lonely?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow.

"_Non_...but perhaps _I _am lonely, and need some distraction," she replied, accepting the glass of Cabernet from the waiter. She inhaled the aroma of black currents and pepper, before taking a delicate sip, regarding Derek over the rim of her glass. "Papa wants me to make sure you're happy while you are here." Leaning closer, she patted his hand, letting her fingers linger on his skin.

"I appreciate his concern," Derek grinned.

"Then come home with me, so that that I can make you _tres_ happy..." Monique winked at him. Despite her best efforts, he had been polite but kept his distance, something she was determined to change. She rubbed her foot along his calf suggestively, letting her short skirt ride up her thigh as she did so. She was wearing a simple black dress, under a swing coat of white cashmere, with strappy little sandals, and managed to make it look effortlessly chic. He felt almost shabby in comparison, with his jeans and black turtleneck sweater, layered beneath the battered leather jacket that had seen better days. Of course, his casual style still exuded masculine charm, and caught the eye of more than one female in the vicinity besides Monique.

"Monique..." he sighed. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, or that he wasn't interested, but he wasn't sure if he should get involved with the daughter of the man who was his mentor here. Jacques DuBrand was also a fiery Frenchman, with a legendary temper. Somehow Derek suspected that his idea of keeping Derek happy didn't include taking Monique to bed. Even if the equally fiery young woman was willing and sexy in a way that gave no doubt of her interest in Derek.

"Derek..." she mimicked, taking another sip of wine. "I want you, and you want me...no need to be shy..."

"Not shy, just smart," he countered.

Monique leaned closer, enveloping him in the cloud of her exotic perfume. "I like an intelligent man...I'm sure you are able to use that intelligence very creatively in bed. It will be our secret, _cherie_..." she murmured, tempting him with a glimpse of the generous cleavage of her scooped neck dress. "You're due for some recreation, aren't you?"

For a moment, Derek hesitated, wondering why he was resisting her evident charms. He was a long way from home, and he hadn't had a lot of time for female companionship during his European journeys. He leaned a little closer, so that his mouth was close to hers, inhaling the scent of wine on her lips. She met his mouth, kissing him with a provocative flick of her tongue against his. "It will be so good..." she whispered. "You have never been loved until you have been with a French woman...

Before Derek could form a response, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled back. "I should get this..."

"_Non_...it cannot be more important that _moi_..." Monique sighed, but it was too late, the moment was broken.

"Hello..." Derek answered the call, giving her an apologetic smile as she leaned back in her chair with a pout. "Mom...what's wrong?" His eyes darkened as he listened to the voice on the other end, without saying too much. Finally, he slumped back. "All right, just hold on until I get home...I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hang in there, and I'll let you know what my flight is as soon as I can book something...have you spoken with Aria?" After a few more murmured words, he disconnected the call and slipped the phone in his jacket pocket again. For a moment, he closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to process the news he just received. In a heartbeat, everything had changed.

"Trouble, _cherie_?" Monique asked, taking in his now dejected expression. "Can I help?"

"I have to get home," he muttered, getting to his feet quickly. His legs felt unsteady, almost as if _he_ had been the one drinking wine, while his mind still reeled in disbelief.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"My father is dead," he told her, not quite believing the words himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Monique stood up beside him, touching his cheek in sympathy. "What can I do?"

"Nothing...just tell your father I had to leave, and explain the circumstances. I will call him when I have a chance," he told her, taking her by the shoulders. "You're a beautiful woman, Monique...I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." He brushed a kiss over her lips, but he was thinking of someone else as he did so. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time, but still remained in his thoughts. Now that he was returning home to California, would he see her again?

"Just go, _cherie_...you have to go home to your family," Monique whispered. "Perhaps we will cross paths again someday..."

Derek nodded, but his mind was already moving ahead, making plans to head back to California. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked resolutely towards his hotel, not looking backwards.

Monique pulled her own cell phone out of her purse, and punched in a familiar number. "Hello..._oui,_ he is leaving...he will be home soon..."

* * *

Meredith was settled in her usual booth at the Orchid Club, contemplating the drink in front of her. Her best friend, Cristina Yang, was across from her, nursing a tequila. "How can she marry him? She managed all these years after Dad died...why now?" Meredith muttered. It was two days after her mother's bombshell announcement, and it still didn't seem real.

"Sex?" Cristina offered, lifting her eyebrows.

"Ugh...now there's an image I don't want to have," Meredith frowned. "Even so...she doesn't need to marry him for that. There has to be some ulterior motive..." She took another swallow of her martini. The lounge/restaurant was their favorite place to get together – it wasn't too loud, the music was laid back and jazzy, and the crowd was pretty mellow. Mellow was something she needed at the moment. "I mean, seriously?"

"How did Sky react?"

"Typical gut reaction of yelling obscenities and taking off," Meredith sighed. "He's hanging out with Jace again tonight...I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to bail him out of jail or something..."

"He still trying to make it as a rock star?"

"Oh yes, he and Jace are always fooling around with some songs, putting videos up on YouTube." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Hey, stranger things have happened." Cristina waved at the bartender, who grinned, holding up the tequila bottle in response. Miranda Bailey was the owner of the place, and she liked to keep an eye on things by tending bar in the evenings. Meredith had met her at one of the wine tastings at Silver Moon, and they had been friends since then.

"Ladies, you look rather serious over here," she commented, bringing them both fresh drinks. "Anything you want to tell your friendly bartender about?"

Meredith leaned her chin on her fist. "Well, you'll hear about it soon enough...Mom is getting married again. I'm sure the news will be all over the society page tomorrow if Paxton has his way."

"Well, no wonder you look depressed."

"Yeah, the thought of her marrying that douchebag lawyer sucks big time," Meredith agreed. "I have no idea what this means in the long run for the winery. Is it too late for me to run away from home?"

"You can always come work for me," Bailey joked. "I can always use a wine expert here."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Meredith lifted her glass in acknowledgement.

"Or you could join Sky's band, and be a rock babe," Cristina laughed. "Think of the possibilities..."

Meredith choked on her drink. "Gee, what would I do without you guys? I don't think that _Savage Soul_ needs a female singer, not to mention I can't sing!"

"I thought they called themselves _Scarlet Dreams_?"

"They changed it, don't ask...I can't keep up."

Bailey was called away to make more drinks, and Meredith watched for a moment. "She's got a good business here...maybe I should take her up on that offer."

"Mer, please...you are not a waitress. You are the heir to the Silver Moon winery, don't let that weasel Karev push you out of the picture," Cristina said firmly. "I mean, if you want to have some fun with life, I can understand that...you haven't been exactly been able to get out much. When was the last time you had a date?"

"Who has time to date?"

"You need to have some fun, trust me. Your mother shouldn't be the only one getting laid..."

Meredith shuddered. "Again...bad images..."

"What ever happened to that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The guy you told me about...Derek..." Cristina hadn't grown up in the Valley, she only met Meredith in college, and by that time Derek was away at Harvard.

"Derek?" Meredith smiled fondly at the thought of him. They had stayed in touch via email or phone during their college years, but after he left for Europe, they really seemed to have gone their separate ways. She remembered the sweet kiss he had given her the day of her father's funeral, a kiss that had never been repeated. She had shied away from getting involved with her best friend, and she knew in a rational way that it probably wouldn't have worked anyway, being from rival families so to speak.

"You have that look on your face," Cristina pointed out. "Unrequited young love and all that..."

"It wasn't young love..." Meredith protested, but a blush crept up her cheeks just the same. "And besides, I heard gossip that he was engaged at one time, and now he's busy in Europe, so I'm sure he won't be back for awhile." Her cell phone vibrated on the polished table then, and she picked it up, happy for the distraction.

"Hello Mom...what's up?" Expecting some trivial bit of news, or something about the winery, she only half listened for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "What...? Oh my god, that's terrible...what happened...?" She blinked rapidly, at the sudden tears that came to her eyes, before they finished the conversation with a few more questions, and then she laid the phone down carefully.

"What happened? Did something happen to Skylar?"

"No. It's Matthew Shepherd...he's dead..."

"Wait, who is Matthew Shepherd?"

"Derek's father...he was found in the oak barrel storage vaults this morning...apparently a heart attack. Mom just heard about it now," Meredith said quietly. "I guess this means Derek will be coming home after all..."


	4. Coming Home

**Thanks again for the reviews. I believe there was a little glitch with the site's alerts on the last chapter notification - I trust everyone was able to find the update in due time. Oh, Juni, to address your question about Derek's sister's name - I tend to use different names that appeal to me...i.e. Charlotte or Kate in a couple of my other fics...rather than stick with Shonda's version. So here we have Aria!  
**

**Now we have Derek returning home to deal with things, and a chance meeting brings a little moment of happiness.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Coming Home  
**

Derek let himself in the front door of his family home, and dropped his suitcase in the front hall, looking around for a moment. It had been awhile since he had been here, and it was still the same, and yet a little different. Mainly different because he knew that his father would not be waiting in the study, and he felt the pang of loss all over again.

From the cool shadows, his mother appeared, wiping her hands on her apron. As always, she had been cooking, something that took him back to his childhood. Probably more so now than ever, she needed to find solace in the familiar routines.

"Derek..." she said softly, enfolding him in hug that was slightly tighter than usual. The scent of flour and vanilla clung to her, adding to the memories of his youth. Emily Shepherd always had cookies ready, for him and Aria, and any of their friends that were hanging out there. She was the quintessential mother, welcoming all of the children into their home that hung out with her own.

"Mom..." He hugged her back, feeling the slight shake of her sob that she gave up finally. "I'm here now...you can let me take care of everything."

"Thank goodness...it's been so difficult. I just don't know what to do about anything," she confessed, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Foolish of me, I know, but your father always looked after everything."

They headed towards the kitchen, the house cool despite the heat of the day outside. It was done in soothing colors of blue and cream, with Mexican tiles and eclectic decorations his parents had picked up during their life together. Twisted Vines winery was his heritage, and now he was in charge of everything, much earlier than he anticipated. It was a chilling realization that he was the adult now...how had that happened?

Emily poured him a cup of coffee, and they settled onto the stools at the kitchen island. Enticing aromas filled the room, and he sipped the coffee appreciatively. He felt weary and jet-lagged after the long flight, and he knew it would be awhile before getting any chance to rest. "Tell me again what happened," he said finally. He had replayed their conversation over in his mind all during the long flight home, and it still seemed like a bad dream.

With a sigh, his mother sat beside him, her eyes still watery and red-rimmed.

"Your father was checking on the casks, as he likes to do, you know. It wasn't anything unusual...I was cleaning up from breakfast, and he was just going about his usual daily routine. So he went out and said he would be back soon, we had plans to head into town for some supplies...but he just didn't come back..." Emily said, fighting to keep her tears from falling again. "I was worried, so I went looking for him, and that's where I f-found him...between the casks...it was a heart attack, so sudden there was nothing that could be done, according to the coroner."

"Was anyone with him?"

"Juan said he saw him before that, but he had his own work to do..." Juan was their head labourer, a man that had been with the winery for years. Derek was sure that Juan was just as upset over the turn of events as the family. "If maybe he had been with him, Matthew would be alive..."

Derek covered her hand with his. "You don't know that. If it was as quick as they say, nothing could have helped."

Emily twisted her fingers with his. "Your father was always so strong, I just don't understand...how could this happen, Derek?"

"I really don't know, but I do know I want to speak with the coroner. Did you have any plan for the funeral?" He hated to say the words, it seemed to finalize it.

"There were some documents in the safe about what Matthew wanted, he told me that before. I just didn't expect it would be so soon." Her voice broke again, and she wiped her eyes. "It's too damn soon, Derek...he kissed my cheek, just like always...and he was gone...I didn't even say good-bye..."

Derek's throat tightened, and he set the coffee cup aside, putting his arm around her. "I know, Mom. It's not fair, he was too young to die." It was several moments before either one of them felt recovered enough to resume the conversation.

"All right, we can look at the papers and figure out what to do." He sipped his coffee again, hoping for the strength to handle this. "The business side of things will need to be dealt with as well. I'll speak with Juan and find out what he can handle, and then go from there." There was a myriad of details that would require his immediate attention, and he only hoped he was able to do justice to all of them.

"Aria should be home later today too. She wasn't sure how long she could get away from her classes without falling behind."

"Good. I can pick her up from the airport."

"Oh, I have some other news you might be interested in," Emily offered, trying to distract herself.

"Good news or bad news?"

"That depends, I suppose. Ellis Grey is getting married again...there was a big announcement in the newspaper."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes...she's marrying Paxton Karev. There's a big engagement party later this month."

"Have you spoken with Meredith? How is she?" He felt regretful that they had lost contact somewhere over the years. "I should call her."

"I imagine she's fine, but I do not care for that man myself. He's far too slick. Meredith may be in a fight for her place in the company." Emily shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'll be sure to give her a call." Derek pushed away from the counter. "But for now I have a few other things to look after."

"Let me know what I can do."

He kissed her cheek. "Just leave everything to me."

* * *

Meredith checked her watch, and sat back in her office chair. The windows looked out towards the symmetrical vineyards, and she tapped her pen against the papers on the desk in irritation. Ever since her mother's bombshell announcement, she had been distracted. On top of that, Ellis wanted her to help with planning the engagement party, something that was akin to putting hot pokers in her eyes.

Skylar was proving to be less of a presence than usual, preferring to hang out with Jace than stay home. She envied his ability to get away from here, and the invasion of Paxton into their home. Already he was moving in boxes of his belongings, and it didn't help her already irritated mood to find him rearranging things that belonged to her father.

The day outside was beckoning and she tossed the pen aside, and got to her feet. Maybe it would help if she took a walk to clear her thoughts. She hurried up to her bedroom and changed into khaki shorts, a loose peasant blouse with a scoop neck and flat soled sandals. With any luck, she could escape before anyone realized that she was gone.

Feeling a little like she was playing hooky from school, she skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and a half bottle of wine from the fridge, and a paper cup and then headed outside. Without much conscious thought, she headed towards her usual hiding spot; the pond was still the best refuge from everything.

Once she was there, she slipped off her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water, before settling onto the grassy edge. For a few minutes, she merely sat and soaked up the sun and let her thoughts drift. Maybe she just needed a vacation, just get away somewhere tropical and do absolutely nothing for a week. Maybe Cristina would like to go with her and they could have a girls only trip. Just too bad her mother was getting married...the thought intruded on her and she shook her head impatiently.

She sat up and nibbled at the apple before washing it down with a swallow of wine. The icy chardonnay tasted perfectly tart and fruity, another one of their winery's best sellers. No doubt about it, Silver Moon had some of the best vintages in the state, and she was not going to let Paxton ruin the business, no matter what her mother might think about it.

From behind her, a twig snapped and she twisted around in surprise, her eyes wide and a little surge of adrenaline spiking. There was a glimpse of blue, and then the trees parted to reveal someone heading towards her, someone tall and male, wearing a faded blue t-shirt and jeans, with a thick head of black hair. Her heart rate slowed, and she got to her feet as he approached, meeting him halfway. "Derek...!" she laughed, as he picked her up and swung her off her feet. But she sobered immediately, remembering the cause of his appearance. "God, I'm so sorry about your father."

Slowly, he let her down, keeping his arms around her waist. His expression was somber, and for a moment he merely held her without speaking. This time he was the one who was grieving, and she was able to empathize completely, recognizing no words were adequate. There was a suddenly a big gaping hole in his life that would take a long time to get used to.

Derek finally released her, so that she was able to tip her head back to look at him. "I meant to write, or call..." she said softly, "but somehow I just never did..."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we both sucked at communicating...and I don't have much time right now either. But I was thinking about you, and before I realized it, I was heading this way. I heard about your Mom's engagement."

"Oh yeah, that..." Meredith shrugged. "We won't talk about that, okay...you have other concerns. I'm sure Juan and your mother will need you to jump right in and take over."

"Unfortunately, and like I said I don't have much time." He glanced at his watch, wishing he could just sit down with her and block out the sadness that threatened to take over completely if he let it. "But I'm glad to see you, Meredith."

"If you need help with anything, Derek, just call. I'm right here, and I can do whatever it takes."

"Ah, but I don't believe that Ellis would want you to help me," he replied wryly, brushing a strand of her hair back from her cheek. "But I will call you, just to talk, and maybe for advice..." he added with a little wink. A spark of desire jumped between them, and his eyes darkened as he held her gaze. Then, just as he had when they were younger, he leaned in and pressed his lips over hers. This time, it was a longer kiss, and she slipped her arms up around his neck to pull him closer. And this time, she wasn't flustered by his kiss, instead, it felt completely natural to respond to the subtle invasion of his tongue. She felt a little dizzy from the kiss and the wine she drank earlier, letting her body lean against his.

Then his cell phone vibrated against his hip, and he pulled back reluctantly. For a moment he rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing a little faster. "Damn...I should get that, I suppose..." He glanced at the display. "It's Juan, he'll want to talk about Dad."

Meredith nodded; he took the call and spoke a few words before ending it. "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

"It's okay, I should get back too before she sends out a search party." She touched his hand. "Remember...call me...I don't care if she doesn't want me to help you."

Derek kissed her quickly again, before turning away to return to his own property. She watched him go, feeling a little flushed and a little lighter than before. Then she gathered up the remains of her so-called lunch and made her way to the house, humming softly to herself.

* * *

"How soon can you be up here?" Paxton asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk as he chatted on the phone.

"I'm just finalizing my plans now. You're ready for me?"

"I wouldn't be calling you otherwise," Paxton commented dryly. "There's going to be an engagement party soon; I want you here after that. I'll email you the details."

"Good. Can't wait to get there and drink some wine!"

"You won't be here just to drink wine, you know. I need an ally."

"That's what I do best, Dad."

Paxton chuckled. "Excellent. We have plans to finalize..."

* * *

Ellis paused outside the office where Paxton was on the phone, listening for a moment. She frowned, picking up some of the conversation, before Meredith appeared. "Ah, there you are, dear...we need to talk. I have some plans for the party we need to discuss..."

"We have other things to worry about besides that. Business...you remember? Grapes to be fussed over...wine to be checked..." Meredith reminded her mother. She still felt slightly flushed from seeing Derek, and hoped she didn't look too guilty.

"Of course. Business is always number one, I'm glad you recognize that," Ellis smiled. "You look rather casual for a workday, Meredith..." Her gaze swept over the outfit Meredith had chosen to wear for her escape.

"Just getting some air."

"Well, change your clothes and meet in my office in ten minutes. We might work at home, but we still need to maintain an image, never forget that." Ellis adjusted her own suit jacket, the fitted jacket and pencil skirt the epitome of business chic. She put aside any concerns from Paxton's conversation, vowing to deal with him later. Silver Moon came first, always had, always would...


	5. Plans & Meetings

**So, before I started posting this story, I told myself I wasn't going to get worked up if there weren't many reviews. After all, it's summer, people are busy...and yet when the reviews are sparse, I still feel bad. However, I'm enjoying writing this, it's a lot of fun and I have a ton of ideas on what I want to do, and ****I intend to keep updating, for my own amusement, if no one else's. I'd appreciate if you can** give it a chance and fill in that little review box at the bottom when you're done! (And big thanks to those that have reviewed!)  


**Now this chapter finds Meredith and Ellis making plans and Derek decides to look into what happened to his father.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Plans & Meetings  
**

"Meredith, I've decided that the engagement party needs to have a theme," Ellis announced as they sat together at breakfast the next morning. She sipped her tea, looking expectantly at her daughter over the rim of the delicate china cup.

"A theme?"

"Yes. I want it to be called _'A Red & White Night'_...and the dress code is red and white or a combination thereof. You know, for red and white wine!"

Meredith nodded. "Of course, Mother. Does that include the men...red suits maybe? Or is that too Santa Claus like?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Black tie for the men, with red or white accents. The women need to be the ones in red or white gowns."

"Gowns?" Meredith felt like all she could do was parrot her mother's words.

"Well, this is going to be a formal extravaganza – the party of the season, so to speak. Well, until the wedding!" Ellis smiled happily, before taking a bite of her egg white omelette. "I booked the Tuscany Valley Country Club already, so we will need to get started on the invitations as soon as possible. Get your friend Cristina to help you – she's that artist, isn't she?"

"Yes, but..."

"I am willing to pay her whatever she needs to design the invitations, of course."

"Pay her?"

Ellis frowned. "Why are you repeating everything I say, Meredith?"

"I'm not...I mean, I just didn't expect this to be quite so...lavish..." Meredith took a gulp of her coffee, and pushed around the scrambled eggs on her plate. "Besides, we have the funeral for Matthew Shepherd first. I can't think about parties right now, and I can't understand how you can either."

Ellis frowned. "Of course, it's a sad situation, and I can understand how Emily feels right now, more than you can, Meredith. But he is dead, and there is nothing that will change that. Life does go on."

Meredith threw her linen napkin on the table, and pushed to her feet. "When did you get so cold, Mother?"

"Not cold, just practical, dear. I will attend the funeral, of course, and offer the family my condolences, but that is all. In case you've forgotten, Twisted Vines is our business rival. Maybe this will work in our favor, in the long run..."

With a little gasp, Meredith turned to leave before she said something she would regret later. "I have to drive in to the city today. I'm not sure when I'll be home."

Ellis sighed, watching her daughter leave. "Where did I go wrong?" she asked herself. "Too emotional, I swear..." She opened her laptop beside her plate, and started typing, putting other thoughts out of her head momentarily.

Paxton entered the dining room, and settled at the table to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I saw Meredith leaving," he commented, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yes, she had to head into the city. I've asked her to commission Cristina Yang to do a design for the invitations. Nothing over the top, but she does do some wonderful avant-garde pieces that I've admired." Ellis closed her laptop, settled her gaze on him. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Oh, just the usual, looking over some of the contracts pending for distribution." He helped himself to some of the eggs under the silver chafing dish cover, and sprinkled them liberally with pepper.

"I see. Anything I should be aware of?"

"I don't believe so, my dear. Is there something you need help with?"

Ellis sipped her tea slowly, thinking of the bit of conversation she'd overheard the day before. "Are we expecting any visitors soon? I can have a guest suite prepared, if you are thinking of inviting anyone for the engagement party."

Paxton shook his head. "No, of course not. My family is all out East, you know that. We're not all that close, really."

"Mmm, I see. Well, then, you can let me know if you need invitations sent for the wedding."

"Of course, Ellis. Whatever you think best."

"Good." Ellis stood and leaned in to kiss him. "I have some correspondence to catch up on.. I'll see you at lunch, then." She strolled away, her laptop under her arm, and he listened to the tap of her shoes disappear. His eyes were thoughtful as he finished his breakfast; her questions had concerned him a little, but there was no way she could know of his conversation...

* * *

Derek hesitated for a moment, and then pushed open the door to his father's study. He had put off the moment as long as he could, but he had no choice now. There were papers he needed to find, and calls he needed to make. The previous day after his brief encounter with Meredith, he had spent the rest of his time with Juan, listening to the foreman's assessment of what needed to be done immediately, and what could wait until after the funeral. The place was in good shape, of course, with everything running smoothly for the moment.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing away the migraine that threatened to take over. The funeral was the next thing that needed to be taken care of, along with speaking with the doctor. He wanted to be sure that his father's death had been completely natural. It had seemed too sudden, in some ways, and Derek wanted answers. He always thought of his father as being healthy and fit for his age; the last thing he expected was death by heart attack.

The room was cool and dim, with the blinds drawn against the early morning sun. Everything was neat and undisturbed, from the papers on the desk to the books lining the oak shelves. A pair of glasses was still resting beside the keyboard of the sleek laptop, as if his father had set them down just moments ago. Another wave of sadness went through him at the sight, and his throat tightened.

"This is wrong," he muttered, "I shouldn't have to do this." He eased the chair away from the desk, and sat down, absorbing the feel of the worn leather beneath him. The laptop light was still blinking, and he flipped it open curiously. Whatever his father had been doing, he had obviously anticipated coming back to it sooner than later.

The display came to life on his father's email account sign-on, and he quickly filled in the name and password. The inbox was filled with the usual assortment of business correspondence, personal notes from family and friends and junk mail. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but he scrolled through them anyway. From there he started to look through the desk drawers, and finally the safe. It was there he found the copies of instructions on what Matthew had wanted done in case of an accident. There was a copy of a will, with the lawyer's business card attached.

Derek settled back in the chair and skimmed the pages. Again, nothing out of the ordinary – the estate was left to be split between his mother, Aria and himself, with controlling interest in the business to Derek. There were bequests to various charities as well, but nothing to cause concern. Of course, the lawyer would need to verify all of this, but it could wait until after the funeral.

Ever the practical man, Matthew had also made arrangements for the cemetery plot and funeral, something that Derek found rather unnerving, but not surprising. Still, it felt macabre to plan for one's own last rites, and to have money set aside for it. The plans had been recent, and a cold ripple of concern went through him. Did his father have a premonition about his death? Or had his doctor given him some warning about his heart that no one else was aware of?

There was a soft tap at the door, and then Aria poked her head into the room. "Hey, Derek. Need any help?"

He looked up at his younger sister. After her arrival the day before, they had spent the evening catching up and drinking a little too much wine. Now she was looking bleary-eyed, still wearing a faded sweatshirt and pajama pants, with her long black hair tied up in a messy topknot. A large mug of coffee was clutched in her hand, and she shuffled along with it towards the desk.

"Morning Aria. I was just looking at the paperwork for the funeral plans," he told her.

"Ugh..." Her eyes watered and she took a gulp of coffee.

"Sort of my sentiment," he grimaced. "What do you know about heart disease? Have you covered much about that yet?"

"The basics. I don't plan to specialize in heart surgery, but we do need to be well versed in all areas," she told him, curling into the wing chair across from him.

"Does it seem odd to you that Dad had a heart attack?"

Aria shrugged. "A little, but it happens sometimes without explanation. There could be a defect, or a blood clot. You'd need an autopsy to be sure." Then her eyes widened. "You can't be thinking..."

Derek nodded slowly. "I want to be sure, Ari. You want to come along with me when I see the doctor?"

"You bet."

"Good, then get dressed. I don't think it would make a good impression if you wear those pants," Derek smiled, looking at the faded flannel decorated with dancing penguins.

Aria resisted the impulse to stick her tongue out at him; for a moment she forgot what they were talking about, his comment bringing back memories of when they used to bicker as teenagers. And yet, here they were, discussing their father's untimely death, and she unfolded herself from the chair. "Good point, big brother. I'll meet you at the front door in half an hour?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Ari," Derek sighed, and pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number for the funeral home. That would be their next stop after the doctor.

* * *

"My mother is losing her mind," Meredith sighed, sitting across from Cristina at a small bistro in San Francisco. Cristina had a display of some of her art in the studio next door, and agreed to meet Meredith for lunch. "Red and white themed party! What is she thinking? The next thing will be a bridesmaid sleepover..."

"Creepy. Maybe you should plan an intervention and haul her off to Vegas...get her drunk and take her to a male strip club! Think of it as a the female _Hangover_ trip..."

Despite her frustration, Meredith found herself giggling at that idea. "We could leave her on the roof of the hotel, while we have a wild night..."

"Except we remember it all the next day, and no forgetting where we left her," Cristina suggested. "Somehow I can't picture your mother enjoying that, though..."

"I do like the sound of going to a strip club," Meredith giggled again. "I'd love to see her eyes open wide at the sight of some of those ripped abs on display."

"Hell, I'd love to see some of that myself," Cristina grinned.

"So will you help me out here and design something for the invitations?" Meredith asked hopefully. "Nothing over the top, you know it has to be elegant and under-stated...and obviously red and white. I promise you that Mother will pay you whatever you ask, so don't hesitate to inflate the price."

"Oh, so no weird modern art stuff..." Most of Cristina's work was vibrant, full of color and wild design and Meredith thought it was amazing. She had one of the canvases in her bedroom, and she loved seeing it every day.

"Just keep it simple."

Cristina shrugged expressively. "Only because you're asking, and I like you, Mer. When do you need it?"

"As soon as you can? I'm sorry, I know you're crazy busy with the show and all..."

"Ah, I can sketch something up inbetween schmoozing potential sales, and email you some prelim designs tomorrow. Will that work?"

"You're the best! Once she makes a decision, I'll make sure you get paid right away before she changes her mind." Meredith took a bite of her salad. "You're coming to the party of course. Do not make me endure the whole night without you."

"Mer..."

"Please? Maybe you'll meet some hot guy and he'll sweep you off your feet."

"All right, all right..." Cristina checked her watch. "Gotta get back in there. Don't let her get under your skin, Meredith."

"I know. She's so consumed with this wedding, and she's being very cold about Matthew's death. It doesn't seem right."

"Have you seen Derek?"

"Briefly." Her cheeks flushed at the thought of kissing him, just so out of character for her. Still, it wasn't like he was some guy she'd just met.

"Crap, there's more to that than I have time for right now. Call me..." Cristina started to reach for her wallet and Meredith waved her away.

"I'm paying, business expense!"

* * *

"Thank you for seeing us," Derek said as he and Aria settled into the chairs across from Dr. O'Malley. He was one of a few doctors in the small community, and had been the one to sign off on the death certificate, doing double duty as coroner.

"No problem. It's not that busy around here," Dr. O'Malley noted, dropping into his own chair behind the desk, and looking at the charts in front of him briefly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Shepherd, Miss Shepherd."

"Please, call me Derek, I look around for my father when I hear that..."

"Of course."

"And I'm Aria..." his sister spoke up. She looked much better, in dark dress pants and sweater, her hair pulled back, but her head still throbbed with the last vestige of her hangover.

Dr. O'Malley nodded, before turning to Derek again. "What can I do for you, Derek?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair, thinking the other man looked awfully young to be a full-fledged physician. "How long have you been working here in Tuscany Valley?" he asked.

"Ah, you think I'm too inexperienced?"

"Well..."

"I know, it's a curse – I've always looked younger than my age, but I probably won't mind so much when I'm older!" Dr. O'Malley laughed slightly. He did have a boyish face, and floppy dark hair that made him look like he should still be an intern. "Trust me, Derek, I've been here long enough to have experience with death."

"I'm sure you have. Did you treat my father before he...passed away?"

"He was here not that long ago for a physical, actually." Dr. O'Malley flipped through the chart briefly. "Very healthy from what I recall. So it was a shock when I was called in to the hospital after the EMTs brought him in."

"And there was nothing you could do?" Derek's voice was strained, thinking of his father dying alone.

"I'm sorry, but it was a massive cardiac arrest. He was gone before the ambulance even arrived," Dr. O'Malley said sympathetically. "It happens, despite our best efforts sometimes. The heart can be a tricky organ."

"It just doesn't make sense."

"May I see the chart?" Aria asked. "I'm studying medicine at Dartmouth."

"Oh, of course." He handed the paperwork over. "It will take some time to deal with. It always does."

Derek nodded slowly. "You're right. So it was a heart attack, and nothing more?"

Dr. O'Malley looked at him curiously. "You say that like you think there was something else involved...foul play?"

"I don't know, that sounds rather crazy when you put it that way," Derek sighed. "Can you humor me and do an autopsy?"

"Well, that is a possibility, if you really want that."

"I would feel better, just knowing we covered all the bases."

Aria looked up as well. "Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. He was very healthy, but we knew how hard he worked, he kept in good shape. I agree with my brother, I believe an autopsy would be a good idea."

"All right. I'll take care of it. The results may take awhile."

"That's fine." Derek stood up. "Thank you." He shook Dr. O'Malley's hand.

"I'll be in touch. You're at Twisted Vines of course?"

"Yes. You can reach me there, or my cell phone..." Derek scribbled his number down and passed it over.

"Don't get your hopes up..."

"I don't have any hopes. Better if you don't find anything," Derek noted, waiting for Aria to join him. "Thank you again for your time."

"Not a problem. I'll take care of the details and call you soon."

Derek felt a little relieved. If anything, it would put to rest any fears he had that his father's death wasn't natural. For the life of him, he couldn't begin to understand why he felt concerned, but he did.


	6. A Time to Grieve

**Thanks to all for the reviews on the last chapter! This one may need a Kleenex alert, with the funeral for Derek's father.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
A Time to Grieve  
**

"Meredith, what do you think of this gown for the engagement party?" Ellis inquired, catching her daughter as Meredith tried to slip past the open door unnoticed.

"Um…it's fine…" Meredith replied, resigning herself to being caught. All she really wanted was to have a nice, hot bath and a glass of wine. She didn't want to get drawn into a discussion of fashion choices, on this evening before Matthew Shepherd's funeral.

"Fine?" Ellis echoed, raising one manicured eyebrow at Meredith. She stood in front of the mirror in the luxurious master bedroom suite, dressed in a blood red long gown. "This needs to be more than '_fine_'…"

"All right, it's stunning, is that better?"

Ellis sighed, turning to check the reflection again. "Well, considering that it's vintage Valentino, it damn well better be stunning. Have you decided what you're wearing?"

"Mother, there's still time to decide after the funeral."

"Might I remind you that the funeral isn't the event in question? You need to consider what you're wearing to the party; you can't show up in something unsuitable, after all."

"There's more on my mind than the party, and Matthew Shepherd was an important business man. We need to pay our respects at the funeral before anything else."

Ellis waved her hand dismissively. "Of course, dear. He was a good rival, I'm just not sure if his son will be able to carry on in the same manner."

"Derek has prepared for this situation from the time he was in grade school. It's in his blood, just as much as Silver Moon is in mine," Meredith protested. She didn't think it was a good idea to mention she told him she would help him if he needed it.

"He is still young. It's a lot of responsibility to take on." Ellis stepped away from the mirror, and sat at her dressing table, rifling through the jewellery cases. "Now…as far as the party, I believe I'll wear the diamond and ruby necklace, that will fit in with the theme nicely."

"Of course it will."

"Why do I ask you?" Ellis frowned, turning to look at Meredith. "Look, Paxton and I will attend the funeral, along with you and Skylar tomorrow, and pay our respects. But life goes on, as we both know, Meredith. We've been in this situation ourselves."

"Yes, so you keep telling me. Don't you even think about Dad anymore?"

"Of course I do, Meredith. He had his faults, like everyone else, but his death took him away too soon." The expression on Ellis' face softened briefly.

Meredith was surprised at her comment. "What kind of faults?"

"It's not important now."

"He meant the world to me, Mother. I still miss him."

"I know you have your memories of him, just as I do. But you were a child when he died, you have no idea what he could be like sometimes."

"So tell me."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to tarnish his memory for you," Ellis sighed, returning her attention to the jewels in front of her. "Everyone has secrets, Meredith. I'm sure even you have them." She met her daughter's eyes in the mirror.

"I just think we need to show more compassion," Meredith countered, not willing to discuss her secrets at that moment.

"Good lord, Meredith. I will be the soul of compassion!" Ellis threw up her hands. "Just tell me you will go shopping for a gown after that. And has Cristina sent you the final draft of the invitation?"

"Let me check my email," Meredith offered, grateful for the opportunity to escape.

"This discussion is not over!" Ellis called out, as Meredith disappeared into the hallway. "We're going shopping for your dress if it kills you!"

* * *

Derek found his mother in the kitchen, her hands covered in flour as she vigorously kneaded a mound of dough. In a way, it was odd to think that she was baking something on the eve of her husband's funeral, but Derek knew that it was the best way for her to deal with her emotions. He was tired of thinking about it himself, but for the moment he put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"Aria and I saw Dad's doctor the other day," he told her, before settling on a stool at the marble topped island. Aria was up in her old room, buried in some text books, studying for an exam that was upcoming when she returned to Dartmouth. He knew she was struggling to deal with the loss, in her own way, just as he was.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Emily glanced at her son worriedly.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, in case I was wrong."

Emily punched the dough before looking at him again. "Wrong about what? Matthew had a heart attack."

"Yes, but...it wasn't exactly normal."

"Heart attacks aren't normal, if you want to be precise."

"No, but you know that Dad was a pretty healthy man, never sick a day in his life, that I can recall. He even had a good physical not long before that, according to Dr. O'Malley. Even Aria agrees with me."

"Yes, that's true. Matthew used to brag about it," Emily smiled sadly.

"So I asked if we could have an autopsy done, just to confirm the final diagnosis," Derek said quietly.

"Derek...why on earth would you think there was a need for that?" Emily was shocked at his statement, and her hands stopped moving as she looked at him.

"Just a bad feeling, Mom."

"So what do you expect to find?"

Derek shrugged. "Hopefully nothing, but there are drugs that can be administered that cause a heart attack." He and Aria had done some research on line, and it had been confusing, but they were convinced it was possible.

"Dear god," Emily sighed. "Who would do such an awful thing?"

"Someone that might like to see our business go under without Dad looking after things," Derek said grimly. "But I don't intend to lose Twisted Vines, if I can help it."

"When do you find out?"

"It may take awhile for the results to come in from the lab in San Francisco. Let's just keep this to ourselves until we know for sure."

Emily nodded, and pulled out the loaf pans for the bread, needing to keep her hands and thoughts occupied. "I just can't believe that anyone could want to do that. Matthew would never have harmed anyone for any reason." Her voice quavered, and Derek jumped to his feet to comfort her. "I still can't believe that he's gone..."

"I know, Mom...I know..." Derek felt the sting of tears behind his own eyes, thinking of having to deal with the funeral the next day, and then to carry on after that. It was going to take a long time before anything felt normal again.

* * *

The next day dawned to clouds, and a thick fog that rolled in from the ocean, blanketing everything in a gray shroud. It seemed a fitting setting to the funeral, as Derek, Aria, and his mother made their way into the Tuscany Valley chapel. There was a good sized crowd of mourners gathered already, several of whom Derek recognized, and others he did not. His father had been well known and respected in the community, and he would be missed. Even all of the staff and the labourers from the vineyard were on hand, and Derek nodded towards them with a slight smile.

Then he caught sight of the woman he had been unconsciously searching for. Close to the front of the chapel, he saw Meredith, next to her mother, and an older man. On her other side was a younger man, looking uncomfortable in a dark suit, who had to be her younger brother Skylar. Derek caught her eye, and she smiled gently at him. It felt strangely comforting to see her there, and he managed to keep his focus on getting his mother to the front pew. Aria settled on his other side, and they all gripped each other's hands tightly.

After that, Derek lost track of everything else but the sombre words of the chaplain, and soon even that faded away into the background. He closed his eyes, thinking of happier days, of spending time with his father playing ball, or watching him work at the winery. It just wasn't right for his father's life to end so suddenly, without being able to say good-bye, other than a last, brief phone call they had shared a week before that. If it turned out that someone had done something to cause the death, Derek would do everything he could to discover who it was, and make them pay for this.

Dimly, he was aware that the service was drawing to a close, the words had all been said, the eulogy given, and it was time to leave for the burial. Beside him, Aria and his mother were sobbing, and he realized that tears were on his cheeks as well. He put his arm around his mother's shoulder and together with Aria, they followed the procession of the pallbearers with the gleaming casket.

At the graveside, Meredith managed to position herself close by, her heart breaking for him as she recalled her own father's funeral all too clearly. She didn't care if her mother was sending her warning glances from beneath the veil on her hat, which was more decorative than mourning attire. As if he sensed her presence, Derek turned to look at her, and she slipped her hand into his. And she didn't care what her mother would have to say about it later, Derek was her friend, and he needed that more than anything else at the moment.

He squeezed her hand gratefully, before the chaplain uttered the final blessing, then looked at Derek. Nodding briefly, he cleared his throat, and stepped forward. For a second, his throat tightened again, before he composed himself. "I want to quote a poem that Dad always liked, and it's a fitting farewell.

"They are not long, the weeping and the laughter,  
Love and desire and hate;  
I think they have no portion in us after  
We pass the gate.

They are not long, the days of wine and roses:  
Out of a misty dream  
Our path emerges for a while, then closes  
Within a dream."

Derek dropped his head, and there was a moment of complete silence. Then his mother stepped forward, and placed a single red rose on the casket, and then Aria and Derek added one each as well. It was the final symbol of the ceremony, and several of the mourners began to drift away slowly.

Meredith looked over her shoulder, catching Skylar's concerned gaze on her. He hadn't wanted to attend, but she finally persuaded him. He did it for her sake, mainly; he hadn't known Matthew as well as she did. Now he took her unspoken cue, and he slowly followed Ellis and Paxton as they moved through the damp grass. There was going to be a gathering at Twisted Vines, and Ellis was sure to attend to pick up on the latest gossip, if nothing else.

"Thank you for coming," Derek murmured, once the other mourners had left. "It means a lot to me, to all tof us..."

"Oh, Meredith..." Emily said tearfully, enveloping Meredith a hug. "So good to see you again..." Emily's familiar scent of vanilla and roses enveloped Meredith, bringing back memories of spending time at the Shepherd kitchen table, eating cookies after school.

"I'm so sorry. He was a good man," Meredith whispered. "If you need anything..."

"Thank you, dear..." Emily dabbed at her eyes again.

"And Aria...you look so grown up! I haven't seen you for so long," Meredith said, embracing the younger woman as well. "Are you able to stay for awhile?"

"I'm not sure, I have a short time before I have to head back. Exams..." Aria sighed, before glancing over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go catch Skylar. Excuse me..."

"You're coming to the house, aren't you?" Derek asked, as they gave the casket one last look before turning away to walk towards the waiting limousine.

"Yes, we'll all be there, I suppose," Meredith replied. The fog had lifted somewhat, but the air was still damp and cool, and Meredith shivered in her simple linen dress. Her coat was not that effective at keeping out the damp, just as her delicate pumps were not meant to sink into the soft grass.

"Good. It's been so insane the last few days...with the arrangements, and everything..." he sighed, raking one hand through his hair. "I wanted to call you..."

"I understand. We can talk at the house, all right?"

They reached the limo, and Derek helped his mother inside carefully, before turning back to Meredith. The damp air made his thick black hair curl despite his best effort to subdue it, at odds to the elegant black suit, crisp white shirt and dark blue tie. It made her think of the times he had spent trying to teach her to play tennis, and his hair would curl out of control after he had been sweating in the heat. Somehow she never learned to play as well as he thought she should, and they had more than one episode of heated exchanges about that. Meredith even recalled throwing her racquet at him in annoyance once, after he pointed out her mistakes. Tennis wasn't her game.

Now she touched her fingers to his cheek, smiling a little at the thought. "You're a winner, Derek..." she recalled. "You will survive this, I promise you."

"I intend to."

Aria slipped past them, and into the limo, giving Meredith a quick smile. "See you at the house, right?"

"Of course."

"I need to tell you something, later..." Derek said quietly, before joining his family. He needed to tell Meredith about his suspicions, get her opinion, in case he was grasping at straws over the idea.

Meredith gave him a puzzled look. "Okay, sure. I guess Sky's waiting for me to leave, so I'll see you there." She lifted up on her toes to brush a quick kiss over his lips, intending to back away quickly. But he held her tightly for a moment longer, his face against her hair, finally releasing her to kiss her forehead.

When she slipped into her own car, Skylar looked at her with a frown. "I hope you know what you're doing, Mer." He glanced towards the limo that was purring away along the narrow road through the graveyard.

"What am I doing?"

"Getting involved with the enemy. Mom will not be happy."

"And you care...?"

"Oh, I think it's gonna be awesome. But I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Derek is just a friend, and he's grieving, Sky...that's all."

Her brother still looked dubious. "Well, if you say so, sis."

"Don't worry about my love life, all right?" Meredith sighed. "I don't give you advice about girls, do I?"

Skylar rolled his eyes. "I don't need advice about girls." He looked out the window as they rolled along behind the limo. "But then, I'm not dating a family rival, am I?"

"Who are you dating, anyway? Some goth princess from The Inferno?"

Skylar shrugged. "No, not exactly."

"Well, you should bring her around, I'd like to meet her."

"Oh, I don't think you're ready for that just yet," Skylar told her wryly.

"Did Aria talk to you?"

"Yeah. I think she's gonna find me at the house again."

"I thought you liked her."

"Sure, when we were kids. We don't have much in common now. After all, she's studying to be a doctor, I'm just a slacker who lives in his mom's guest house and plays guitar."

"Sky..."

"Just sayin'..." He leaned back against the headrest quietly for a few moments as they made their way along the narrow road. "Damn, I hate this fog..."

"Me too, Sky...me too..." Meredith sighed.

* * *

**The poem I used is by Ernest Dowson, written in 1896! Thanks to Jill for providing me with part of the poem, and I discovered the rest by accident. I thought it made for a nice farewell.**


	7. Sharing the Suspicions

**Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter - I can see the site is still just assigning "Guest" to a lot of reviews, so it makes it difficult to thank everyone personally.  
**

**My apologies for the slight delay in posting this chapter, but it's been unusually hot and humid in my corner of the world, and without air conditioning in the house, it's been way too hot to sit in front of the computer for any length of time! But here it is, and Derek will be sharing his suspicions about his father's death, along with a little something else with Meredith! Enjoy and be sure to review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Sharing the Suspicions  
**

Meredith and Skylar walked through the front door at Derek's home, joining the groups of people already there. She spotted her mother and Paxton, chatting with some of the other vintners that had come to pay respects. Other staff of the winery and labourers stood in uneasy silence, obviously feeling unsure of the surroundings, while the conversations flowed around them. The noise level was rising; as usual with the aftermath of a funeral, there was a release of pent up emotions, as many of the people talked of their remembrances of Matthew and his contributions to the community. Emily and Aria were in the midst of many of the crowd, still looking somewhat stoic.

Hanging her coat on the rack in the crowded foyer, they threaded their way through the throng. Meredith always felt comfortable at the Shepherd home; while the house was large and well appointed, there was no comparison to the house where she grew up. There had always been a warmth and sense of welcoming to Twisted Vines that was missing at Silver Moon. Emily Shepherd had decorated her home in the vibrant colors of the Spanish heritage in the region, with plenty of greenery and tropical plants. The tile floors were terra cotta, and the furniture was meant to be used, not just admired from a distance.

"Where's the bar?" Skylar muttered.

"Sky…" Meredith chided, but she felt the need for a drink herself. "I think it's over there…" She led the way towards the sideboard where drinks and stemware had been set out. As they crossed the floor, she saw Derek's black hair and his back as he talked with someone near the large fireplace. Her heart gave an unexpected little flip, as he turned to look over his shoulder, a smile lighting his features when he made eye contact with her.

She poured a glass of Shiraz for herself, and handed one to Skylar as well. "I know, it's not tequila, but under the circumstances…"

"I suppose it won't kill me," he sighed.

"That's a poor choice of words after coming from a funeral," Meredith murmured, and he winced.

"Sorry. Not thinking."

By that time, Derek had excused himself from the other conversation and joined them. "You made it. Good to see you, Skylar…how are you doing?"

"Not bad. Sorry about your Dad…he was a good guy."

"He was."

"You gonna keep the place going?"

"Do my best, Sky," Derek vowed. "Can I steal your sister for a few minutes?"

"Go for it, man. I'll go run interference with Mom," Skylar said, winking at Meredith. Ellis had already observed the trio at the bar, and her expression was disapproving. It was becoming a habit with her lately, Meredith mused. Skylar ambled away, leaving them alone.

"What did he mean by that?" Derek asked, taking Meredith's elbow to steer her away from the crowded room.

Meredith laughed softly. "Oh, he thinks it's amusing that you and I are speaking alone. He hopes Mother will be freaked out over it."

"Judging from her expression, it's too late to run interference," Derek acknowledged wryly. He closed the door behind them as they entered his father's office, and she leaned back against it, swirling the wine in her glass absently. The sounds of conversation were muted behind the heavy oak door. He rested one hip against the edge of the desk, and loosened his tie. "God, I'm glad that's over with."

"It's rough, I know."

"I spoke with Dad's doctor the other day. He was as surprised about the heart attack as we were."

"It happens…even someone as fit as can be…" Meredith started to say, but he shook his head.

"I don't doubt that, but I want to be sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Dr. O'Malley if he could do an autopsy; see if there was anything unusual like drugs…whatever…" Derek admitted, watching the expression on her face.

"Oh my god, Derek…you really think someone killed him?" She moved closer to him, and set her wine glass on the desk. "Why would someone do that?"

Derek shrugged. "I hope I'm wrong, but I have a bad feeling about this. If the business fails, we become an easy target for someone to buy us out. Dad was the heart and soul of Twisted Vines, after all."

"Yes, but you have been working to take over eventually…"

"Eventually, yes, but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon…I can't let Dad's dreams die with him, though."

Meredith touched his arm, feeling the muscle flex under her fingers. "And if there is proof?"

"Then I talk to the police, let them handle it."

"This sounds bizarre...d'you have any suspects in mind?"

Derek raised one eyebrow, without saying a word, letting her make her own conclusion.

"You seriously don't believe that my mother had anything to do with that, do you? I mean, she can be a bitch, but still..."

He held up his hands. "Hey...you asked..."

Meredith's hair swung around her face as she pushed away from him. "No, that would be too much, even for her!" Much as she knew her mother's faults, she was shocked at the idea of this. "Seriously? Are you drunk?"

"Hardly." Derek followed her, catching her hand and bringing her to face him again. "I'm sorry...but I have to consider everyone."

"Including me?" Meredith frowned, her voice cool, even as her pulse jumped at the touch of his hand on her arm. "I'm your friend, remember?"

"I know, that's why I wanted to tell you. Aria agrees with me, but it feels better sharing this with someone else not in the family." He touched her cheek with his other hand, drawing her closer to him. There was a tangible feeling of something more than just friendship simmering between them, and she found herself meeting his advance halfway. Something that had been building from the moment he kissed her on his first day home, and before she realized it, he pulled her into his arms. Her anger morphed into sharp passion, as he lifted her up onto the edge of the desk. His thumb traced the contour of her bottom lip, and she caught her breath sharply, before he pressed his mouth very softly against hers. Then the kiss turned into something hotter, an incendiary trigger that made her open her mouth to his, welcoming his tongue against hers. His hands slid over her thighs, pushing the dress up so that he made contact with her bare legs. Sharp longing spiked in her core, making her gasp, and he lifted his head so that he met her wide eyes, shocked at how quickly they had escalated to this.

"Are we courting disaster if we keep going?" he asked softly.

Meredith slid her hands up his arms, to circle his neck. "Maybe…do you want to stop and think about it?"

"I'm not sure I'm thinking clearly at the moment, but I don't want you to get hurt...getting involved with each other might not be a good idea." He pressed a soft kiss along her cheek, and then her earlobe, unable to resist.

"We're consenting adults...we can do this..." she murmured.

That was all the invitation he needed, and he kissed her fiercely, with a heat and a passion that overwhelmed them both. She pressed herself tightly to him, and all the unspoken longings erupted into a heated frenzy. His hands roamed the soft contours of her body and she moaned, arching into his touch, small cries of desire in her throat.

"This could be complicated, you know that…" he warned her, when they came up for air, enjoying the feel of her in his arms too much.

"Oh, extremely complicated…" She nibbled his throat where his shirt was open, feeling his pulse beat erratically.

Before he could say anything else, there was a sharp knock at the door, and they broke apart swiftly. Meredith's feet touched the floor just as the door swung open, and Emily peered around it. Meredith exhaled in relief.

"There you are, dear…oh, hello Meredith…am I interrupting anything?"

"No, we're just discussing a few things…catching up…" Derek explained, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket.

"Good. People are asking about you, though. Can you please join us again?"

"Yes, of course. We can finish our discussion later." Derek smiled at Meredith.

If Emily suspected anything else had happened besides conversation, she kept her thoughts to herself, but a slight smile touched her lips before she turned away.

* * *

"Meredith, where have you been?" Ellis hissed, pulling her daughter aside.

"Talking with Derek. I'm sure you figured that out, since you were giving us the evil eye before," Meredith replied, nibbling on a piece of cheese from the small plate in her hand.

Ellis frowned. "Don't get involved with him, please. He's not the man I envision for you, not to mention he's our business rival. You can do better."

"Like Paxton, you mean?" Meredith couldn't resist asking.

"He's been a rock, Meredith, you have no idea..."

"Mother, this isn't the time to discuss this."

"Fine. I believe we've put in our appearance here long enough, we should leave. I'll say good-bye to Emily and we can go." Ellis pulled out her compact and dabbed her nose, surveying her reflection carefully, before adjusting the lace trim on her hat. "Black is not my color..." She snapped the compact shut, and slipped it back into her Chanel bag.

"I drove here with Skylar, remember?"

"Oh yes...well, collect your brother and don't be long. We have work to do. We've spent enough time here." She nodded sharply, and marched away in search of Emily Shepherd.

"Yes, ma'am..." Meredith sighed.

* * *

"Emily, dear...how are you holding up?" Ellis asked, leaning in at just the right distance and exchanging an air kiss with the other woman. "I know how you're feeling."

"It's been so difficult, so unexpected..." Emily sighed, dabbing her eyes yet again. "I know you went through the same thing with Thatcher, and your children were so young."

"Yes, at least Derek is old enough to help out."

"He's doing all he can to keep everything together. His father would be proud."

"Of course, but he is rather inexperienced to be looking after things...perhaps he might consider selling...?" Ellis suggested, her voice smooth as silk over steel. "After all..."

"He would never sell the family business, Ellis, surely you can understand!" Emily protested.

"Well, I understand this is a shock for all of you. Perhaps in time, after reality sets in you'll see the wisdom of letting this place go..."

Emily backed away, folding her arms over her chest. "I may not have a head for business like you, Ellis, but I know my son. And he won't sell out."

"All right, if you say so. Again, my condolences on your loss." Ellis turned to go, and then paused. "I will see you at the engagement party...?"

"I haven't decided if I'm up to making a social appearance yet. My congratulations on your engagement, though..." Emily added, just as sincerely as Ellis's condolences. She knew Ellis Grey long enough to play the game, even if she didn't enjoy it. Ellis was all about appearance and social standing, dressed in impeccable black suit by Versace, with relatively demure black pumps with the distinctive red soles indicating they were Louboutin. Oh yes, Emily knew the labels, she just chose not to bother with them.

"Thank you. I'll understand if you can't be there." Ellis nodded, and walked away, her heels tapping on the tile floor.

"Oohh...that woman..." Emily muttered under her breath, just as Derek joined her.

"What?"

"Ellis just hinted rather strongly that we should sell the business since Matthew isn't running it."

"Never."

"I knew you would say that, dear," Emily smiled sadly. "Matthew would be proud of you."

"Will everyone be leaving soon?" he sighed, looking around the crowded room. Ellis and Paxton had departed thankfully, and he could see Meredith and Skylar making their way towards the door as well.

"Soon, I hope."

"Just let me say good-bye to Meredith..." Derek excused himself, hoping to catch her before she slipped away. After their encounter in the office, his blood was still humming with need for her, and he needed one last moment with her.

"You can tell her she's welcome here anytime, you know...I don't hold her mother's bad manners against her!" Emily instructed him before he strode away.

"Meredith...!" Derek caught her before they opened the door. "Thank you again for being here...you too, Skylar..." His gaze encompassed both of them, but lingered on Meredith a touch longer.

"Take it easy, Derek," Skylar said, shaking hands with him. "I'll be in the car, Mer."

"Here..." She tossed him the keys. "I'll be out in a minute – you can drive home."

"Sweet..." Skylar loved Meredith's little BMW coupe, and he didn't question her generous offer to drive it. He disappeared, jingling the keys happily.

"He's gotten taller," Derek observed.

"Taller and less motivated..." Meredith sighed. "He wants to be a rock star..."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Is he any good?"

"He plays guitar, and sings with his buddy, Jace. They're not bad, actually."

"Stranger things have happened, I suppose. It doesn't hurt to chase your dream." Derek took her coat from the rack and held it out for her. After she slipped her arms into it, she turned to him again, lifting her hair out of the collar. "Do you have dreams yet, Meredith?"

"You mean besides working in the family business?" she smiled.

"That's kind of a foregone conclusion," he countered. "Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Hmm..." She considered that as he walked her outside, where the fog was lifting. The air was refreshing and the view of the vineyards and the other landscaping was serenely beautiful. "Quite honestly, I love being here in Tuscany Valley. I feel extremely fortunate to have the opportunity to do what I enjoy. Despite the fact Mother is marrying Paxton, and it's a challenge to deal with her moods...I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

Derek understood her sentiments. "Neither would I, Meredith. It's good to be home again."

"What you said before...I still don't believe Mother was involved in anything criminal...but I'm willing to help you, no matter what. I would believe that Paxton was involved, though...he's an evil snake, and I don't trust him."

He nodded, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. We can talk about it once I have the results from the autopsy."

"All right."

"And as far as our other involvement..." he grinned engagingly, "...we'll need to continue that another time as well...?" He dropped a kiss on her cheek, sending a little shiver along her spine.

"Oh, you can count on that." Meredith squeezed his hand. "I've got to run, take care of yourself..." She turned to join Skylar who had brought the car up to the top of the curved drive, feeling Derek's eyes on her. She could hear the sound of the bass thumping through the speakers, and she shook her head at her brother warningly. The volume decreased a decibel before she slid into the passenger seat, but Adam Lambert still growled from the speakers.

_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

"You like his music, don't you?"

"He's pretty awesome, and he's not afraid to stand up for his individuality," Skylar admitted. "Not many guys would have the courage to do that on national television." Recalling that Adam was the first openly gay contestant on American Idol, completely flamboyant and over the top with his strut and his guyliner.

Meredith glanced at her brother, but he maintained a neutral expression, his eyes on the narrow road towards their home. "Yeah, he's good," she agreed. "Drive on…"

"How did it go with Derek?"

"He's upset, of course…"

"Did you make him feel better?" Skylar smirked.

"Sky!" Meredith swatted him on the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes…"


	8. A Red & White Ball

**Thanks again to all of you for the reviews to the last chapter!  
**

**This one brings us to the engagement party and involves some trysts, among other things...read, enjoy, review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
A Red & White Ball  
**

Two weeks after Matthew Shepherd's funeral, the evening of the Red and White Ball to celebrate the engagement of Ellis and Paxton arrived. Despite the short notice for the invitations, everyone who received one made sure to respond and the Tuscany Valley Country Club would be jammed with a crush of socialites, business associates and rivals. In short, anyone who was anybody simply had to be there.

Ellis and Paxton greeted their guests as they entered the lavishly appointed reception area that led into the sunken ballroom, which was decorated with swaths of red and white ribbons. Myriads of tiny white lights twinkled in topiary trees along the edge of the dance floor, and several round tables were set with cut crystal bowls of red and white roses. Waiters circulated the room, offering glasses of the best vintage Silver Moon had to offer. A dinner buffet would be offered shortly, offering a wide selection of seafood, along with caviar and other delicacies. There was a string quartet playing quietly on the dais, to be replaced with a swing band after everyone arrived.

"You are the most beautiful woman here," Paxton murmured, sliding his arm around her waist. "I'm proud to be at your side, my dear." Most of the invitees had arrived, and the room was a sea of red and white gowns, with the black formal wear of the men providing a perfect contrast.

"You look very handsome yourself," she murmured, admiring the impeccable Armani tux, crisp white shirt and red bow tie. His silver hair was brushed back from his forehead, and his usually cool eyes were a touch more animated. "We make a good couple, don't we?" She may have had her questions about some of his motives, but she was confident that she could deal with whatever might happen. She had been alone long enough, and they understood each other well enough after all this time.

He raised her hand to his lips. "Of course we do, darling. A power couple to be reckoned with." He was exulting in this celebration, of finally achieving what he had been working towards for so long.

Across the room, Meredith and Cristina stood at the bar, sipping their drinks. Meredith was wearing a silky white column gown by Versace, which clung to her slight curves exquisitely. She had her hair loose, in soft waves over her shoulders, and her only accessories were a white gold chain with a small ruby heart at her throat and diamond studs in her earlobes. Cristina had gone more dramatic, with a ruby red off the shoulder gown, and her mass of black hair up in a chignon. A collection of ruby studded bangles jingled on her wrist.

For a moment, they watched the happy couple make eyes at each other. "Oh god...I can't stand to watch," Meredith muttered, turning away, clutching her glass of ice cold chardonnay. "He's such a damn hypocrite..."

"It's a little too much PDA," Cristina agreed. "But it's their party...they can make out if they want to. And speaking of making out...you were going to tell me more about Derek, as I recall. I want details...spill..." With Cristina's art showing in San Francisco, and Meredith's busy schedule, they hadn't been out to gossip as much as they would have liked.

"Mmm..." Meredith hedged. It wasn't as if she hadn't shared confidences with Cristina before; after all, they had been in college together, drinking tequila and moaning about stupid boy penises on more than one occasion. They had their share of boyfriends, of broken hearts and hangovers, but for the moment Meredith hesitated.

"Mer...?"

"I told you we before, we grew up together, but what I didn't tell you is that he kissed me the day of my father's funeral," Meredith said softly. "He was the first boy to kiss me, but it never happened again...until he came home from Europe...and then after his father's funeral..."

"Aha...just as I thought, young love...now being reunited again to be swept away into passion..." Cristina smirked, lifting her glass of wine to emphasize her point.

"It wasn't...I mean, we were always friends, but it's moving into more romantic territory now," Meredith admitted, remembering every moment of the time spent in Matthew's office in detail.

"Is he going to show up tonight?"

"I don't know for sure. He's dealing with a lot right now..." Meredith said vaguely, not ready to share anything else. Whatever Derek had confided in her was his secret, not hers. Just as with Cristina, she and Derek hadn't been able to spend time together, other than a phone call here and there.

She glanced towards the open doorway then, and as if she had conjured him up, he suddenly appeared there. He was wearing an elegantly cut suit, not a tux, but it was tailored to perfection. His white shirt and red tie were the right complement, and his black hair was tamed into submission with just the right amount of disarray to invite a woman's touch. For a moment, he paused there, adjusting the cuffs on his shirt while his indigo eyes swept the ballroom. Meredith caught her breath, meeting that warm gaze, and he smiled at her with an intimacy that Cristina couldn't help but notice.

"Oh hell yeah..." Cristina muttered under her breath. "Just get a room already..."

"Cristina..." Meredith murmured warningly, as Derek stopped to shake Paxton's hand, and greet Ellis with perfect civility. As if he didn't suspect that Ellis might have something to do with his father's death; as if Ellis hadn't been suggesting he should sell the business now that his father was dead on the day of Matthew's funeral.

"Congratulations..." Derek said to both of them. "Thank you for the invitation. My mother sends her regrets; she isn't up to attending social events just yet. Aria is busy studying, but she wishes you the best as well." It wasn't exactly the wording his sister had used, but he was being polite.

"I understand, Derek," Ellis smiled. "So good of you to make an appearance."

"I knew your father quite well," Paxton said smoothly. "The community has lost a good man."

Derek nodded shortly, not trusting himself to say anything else at the moment without getting into trouble. He moved away, heading for the bar, where he had spotted Meredith. Ever since their encounter in his father's study, he had been consumed with the memory of her body against his, of her mouth and her eager response to his kisses. He should have other concerns to occupy him, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Meredith watched him greet her mother and Paxton, before he headed her direction. He looked damn fine in the suit she recognized as Versace as well; there was definitely something to be said for a man in a suit. As he reached her, he took her hands in his, and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, mindful of the eyes on them. "You look simply stunning," he murmured, admiring the dress that clung to her.

"Derek..." she smiled at him. "You came."

"How could I miss the biggest party of the year?" he teased her, just as Cristina elbowed Meredith.

"Ow...Derek, this is my best friend, Cristina Yang. She's an amazing artist. It was her work on the invitations."

Cristina stuck her hand out promptly, and Derek took it in his. "Derek Shepherd...I've known Meredith since she was in first grade."

"You must have some good stories to share..." Cristina smirked.

"I'm not going to say anything that could incriminate me," he laughed easily, keeping close to Meredith. He accepted a glass of Shiraz from a passing waiter, and swirled it in the delicate crystal glass before inhaling the aroma carefully. "Very nice vintage."

Meredith nodded in agreement. "Nothing but the best for my mother." She was anxious to find out if he had heard anything further about his father's autopsy, but it wasn't the time or the place. She hid her impatience, taking another swallow of chardonnay. "Along with everything else..."

At that moment, Paxton led Ellis towards the dais, and conversation died down slowly. "Thank you all for coming tonight to share in our happiness," he announced. "I hope you enjoy the wine and the food that will be available soon. And as a token of our gratitude for your attendance, there will be a small gift for each of you before you leave."

Cristina raised her eyebrows at Meredith, who shrugged and spoke quietly. "Mother decided to give them...silver lipstick holders for the women, and silver corkscrews for the men...in tasteful red or white crocodile leather holders, of course."

"Cool."

"Is Skylar here?" Derek asked, looking around the glittering party goers. "Aria didn't come, but she would have liked to seen him again. She leaves for Dartmouth in a couple days."

"He wanted to boycott, but Mother insisted that he attend. I kind of thought he would bring his girlfriend, but he came solo. I'm not sure where he's hiding, though." Her eyes narrowed, looking for him as well. "He better not have skipped out already…"

"Ah, she was wondering if he was seeing anyone," Derek grinned. "Guess that answers my question."

"Well, I can't say for sure since he hasn't actually brought anyone home!" Meredith laughed. "But I believe there's someone he's involved with."

"I'll let her know..."

* * *

Skylar slipped through the crowded kitchen, glancing over his shoulder as he headed towards the back entrance of the building. He tugged away the offending tie around his neck as he walked, wishing he could ditch the rest of his monkey suit as well. Bad enough he had to be here, watching the travesty of his mother with that man, let alone having to wear a suit again. The funeral had been bad enough, and now this.

He had to escape the crowd of hypocrites toasting the "happy" couple, and eased out of the back door into the somewhat cooler air. He fished a joint out of his jacket pocket, and put it to his lips to light it. Just something to take the edge off, make him mellow out a little bit.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and then a familiar voice was whispering in his ear. "Miss me?"

Skylar's heart skittered rapidly, before lips brushed his temple, and the hands slid down to rest on his hips. "Damnit...you scared the shit outta me..."

"But you like it, don't you?" The voice was seductive and taunting, and Skylar's pulse thudded.

"You could have come to the damn party with me, instead of hiding out here..."

"Oh we both know you're not ready for that..."

Skylar had to agree, much as he hated the secrecy, it added to the thrill of the relationship. "I know..." Then he was caught up in an embrace that took his breath away, and a kiss that was dark and erotic, and he surrendered to the mouth that he hungered for. His body tightened, and his hands moved to slide through silky hair as their kiss deepened, their tongues doing an erotic dance.

"God, I've been thinking about that all day…" Skylar groaned, coming up for air. Their hands stroked and caressed over clothing, promising more delights.

"I know...so have I..."

"I could leave now...no one would know..."

"You need to stay...we can meet later. I figured you would need a smoke...or more..."

"You know me too well."

"Damn right I do..."

"Just shut up and kiss me again..." Skylar couldn't help but want more, enough to distract him, and give him some pleasure to be able to deal with the debacle going on inside. Without waiting, he took the initiative, pressing his mouth first, devouring and tasting until they were both breathing heavily, hips grinding and hands searching...

* * *

Music filled the air inside the ballroom, and Meredith found herself skimming over the dance floor with several partners, including some of the other local vintners, and Derek, which earned her dagger looks from Ellis. Somehow she hadn't expected him to be such a good dancer, but then she had to admit she didn't know a lot of what he'd been up to since he left Tuscany Valley. The evening seemed much more tolerable, spending it with him. He made her laugh, as they reminisced about their childhood, letting Cristina in on some of their exploits. She realized it was good therapy for both of them, helping them forget the reality of what was happening. For the moment, they didn't discuss Derek's father, or the autopsy, or the upcoming wedding.

"This has been a wonderful evening after all..." she smiled, as he escorted her off the dance floor. "I have to admit, I was dreading the whole thing."

"It's quite a celebration, but I think we need some air...you agree?" he murmured in her ear, as he took the liberty of steering her towards the open doors leading to the terrace. There was a magnificent view of the manicured golf course, well illuminated by the full moon.

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed, noting that her mother was currently holding court with several of her friends, and it was a good opportunity to slip away. Her pulse accelerated with the feel of Derek's hand at the small of her back, as he directed her along the flagstones.

Once they were alone, sheltered by several large potted palms, he leaned against the wrought iron railing that circled the terrace. She could easily see his expression in the moonlight, as he caught her hand in his. "I have a confession..."

"What?"

"I only came to see you tonight," he smiled, tugging her a little closer to him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and how much I want to be with you. We did say we were going to continue our discussion..."

Before she could answer, he leaned in closer and his mouth hovered close to hers. Desire streaked through her, forcing a sharp breath of need that was impossible to ignore. As his lips slanted over hers, the kiss deepened and pulled her into a whirlpool of turbulent passion. The heat of his tongue teased and demanded response from her, and she was hungry for more. Her hands rested at his hips, and her body was tight against his, making his arousal press into her thigh. Her pulse pounded, as erotic images of being entwined with his naked body filled her thoughts. She wanted him, craved him, and she slid her hand across his hip until she reached his erection. A soft groan escaped him, as she rubbed him and his mouth left hers to nibble on the edge of her jaw.

"Damn, Meredith...you have no idea how difficult it's been being away from you," he whispered.

"Oh yes I do..." she sighed, suddenly wishing they were anywhere but there on the terrace. It was far too risky, anyone could walk out and find them, but she couldn't make herself move. A quiver danced along her spine, and he looked at her in concern.

"You must be getting chilly out here," he murmured.

"Not chilly," she smiled at him. She should have been, in the thin gown, but pressed against his body, all she felt was delicious heat. "But we seem to have this affinity for making out in places that aren't exactly private, and much as I want to keep kissing you..."

Derek kissed her again softly, resisting the urge to keep going. "And much as I'm all for more kissing..." His arms tightened around her. "You're right; maybe we can sneak out of here soon."

Meredith nodded, and they made their way towards the lighted ballroom, where there was still a considerable crush of people devouring the last remnants of the buffet, and drinking wine. The noise level was higher than before, and they managed to slip inside just as a disturbance was happening at the main entrance. They could see a young woman pushing her way past the hotel security, who had been checking invitations previously.

"Let me go!" she said loudly, shaking off the guard, and attracting attention from several guests. The room began to quiet in a ripple effect. Even the band stopped playing, watching her storm towards Ellis and Paxton, who were sitting together at the front of the room. Her long brunette hair fell down her back, and her bangs were cut straight over her flashing eyes. In contrast to the couture wearing crowd, she was dressed in faded jeans, and a cleavage baring halter top, partially covered by a fringed suede vest. Wedge sandals were on her feet, making slight clopping sounds made her way quickly across the polished floor.

"Who the hell is that?" Cristina whispered, edging closer to Meredith, who shook her head in confusion.

By this time, the girl had stopped in front of Ellis, and crossed her arms over her chest. A sly look crossed her features before she spoke. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, knowing she had the attention of the entire room. The security guard was right at her heels, ready to grab her arm to haul her away.

Ellis stood up, frowning. "You need to leave, is all I'm going to say. I have no idea who you are, and you're crashing this party..."

"Oh, but you must have missed inviting me somehow..._Mother_..."


	9. Party Crasher, Raise Your Glass

**Thanks as always for the reviews and for those of you favoriting this story.  
**

**Now for the fallout after that statement...and will MerDer _ever_ get more than a kiss...? Slow going in that regard, I know!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Party Crasher, Raise Your Glass  
**

"Somehow you missed inviting me..._Mother_..."

Dead silence descended on the ballroom after that bombshell was uttered.

Meredith felt blind-sided as she stared at the young woman facing Ellis. Had she heard that correctly? She clutched Derek's arm, exchanging a bewildered look with him. His eyes were dark with concern as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Skylar edging towards her, his expression equally shocked. It registered briefly that his tie was missing and his shirt was partially unbuttoned, but she couldn't worry about his disheveled appearance at the moment.

"_Mother_...?" Ellis questioned, tilting her head as she considered the young woman in front of her. "Are you seriously of the impression that I am your mother? That's completely absurd, I only have one daughter, and that's Meredith." Her voice was cool and laced with amusement, dismissing the notion out of hand. She motioned towards the guard, and he took the girl's arm but she shook him off again.

Taking a glass of champagne from a waiter who had the misfortune of being close by, the party crasher held it up in a toast. "To the infamous Ellis Grey of Silver Moon...congratulations on your engagement. Now, care to explain to everyone why you gave me up for adoption...?"

This time the ball room erupted in conversation, as everyone began to speculate on the situation. The young woman looked around in apparent satisfaction at the chaos she had just wrought. Derek tried to hold Meredith back, but she was too consumed with curiosity to keep back, and she moved away from him quickly, with Skylar in her wake. "Mother...?" she said quietly, putting her hand on Ellis's arm.

"Meredith, dear, believe me...this girl has no idea what she's talking about."

"Oh, don't I?" The young woman brandished her large messenger bag. "I have my adoption papers...it's all here in black and white...I wasn't good enough for you..."

"You're lying..." Ellis said quietly, her face pale. The guard looked poised to remove Lexie by force, if Ellis gave the word, but she lifted her hand to stall him. It would do no good to cause a further scene by dragging the girl kicking and screaming from the ballroom.

"I think you'll find everything in order, but I'm willing to take a blood test...DNA...whatever..."

"What's your name?" Meredith asked, trying to make sense of this turn of events. Even Paxton looked stunned for a change, and hadn't uttered a word.

"Just call me Lexie..."

"Lexie, I'm Meredith Grey. If what you say is true, I'm your...sister..."

"Damn right it's true!"

"All right...maybe we can discuss this calmly, tomorrow...? As you can see, we're having a celebration here..."

"Why d'you think I showed up, sis? No way she can deny my appearance here in front of everyone..." Lexie smirked, tossing back the champagne in one gulp. "Oh, this is good...is there more?"

Meredith looked at Ellis, who shrugged imperceptibly. "Not that I believe you, Lexie, but under the circumstances, Meredith is right. Now is not the time to have this conversation."

"When is the time, then?"

"Can you leave us the paperwork you say proves your parentage?" Paxton inquired, finally regaining some composure.

"I'd rather keep it, if you don't mind until we have the conversation," Lexie said defiantly.

"Fine. Is there somewhere to reach you?"

Lexie reached into her bag and pulled out a pen to scribble a number onto a scrap of paper. "Here's my cell number. Don't wait too long, kay?"

"Don't threaten me, young lady..." Paxton grumbled, accepting the slip of paper.

"I'm only here to make my mother own up to admitting my birth right," Lexie said, winking at him. "Now, I'm kinda hungry...any food left?" The waiter had returned with more champagne and she snagged another flute eagerly.

"I think you might be in luck," Meredith sighed, wanting to get the girl away from Paxton before the situation imploded. "Come with me..."

Skylar had been hanging back, but he stepped up beside Lexie as well. "You have a flair for the dramatic..." he murmured. "You might be telling the truth...god knows our family loves drama."

"Jeez, of course I'm telling the truth...why do y'all keep thinking I'm not?!" Lexie laughed. "Who're you, anyway?"

"Skylar Grey..."

"Ah, the golden boy...I read about your whole family on the website..."

"Not exactly," Skylar muttered.

Ellis watched the trio walk away, and Paxton leaned in to hiss in her ear. "Is this true? Is there another daughter you haven't told me about?"

"She's lying..." Ellis whispered back.

"Let's hope so...we don't need a scandal at this point," he frowned. "I'll get an investigator on it in the morning. We can take care of this quietly. She probably wants money, we can pay her off and make it go away." Still, he was concerned about the fallout, and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to send a brief text message to get the ball rolling. Best to nip this in the bud before it got out of control.

Ellis nodded slowly, watching them all standing close to the buffet. A cold knot of anxiety began to form in her stomach; was her past catching up with her? It couldn't possibly be happening...

* * *

"So what do you do for a living, Lexie?" Meredith asked, watching the girl load a plate with as much food as it could hold.

"Um...nothing much at the moment...but I used to be a dancer!" she replied brightly, spearing one lone shrimp from its platter and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh, hip hop...? Salsa...?"

"Nope...exotic..." Lexie laughed, winking at Meredith. "You know..."

"Oh god..."

"Hey, it pays great and the tips are awesome...if you don't mind the lechers that want to paw you," Lexie said, shrugging.

"So why aren't you working now?" Skylar asked, intrigued by the fact she had been a stripper – Mother would lose it for sure at that bit of news.

"Well...I had a bit of an accident, can't bump and grind like I used to."

"So you decided to get some easy money," Meredith noted. "You can be sure that Mother won't just accept you at your word...there will be DNA tests."

"Not to mention Paxton will have some questions," Skylar added.

"I discovered I was adopted awhile ago, and I decided it was time my mother accepted my existence. I just want what you two take for granted, growing up privileged and loved."

"You really don't know Mother very well," Meredith pointed out dryly.

"Whatever...like I said, I have proof she gave me up for adoption, but I'm ready for whatever questions are thrown at me," Lexie smirked. "Now, I'm starving, I'm gonna sit down and eat...unless you want to have me escorted out of the building?"

"I don't think we're going to give you the boot just yet, but don't expect Mother to welcome you with open arms," Meredith sighed as Lexie plopped down into an empty chair. The band had started playing again, and some of the couples had taken to the floor again, but Meredith had enough for the night. "I take it you have a place to stay?"

"Oh sure! Don't worry about little old me...!" Lexie waved her hand airily, picking up her fork to start eating. "Things have a way of working out, you'll see, Meredith!""

Meredith grabbed Skylar's arm, and they walked towards Derek and Cristina were waiting. "What d'you think?" she murmured, glancing at her brother.

"Do I think Mom had a wild and crazy affair before she married Dad?" he smirked. "Can't picture that, but..."

"How old do you think she is? What if Mother had an affair _after_ she had me?"

Skylar glanced back to where Lexie was eating with enthusiasm, as if she hadn't eaten for awhile. "She does look a bit younger, now that you say that. I don't know, Mer…who knew Mom had a wicked past?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out...I'm sure Lexie just wants money. What else could it possibly be?"

"A part of the business...?"

"Crap. Bad enough to have Paxton horning in." She looked at her younger brother a little more carefully. "Where did you disappear to before, by the way?"

"I needed some air. Is that a crime?" Skylar evaded her eyes.

"Mmm...not really, but you look a little...mussed up..." She tugged on his jacket sleeve, giving him teasing look. "You could invite your date inside, you know..."

Skylar rolled his eyes, hoping that his expression didn't betray what had gone on while he was getting air. In fact, his pulse hadn't stopped pounding much after his encounter outside, and he was looking forward to continuing where they had left off. "Mer, don't start...or I'll bug you about Derek."

"Point taken."

By that time, they reached Derek, and he took her hand. "Is she telling the truth? Is she Ellis's daughter?"

"I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "But I'm tired and I don't want to think about it right now. I'm ready to go home."

"Let me drive you," Derek offered. "I need to get going anyway."

"Are you sure you two don't need a chauffeur?" Cristina asked.

"I'm good, and besides...I've driven the backroads around here often enough when I was younger," Derek laughed. "I'll take it slow."

Cristina knew Meredith well enough to realize Meredith didn't need a chaperone either. "All right. I'm in town for awhile now, so I'll see you tomorrow, Mer. We're still on for lunch?"

"Sure. Sky...you staying?"

"Nah, I've had enough too." He gave them a brief wave, and walked away, his cell phone already in hand.

"Girlfriend?" Cristina asked, watching him stroll away, the picture of nonchalance.

"Probably." Meredith leaned in for a quick hug with Cristina. "Thanks again for the moral support tonight. I didn't expect the surprise ending!"

"Your family just gets more interesting, what's next...?"

"Hopefully nothing."

* * *

"Thank god Mother was too pre-occupied with Lexie to notice me leaving with you," Meredith smiled as Derek drove her home. The Porsche Cayenne had belonged to Matthew, and it was large and luxurious. She settled against the buttery soft leather seat, and glanced over at him.

"She wouldn't be happy to know I was kissing you…" He flashed a grin in her direction, before concentrating on the road again.

"It made me very happy, that's what counts," she teased him back, sliding her hand over his thigh. "I know it's a sad time for you, but I'm glad you're home again, Derek. I missed you more than I realized. In ways I didn't expect, obviously..."

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, as his body responded to the touch of her hand on him. In the close confines of the vehicle, it suddenly seemed very warm and he shifted in the seat. "I missed you too, Meredith…and if you keep doing that, you're going to make me lose focus here…"

Meredith giggled softly, withdrawing her fingers. "I think maybe I had too much wine…" She was floating on a cloud of wine induced relaxation, and she hummed along with the music playing softly in the background.

They were comfortably quiet for the rest of the way, until he pulled into the curving driveway of her family home. The outdoor lights illuminated the soft weathered stones of the large house, and accenting the splashing water in the large fountain that dominated the front courtyard. "Here you are, safe and sound," he said, turning to look at her. "It's been a helluva evening..."

"It doesn't need to be over just yet…"

Derek tilted his head, as he took her hand in his. "Why? What did you have in mind?" His thumb traced a slow circle on her palm as he waited for her answer.

"Well, I thought you wanted to pick up where we left off on the terrace..." she smiled suggestively, "...or did the appearance of Lexie put a damper on our emotions?"

"I'd like that, but sitting here in the driveway isn't like the best spot. I mean, we're not in high school anymore."

"Not that we dated even then..."

"Meredith, I would have gone out with you in a heartbeat; it just didn't seem like you wanted to. We were friends, and I didn't want to lose that either."

"You kissed me that time after Dad's funeral...remember?"

"How could I forget? Then you ran away so fast, I figured I messed up big time," Derek said quietly. "But I never forgot about that, or about you. After I left the valley, I wondered who you were dating, who you let into your life...but I told myself it wasn't meant to be. Then thanks to fate, here we are..."

Meredith felt a ripple of desire in her core. "Here we are...do we want to take the chance and see where fate takes us now?"

Stroking her cheek, Derek nodded. "Why don't you come home with me? Mom's probably in bed by now, not that she'd mind if you're there anyway."

"So we're going to be sneaky about this?"

"Sneaky is probably a good idea for now..."

Before he could put the vehicle into gear again, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. "Hell, not another interruption..." he muttered, taking it out to check the display. "It's Juan, let me take this."

Meredith nodded, recognizing the perils of their business and the need to be on call at any hour of the day.

"Hello...no, that's fine, Juan, what's going on?" Derek listened for a moment, and he frowned. "What? Was there much damage?'

At that comment, Meredith looked at him sharply.

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. We'll deal with it when I get there. Make sure that my mother doesn't get wind of this, we don't need to bother her with any other problems..." He ended the call, and gave Meredith a rueful look. "Sorry, honey...duty calls again."

"What happened? It sounded serious."

"There was a small fire in the bottling area. It was discovered in time, and there wasn't much damage, but I need to go and see for myself. Damnit..." he scowled.

"Thank god it didn't destroy anything," Meredith said. "What d'you think happened?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Probably someone sneaking a cigarette where they shouldn't have. I'm sorry I have to go...let me walk you to the door, at least."

"I'm a big girl, I can manage. You have more to worry about than me," she assured him.

"Maybe I like worrying about you," he told her, leaning closer in the already close confines of the vehicle. His mouth covered hers in a slow, sensual kiss that sent her senses reeling all over again. For another long moment, nothing else mattered except the touch of their lips and the slide of hands, before Derek lifted his head. His breathing was erratic, and he gave her a rueful smile. "And there's no doubt that we need to find a time and a place to take this to the next level, because this is not enough..."

Desire pooled in her core as Meredith nodded. "And soon..."


	10. Late Night Revelations

**Thank you all for the reviews to the last chapter!**

**Things are moving along a bit here, and more revelations are to come in this chapter (though some of you have made some educated guesses already!).  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Late Night Revelations  
**

It was still warm as Aria made her way along the flagstone path at Silver Moon, the way lit by white solar lights. She had skipped out of the engagement party on the pretense of studying, but she gave up after awhile, feeling too restless to continue. Her flight back to Boston was looming, and she hadn't acted on her impulse to speak with Skylar again. She'd had a schoolgirl crush on him growing up, and she felt a little silly to still be obsessing over him. At least if she talked to him, she would know if it was worthwhile.

She had a feeling he might be at home, after all, she knew him well enough to realize he wouldn't be happy at a party for his mother's engagement. And if he was home, he'd be out at the guesthouse, and it might be her only chance to speak with him. Life was too short not to act on your desires, she told herself firmly.

There was a faint sound of water splashing as she approached the pool, and masculine laughter, low and subdued, as if being restrained. She paused uncertainly, realizing maybe this was a bad idea. What if he had a girlfriend, and he was with her? Still, she was curious about what kind of girl he was seeing, and she approached a little slower, keeping her footsteps quiet on the flagstone path.

The sound of splashing water was replaced by a soft moan, and then she heard Skylar laugh softly again. This made her stop, thinking that she really shouldn't intrude, but she couldn't help herself. If there was someone else in his life, she needed to know so she could leave with her pride intact, not making a fool of herself.

Peering around the leafy greenery that lined the pool, Aria let her eyes take in the scene. The underwater lights were on, casting an eerie glow below the water, and illuminating the bodies that were embracing along the edge. Water glistened and rippled along naked skin, as hands glided and caressed, and she gulped, feeling somewhat like a voyeur. This was wrong, she told herself, she would just leave and let Skylar have his privacy. This was truly none of her business. But then the couple broke apart and she gasped softly...Skylar raked his hand through wet hair, before picking up the bottle of tequila on the edge of the pool, and his partner was exposed to her view...tanned, taut, muscled...it was Jace who had been kissing Skylar so passionately, and obviously not for the first time! Jace, who had always seemed like the ultimate cool guy in high school, a little aloof and self-aware; and obviously the object of Skylar's desires. Her breath caught as they shared a long look, and then Skylar trailed his hand over Jace's chest, before passing the bottle over to him to take a swallow.

She stumbled backwards, her hand clapped over her mouth to keep quiet. She never dreamed Skylar was gay; he'd never given any vibe of that sort when they were in school. But in some ways, it explained why he'd never given any response to her overtures of interest. Now she really did feel foolish, not realizing the truth before, and she backed away, hoping she hadn't given away her presence as she crept back the way she came.

* * *

Meredith closed the door behind her, after Derek left to deal with the problem at Twisted Vines. She hummed softly to herself happily, her body still tingling with the remembrance of the kisses they shared. It was more than she had expected of their relationship so far, and if they had to be sneaky about it then so be it. She wasn't about to let her mother ruin what they had.

She set the alarm codes on the box again, and wandered into the family room. Through the windows, she could see a light flickering outside the guesthouse, and she realized that Skylar must have come home after all. After his evasiveness at the party about his girlfriend, she thought he might've gone elsewhere, but it might be good to talk with him. This whole business about Lexie had her unsettled.

Hurrying up to her bedroom, she changed quickly into jeans and a tank top, and soft flat shoes. After wearing the strappy Jimmy Choo sandals to the party, her feet were throbbing for relief. Down at the bar, she poured a glass of wine to take with her, and then walked outside into the still warm night air. It felt good to get outside, and leave behind the revelations of the party; was Lexie really her half-sister? And if so...what the hell did that mean?

She'd only made it halfway to the guest house, when she heard the sound of soft footsteps hurrying towards her. Her pulse jumped, but before she could make a move, Aria appeared on the path in front of her.

"What are you doing out here, Aria?" she asked, noting the younger woman's wide eyes and distraught expression. "What happened?"

"Meredith! Oh, I was j-just...I wanted to t-talk to Skylar before I left," Aria stuttered, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Didn't you see him? I think he's out there, I saw the lights..."

"He's not alone."

"Oh, I should have known he might have his girlfriend here," Meredith sighed. "I'm sorry, Derek said you were asking about him..."

"It's not what you think, Meredith...he's, um...oh god...don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Skylar's not with a girl...he's with _Jace_..." Aria let her eyebrows raise suggestively to convey her meaning.

It took a few seconds for Meredith's wine fogged brain to process this statement. After all, it wasn't unusual for Jace to be here with Skylar, why would Aria be upset over that...? Then her fingers tightened around the wine glass as the realization sunk in. "Oh my god...Aria, I really had no idea..."

Aria shrugged. "It explains a lot, and if he's happy...that's all that matters, I guess."

"Mmm...you may be right there," Meredith agreed. This evening had been a revelation in more ways than one. "I don't think I want to intrude on them, I'll talk to him tomorrow. You want to come back to the house and have a drink?"

"You know, I think I could use one," Aria smiled. "And you can tell me all about the party, and what's up with my big brother..."

"We're just friends, Aria..." Meredith protested.

"Sure..."

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Skylar frowned, putting the tequila bottle aside. He cocked his head, listening carefully for a moment. He could have sworn he heard some footsteps, and he realized that they shouldn't have been so careless out here at the pool. And yet, he was sure that Meredith was busy with Derek, and his mother would never venture out here so late in the evening. The need to be with Jace had been too overwhelming, and they had been carelessly drunk on tequila and passion, deciding to go for a late night swim.

"You're too paranoid," Jace grinned lazily. "And so what if someone sees? No one cares who you're fucking..." His hair was slicked back with water, revealing his chiseled features even more, and Skylar's gut tightened again.

"I care, and you know that my mother is a cold bitch who will cut me out of the family if she found out." But he couldn't resist Jace, never could, from the time they had met in tenth grade. Skylar had been confused about his sexuality until then, and meeting Jace had been the resolution to that confusion. Now he leaned in closer, and they shared a long kiss, their hands reaching for each other again.

"I hate this. Just be honest..." Jace sighed finally, pulling away reluctantly.

"Soon, I swear..."

"Good, or I might have to do something drastic."

"Jace, c'mon...give me some time..."

Jace slid his hand along the back of Skylar's neck. "Soon, all right...?"

Skylar nodded, before getting lost in the seduction of his lover's touch, lulled by the warm water around them, and he forgot about everything else again.

* * *

Ellis sat at her dressing table, and slowly removed her necklace to put it away in the velvet case. Even though the evening had been a success, she was unsettled over the appearance of the girl who claimed to be her daughter. The party had come to a conclusion not long after that, as the guests had trickled away, discussing the new turn of events among themselves. Ellis had forced herself to remain calm, assuring everyone that it was all a misunderstanding, while Paxton had maintained a stoic silence beside her.

Now she turned to see him striding across the bedroom, his tie gone, and a glass of wine in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Tell me about this girl..." he said quietly. "I know you said she was lying, but is there any shred of truth to her claim?"

Ellis reached for the cold cream, in preparation to wipe away her makeup. She felt very tired suddenly, as she met his eyes in the mirror. "Of course not, Paxton. I have one daughter, and that's Meredith."

"Hmph..." Paxton muttered, before taking a gulp of wine. "I've known you for many years now, my dear. Don't _you_ lie to me...maybe you can fool everyone else, but it won't work with me."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Your eyes give you away every time. I knew it when I first met you." He reminded her of their meeting long ago, when Thatcher was still alive. She had felt an instant connection with him, something she'd tried to ignore for a long time.

Ellis sighed, abandoning the cold cream, and turning to face him. "Very well. You deserve the truth, but I swear this goes no further than this room." Twisting her hands together, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I had an affair, it wasn't long, and I didn't expect to get pregnant. Meredith was only two, and Thatcher was away a lot. I was rather lonely, and somehow it just happened..."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter...I ended it before I realized I was pregnant. When Thatcher came home, I told him I needed to go away for awhile. I was going to have an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it. I stayed away until I gave birth, and gave the baby up for adoption. I swear, I had no idea she could ever find me, Paxton...they told me the records were sealed..."

"Obviously not. But there could be a chance this girl isn't the baby you gave up...it's been known to happen in this age of stolen identity, after all." Paxton stood and paced back and forth, his scowl making Ellis keep still. "I believe we need to get her story checked out, do the DNA testing...in the end, we can pay her off, if that's all she wants."

"How could she have found out? I paid very well for the details to be kept closed," Ellis frowned.

"Technology trumps money sometimes, there are some hackers who can find out more information than you would believe," he told her. "Ellis, you've known me for many years, as your lawyer and now your fiancé. You know I only have your best interests at heart. Do you trust me to deal with this?"

For a few moments, Ellis considered her options. At this point, she had no other option but to trust him, and she nodded briefly. "Do what you can."

* * *

In the morning, Meredith was doing laps in the pool, her thoughts a jumble of the appearance of Lexie, her feelings for Derek, and what she had discovered about Skylar and Jace. It was early, only 6:00 a.m, but she hadn't been able to sleep. At this hour, only the sound of the birds could be heard, along with the splash of water as she swam furiously back and forth.

She climbed out of the pool at last, and found Skylar sitting in the lounge chair holding her towel. "Hey..." she greeted him, unsure of what to say. "Thanks, Sky..." She accepted the towel, and rubbed it over her wet skin, before dropping into the chair next to him. "You're up early..."

"Couldn't sleep..." he muttered. He was wearing swim trunks, and he looked hungover, his eyes bloodshot and weary.

"Hmm...me either..." She glanced at him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Skylar flopped back against the cushions. "Other than our apparent half-sister? Or maybe our soon to be step-father? Our family seems to be expanding in leaps and bounds lately. Forgive me if I'm not thrilled about either prospect."

"Mmm...yes, other than all that..." Meredith hedged.

Skylar felt a sudden chill, and he shrugged, aiming for indifference, but not sure he was succeeding. "Isn't that enough..?"

She touched his hand, and considered her words carefully. "Skylar, I know you've been keeping a secret, but I hope you feel like you can confide in me."

His eyes darted around quickly, and he realized that he _had_ heard a sound last night near the pool. "Shit...you saw me..."

For a second, Meredith hesitated, not wanting to implicate Aria. "Sort of...nothing too over the top, but enough to realize you won't be bringing home a girl any time soon. You can trust me, Sky...whatever happens, we're family, always have been, always will...you know that."

"Okay..." Skylar sucked in a deep breath. "What you saw, me and Jace...it wasn't the first time...he's more than just my friend, Mer. I'm in love with him. Your little brother is gay..."

Meredith squeezed his hand. "Oh, Sky...thank you for telling me."

"Swear you won't tell Mom," he pleaded urgently. "She'd kill me."

"I won't say a word until you want me to."

"I didn't even want to tell you, but he's been kind of insistent lately..." Skylar sighed. In a way, he was relieved that the decision had been taken out of his hands, and yet it was a cowardly way of admitting the truth. "We've been involved since high school, and I don't want to lose him." Skylar ducked his head, studying his hands. "Sorry I didn't tell you before..."

"It's okay. I get it." She smirked a little. "Now, talk about Mother blowing up over a relationship...I suppose whatever I do with Derek will distract her from whatever you're up to?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"All right, just promise me you'll consider coming out at some point...you can't hide this forever."

"Promise...cross my heart..." Skylar sighed, touching his chest over his heart. "Just not yet..."

Meredith nodded, realizing their mother had enough to deal with the appearance of Lexie, and the wedding, let alone the romantic entanglements of her children. Skylar and Jace could hide and be sneaky, just as she and Derek could, but soon enough it would all come to a head, she was sure of it. Things like this had a way of being exposed at the most inopportune time.

Standing up, she threw the towel on the lounge chair. "C'mon...swim some laps with me, it'll make you feel better." She held her hand out to him.

"Mer..." he protested, but she tugged harder, until their combined weight tipped them into the water. Skylar swore as they sank down and he emerged, ready to exact revenge as Meredith swam away, laughing.

* * *

Derek surveyed the charred remnants of some wooden boxes in the bottling area. A chill trickle of unease when through him, and he poked at them with his foot, trying to decide whether or not it could have been an accident, or if someone deliberately set the fire. He felt rather paranoid even considering the implication.

"What d'you think, Juan?" he asked his foreman standing next to him. It was early in the morning, and the area was still quiet. "A careless cigarette toss? Or something else?"

"Hard to say, boss. By the time I found it, the boxes were burning; any cigarette that might've been tossed was long gone."

"You didn't see anyone around here last night?"

Juan shook his head. "No, and I asked around too. Maybe someone just snuck out to have a smoke and flipped it away without thinking."

"Possible, and very stupid," Derek agreed. He squatted lower to inspect the boxes more carefully. "Maybe I'm making too much out of it. You caught it in time, that's the main thing." His glance took in the fire extinguisher still abandoned on the floor. "Just tell everyone to smoke outside if they need to, and make sure to dispose of them properly.

"You got it, boss. I'll get this cleaned up right away."

Derek nodded absently, watching Juan head off in the opposite direction. It had to be accidental; what else could it be?


	11. That Girl

**Can you believe I'm updating again...a bit shorter chapter, so I figured I could get it posted sooner.  
**

**Thanks as always for the kind reviews - I know this story isn't as MerDer-centric as usual, but I'm working up to having more of that. I just have these plot ideas in my mind, and I'm having fun with the soapiness of it all so I hope you can hang in there.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
That Girl  
**

Later that afternoon, Meredith was in the winery's tasting room, part of the business open to the public during tours. Another wave of visitors had trooped through, led by the guides who had access to a select area of the winery to give an overview of the process. Then it was on to the tasting room, where for a small fee, they could sample some of the winery's more popular vintages. If they wanted, they could buy a bottle to take with them, at a discounted price to redeem their fee. There were also souvenirs to purchase, such as t-shirts, ball caps and golf towels, all emblazoned with the Silver Moon logo. It all added to the bottom line.

Meredith heard a voice that made her look up from the inventory she was taking of the souvenirs. She looked towards the latest group that lined the oak bar, where the tasting was going on. "Oh, god..." she murmured, suddenly recognizing Lexie. This time she was wearing a short denim skirt, a crocheted vest over a black tank top, and the same wedge sole sandals as the previous night. Lexie took the small wine glass in front of her and without pausing, swallowed the white zinfandel in one gulp.

"This is great!" From the sound of her voice, she had already been happily downing samples at some of the other wineries on the tour. "Can you hit me again?"

"Miss...it's not a free bar," Amanda, the woman behind the bar, smiled. She had experience in dealing with over-enthusiastic patrons from time to time. "One sample per person."

"Oh, c'mon..." Lexie pouted.

Meredith groaned inwardly, but stepped forward to help out. "Lexie...what a surprise..."

"Meredith!" Lexie beamed happily. "Can you please tell me why I can't get another drink around here?"

"It's just for samples, Lexie...if you want to drink, there's a nice place down the road, with a lounge. Or you can buy a bottle to take with you...I assume you're not driving?"

"Oh, I'm on this lovely tour bus with all these lovely people!" Lexie waved at the group around her. "We're having sooo much fun!"

"All right then. I think the bus is ready to leave...?" Meredith glanced at the tour leader, who nodded, shepherding the rest of the group towards the door.

"I like it here. Can I stay?"

"Shall I get some help?" Amanda whispered, but Meredith shook her head.

"It's okay. She's...sort of a friend of the family," Meredith hedged. "Lexie..."

Lexie wobbled on her high heeled sandals, nearly taking out a rack of postcards as she fought to keep her balance. "Whoopsie...who put that there?" she giggled. One of the men in the group darted forward to help steady her, and she favored him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you! I swear, I'm not really so clumsy..." Then she hiccuped, and slapped her hand over her mouth, giggling again.

"Okay, I think you need some coffee," Meredith sighed. She marched around the bar to take Lexie's arm. "I'll take her from here. Thanks."

The tour guide nodded gratefully, hustling the man out the door along with everyone else.

"Let's go..." Meredith urged the other woman, guiding Lexie towards the back room where the employees kept a small coffee pot and some snacks. Luckily there was a fresh pot available, and Meredith poured them each a cup. "Here...this should help."

Lexie nodded. "Ooh...thanks...guess I shouldn't be drinking on an empty tummy!"

"Let's go outside. There's a few chairs in the shade where we can talk."

"That sounds lovely!" Lexie murmured, following Meredith. "Everything is so lovely here...you're so lucky!" Outside, on the small patio, wrought iron chairs were shaded by large oak trees, and wreaths of grape ivy grew thickly along a low stone wall. Potted roses and trailing hibiscus added splashes of color in their glazed pots.

"It's quiet, that's the main thing," Meredith agreed. She perched on the edge of one chair, making sure not to get dirt on her lemon yellow linen skirt. For a few minutes, they sat without saying a word, and Meredith sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "I didn't expect to see you here today..."

"I wanted to come and see where you all lived..." Lexie admitted. She looked at Meredith, taking in the cool professional outfit, in stark comparison to her own rather bohemian attire.

"Where are you staying?" Meredith asked.

"Um...nowhere really...I just came here on the bus from Seattle to find Mom. When I saw the tour poster, I figured it was a good way to get here."

"You found the country club well enough."

"Oh that was easy...I bought a paper when I got here, and there was an announcement big as life...I hit the jackpot!"

"Where did you sleep last night, then?"

"In the park."

"What? Seriously?"

"Hey, I've slept in worse places. It's a very nice park," Lexie giggled, before sipping her coffee.

"Do you have any money to stay at a motel?"

"Some..." Lexie shrugged. "I didn't really think it through other than getting here. I figured I better save my cash just in case..."

"Did you seriously expect Mother to welcome you with open arms?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrows. "You really don't know her well, if you did..."

"I wasn't sure what to expect, I guess. But I had to get out of Seattle...and I figured what the hell? What's the worst that could happen?" Lexie grabbed her purse from the ground beside her, and rummaged through it, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. "You want one?"

"No, thanks..."

"I'm trying to quit, really..." Lexie muttered, inhaling the first drag off the cigarette and leaning back in her chair. "So, you think I'm lying about being Ellis's daughter, don't you?"

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I suppose."

"Like I said, I have my birth certificate and my adoption papers."

"They can be faked."

"I'm willing to give a DNA sample, whatever it takes. My adopted family was all right, but they really didn't have a lot of money. I ran away when I was sixteen, after I found the adoption papers. I figured someday I might come find my real mom, and it seemed like the right time. " Lexie blew out a plume of smoke, seemingly confident for all of her ditzy mannerisms. Meredith was quite sure there was more to this young woman than met the eye. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep her around, just to see what she had in mind.

"Lexie, since you don't have anywhere to stay, how about living here for awhile?"

"Seriously?" Lexie sat up quickly, and extinguished her smoke. "That's so cool!"

"Well, it's the least we can do, especially if you're my half-sister." Meredith stood up, and straightened her skirt. "Do you have suitcases? Anything?"

"I left 'em in a locker at the bus station. I don't have much."

"All right then...let's go." Meredith smiled to herself. One more diversionary tactic to keep Mother occupied...

* * *

"You did what?" Cristina asked Meredith incredulously as they chatted on the phone later. Their lunch plans had been put off when Cristina had to head into San Francisco to buy some art supplies.

"Moved Lexie into the house..." Meredith repeated.

"Meredith, that's just devious...I'm impressed."

"I thought so."

"So what's up with you and Derek? You looked pretty cozy together last night."

"You could say that...we're being sneaky right now, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last."

"Sneaky can be fun."

"Oh yes, for awhile anyway. I'm hoping Mother will be too worried about Lexie to keep an eagle eye on me, and Skylar..."

"What's up with Skylar?"

"Nothing..." Meredith said hastily. "He just hates having Mother hovering around." From her vantage point in her office, she could see Ellis walking purposefully towards the main house, dusting her hands as she walked. Obviously she had been out in the vineyards, conferring with the foreman. Meredith hadn't talked to her yet today, and she had a feeling that was about to change.

"Hmm...so what d'you think about Lexie? Is she for real?"

"Time will tell, I guess. She's a little ditzy, but I don't buy that...I mean, if she's really Ellis's daughter, ditzy isn't part of the DNA..."

"Good point."

"Meredith!" Her mother's voice intruded imperiously, and Meredith spun in her chair.

"Gotta go, Cris...talk to you soon!" She put her cell phone down quickly.

"Meredith, can you please explain to me why that _girl_...is now making herself at home at our swimming pool?" Ellis glowered from the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"You mean Lexie?"

"Who else do you think I mean? I came back from the vineyards, and there she is...in a bikini...drinking a glass of wine..." Ellis grumbled. "Bold as brass, she waved at me!"

"Oh, well...she showed up on a wine tour today, and we talked...she didn't have anywhere else to stay. I thought she could move in here temporarily," Meredith replied sweetly.

Ellis narrowed her eyes at Meredith. "I can't believe you did that without consulting me."

"I didn't think you would mind. I thought you might want to get to know her, find out what she's been doing up till now."

"If I didn't know better, Meredith, I would think you're being facetious..." Ellis sighed.

"I'm sure she won't be here long..."

"I sincerely hope not. I have too many things going on to have the whole household disrupted. Paxton is going to check out her story, if she's lying, that girl will out be back out on the street faster than you can say _'imposter'_..."

"What if it's true?" Meredith asked softly.

Ellis stiffened. "Nonsense. You're my only daughter..."

"She seems very sure of herself. Is there something you're not telling me? Some scandal from your past?"

"Don't be impertinent, my past is none of your business."

"If it impacts on my present it _is_ my business."

"She's lying, Meredith, and she'll be out of our lives. Don't worry about it."

"Fine!" Meredith wasn't quite sure about that, but it was going to be interesting to see how it played out. Her cell phone rang then, and she glanced at the display. "I should take this..."

"Fine...just promise me you will keep an eye on that girl..." Ellis said, turning on her heel to leave.

"She has a name..." Meredith sighed, before picking up the phone. "Hey, Derek..."

"Meredith, you sound stressed," he said, and she had to smile at the welcome sound of his voice in her ear. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Not at all...a very good time, actually...Mother was just leaving. She's not happy with me – I invited Lexie to stay here."

"Mm, maybe you need to escape for dinner then?"

"Are you inviting me to dinner?"

"Yes, somewhere out there is a steak with your name on it...and a bottle of wine...hunks of carbs in baskets..." he said temptingly.

"This is why I keep you around," she giggled.

"I hoped it was for more than that."

"Feed me and we can discuss it in intimate detail..."

"I like the sound of that. How soon can you get away?"

"The sooner the better." Meredith glanced at her watch. "Why don't you meet me at the Orchid Club in an hour? It's nice and intimate, the food's good and the drinks are even better. I know the owner; she'll make sure we get a good table, out of the way. Do you know where it is?"

"I can find it."

"Good, it's a date, then..."

* * *

"Have you found out anything about this girl yet?" Paxton asked quietly, phone to his ear. Ellis had been completely dismayed to discover Meredith had invited Lexie to stay with them, and Paxton wasn't taken with the idea either. His private investigator was one of the best, and very discreet, but time was of the essence.

"My preliminary background checks are coming up with the basic details as described by Ellis Grey. The baby was adopted immediately, by a young couple, last name Hunter, that relocated to Seattle."

"Does it list a father on the birth certificate?"

"Negative. I'll need to fly up to Seattle to check out her story in person. I need to show her picture around, find out if this is really the daughter, or an imposter."

"Fine, whatever it takes, so long as we clear this up soon. This is a complication I can do without."

"Don't worry, Paxton. Just leave it to me."

Paxton snorted. "Don't I always?"


	12. Live in the Now

**Thanks as always for the reviews! I hope you have managed to hang in there for some of the MerDer moments, which will be fulfilled in this chapter. Read, enjoy, review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
Live in the Now  
**

_Why can't we just live life with no consequence_  
_And always live in the now_  
_Forget about the sunrise_  
_Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
_I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
_Let's stay this way forever_  
_It's only getting better  
If we want it to_

Derek swung the Cayenne into the parking lot, and glanced at the clock on the dash. It was just over an hour since he had spoken with Meredith; it had taken longer to get away from his office than he'd anticipated. Juan had needed his opinion on some of the new equipment that was arriving, as well as dealing with some of the other details that went along with the day to day workings of the vineyards. After the small fire, Derek wanted to be aware of anything that went on during the day just to be on the safe side.

Aria was planning to meet some friends for the evening; she was leaving for Boston in another day. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, their lives had to resume the normal patterns again. She was torn about leaving; she confessed to Derek that on one hand it felt like she was abandoning them, but on the other hand, it would be a relief to escape to school where she could immerse herself in studying again.

_"Just become the best doctor you can be, Aria," he told her. "Make a difference with your skills, that's what Dad would have wanted."_

_"Can I phone you whenever I feel depressed?" she'd asked softly. "I always called Dad when I needed a pep talk."_

_"Not Mom?"_

_"Ah, she's good for lots of advice, but well, Dad was always full of words of wisdom...you know..." She'd shrugged, her eyes damp again as she contemplated a future without Matthew there for her. "Damnit...it's not fair, Derek..."_

_"I know, Ari..." he sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Life isn't fair sometimes, but you can phone me whenever you want."_

_"Thanks, Derek...I know we haven't been as close as we should be, but I'm glad you're here, looking after everything. It makes me feel a little better."  
_

_"It's good to be here, Ari...in more ways than one..." he'd assured her.  
_

_"Does that include Meredith?"  
_

_"She's always been a friend."  
_

_"You guys have your stories straight, that's for sure!" she'd laughed, before leaving.  
_

After a quick discussion with his mother to make sure she was all right on her own for dinner, he made his escape. Meredith wasn't the only one needing some stress relief, he mused, getting out of the vehicle. He spotted her little car in the lot, and made his way quickly to the entrance of the building. He ran one hand through his hair, smoothing the black curls down a little, smiling happily at the thought of seeing her again.

Once inside, he took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The décor was soothing, with a curving horseshoe shaped bar that dominated the area. Soft jazz music provided a muted background, enough to cover the sound of voices. There were a few patrons sipping drinks, but for the most part it was quiet. He spotted Meredith at the far end, talking with the bartender, a glass of white wine in front of her. She lifted her eyes and saw him as well, and waved him over.

"Derek…" she greeted him, as he joined her, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He settled for resting his hand at the small of her back, as she looked up at him. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing a silky green dress that set off her eyes. "You found it…"

"I did, and I'm sorry for being a little late…you know how it is."

"It's all right, I just got here myself. Miranda, this is Derek Shepherd…" Meredith introduced him to the lady behind the bar. "She's the owner here."

"Good to meet you. The place looks great."

"Nice to meet you too, Derek. I knew your father – he came in here occasionally. I'm sorry for your loss."

Derek nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to have dinner?" Meredith asked, touching his arm. She knew how difficult it could be to have everyone you meet bring up the recent death of a loved one.

"I've been thinking about food ever since I got off the phone," he smiled. Not entirely just food, but that would do for now.

"Me too…" Meredith slid off the barstool, and he steadied her, keeping his hand at her back. "Miranda…is that booth in the back free?"

"You got it, Meredith. I'll bring the menus right over."

"Great…follow me…" Meredith took her glass and led the way to the back of the room, where a secluded booth was ready. "Here, we can hide out…" she teased him, sliding onto the leather seat.

"Good choice," he agreed. "Now that we're alone, I can tell you that you look lovely in that dress," he commented, moving in next to her. His eyes lingered on the delicate line of her collarbone exposed by the cut of the bodice, and then the hint of cleavage.

"I'm glad you like it," she managed to murmur, just as Miranda bustled up with the menus in her hand.

"Am I interrupting?" Miranda asked, her knowing eyes going from Meredith to Derek.

"No..." Meredith snagged the menu. "I'm starving, can you bring some of the calamari for an appetizer while we decide on the main course?"

"Mmhmm...I will be back with that right away. Can I bring you a drink, Derek?"

"A bottle of the Silver Moon '09 shiraz..." he murmured, glancing at Meredith, who gave him a small nod.

"A fine choice," Miranda agreed, before she left them alone again.

"So, tell me why you had a bad day," he prompted, doing his best to keep the conversation away from the dangerous direction it had been heading. He took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing her palm. "You mentioned Lexie..."

"Oh, yes...that..." Meredith rolled her eyes, and explained what happened with Lexie. "I don't know what to think about her, but I guess we won't know for sure for awhile yet."

"You did the right thing, asking her to stay," Derek assured her.

Miranda returned with the wine, and a waitress followed with the plate of calamari. It was delicately seasoned and lightly battered, with a small bowl of tzatziki sauce for dipping . "Here you are...I trust you can manage to open the wine?"

"We're good thanks," Meredith smiled. "We have a little experience with that!"

As Derek worked the corkscrew, Meredith savored the first bite of the appetizer. "Mm...they make the best calamari..." she murmured. "So...what happened with that fire?"

"I'm guessing it was an accident, no major damage. It just added to my share of stress," he admitted, popping the cork. As he poured a little for her to taste, he recounted the other small crises he had dealt with. "I also heard from Dr. O'Malley..." he finished, spearing a piece of calamari.

"What? Oh, Derek...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've been trying to process the results..." he sighed. "Because it's difficult to accept it. I haven't even told Aria yet."

Meredith felt a shiver of dread. "So it's true...your father didn't just have a heart attack?"

He took a sip of wine, before answering, his voice low. "No. The toxicology report shows drugs in his system that caused his heart to fail. He was murdered."

Her eyes went wide, and she gasped. "Derek...I don't know what to say..."

"I think we just need to keep this quiet for now, until I can talk with the police. I'm sure you can do that..."

"Better than you think..." Meredith sighed, thinking about Skylar. "And your bad day trumps mine."

"Let's not compare bad days, all right?" he murmured, as Miranda came to take their dinner orders. "We should just enjoy the evening for now...the results don't change the fact Dad is dead. If anything, this reminds me to live in the now."

Meredith nodded, but she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of Derek's father being poisoned like that. It seemed too horrid an idea to be true…Tuscany Valley had always seemed so safe and secluded, how could something like that happen?

* * *

By the end of their dinner, Meredith felt much more relaxed, despite the revelation about Derek's father. They were just enjoying the last of their wine, with a small plate of chocolate dipped strawberries that Miranda brought for them. "So tell me about Europe...I would love to visit there..." she sighed.

"It's wonderful. I spent so much time in a lot of different places, and I was able to learn so much. I was in Italy, Spain, Germany and of course, France...they all have their own variations on wine making, and the cities are amazing." His eyes glowed with the memory of his time there. "It was a great opportunity for me."

"You're lucky. I had visions of taking a year off and just going to explore on my own, but it didn't work out."

"Maybe we can go there together, once we have some time..." he murmured.

"You think so?"

"Meredith, I know we haven't been together much since I've been home, and those times have been interrupted, but I feel such a connection with you. The same as when I first saw you, when we were kids...you can't deny you feel the same way..."

"No I can't deny that," she admitted. "I felt it the moment I saw you again at the pond, and you kissed me. It felt natural to be with you. We always had that...just not in an intimate way."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever is natural…" she smiled, taking the last strawberry and licking the chocolate off with a small swipe of her tongue. Derek felt the heat suffuse him as he watched her, and he reached over to grab her wrist. Her eyes met his, and she gave him a sultry smile. "Oh, did you want to lick that…?" she teased him.

"Tease…" He brought her hand to his mouth, and touched his tongue to her wrist, where her pulse jumped erratically. "We should get out of here now; you're giving me too many ideas. I want you so much, naked in my arms, making love to you until we're too tired to move...does that scare you?"

A shiver of delight went through her again. "Oh, I don't scare that easily, Derek...I want to be with you just as badly." She dropped her hand beneath the table and let her fingers rest on his thigh. Somehow, the space between them disappeared, and Derek's mouth slanted over hers. She forgot where they were, the time and space condensed to a kiss of desire and heat so strong it was overwhelming.

"Y'all are ready for the bill?" Miranda interrupted them, and Derek pulled back.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea," he agreed, meeting her eyes.

"Just so you know...Paxton's out front..." Miranda informed them, leaning in to speak quietly. "I'll keep him occupied, but if you want to slip out back..."

"Damn..." Meredith frowned.

Derek pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card. "Thanks for the warning. I think we should do just that..."

"Let me run this through and then you can leave..."

"Being sneaky..." Meredith murmured, glancing towards the bar to get a glimpse of Paxton's back. "Damn...why is he here, anyway?" Then she grabbed his arm. "He'll have seen my car in the parking lot. I'm sure he knows I'm here."

"So no sneaking out, then," Derek said. "All right, we'll make the best of it."

"Are you sure?"

"I have no problems being seen with you," he smiled, as Miranda returned with the bill for him to sign. "Your mother can deal with it, or not."

"You're right, and maybe Paxton won't say anything...ah, who am I kidding? I'm an adult, I can see who I want." Meredith nodded decisively.

"You go girl," Miranda murmured approvingly. "Hope you enjoyed your dinner. Come back soon."

Derek took Meredith's hand and pulled her up beside him. "Let's do this." They made their way through the restaurant, and Paxton lifted his head from his drink as they went by. Meredith held her gaze steady, and met his cool eyes, bolstered by the touch of Derek's hand at her elbow.

"Evenin'," Paxton commented, looking at the two of them. "Have a nice dinner?"

"Lovely. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I enjoy getting out for a drink from time to time as much as you, obviously," he murmured, lifting his glass.

"Yes, and we're just on our way out, so we'll leave you to it," Derek said, nodding towards the older man. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Same to you, Shepherd," Paxton smirked, as they hurried away before he could say anything else.

"That man gives me the creeps," Meredith shuddered once they were outside in the warmth off the evening. "I'm never going to be comfortable knowing he's in the same house as I am."

"Put him out of your mind for now," he urged.

* * *

Paxton stepped away from the bar, and took his cell phone out of pocket after it vibrated. "Yes, what is it?"

"You haven't forgotten you owe me that money."

"Of course I haven't forgotten. You'll get it as soon as I can get my hands on it."

"See that you do. Interest charges are a bitch." The voice on the other end chuckled, before the call was disconnected, leaving Paxton with a faint feeling of dread.

* * *

Once they were out of anyone's line of sight at the club, Derek pulled Meredith against him, pinning her between his body and the vehicle. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm getting frustrated about getting interrupted every time I kiss you." The smile he gave her was warm and slightly teasing, but she could sense the erotic undercurrent beneath his words. His mouth lowered over hers, touching lightly, enough to make her shiver in anticipation. Trailing kisses along her cheekbone, to lick the shell of her ear, his breath fanning her as he spoke again, "And I don't want to make out in a car, or take you in a fast encounter that seems sleazy...but I do want you in an intense, passionate, leave you gasping for breath kind of way...as we were discussing before being interrupted...again..."

"So what do you suggest we do?" she asked, caught up in the sound of his voice, seductive and compelling. Her arms had wound around his neck, and she raised her lips to his again. "I'm willing to go along with whatever you have in mind," she whispered seductively, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Damn," he muttered hotly, his body responding to her kiss, and her scent. "All right...Aria is out for the evening, and Mom's likely asleep by now... "

"Wait...I have an idea," Meredith said, breaking away to find her cell phone. "I was talking with Cristina earlier, and she had to head into the city and thought she might stay there for a couple of days. She has a great place, and I've stayed over a few times...so I have a key."

Derek grinned. "Sounds like the perfect solution."

Meredith tapped out a quick text message.

_Hey Cris...you staying in the city tonight?_

Within moments, her phone chirped with a response.

_Yeah...what's up?_

_I need a favor...and some privacy, can i use your spare room?_

_Mi casa es su casa...but i want details later...wink wink..._

_Thanks...gotta run!_

Meredith slipped her phone in her purse again, and gave Derek a mischievous smile. "Follow me..."

* * *

Cristina's house looked modest from the street, but it was nestled on a large property and she had a spacious art studio out behind the structure. The rustic exterior was covered with honeysuckle vines, and many pots of flowers and ferns lined the veranda that ran along the front of the house. There were several sculptures among the greenery, many of them done by Cristina, and some of them done by other artists in the area.

Derek followed Meredith along the path to the front door, looking around with interest. "Quite the place."

"It suits her, wait till you see the inside!" Meredith unlocked the door, and they stepped into the house. Derek whistled softly, taking in the eclectic decor. Everything was open and spacious, and everywhere he looked had artwork of some sort. Paintings, sculptures, and carvings all competed for space.

"Is all of this her work?"

"Some, mainly the paintings, but she's done some sculpture, a lot of metal work that's outside in the back. She collects a lot of local work, and runs workshops to help younger artists from time to time."

"Impressive," he grinned, as she locked the door behind her. "Remind me to buy something of hers..." Meredith turned to face him again, and he gathered her into his arms. "But we have other things to discuss besides art right now..." he muttered, before his mouth devoured hers, hot and urgent. Mouths open, tongues meeting, they almost melded into each other they were so hot.

"Upstairs...bedroom..." Meredith managed to breath, feeling the intense desire for him deep in her core.

"Go..." he growled, letting her tug his hand to lead him towards the stairs. He was consumed with the heady mixture of arousal and the thrill that went along with being with her for the first time. Of discovering the delights of her body, and the intimacy it would bring.

She pulled him along into the bedroom, laughing a little breathlessly at their headlong rush into this. The room was done in shades of burgundy and cream, and again, several large paintings adorned the walls, along with a large sculpture that looked tribal in origin, close to the bed. At that moment, neither of them paid any heed to the décor, as they collapsed together on the bed in a tangle of limbs. His mouth found hers again, more demanding and urgent than ever, as his hands roamed everywhere.

"Did you turn your damn phone off?" she asked, pushing his jacket away from his shoulders.

"I left it in the car," he admitted, tossing the jacket aside carelessly, before returning to her. He bent his head to the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse jump under his lips. His tongue stroked the skin exposed by the cleavage of her dress, and she moaned softly. The wine she'd consumed over dinner wound sinuously in her bloodstream, and she felt deliciously hot and flushed. Derek's mouth found hers again, his tongue wet and warm, sliding along the length of hers, making her shake, and turn her inside out from wanting him. Twisted together on the bedding, her hips lifted against him, as she kissed him back hungrily. There was none of the first-time awkwardness between them, as her hands trailed over his back, untucking his shirt eagerly. Between them was only a raging desire, and she wasn't even aware of how they managed to undress, until suddenly they were skin to skin, kissing again like they had been meant for this.

Derek lifted his head, and sucked in his breath to gain some measure of self-control. "Damn, Meredith...I didn't want this to be so wild for our first time..." he groaned, his blue eyes smoky with passion. "I wanted to romance you and take my time to make love to you, not just have sex..." Even though his body was demanding that he just keep going, intoxicated with the sweet curves and damp skin beneath his.

Meredith traced the definition of muscle in his arms as he held himself over her, and gave him a naughty little smile. "I don't mind the wild, Derek...and we have the rest of the night to satisfy all of our wants and needs. In fact..." she paused, pulling him towards her again, "...I kind of like this side of you. Let's go a little crazy, okay?"

It was all the invitation he needed, and Derek gave her a sexy grin that took her breath away. "Whatever you want, honey..." he murmured, abandoning himself to the feel of her as she wrapped around him. The erotic give and take between them escalated, as they discovered what made each other shake, or beg for more, changing positions and exploring with fingers or mouths. Meredith was swamped with the pure pleasure of it all, and when he finally filled her, she moaned, low and throaty in satisfaction. His mouth covered hers again, as he pushed in deeper, buried as far as he could go. She felt perfect around him, and he paused, savoring the moment before he pulled back. Meredith moaned, and moved with him, their rhythm picking up, and stars seemed to float in front of her eyes, as she felt her climax tingling, and then taking her away into bliss.

In the aftermath, they lay tangled together, skin damp and warm, their breathing returning to normal slowly. She felt delicious and sated, nearly lulled into contented sleep as he moved the palm of his hand over her skin, as if branding her inch by inch by his touch. Words didn't seem necessary at that point, and she gave him a lazy smile.

Derek lifted his head, and glanced over at the tribal statue beside the bed. "That thing is giving me the creeps right now...feel like the damn thing is staring at me..." he muttered. The bedding and pillows were in a haphazard mess, as they recovered, too at ease with each other to pull the covers up.

Meredith giggled, as he moved to toss his discarded shirt over the thing's head. "He does have those eyes that seem to follow you," she agreed, as he returned to her.

"Much better," he grinned. "Now...what else can we do to satisfy our wants and needs..." His voice trailed away, his sensual tone making her shudder before his mouth took over to arouse her all over again...

_You know I wish that this night would never be over_  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
_So lets just stay awake until we grow older_  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

_Song lyrics from "Never Close our Eyes" by Adam Lambert.  
_

* * *

**Note: I tried to have something steamy without being too explicit, so I hope it was okay...**_  
_


	13. The Plot Sickens

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the steamy bits, as tame as they were! Not so MerDer oriented in this chapter, unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
The Plot Sickens  
**

The next morning, Meredith hurried into her office, juggling a cup of coffee and some correspondence that she needed to review before a conference call. She hummed softly to herself, still feeling a surge of happiness after last night with Derek. They had spent several hours together, either making love, or just laying together in a sated daze talking about trivial things that went on in their lives. By the time she'd crawled into her own bed, all she could do was grin to herself like a fool, reliving the delicious way he made her feel. Even now, she ached in that pleasurable way that only happened after a night of passion.

Her reverie was cut short, as her gaze landed on a pair of men's well shod feet propped on her desk, followed by perfectly pressed black dress pants, a tailored jacket and a white shirt, open at the throat. The man wearing all of this was well built, with close cropped dark hair, and blue eyes that flicked towards her, one corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

Her own mouth fell open in surprise, looking at the stranger seated in her chair, looking entirely too comfortable for her liking. He was tilted back, cell phone against his ear, and when he made eye contact with her again, he held one hand up to stall her from speaking. In response, Meredith slapped the papers on the desk, followed by the coffee cup, and crossed her arms over her chest. Who the hell did he think he was?

"All right, man, that sounds great. Perfect...we'll have to get together for a round of golf, then soon. Yeah, I just got here, it's not New York, that's for damn sure...but the scenery just improved..." The stranger winked at Meredith, and she narrowed her eyes, ready to grab the phone away from him in a moment if he didn't end his call soon.

"Okay, gotta go...call me, or better yet, just text me..." he finished, nodding his head. Then he ended the call and set the sleek iPhone onto her desk. "Well, good morning. Is that coffee for me, beautiful?"

"Hardly! I'm not a secretary, this isn't your coffee, and you're sitting in my chair," Meredith informed him coolly. "And this is my office, so you're trespassing. How did you get in here, anyway? Give me an explanation in 30 seconds, or I'm calling security." She held up her own cell phone, waiting for him to explain himself.

In response, he nonchalantly moved his feet off the desk, and stood up. He gave her an appreciative look, admiring her Donna Karan black pencil skirt with a modest slit at the knee, topped with a draped white silk blouse, and cinched with a wide belt. Then he grinned, and held out his hand as he came around the desk. "You must be Meredith. I should have known. Dad said you were a knock out."

"I see, and your Dad is...?"

"...engaged to your mother. I'm Alex Karev, Paxton's son."

Meredith stared at him, sure that her ears had deceived her. But then she looked at him closely, and saw the resemblances, and her stomach clenched in sudden apprehension. "Karev? I had no idea he had a son."

Alex dropped his hand, and shook his head. "I've been in New York for several years, we don't get together much. Dear old Dad keeps things close to the vest, I suppose."

"So why are you here now?"

"He called, told me he was getting married again. So here I am, ready to have some fun."

"Are you a lawyer too?"

"I have a law degree, but I deal in other areas as well," he admitted vaguely.

"Great, just what we need," she muttered. "And did he just tell you to wander around and make yourself at home?"

"Not in so many words, but he said to check the place out."

"Well, you can't have my office, so if you'll just take yourself elsewhere...I have work to do." She glanced at her watch pointedly. "In fact, I have a conference call in five minutes."

"Need any help?"

"I can handle it," she assured him, as he moved aside to let her go by. Still, he didn't move quite far enough, and she felt crowded by his muscular bulk. "Move it..."

"Feisty, I like that." Alex stepped aside further. "We should at least be civil, since we'll be quasi-related after the wedding. I've always wanted a sister."

"I already have a brother, thank you," she retorted, arranging her paperwork and not meeting his gaze. "Now, again, I have work to do..."

"All right, doll face, but I'm going to be here for awhile, so you can't ignore me forever," he smirked. "Too damn quiet around here, maybe you can give me the grand tour of this burg when you have time."

Meredith bit her lip to keep from saying what she really wanted to. "I'm pretty busy, and I'm involved with someone, so if you're hitting on me after we've just met, you can forget about that."

"We'll see about that, I'm pretty persistent," Alex said, giving her a cocky smile before walking out of her office at last, whistling as he went.

"Arrogant asshole..." Meredith muttered under her breath. "This just gets better and better."

* * *

Derek stepped inside the Tuscany Valley Sheriff's office, holding the envelope with his father's autopsy results in his hand. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but he wanted to find out if there was any legal recourse to what he had discovered. Considering that so far all he had was the gut feeling and now the autopsy results, he wasn't sure what kind of reception he would get.

"Hello?" he called out, finding the reception area empty.

"Can I help you?" The voice from the back office was warm and booming, and he headed that direction.

"Actually, yes, I hope so." He looked around the office door, finding the large bulk of a black man pouring a cup of coffee. "Are you Sherriff Webber?"

"That's right, have you got a lost dog to report? A missing husband? A car with a broken taillight? Or maybe some drunken neighbors that party too late?" Webber turned, cup in hand, to look at Derek speculatively. "You know, because those are my usual cases around here..."

"I'm, sure they are. But if you're looking to expand your horizons, I might have something for you," Derek offered, holding out the envelope.

"And you are?"

"Derek Shepherd, of Twisted Vines winery. You might know my family's business," he prompted.

"Ah, yes, I used to be intimately familiar with the grape, however, I've reformed. I don't drink these days," Webber said, holding up his coffee cup. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, as you might have heard, my father passed away suddenly. I need to talk to you about that. I think he may have been murdered."

"I see, that's a very serious allegation. Are you quite sure?"

"I requested an autopsy. There were drugs in his system that mimicked a heart attack. Someone did this to him, and I want to know who," Derek said quietly. "Are you willing to help me?"

Webber sat down behind his desk, and Derek took the chair across from him. "Since I left the police force in San Francisco, I haven't had much call for investigating murder. Let me see that paperwork."

Derek handed it over, and waited while the other man perused the reports. "Well?"

"I see here it's not quite specified if it's a drug, or some form of poison, but it's clearly not a natural death, Mr. Shepherd. I can make some inquiries; see what I can find out." Sheriff Webber lifted his eyes to Derek. "May I keep this?"

"Of course. It's a copy, I have the original locked up."

"Do you have any idea who might have wanted to do this?"

Derek shrugged. "The business can be intense, but I never expected anyone to go to this kind of length. I mean, my father was a good businessman, and I was expected to take over Twisted Vines at some point, just not so soon. If someone thinks that we'll go under because I'm inexperienced, that could be a motive. As to who, well, there's a lot of suspects in the area, don't you think?"

Webber nodded thoughtfully. "What about Ellis Grey?"

"She is our closest competitor," Derek agreed. "But..."

"No one can be discounted, Mr. Shepherd, even your family."

"What? That's insane, why would anyone in my family kill him?"

"You have to know that we look at family first. What if you had a grudge against your father, and wanted the family fortune?" Richard chided him. "Or your mother couldn't stand the sight of him over the breakfast table any longer? It happens, more than you realize."

Derek frowned. "I swear, that isn't what happened. My mother is a distraught woman right now, I can vouch for that. She and Dad were married young, they had a solid marriage and an enviable love for each other. My sister was away at college, and I was away in Europe until I was notified about his death. You can check that out, it's easy enough to do."

"Let me do my job, Mr. Shepherd. Poison is a weapon of someone with patience; it's not a crime of passion or heat of the moment. Someone was planning this for some time." Webber paused. "Of course. Tuscany Valley is a small place, I'm sure if there were scandal about your family, someone would know."

"There's no scandal, you'll see that. And then you can concentrate on who really killed him," Derek said coolly.

"All right, then. Let me take it from here. And keep your eyes open as well, all right?"

"All right." Derek stood up, feeling not exactly reassured, but still somewhat thankful that his concerns were being looked into. He shook hands with Richard. "Thank you."

"And Mr. Shepherd...be careful yourself. If someone truly has committed murder to take over the business…you could be next."

An icy chill slithered down Derek's spine at that statement. That possibility hadn't occurred to him before…

* * *

Paxton looked up from his paperwork, finding his son slouching at the office doorway, hands in his pants pockets. "Hmph…there you are, Alex. Finished wandering around, have you? Come in, and close the door."

"Nice set up you have here, Dad." Alex strolled across the parquet floor and dropped into the chair across from Paxton's antique desk. It had been Thatcher's, and Ellis had decided it was time to use the office again, much to Meredith's annoyance.

"It's all right. It has its perks. But now that you're here, you can take over a few details for me, more discreetly than if I were to do so," Paxton told him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need to have some dummy corporations set up, you know what to do."

"It's my specialty. Are you in a cash crunch again?"

"I'm not sharing all of my secrets with you right now. Suffice to say, when you need to know, I'll tell you."

"Fine by me, Pops. So long as I make money on it."

"You'll get your cut, and don't call me that, for god's sake."

Alex smirked. "By the way, I met your soon-to-be step-daughter. She's hot."

"Don't make too many waves in that area, son. She's got a temper, just like her mother."

"I like a challenge."

Paxton shook his head. "Just don't get into too much trouble." He pulled out his check book and scribbled out an amount, before handing it over. "Here, to get you started. I expect you will get back to me as soon as you can."

"Gotcha. Where d'you want me to work out of?"

"I think it's best if you stayed at the hotel for now. I don't need Ellis or Meredith snooping around and finding something they shouldn't. Have them send the bill to me. As far as anyone is concerned, you're here for the wedding."

"You got it, Pops." Alex jumped to his feet. "I'll be in touch."

Paxton scowled again, but Alex sauntered away, whistling to himself before his father could reprimand him. He wondered if he should swing by Meredith's office again, but figured that would be pushing his luck. Instead, he found the way outside, and then past the swimming pool. "Well, well..." he murmured, noticing the slim brunette sunning herself in a micro bikini. She had her eyes closed, and he stopped by her lounge chair, casting a shadow over her.

"You're ruining my tan," she said, not opening her eyes. "And if that's you, Mother, I'm ready to take that DNA test."

"Who's your mother? And why d'you need a DNA test?"

"What!" Lexie's eyes snapped open and she lifted up the sunglasses to look at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alex Karev, and you are?"

"Just call me Lexie. You're related to that other Karev guy?"

"Dear old Dad."

Lexie looked at Alex appraisingly. "How long are you here for? I'm getting kinda bored here, we could have some fun."

"I might be busy, but I'm always up for some fun. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I have plenty in mind, but how about we start with going out to a club? Dance a little, drink a lot...see what happens..." She winked at him over her shades.

"You still didn't answer my question about the DNA test…?"

Lexie shrugged negligently. "None of your business."

"Are you related to Meredith?"

"She's my sister, sort of...it's complicated."

"All right." Alex thought if he couldn't score with Meredith, maybe this one could give him information to use anyway. He pulled out a business card. "My cell number is on here – give me a call later, babe."

Lexie gave him a saucy smile, aware that he was checking out her body in the tiny bikini. "Oh, I'll call you. Catch you later." She tucked the card into her bra top, and then settled back onto the lounge chair. "Now move...you're blocking the sun."

* * *

Meredith could hear the thump of the bass as she approached the guest house. Skylar and Jace were obviously practicing; there were also the muted sound of vocals. She paused for a moment, listening. She had to admit, they were getting better, and they had been asked to perform a couple of songs at some of the clubs. Maybe one day they would get their big break.

This time she knocked sharply on the door before entering. After Skylar's confession, she wasn't about to walk in on the two of them in a compromising position. Even if the music was playing, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Yeah?"

"It's just me..." Meredith pushed the door open and found them in the living room, guitars in hand, in front of their digital camcorder. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, we're just practicing," Skylar grinned. "Again."

"We could record this one, Sky, it's good..." Jace protested. He glanced at Meredith. "What d'you think?"

Meredith threw her hands up. "I'm not the best judge. I just wanted to talk with Sky for a minute...can you take a break?"

"Sure..." Jace flopped into the over-stuffed chair, on top of the pile of newspapers stacked there. He strummed a tune while Sky lifted his guitar over his head.

"What's up, sis?"

"We have a problem, I think."

"What the hell now?"

"Paxton's son has arrived, and he's an arrogant ass."

"That's a given, considering who his father is," Skylar laughed, heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and twisted the cap off. "Did you know the old bastard had a son?"

"No clue."

"What's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good."

"Maybe he's just here for the wedding."

"I don't know...he was in my office, talking on his phone like he was here to stay for awhile. We don't need anyone else to deal with right now."

"Where's Lexie?"

"Out by the pool, as usual."

"Maybe she can distract him. She's not my type, but you know...being an exotic dancer and all..." Skylar smirked.

Meredith laughed softly. "There's always a possibility. At any rate, watch out for Alex. If he's here to keep tabs on us, don't say a word around him."

"Hey, I don't know what's going on with the business, and I don't care to know," Skylar reminded her.

"How's the music going?"

"You heard Jace, he thinks we have the next breakout hit on YouTube."

"So what's holding you back?"

Skylar shrugged. "Fear and common sense?"

"You don't want to be a slacker living in your mother's guest house forever, do you?"

"I s'pose not."

"Then go for it, Sky," Meredith smiled. "I have to run, make sure Alex hasn't slithered back into my office. Let me know when you have a copy of the video ready, and I promise to give you my honest opinion."

"Sure."

They headed back into the living room, where Jace eyed them curiously. "Everything okay?"

"More family drama," Skylar told him. "You sure you really want to be involved with me? My family's fucked up."

Jace raised his eyebrows, glancing at Meredith briefly. "You okay with us?"

"Trust me, Jace, now that I know what's going on, it makes a lot more sense. Good luck with the video."

* * *

Derek sat in his father's office, well really, now his office, going over the financial statements that their accountant had laid out. Everything was doing well, they had no reason to worry in that regard. Still, there were a few rumblings among the workers about what might happen with Matthew gone, and it seemed to be also affecting some of the sales to their distributors. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing away a headache that was threatening to start pounding.

There were also several boxes of old documents and legal paperwork that he had found in storage. While he had studied some business law in college, he had no idea if the documents needed to be dealt with or had any importance at all. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list, before touching the screen to select the name he was looking for.

He leaned back in the chair, listening to the ringing at the other end before it was answered. The familiar voice at the other end answered with his usual greeting, "Talk to me, man. How are you doing?"

"Holding up as well as can be expected," Derek replied. "But I could use some help, Mark…"

"What's up?"

"I need some expert legal advice, and I was hoping you had some free time to see me."

"What did you do? Do I have to bail you outta jail?" Mark laughed.

"Nothing that dramatic. Just some old stuff of my dad's I need you to look at, tell me if it's important. Along with another matter that I'll tell you about when I see you." After the conversation with Sheriff Webber, the idea of having a personal lawyer on retainer might be a good idea as well.

"Damn, I was sorry to hear about his death, and I couldn't make the funeral…hmm…let me check my schedule." Mark Sloan was a busy lawyer in San Francisco, dealing with corporate clients, but he had known Derek since they were at Harvard together. "I can clear some time for you later this week – can you get to the city for a late lunch on Friday?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, I'll have Andrea make a reservation at Hillstone…I have a craving for ribs."

"Sounds good. Just text me with the time once you know it, and I'll be there. And thanks, Mark…"

"No worries, Derek. Looking forward to hearing all about your European adventures!"

After a few more minutes of trivial discussion, they ended the call and Derek leaned back in his chair again. His life was getting more complicated with each passing day, and the only bright spot was the time spent with Meredith. Thank god for the connection they had between them, or he would be completely lost. He wondered how her day was going, and conjured up the seductive image of how she had looked in bed before they had reluctantly dragged themselves apart. The thought of her tousled hair, her lips swollen from passionate kisses, and her warm skin still damp with perspiration was indelibly stamped on his brain...and those thoughts were much more enjoyable than anything else going on his life at the moment.

The insistent sound of his cell phone ringing brought him back to the present, and he grabbed it, hoping it was Meredith. But the number displayed wasn't familiar, and he answered distractedly. "Hello?"

"_Cheri!_ How are you?"

"Monique...?" Derek frowned, recognizing the sultry voice after a moment.

"_Oui_, Derek! Tell me you haven't forgotten about _moi?_"

"No, of course not. Is there something I can help you with? Is Jacques all right?"

"Papa is fine...but I am here in Tuscany Valley! Is that not exciting news? We can have dinner, _non?_"

Derek groaned inwardly. "_Non_! I mean, this is a surprise, Monique. I have a busy schedule these days..."

"Then I will come and visit you, _cheri._ I told you we would see each other again!" Monique purred throatily. "My driver will take me to your Twisted Vines and we can catch up on everything...see you soon, darling!"

And she ended the call, leaving Derek staring at his phone as if it were an alien device...what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Evil, aren't I?****  
**


	14. A Tempestuous Temptress

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some light-hearted moments, and I was inspired by Mary91's comment (thanks for that) about the tribal statue in Cristina's guest bedroom, as you will see. But in true soap opera fashion...we have stormy weather acomin'...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
A Tempestuous Temptress  
**

After Monique's surprise phone call, it had taken a few moments to process the conversation, before Derek galvanized into action. If she was making an appearance here, he had best warn his mother. And hopefully he could send Monique on her way quickly enough so that Meredith didn't cross paths with her. Not that there was anything to hide, but he had a feeling that Monique would do her best to give an impression that their relationship had been more than just flirtatious.

Derek hurried into the kitchen, finding his mother there as usual, checking on something in the oven. "Mom...we might have company for dinner," he announced, as she set the pan of cookies on the counter. The aroma of sugar and cinnamon made his mouth water, reminding him he had skipped lunch.

"Oh, who are you expecting, Derek?"

"Well...it's a woman I met in Paris, actually. She's in Tuscany Valley, much to my surprise," he told her. "I tried to tell her that I was too busy to go out, and she said she would come here instead. I'm sorry if that's a problem...we can order in if that's easier for you."

"Nonsense, you know I love to cook for you and anyone else that might be around," Emily chided him. "Now sit down for a minute, you look absolutely frazzled. Is this woman more than a friend...?" She tried to pose the question delicately; one didn't always want to know what was going on with women in a son's life after all.

"Nothing like that, she's the daughter of the man I was working with in Paris. I think she would have liked more of a romantic fling, but it didn't happen," Derek said. "I really didn't expect her to show up here!"

"I see, well, we can have a nice quiet dinner, and you can make it clear that you aren't interested," Emily assured him. "After all, I thought you and Meredith were getting close...?"

"You could say that," Derek agreed, with a small smile.

"I'm glad. I always liked her, such a level headed young woman, nothing like her mother. I think I always imagined someday you two would end up together, even bringing the two wineries into a joint venture," Emily mused, sliding cookies onto a plate for him. "And I know that you're doing all you can to keep this place running, so if there's anything I can do to help..."

"You've had enough to deal with," Derek said, feeling a tightness in his throat. For a moment, he wondered if he should tell her about the autopsy findings, and Sheriff Webber's investigation, but it didn't seem like the time.

"We all do, dear...but I can't wrap myself in self-pity and hide away." She tried to sound confident, even though every night was a trial, lying alone in the bed she had shared for so long with Matthew. Every morning was another test of strength, getting on with the day, and realizing a hundred different times that Matthew wasn't there to share a laugh, or a comment about the goings on in Tuscany Valley. She hadn't even dealt with any of his belongings, or his clothes still hanging in the closet. Soon, she told herself. Now she touched her son's hand. "It helps to keep busy. So if we're starting with a dinner, then I'm willing to do that."

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Good, as it happens, I have a nice roast already in the other oven, and the rest will be simple. I thought Aria was staying for dinner, since it's her last night at home, but she informed me that she had other plans."

"Well, if you're sure, then that sounds great. I'll bring up some nice Cabernet from the cellar." He got to his feet and snatched another cookie from the plate, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Derek...I heard about that little fire in the bottling area," Emily said, raising one eyebrow at him. "You could have shared that with me."

"How did you...oh, sorry, I just didn't want to worry you."

"I'm stronger than you realize, Derek," Emily smiled at him. "Don't try to do all of this alone, all right?"

"All right." Derek resolved to tell her about the other things going on, just as soon as dinner was over.

* * *

"So tell me why you needed to crash in my guest room…" Cristina urged Meredith as they sat together at the Orchid Club, catching up on gossip. "Details, remember? That was part of the deal."

Meredith couldn't suppress a grin. "Oh, yes that…well all I can say is that it sucks to be living at home sometimes. Short of getting a hotel room, we were kind of stuck for a rendezvous."

"That isn't the kind of detail I had in mind, Mer," Cristina said, raising her eyebrows. "Is he good, was it worth the sneaking around? He looks like he'd be good…"

"Better than good…"

"On a scale of one to ten…"

"Off the scale," Meredith blurted, then blushed.

"Impressive. At least somebody is getting lucky…does he have any friends?"

"He had lots of friends in school, not sure if he kept in touch with them," Meredith laughed. "By the way, he likes your artwork, except for that freaky statue in the guest room."

"What? Didn't you know that was an ancient fertility talisman?" Cristina teased her. "Tribes would invoke his presence to be blessed with children. I hope you didn't have unprotected sex in his vicinity, or you might be in trouble!"

"What?" Meredith nearly choked on her wine, and wiped her mouth with the napkin, as she glared at her friend. "Are you serious?"

Cristina laughed harder. "You should see your face, Mer! C'mon, I'm kidding…but you did use a condom, right?"

"Well, yeah…but I'm on the pill too…still, not funny, Cris…"

"You're welcome to use the house again, if you need to…just remember the statue is watching…" Cristina smirked, and they both started laughing again.

"Well, we meet again…"

Meredith spun around on the bar stool, and groaned at seeing Alex standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Free country, babe, it looked like a good place to get a drink. And now here you are, it's my lucky night." He glanced at Cristina, and then held his hand out to her. "Alex Karev, nice to meet you."

"Ah…the evil spawn in person," Cristina commented dryly, ignoring his hand. "You're the ass that assumed Meredith was a secretary…I hate you on principle."

"And you must be the bitchy best friend…"

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries, you can leave us alone."

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink and you can hear about my secret pain?"

"You have a peculiar blend of charm and douchery...how does that work?"

"It's a gift, babe."

"Please..." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Does that line ever work for you?"

"Sometimes."

Meredith bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Cristina never minced words, and she'd been incredulous when Meredith had related the meeting with Alex. This was payback as far as Meredith was concerned. Still, if he was invading her favorite haunt, that wasn't a good thing. Maybe it was time to get out of here, see if Derek was free. So far her mother hadn't lectured her about seeing him, and she was quite sure that Paxton would've mentioned running into them. Still, it wasn't a good idea to push her luck; they needed to be more discreet. She glanced at her watch, it was nearly nine p.m., she had thought he might've called her by this time. Or was that just wishful thinking on her part?

"I'm going to go," she said. "Cris, I'll talk to you soon. Alex...not seeing you again would make me happy."

"I'm hurt, but I'll live..." Alex grinned. "Besides, I have a date with someone." He tossed back the last of his beer. "You might not like me, but there's other fish out there."

"Lucky me," Meredith retorted.

* * *

"So, how long are you staying in Tuscany Valley?" Derek asked Monique, after they had spent some time in awkward silence at the table. She had swept into the house like a whirlwind, dressed in a chic black dress that displayed her legs to advantage and plunged low over her breasts, with her auburn hair loose and the scent of expensive perfume wafting in her wake. Emily had been somewhat thrown off guard by Monique's persuasive charm, while Derek was merely wishing the evening was already over.

"Oh, I'm not sure, _cheri_..." Monique smiled, before taking a dainty nibble of the meat on her plate. "Papa told me to enjoy my vacation, and to pass on his greetings to you."

"You might be rather bored here," Derek told her. "It's not quite like Paris, after all..."

"It's charming, from what I've seen! So quiet, and relaxing..." she murmured. "You must give me a grand tour, Derek."

"Maybe I could do that," Emily spoke up. "Derek has a lot going on these days."

"Oh, no...I couldn't impose on you," Monique demurred, taking a sip of wine. Her eyes strayed to Derek over the rim of the glass, trying to gauge his emotion. She had agreed to come here to distract him, something that could be a pleasurable duty, but he wasn't quite responding to her the way she expected. After their last meeting in Paris, she thought he had been interested in her, but something had changed.

"It's not an imposition, Monique," Emily smiled. "It would do me good to get out and do some sight-seeing."

"_Mais oui_...then of course, that would be lovely. But perhaps Derek could join us for lunch...?"

"I've got a busy schedule, it's difficult to get away," he protested, taking a swallow of wine. The lush taste and scent of the wine was lost on him, all he wanted was to finish the meal as quickly as possible and send her on her way. After being with Meredith, there was no way he wanted Monique in any manner; her attitude grated on him, and while he had to admit she was very attractive in her own way, it wasn't what he cared for.

"Derek, if I did not know better I would think you are evading me," Monique said, winking at him. "We had a nice time together in Paris, after all..."

"It wasn't anything more than friendship."

Monique's eyes flicked over to Emily, who patted her lips with the linen napkin. "Excuse me, but I should check on dessert."

Once his mother was out of the dining room, Derek took another drink of wine before speaking. "Monique, I know you want something from me, but I'm not about to fall into bed with you. I might have been tempted while I was in Paris, but things have changed." He hoped that his cool tone of voice would convey to her that he was serious about this.

"Who is she?"

"Why does there have to be a 'she'?"

"It's so obvious, Derek."

"Fine, but I won't bring her into this discussion; all I'm going to say is that she's someone special, and I'm not going to jeopardize what we have."

Monique pouted. "It could be our secret, Derek...she doesn't need to know. I came all this way to see you, after all..."

"A trip you could have saved yourself," he countered.

She shrugged negligently. "I have plenty of free time, and money, _cheri._..I can stay and change your mind." She set the napkin aside, and stood up. "I will go for now, but do not think you're rid of me so easily. I always get what I want."

Derek stood as well. "Not this time, Monique."

They headed towards the foyer, and he retrieved her coat from the closet. "Thank your mother for dinner, it was lovely," she told him, as he held the door open for her. "So sorry to miss dessert, but perhaps another time..."

Derek frowned. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

Monique laughed softly, moving closer to him in the doorway. "I heard you_, cheri_, but I am ignoring your silly ideas..." She lifted her hand and smoothed the material of his shirt, pulling him towards her. Before he was able to move, she pressed her lips against his, as her body angled next to him intimately. It took a moment for him to gather his wits, and his hands gripped her shoulders to push her away.

At that same moment, he heard a gasp of surprise, and he looked over Monique's shoulder to find Meredith standing at the foot of the stairs. For a second, no one moved, and he swore inwardly. "Meredith...this isn't what you think..." he started to say, wrenching away from Monique. "Let me explain..."

"I'm sorry, I should have called," Meredith murmured, feeling a combination of shock and jealousy that took her by surprise, and left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I should go..."

"Wait..." Derek sprinted down the stone steps, to catch her arm.

"Not now, Derek..." She held him off, and turned to leave. "This was a mistake...you're busy." Her heels clipped along the flagstone walk and he groaned softly in frustration.

"Your lady friend?" Monique purred softly behind him.

"Yes, damnit," Derek muttered. "Happy now?"

Monique ran one red-tipped fingernail over his chest. "Not quite, but we can work on that...see you soon_, cheri_..." She laughed again, and then walked slowly towards her car where the driver was waiting with the door open for her.

"Damnit," Derek swore again, running his hand through his hair and heading back to the house. At the top of the stairs, his mother was waiting for him, holding his jacket.

"Here, go after Meredith," she urged. "You need to talk to her now before she gets caught up in thinking you were kissing that woman of your own accord. Even though it was rather obvious you weren't interested." She folded her arms over her chest, her hair a silver halo in the light behind her.

"You're right," he agreed. "I hope she'll listen to me..."

"She'll listen," Emily smiled. "You can be just as persuasive as your father when he had to make things right."

For a moment, Derek paused, tilting his head to look at her. "Did he have to do that a lot? I always had this impression the two of you had a good marriage."

His mother laughed softly. "Oh, it was good, but we had our arguments and misunderstandings, just like every couple does. He just made sure to communicate with me, and we never let insecurities fester into gaping sores. More importantly, we didn't keep secrets from each other."

Derek ran up the steps to join her, and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for the advice, Mom."

"Go, make things right...tell her you love her, Derek..." she said, her voice muffled against his chest.


	15. Secrets

**First of all, thank you for the reviews - always makes me happy to see your reactions! As far as Mademoiselle Monique...I likely won't drag out the drama too long. I know how much I hate that on the show, when Shonda & Co torture us with prolonged angst, after all! That's not what this fic is about, ultimately, anyway! Too many other directions to explore.  
**

**Anyway, Derek isn't about to keep secrets from Meredith, Ellis and Paxton have too many secrets, and Sheriff Webber is beginning to track down secrets. (And when you type a word too many times, it starts to look weird LOL).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Secrets  
**

Meredith brought her Mercedes to an abrupt stop in the driveway, wrenched the car door open and stormed towards the guest house. She was still in shock over seeing Derek kissing that woman. It had been so unexpected, after the passionate and sensual interlude they had just shared together. How could he? Still, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend, they hadn't exchanged any vows of love...and yet, she could've sworn it had been more than just sex. Her thoughts veered from one emotion to another, tumbling from jealousy to anger to confusion.

"He can kiss anyone he wants to...so what if she looks hot and dresses like a cougar on the prowl ..." she muttered, brushing away tears with an impatient gesture. Not paying too much attention, she pushed open the guest house door without knocking. "Sky...I need to talk to you...!"

Her brother appeared from his bedroom, hurriedly pulling on his jeans, and raking his hair back out of his eyes. "What's going on, Mer? Is everything all right?"

"Shit, I'm sorry...you're with Jace," Meredith said, taking in his drowsy expression and state of undress. "I should have realized. I can go..."

"Hey...you're upset. Jace is sleeping anyway," Skylar told her. "What happened? Did Paxton do something?"

Meredith shook her head. "Nothing like that...it's silly, really..."

"Just sit down and breathe, Mer. I'll get you a drink, okay?" He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "No wine, just tequila..." he called out, padding towards the kitchen.

"Fine, whatever..." Meredith sat on the sofa, moving aside magazines and sheets of music.

"Here..." Skylar handed her the shot glass, keeping the bottle in his other hand. "Drink that and then talk to me..."

She did as he instructed, feeling the sharp burn of the alcohol send welcome warmth through her. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath to gather herself. "I saw Derek kissing another woman..." she breathed on a puff of agitated air. "Right there on his front steps...damnit..."

"He's an ass..." Skylar agreed automatically. "But are you sure he was kissing her...or was it just a hug? Maybe it was work related...?"

"It was a kiss, Sky, I know that much, but I don't know why it makes me so upset. Like I want to curl up in a ball and play Adele songs in an endless loop..."

"...she does have the best angsty songs."

"...it's not like we're dating, or even in a relationship...we were just having sex..."

"Mer, too much information!" he protested. "I'm not exactly the guy to give advice on this...maybe you should call Cristina?"

Meredith held out the glass for a refill. "I can't talk to anyone else, we're supposed to be keeping it a secret, remember? Well, I mean, Cris knows but you're here and...damn it! How could he do that?" She tossed back the shot again with a shudder. "It's just about the chase with men, isn't it? And then it's over when they catch you…"

"Not necessarily. Derek doesn't seem like the kind of guy to fool around if he's involved with you. Maybe you just need to talk to him..."

"I don't want to see him..."

"Once you calm down, you will, trust me."

Meredith flopped back against the sofa cushions. "I thought you weren't giving advice."

"You asked me!"

"You're supposed to tell me he's a bastard and he should be shot," she half-giggled, feeling the effects of the tequila. "What if you saw Jace with another guy?"

"I wouldn't be responsible for my actions," Skylar admitted. He was about to say something else when there was a forceful knock at the door.

"That better not be Mother," Meredith sighed. "I really can't deal with her disapproving face right now."

"She never comes out here. This is like Switzerland." He got to his feet and headed for the door, as the pounding continued.

"Make the noise stop…!" Meredith called out. "I'm trying to get drunk here!"

Skylar shook his head, opening the door to find Derek leaning against the frame, his expression uncertain. "Hey…dude, this may not be the right time to see my sister."

"So she's here, thank god…I didn't want to have to face Ellis," Derek admitted. "Look, Skylar, I just need to talk to her for a minute. Whatever she told you isn't what happened."

"So you weren't kissing a strange woman on your front steps?" Skylar crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. He realized he didn't exactly project a threat, but he did his best to exude brotherly indignation over what Meredith told him.

"Well, no…not exactly…but she was kissing me, I was trying to push her away when Meredith saw us. Look, I just want to explain this to her, before it gets all blown out of proportion."

Skylar glanced over his shoulder, before looking at Derek again. "Okay, I guess you deserve that. But don't blame me if she yells at you…and if you make her cry anymore, I'll make you leave. Clear?"

Derek nodded briefly, before following the younger man into the messy living area. All he could take in were the guitars and tangle of cords, before looking at Meredith on the sofa. Skylar wisely decided that it was best to leave them alone, and returned to the bedroom, leaving the door partially open just in case.

"Meredith..." Derek said, waiting for her to acknowledge him. "I need to explain what happened..."

"You're a free man, Derek, you can kiss anyone you want," Meredith muttered, seemingly absorbed in the pattern of the cushion on her lap. "I just expected you to be more discreet..."

He sat on the edge of the sofa, trying to catch her eye. "Listen to me, Mer, it was nothing like you think. Monique is a woman I met in Paris, we flirted at the time, but nothing ever happened between us. When I left after getting the call about Dad, I never anticipated seeing her again. Then out of the blue today, she called me, saying she was here. I tried to discourage her, but she insisted on seeing me at home."

Meredith slid her eyes at him, noting his hair sticking up wildly, and the tortured expression on his face. She managed a slight nod of encouragement.

"So she showed up, still trying to get me to spend time with her, and Mom even offered to show her around Tuscany Valley to get her off my hands. I even told her I was involved with someone that I didn't want to hurt and yet she still didn't listen. I don't understand why she's so focused, but I'm concerned she might be staying around for awhile yet."

"You had your hands on her, Derek...she was all up in your space...that was pretty obvious."

"Appearances are deceiving - she caught me off guard and _she_ kissed _me_, I was only pushing her back when you saw us. I swear, Meredith, why would I hurt you by getting involved with someone else? Why would I even want anyone else, damnit?"

"Really, Derek?" she demanded, leaning towards him then, feeling angry and a little drunk, not a good combination. "Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to you about anything?" he asked, feeling his own anger rising. "You've known me since grade school, for god's sake!"

"Yes, but you've been away for awhile now...how do I know you haven't changed? I don't know the adult you as well as the kid I grew up with! Maybe you've had girlfriends all over Europe that'll drop in unannounced, why would you want to be stuck with me?" She lobbed the cushion at him, and he ducked.

"I might've had some relationships while I was away, what do you expect? I'm sure you have a past romantic life, everyone does!"

"Maybe, but I don't flaunt my ex-boyfriends in your face! I don't have dinner with them!"

Derek took a deep breath, attempting to rein in his temper. "Mer, you're all I think about, day and night. I just wanted the damn dinner to end so that I could see you!" Closing the space between them, he touched her face and drew her against him, kissing her deeply, his tongue ravaging hers. Despite herself, she responded unconsciously, kissing him back before she wrenched herself away.

"Just leave me alone!" she implored him, but her body was betraying her, and she could feel the fire throb of desire deep inside of her.

"I don't want to leave you alone, Meredith..." he whispered. "You have to know how I feel about you, the connection between us is too deep to ignore." He clasped her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Don't you understand, Meredith? I don't want any other woman, I only want you – you're the only one who makes me feel this way. Like I'm burning up. Like I have some unquenchable thirst that only you can satisfy…"

The air hummed with sexual tension between them, and his eyes were drawn to her mouth again. Meredith let her tongue run along her bottom lip, seeing his eyes darken even further with desire. She braced her hands against his chest, and for a second, his mouth hovered over hers, his breath hot on her skin, and she felt the sharp ache in her core, anticipating his kiss. One of his hands traveled upward, twisting his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. His other hand toyed with the soft skin on her belly, along the top edge of her pants, and she moaned, low and throaty. He pulled her head back, and put his mouth to her throat, his teeth sinking in just enough to mark her skin.

"Derek..." she sighed, her anger dissipating under the sensual assault of his mouth and his hands. "Wait..."

"Wait?"

"We need to talk, I think, and I can't do that if you're kissing me..."

"Right, you're right..." he sighed, squeezing her hand tightly.

Meredith touched his cheek gently. "Thank you for coming after me, and explaining the situation. My mind just went to the worst scenario, and I couldn't think straight. I know you're not that guy, who would hurt me...and you have been in my life for a long time as a friend..."

"Never, sweetheart, I would never hurt you. But you're more than just a friend…in fact..." he started to tell her what his true emotions were, but she put her finger to his lips.

"I said we need to talk, but I think we need to wait a day or so."

"But..."

"Derek, I'm a little drunk, and on an emotional seesaw right now...not to mention we're sitting in Skylar's living room..."

"Not a good combination," he agreed wryly. "Just promise me it won't be too long. Mom gave me some good advice tonight; not to keep secrets or leave things fester too long." He kept an arm around her, and she rested her head against his chest, unable to resist the comfort he offered.

"Your mother is a wise woman," she yawned, feeling incredibly sleepy all of a sudden.

Derek kissed the top of her head. "She is at that. Now why don't I walk you back to the house, and you can get some rest?"

"Okay, but don't let my Mother see you!" she giggled sleepily. "She's not nearly as warm and fuzzy as yours!"

"I'll take my chances," he smiled, helping her to her feet, just as Skylar peered around his bedroom door. "I'm taking her up to the house."

"You good?"

"Getting there, thanks Sky."

"What are brothers for?" Skylar grinned. "Catch you later, man."

* * *

Ellis paced along her bedroom, looking absently out the long windows facing the darkened garden, cell phone against her ear. "You need to be persistent. Do whatever it takes to put a wedge between them," she said, keeping her voice low. "I need that relationship to be damaged beyond repair."

"Why so concerned? Not that I dislike the task…Derek is a very handsome man, after all…"

"I won't have my daughter tied to someone who isn't good enough for her. That's all you need to know," Ellis snapped. "Seduce him and make sure she finds out about it."

"_Mon dieu_…you have a cold heart, _Madame_ Grey…"

"I'm pragmatic and I want Meredith to be extraordinary. She can't do that if she's tied down with squalling babies, something I'm sure would happen if she married him."

At her end of the conversation, Monique shrugged to herself. "_C'est bien_…so long as you pay me what we agreed upon…"

"Only when I find out you have done your job," Ellis warned her. "The sooner the better!" She disconnected the call without waiting for the other woman to speak, and pocketed her phone just as Paxton joined her in the bedroom.

"Are you all right?" he inquired. "You look tense."

"Never better, just taking care of a loose end," Ellis smiled at him. "How is your son settling in?"

"Fine, just fine." He kept his gaze neutral, not wishing to give away any of his plans. If Alex was able to divert some of the money into the dummy corporations as he usually excelled at, things would be even better. The creditors were hounding him again, and it was getting more difficult to fend them off. One wrong call to Ellis and his whole set-up would come tumbling down like a house of cards.

"Good. The wedding is coming up quickly you know, and the florist will be here tomorrow to give her estimate on the arrangements." She diverted the conversation towards the wedding, which was going to be held there at Silver Moon, out in the formal gardens. So far everything was on track, she just needed to remove Derek from Meredith's life, and she would be a happy woman. Well, that and Lexie...but Paxton didn't need to know about her plans; not that he'd care, but the less people in the know, the better it was.

Paxton nodded, letting her ramble on about the wedding as they prepared to retire for the night. They were together physically at the moment, but each of them had their own thoughts masked by the superficial conversation. After the lights were turned off, it would be awhile before either of them fell asleep, still plotting and scheming…

* * *

"Mom, we need to talk."

Derek sat down at the kitchen table in the morning, where his mother was already seated, coffee cup in hand. After the emotional discussion with Meredith, he had come home, too out of sorts to see anyone else. He had been relieved she had let him explain, but still felt unsure how it would play out once she felt more rational. Sleep hadn't come easily, as he tossed and turned, wishing he could turn back the clock and send Monique packing. Still, he couldn't change that, anymore than he could change the reality of his father's death. And now he had to tell his mother what really happened.

"That sounds ominous," she murmured, lifting her eyes from the paper. "Does this have to do with that woman?"

"No. It's about Dad."

"Oh, dear...judging by the look on your face it isn't good."

Shaking his head, he reached to cover her hand with his. "No, it's not good. This is difficult, but I didn't want to keep it from you any longer. As you know, I requested an autopsy, and I was right. I wish I wasn't right, but they discovered something in his system that caused the heart attack...it was murder."

Emily closed her eyes briefly, tears prickling behind the lids again. She'd put the spectre of the autopsy out of her mind up until now, not wanting to think the worst. Derek felt like hell, having to be the one to tell her that, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Dear god, Derek...I hoped, prayed, this wouldn't be the case," she said finally. "His death was horrible enough, but to know that someone deliberately caused it...who could do this? And why in god's name?" She dabbed her eyes with an ever present tissue.

At that moment, Aria stumbled into the kitchen, squinting in the light and mumbling under her breath. She didn't pay attention to them at first, as she headed for the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice. When she swung around to grab a glass from the cupboard, she frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you all right? You look like hell," Derek told her as she splashed juice in the glass and then downed a couple of aspirin she'd been holding.

"Why, thank you...nice to know my outside matches my inside..." she groaned, joining them at the table. "Too many shooters last night...farewell parties are shit."

"Can you focus for a minute?"

"What's going on? You two look a little like crap too."

"It's about Dad, the autopsy results were just what we feared," he told her gently. Her eyes went wide, and she sat up straighter, pushing her messy hair out of her eyes.

"Have you talked to the police?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Sheriff Webber has agreed to look into it. And he wants to speak with all of us about the situation."

"What...?"

"Why would he...?"

Both women started to speak at the same time, and he held up his hand. "Standard procedure. The sooner he does that, the sooner he can move along to other areas."

"But I'm leaving for Dartmouth this evening!"

"Then he can come by as soon as possible, Aria. We have nothing to hide, so it shouldn't take long, right?"

She gulped down more orange juice, trying to clear away the fog of her hangover. "Fine, bring him on."

Derek glanced at his mother, who was nodding grimly as well. "Best to get it over with," she agreed.

"Ugh…I'm going to jump in the shower, maybe I'll feel human again," Aria grumbled.

"No breakfast then?"

"Not funny, Mom…"

Emily shook her head. "Too many things going on. How did your talk with Meredith go?"

"Well, good in a way. She heard me out, but postponed a complete discussion until we've had time to cool off."

"Hmmm…you should send her flowers."

"Mom, we're worrying about Dad's death here, and you're still giving me advice about Meredith?" Derek teased her gently.

"You need her in your life, Derek, even more so with all of this going on. Don't lose her," she counseled him.

* * *

"So Sheriff Webber, what brings you to my fine establishment?" Miranda asked, finding him perched at her polished bar. "It can't be for a drink, cuz I know you're reformed." She crossed her arms, lifting one eyebrow at him. "Right?"

He chuckled softly, nodding. "I haven't fallen off the wagon, if that's what you're concerned about. Just a tall club soda with a twist of lime will be fine, Miranda. I'm here on a police matter."

"Police matter?"

"I trust you can keep this quiet, but Derek Shepherd has asked me to look into his father's recent death." Pausing, he scanned the quiet lounge, and Miranda frowned at his obvious reticence. What went on in Tuscany Valley that required this much secrecy? "You see, according to the autopsy, there was a foreign substance found in his body that likely caused his heart attack…appearing quite natural at the time, so no one suspected foul play."

"Foul play? Good lord, Richard…"

He sipped the club soda for a moment, letting that sink in. "Indeed. I'm doing some inquiries, trying to establish if someone around here wanted him dead."

"What kind of person does that? That's insane."

"The kind of person who thinks he's smarter and more devious than the law. The substance in question could be slipped into a drink, a glass of wine perhaps…it's tasteless and the victim would have no idea what happened."

Miranda suppressed a shudder at that implication. "What kind of drug?"

"White oleander…it's a common plant in this region, easy to come by and no purchase to give anything away."

"Dear god in heaven…what can I do to help you?"

"You hear a lot of talk around the bar, people confide in you…just keep your eyes and ears open, let me know if anything sounds suspicious."

"Hmphh…I do hear a lot of things, but I know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Anything useful?"

"I do know that young Mr. Shepherd is a fine man, and he's got a long hard road in front of him to keep the winery going. Matthew was well respected, so that will go a long way to Derek's acceptance, but there are always a few troublemakers willing to stir up problems."

"Like a business rival?"

"Lord knows there's enough petty squabbling between wineries, but that just seems extreme." Miranda leaned against the polished bar, giving him a thoughtful look. "And as far as his family goes, I don't recall hearing anything scandalous. I don't know Emily well, but she doesn't strike me as the type to poison her husband."

"That's the general consensus I'm getting so far. I need to speak with her, of course, even though Derek doesn't like the idea. Family is always the first suspect, you know."

Miranda snorted. "Yeah, I know…I've watched enough reruns of '_Law & Order'_…but it won't be the case here, Richard."

"Means and opportunity, Miranda, that's the key," Richard pointed out, finishing his drink. "Just give me a call if you hear anything. I'm off to the Shepherd residence now."

* * *

**Yes, I know...Ellis is certainly one evil woman in this fic...but it's fun isn't it? Always got to have that OTT drama queen in a soapy story! Please be sure to leave your review after reading!**


	16. It All Comes Down to Love

**As always, thanks for the reviews - guess I shook you up a little with Ellis's devious plans! Of course, it may not work out like she's hoping, and I'm guessing you'll be happier about what happens with MerDer in this chapter than she is!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
It All Comes Down to Love  
**

Meredith looked up from her paperwork, seeing a large bouquet of flowers appear in her office doorway. Then Lexie's face peeked around the arrangement, a big grin on her lips. "Meredith! These just arrived for you, aren't they gorgeous?" she gushed, setting them on the corner of the desk. "Here!"

Taking the little envelope Lexie handed over, Meredith admired the flowers. It was indeed a gorgeous bouquet, with fragrant stargazer lilies and trailing blue orchids mixed with greenery. It took up substantial space on her desk, and she had a suspicion who the sender might be.

"Who's the secret admirer?"

"Mmm…just that, a secret," Meredith replied, looking at the familiar scrawl on the card. A little smile curved her lips, reading his note.

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

Before Meredith could say anything else, Ellis had joined them, giving the flowers a disdainful glance. Quickly shoving the card into her pocket, Meredith looked at her mother. "Yes?"

"I saw the floral van drive away. I thought it was the woman to discuss the wedding arrangements."

"Meredith has a secret admirer!" Lexie offered.

"Hmph…" Ellis sniffed. "Lexie, I'm glad you're here. We need to discuss the DNA testing. Paxton has scheduled an appointment for you at the best lab in San Francisco. It's tomorrow."

Lexie shrugged. "Whatever. How am I supposed to get there?"

"I'll drive you," Meredith offered quickly.

"Awesome! We can do some sisterly bonding!"

"Don't get too attached," Ellis chided her. "You won't be around long enough to bond with anyone."

Lexie narrowed her eyes. "We'll see, _Mother_."

"Come by my office for the address and the paperwork you need to take with you." Ellis turned and walked away, leaving them alone again.

"Has she always been this uptight?"

"Pretty much. Are you sure you want to find out if she's your birth mother?"

"If only to make her even more cranky!" Lexie laughed. "But thanks for the offer to take me into the city."

"No worries, I've got things to do there anyway."

* * *

"Paxton, there's a couple of invoices here that look strange…" Ellis commented, looking over her glasses at him. They were having coffee together in her office, and he looked up with a start, glancing at the sheaf of papers in her hand.

"What d'you mean by strange?"

"Well, I don't remember doing business with these companies before. Have we bought supplies from them before?"

"Ah, let me see…I know there were a couple of companies that were willing to give us a break on prices if we gave them business," he said smoothly. He took the bills from her and glanced at them quickly. "Yes, that's right…it's all in order, Ellis."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to be using unknown suppliers. What if they fold up and disappear without delivering the next time?" she asked. "You know, it would be best if you discussed this with me in the future. I might even ask the accountant to verify their backgrounds to be on the safe side." She made a move to take the papers back from him.

"Oh, you have enough to worry about, my dear. Let me speak with him," Paxton suggested. The last thing he needed was for her to look into the fake companies. "How did the meeting with the florist go?"

"Hmm...excellent." She opened the leather covered binder with all of the wedding plans and details. "Everything is coming together nicely."

"Good. I have a final fitting for my suit tomorrow as well. Alex has agreed to stand up for me, did I tell you that?"

"No, I don't believe so. He and Meredith will make a lovely couple then," Ellis smiled archly. "Perhaps they'll form a relationship as well, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Hmph...I thought she was involved with that Shepherd from Twisted Vines. Saw them together at The Orchid awhile ago, looked quite cozy."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Does it matter?"

"I prefer that she didn't see him, that's all."

"She's a grown woman, Ellis, you can't stop her."

Ellis took a sip of coffee. "We'll see about that."

Paused outside the partially open office door, Lexie frowned at hearing the last part of the conversation. Then she filed it away in her mind, before knocking on the door. "You said you had paperwork for me?" she announced, flouncing into the office.

"Yes, here. Be sure to be on time," Ellis told her, handing over an envelope.

"I will, I want these results just as much as you do!"

* * *

"So tell me what you need my expert legal advice for," Mark urged, after he and Derek had been seated at a spacious booth at Hillstone Restaurant. The waitress had just taken their drink orders, flirting with Mark with easy familiarity. It was obvious that he frequented the place on a regular basis. He looked polished and urbane in his dark gray suit, getting admiring glances from many of the female lunch patrons around them.

Derek leaned back against the dark leather banquette. He was dressed more casually, in black pants and a cream color shirt, but he managed to look just as enticing. Together they created a potent masculine presence, even though he wasn't in the market for flirting with anyone.

"I'd forgotten how you like to head straight for the heart of the matter."

"It's a gift."

"Well, cutting to the chase then, my father didn't die of natural causes. The autopsy results came back with a positive result for white oleander. Someone poisoned him."

For a second, Mark was stunned, before he recovered his usual composure. "Seriously, Derek...that's not what I was expecting to hear. God, I'm sorry...it's hard enough to deal with the death of a parent, and now it's even worse."

"I know. The Tuscany Valley Sheriff is looking into it, but of course he had to start with my family."

"You didn't confess to anything did you?" Mark raised one eyebrow at him.

"Mark..."

"Hey, even the most innocuous remark can be taken the wrong way if you're not careful."

"I'm pretty sure that Sheriff Webber was just doing the usual due diligence. My mother would never have harmed Dad, and both Aria and I were far away."

"Still, the way police think sometimes is that you could have arranged it that way," Mark pointed out, after the waitress set their drinks down and took their lunch orders. "Throw suspicion away from yourself."

Derek took an appreciative sip of the excellent Scotch before answering. "I suppose it could happen that way, but why would I want to kill my father? We've always had a great relationship, no bad feelings between us…"

"Money sometimes makes people do strange things, Derek. You obviously inherited the bulk of the estate, along with the position of running the winery. People have killed for less."

"For god's sake, Sloan…you know me better than that."

"I do know you, but I'm just pointing out, it may be a good idea to retain a criminal defense lawyer, just in case. I deal with business law; I'm not the one to handle that. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Believe me I've gone around and around that until I can't think anymore. I wish I knew. Dad's death does put us in a precarious position in some ways, I don't have the same wealth of experience that he did. But to do this just to put us out of business is just insane."

"Hmm, and it would have to be someone close enough to slip poison into his drink without his knowledge."

"He was quite active in a lot of local charities that held several dinners or other functions…it could have been at any one of those, not just at home," Derek pointed out. "I made sure to tell the Sheriff about that as well."

"Does he seem like a capable man? Sometimes the small town officials aren't as focused."

"He seems to be. I get the impression he used to work in a bigger police force at one time, so I'm sure he's had his share of investigating homicide."

"Well, I still say you should get a lawyer on retainer. I can give you a few names of some excellent ones to contact. Tell them I referred you if you need to."

"Thanks, Mark. I really didn't expect to have to deal with anything like this when I came home. I don't think I've stopped to catch my breath since I arrived back in California."

"It's good to see you again, man. Meet any hot women over there?" Mark grinned,

"Now that, my friend, is a long story," Derek groaned, thinking about Monique. "Hey, I could set you up with someone if you're interested. She's French...very outgoing...red hair..."

"I like the sound of her so far. Why are you setting her up with me?"

"She's just not my type," Derek hedged, swirling the last of his drink, thinking about Meredith instead. He hoped she had liked the flowers he'd sent, along with the suggestion to meet soon to finish their discussion. Along with everything else going on, he didn't want to lose the relationship with her as well.

"You have a type?" Mark winked at him. "As I recall in college...you were never short of girlfriends of _all_ types."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I think you were the manwhore of our class, Sloan."

"So you're saying I'm easy, then?"

"If the shoe fits."

"You're changing the subject...are you seeing someone special now? Is that why you're palming off this other woman?"

"It's not like that, Mark, seriously."

"Then why are you checking your phone every few minutes, expecting to hear from someone?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"I'm a lawyer, remember? I watch for stuff like that."

The waitress came back with their food, and to refresh their drinks and for a few moments, Derek was spared from saying anything else. As he cut into the steak that was perfectly seasoned and juicy, he wondered just how much to tell Mark about Meredith.

"Yes, I met someone, well we grew up together, but it wasn't until I came home that we got involved," he said after they had eaten a few bites. "Then Monique arrived in Tuscany Valley to further complicate my life. I'm just trying to get things sorted out."

"Monique? Sounds like a stripper I used to know."

"Far as I know, she's just a spoiled, bored young woman who has too much time and money on her hands."

"In that case, I'd love to meet her. I have no time or desire for a serious relationship...just a good time for both of us."

"You think you're George Clooney, or what?" Derek couldn't resist the joke.

"Funny, Shep...we aren't all monogamous like you seem to be now."

"Look, if I can patch things up with Meredith, I promise to introduce you. And I can give you Monique's phone number, if you're interested."

"By all means, it's the least I can do for an old friend...now, you said on the phone you had another matter to discuss? I'm guessing it wasn't your lovelife...?"

"No, I have several boxes of files and documents of Dad's that I need to go through, and I'm not sure if there's anything relevant to the business. I was hoping I could persuade you to come to the winery for a visit and help me so that I don't throw away some important legal documents."

"I see, and if I do, what's in it for me?"

"Lots of good wine, fresh air and good food. Mom loves to cook. You could even meet Monique there."

"Deal. I think I'm due for a weekend away from the city; how about I drive down tomorrow?"

"You can get away on that short notice?"

Mark shrugged. "Hard to believe, but yeah it was going to be a quiet weekend...no wild and crazy parties. I was probably going to stay home and bemoan my bachelor status on Twitter...brush my cat's teeth, you know, the usual..."

Derek nearly choked on his drink. "God, you're an ass...and you don't have a cat. I happen to know you're allergic."

"Oh right...well, I may have to juggle a few obligations, but I'll be there after lunch tomorrow. My Porsche could use a good run on the highway, anyway."

"I appreciate that." Derek's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket then, and he quickly pulled it out, scanning the text message. "Sorry, just need to reply..." He tapped out a quick note and sent it off, feeling a little relieved.

"The mysterious Meredith, I take it?"

"Yes, and I have to go..." He dropped the linen napkin on the table and pushed to his feet, reaching for his wallet at the same time.

Shaking his head, Mark waved him off. "I got it. I can tell you're in a hurry to see her."

"Thanks, Mark."

"I'll just add it to my consulting fee," Mark smirked. "See you tomorrow."

"Great. Just follow the main road in Tuscany Valley, all the wineries are clearly marked. You should find us without any trouble!" Derek gave him a quick wave and strode briskly through the late lunch crowd. Meredith had agreed to meet him, as he had suggested in the note attached to the flowers. It had been a calculated risk, but he had anticipated she would and he hoped his plan worked out.

* * *

Meredith left her Mercedes with the valet at the front of the Fairmont Hotel, and made her way into the luxurious lobby. For a moment, she paused and looked around, taking in the sight. A massive floral arrangement was the dominant feature, with delicate sprays of pink and white blossoms, and fronds of greenery that she couldn't identify. Two love seats upholstered in blue suede fronted the arrangement, with plump pillows in accent colors of black and white. Several arm chairs were grouped for private conversations and large potted palms added a tropical feel to the area. Soft music wafted from concealed speakers, setting a relaxing tone. It was opulent and yet welcoming, and she had always loved coming here for meetings or social functions.

Now she checked her watch, and hurried over the tile floors towards the Laurel Court. After leaving Lexie at the lab where the DNA testing would be done, she could definitely use a glass of wine. Listening to the chatter had been enough sisterly bonding for her quite frankly. She took a seat at the granite topped bar, and set her purse down to pull her cell phone out to send a text message before the bartender came to take her order.

"Oh, just a glass of Twisted Vines Shiraz, if you have it," she suggested, before returning to the text.

"Absolutely, it's one of our best sellers. Be right back."

Her phone chimed to signal the reply to the text, and she read it, a little smile lifting her lips. The wine was set in front of her with a flourish, and she took the time to swirl and inhale and sample the vintage with a practiced ease. It was perfect and tasted dark and rich on her tongue, the way it was meant to. She shifted on the chair, hooking the heel of her Jimmy Choo pump on the rail and crossing her legs.

After she had finished half the glass, as she idly flipped through some of her emails, she felt a hand at her shoulder. She tipped her head back, meeting warm blue eyes that sent a shiver along her spine.

"I'm glad you came," Derek murmured, taking the seat next to her.

"Thank you for the flowers, they were so beautiful. I liked your idea to meet here, on neutral ground, so to speak."

"I thought it might be good to get away from our families," he grinned. "There's an empty booth over there, it's a little more private."

Once they were settled in the secluded corner, Derek clasped her hand. "I couldn't wait any longer to talk to you. Are you still mad at me?"

Meredith leaned towards him, letting her hair swing freely against her cheek, so that he could smell the lavender scent she always used. Her hand rested at his knee, while she met his eyes steadily. He tilted his head, and found himself holding his breath, waiting for her to say something.

"Derek, I have to admit I was upset and not thinking clearly after I saw that woman kissing you," she said softly, watching the smoky blue of his eyes turn darker indigo with emotion. "But you're right, I've known you too long, and you would never hurt me in that way. I let my imagination get the best of me, and it wasn't my best moment. I was jealous and I couldn't figure out why at first...but I realized that you mean more to me than I thought. I didn't want her to be the one you were kissing, or making her feel the way you made me feel...does that even make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense to me, I've listened to you ramble for many years, honey," he teased her gently.

"So I guess I'm not mad, I never was mad…just disappointed and confused…and jealous…" she said softly, leaning even closer so he could see the curve of her breast where the silk blouse was unbuttoned.

"I know I would react the same way if I saw some other guy kissing you," he confessed, feeling his body tighten in desire from her scent and her nearness. "In fact, I would get myself in big trouble by punching him in the face and sending him to the hospital with a broken nose. Meredith, you have to know how I feel about you. With everything else going to hell, I need you in my life more than ever." He cupped her face in his hands, before he continued, his voice low and seductive in her ear. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much...I want to marry you…"

Her heart did a frantic little jump, before his mouth touched hers softly, for a delicate kiss that took her breath away. She almost whimpered, but remembered where they were, and it took a little effort to pull back. "What? I mean, you love me? M-marry me?" she stuttered, nearly unable to speak coherently.

"You're not hearing things, Mer..."

"This is crazy, you know that…and I have to be honest with you…"

"Honest is good..." For a moment, he wondered if he'd been too impulsive with his declaration, scaring her off.

"I think I love you too…" she whispered, lifting her face to him. He slanted his lips over hers again, claiming her in a long, slow kiss that sent heat racing through both of them. She trembled with desire at the feel of his heat close to her, from the scent of his cologne, and from the sound of his breathing. His hand tangled in her hair, stroking his thumb along the nape of her neck in lazy circles.

"We need to get out of here now, before I do something to have us arrested," he muttered.

"What did you have in mind?"

He reached into his pocket and held up a hotel keycard. "Was it too arrogant of me to book a room ahead of time?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"What would you have done if I didn't show up?"

"I didn't want to consider that possibility, and it seemed like a good idea at the time," he confessed. "Besides, I think we deserve some luxurious privacy for awhile...without a damn statue watching us!" He stood up and pulled her to her feet beside him.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that..." Meredith giggled softly, as they headed towards the elevators, her fingers laced with his.

"What?"

"It's a fertility god..."

Derek's eyebrow went up. "Seriously?"

Meredith nodded, just as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. Once they were alone, and starting to ascend, he wrapped his arms around her and his mouth landed along her throat, his lips parted, tongue skating along her warm skin. Wet, slow kisses along her collarbone, flicking his tongue at her pulse point, feeling it hammering madly. His palms slid upwards, over the silky blouse, eliciting another soft whimper from her. He lifted his head, his eyes shimmering with passion. "We don't need any help in that regard, do we?" Their bodies were touching, hip to hip, her softness crushed against his hardness, giving no doubt that he was more than ready to make love to her.

"No help at all..." she breathed.


	17. Joining Forces

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm happy to see you're enjoying the soapy goings on. Juni, I've meant to give you a shout out the last few chapters for your reviews - I appreciate your enthusiasm and encouragement!  
**

**So I have some MerDer lovin' in this chapter, hopefully not pushing the boundaries too far for the censors! Mark arrives at Twisted Vines, but there's more trouble on the horizon, and Mer & Lexie do some sisterly bonding. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Joining Forces  
**

The soft carpet muffled their footsteps as they made their way along the hallway, checking for the room number. "Here..." Meredith murmured, waiting while Derek slid the card through the reader. "I feel like we're playing hooky," she laughed softly, once the door was open and they stepped into the room.

"Nothing wrong with taking a little time away from everything," he agreed, as the door clicked shut behind them. "Now, where were we..." Derek pulled her into his embrace, and she molded herself to him, needing that contact. He caught her mouth again, and her lips parted eagerly. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding along the length of hers, suddenly making her weak, and turning her inside out from wanting him. The kiss was hot and deep, sending primal waves of desire through her body. His hand tangled in her hair, the kiss turning even more intense and bruising. All other conscious thought fled, and the world was reduced to the touch of lips and hands.

"Take me to bed..." Meredith sighed happily, sliding her hands down his back, feeling his muscles flex as he tightened his arms around her. She barely took notice of the luxurious room, as they made their way towards the king-size bed, discarding articles of clothing in their wake.

Backing up, at the edge of the mattress, Meredith felt her knees giving way, and she let herself fall backwards onto the downy soft bed. Derek fell onto her, rolling her with him, as his hands explored the length of her back. He moved his palm around to cup her breast, kissing her again, unable to resist the lure of her soft lips. She sighed against his mouth, and he deepened the kiss, as they reveled in the feel of skin against skin.

They were eager to rediscover all of the ways to arouse and tease, when to prolong the touches and when to back away. Meredith was lost to the seduction of his delicious mouth, and his sure touch, until her body was limp with desire. As he lifted himself over her, he buried his fingers in her hair, and was caught up in the magic of making love to her. It was wild and hot and perfect, as they pulsed together, in an all consuming passion. They gave themselves over to the swirling sensations of pleasure that made them both cry out and cling to each other tightly.

When she collapsed against his chest, unable to breathe, unable to think, Derek held her tightly, stroking her damp skin for a few moments as they regained some semblance of sanity. "Wow…" she whispered, finally sliding away from him, flopping onto her back. He propped himself on one elbow, trailing the flat of his palm along her body.

"Incredible..." he murmured, leaning to kiss her softly.

For a second, she could only look up at him, and then she smiled happily. "You love me..."

"I love you," he agreed, tilting his head. The look they shared was intimate and full of promise in the realization of the shift in their relationship. A fierce wave of possessiveness went through him, and he knew he wanted to see her eyes light up like this again and again; he wanted to see it when they made love, knowing he was sharing in that moment with her.

"And you want to marry me..."

"I do...but I get that we don't need to rush into anything we're not ready for. There's enough to deal with right now, but trust me, it's what I hope for our future."

Meredith snuggled in beside him, too deliciously sated to think too far ahead at that moment. Her eyes drifted around the room, done in cream and gold, and she sighed happily. "Well, if you keep seducing me like this you'll be able to talk me into anything," she laughed softly. "I admit, I never dreamed about getting married, the way some little girls do. I guess I didn't see the happy ending that way…Mother has drilled into me that I should focus on the winery, on making a career for myself."

"You can do both…you won't lose your identity by getting married," he pointed out. "I would never expect you to give up what you love doing. We're both born and raised in the winery business; it's in our blood, after all."

She tipped her head to look at him. "You're right…and the prospect doesn't scare me like I thought it would. Somehow with you, it all seems to fall into place."

"And you have nothing to worry about with Monique," he assured her. "Can we agree that she's not going to come between us, no matter what happens?"

"Do you think she's got some secret agenda besides getting you into bed?" Her eyebrow went up as she considered that.

"Probably not, but it seems strange that she's popped up in Tuscany Valley out of the blue."

Meredith nodded. "All right, that makes sense. But promise me that she won't be kissing you again, or I may have to take more drastic action…" She pushed up to her elbow and looked at him mischievously. Before he guessed her intent, she slid her fingers along his torso, tickling him where she knew he was most vulnerable. Caught off-guard, Derek convulsed in helpless laughter, before finally catching her hands and pinning her back to the sheets.

"You do remember that I know all of your ticklish spots too, Mer…" he growled, as she grinned at him unrepentantly. He proceeded to tickle her in return, until she shrieked and begged for mercy. Then he kissed her again, until they were breathless.

From the tangle of clothing on the floor, her cell phone started to ring, and her eyes flew open. "Damn…"

"Ignore it…" he murmured, too intent on kissing her to be interrupted.

"I should get it, it might be Lexie…I forgot all about her!" Meredith wriggled away from him, leaving him sprawled across the sheets as she dashed to pull the phone out of her purse. "Hello? Oh, Lexie, I'm so sorry…I got caught up in a meeting…" she said, glancing over at Derek who looked far too seductive and tempting as he watched her walk back to the bed. Then intensity of his smoldering blue gaze was enough to send exquisite heat through her core.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, with his hands tracing the length of her spine, Meredith fought to keep her voice steady. "Everything go okay at the lab? Good, well then…um…" She turned to glare at Derek, and he winked at her. "I might be awhile yet; can you manage to get home? Oh, you did…? All right, perfect. No, don't say anything to Mother…why d'you think it has to do with Mr. Secret Admirer…?" Laughing a little, she ended the call and set the phone on the bedside table. "Crap…I can't believe I forgot all about her!"

"My fault," Derek agreed, pulling her back beside him. "I take it she was getting the DNA test done?"

"Yes, it seemed like a good opportunity for me to drive in the city...and well here we are.."

"Is she able to get home?"

"Mmhmm…apparently, she bumped into Alex as she was going for coffee," Meredith sighed happily. "He's going to take her back to Silver Moon."

"Alex?"

"Oh, god I didn't have a chance to tell you…he's Paxton's son, can you believe it? Arrogant ass, just like his father…"

"So long as he keeps his hands off of you, that's all I care about…and if he's rescuing Lexie, even better…she can keep him occupied."

"And you can keep me occupied..." she reminded him, as she crawled over him this time. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for a kiss, and they immediately put everything else out of their thoughts again...

* * *

"This is quite a place, Derek," Mark observed, taking in the neat rows of grapes ripening on the vines as the late afternoon sun slanted over them. "I'm impressed."

"It's a lot of work, but yeah, I can't imagine being anywhere else. I don't want to lose this." Derek leaned against the fence, resting one booted foot on the lower rail. Dressed in faded jeans and equally well worn denim shirt, he had been outside when Mark arrived. They had just finished a tour of the property, before they were heading into the main house for a drink.

"Have you heard from the Sheriff again?"

"No, but I assume he'll let me know if he finds anything."

"Don't assume anything, my man. Keep after him," Mark advised him, swatting at something buzzing around his head. "Didn't you say something about getting a drink? I'm not used to being out in the wild for long like this."

Derek clapped him on the back. "C'mon, nature boy. There's some very old, very good Scotch waiting for you, and then we can take a look at those documents."

"Sounds good. And you can tell me about mystery Meredith...you know I can't believe you want to stay with one woman."

"I leave all the rest to you," Derek grinned.

They were just settled in Matthew's study, which Derek still didn't feel as his own, with their feet up and drinks at hand, when Emily appeared at the door. "Derek, Sheriff Webber is at the front door, and he says he's got a search warrant. What do we do?"

Mark was on his feet instantly. "Mrs. Shepherd, let me handle this."

Derek was on his heels, and he paused to give her a quick hug. "Don't worry, Mom, he's a good attorney, not criminal, mind you, but he can handle this for now."

"I certainly didn't expect that when I saw the Sheriff standing there. I thought he was done with us," Emily fretted as they trooped towards the foyer.

"It's going to be all right." But Derek couldn't help but wonder what the hell this meant, after their last encounter, it seemed like they were off the suspect list.

At the door, they found Sheriff Webber waiting patiently, his hat in hand, along with a folded document that Mark reached for. "Hello again, Mr. Shepherd, I'm here to conduct a search of the premises. You'll find all of the legal details in order."

"But..." Derek started to speak, but Mark held his hand up for him to keep quiet as he scanned the paperwork.

"It looks to be in order." Mark handed Derek the warrant, who tried to make sense of the situation. "He's searching for any evidence of white oleander plants, either fresh or dried. And the warrant covers the house and the entire winery property."

"What the hell? You can't possibly believe you're going to find something here! You spoke with us before, we told you everything," Derek protested.

"You did, and I appreciate that, but I had some new information that led me to believe someone on your premises is behind the death of your father. Not necessarily a family member, but someone at Twisted Vines."

"Oh no, you've got to be mistaken...Matthew was a wonderful boss, no one here would have had any need to hurt him," Emily spoke up firmly. "Everyone that works here is like family to us, Sheriff."

Richard nodded. "I understand, but I have to pursue the lead, and the warrant has been served. I have a couple of deputies waiting outside to help me. You have my word that we will be careful as we search, and respectful of your property. I don't mean to disturb you any more than I have to."

"You've already disturbed us," Derek muttered. "And I'm quite sure your information is wrong."

"Be that as it may, I have my job to do. You did ask me to look into this, as you recall," Richard pointed out quietly, putting his hat on again to step outside.

"Let him do his work," Mark advised, "and it'll be over and done with."

Derek blew out a puff of exasperated air. "Right, you're right..."

"C'mon, let's go finish that drink. He can find us when he's done," Mark suggested, taking Emily's arm as well. "Why don't you come with us and you can tell me about Derek's exploits as a kid? I'm sure there's plenty of stories..."

Emily sighed softly, letting the two younger men guide her towards the study. "Well, now that you mention it, there's a few things I could share with you...like the time he decided that stomping on grapes was a good idea. He saw it on television, I believe, and he made such a mess of it...I think his feet were stained with red grape juice for quite awhile!" She chuckled at that memory, sitting in the wing chair.

"Really? That's a good one..." Mark winked at Derek. "Learning the family business the hard way!'

"Never a dull moment with him and his sister, that's for sure. He dared Aria to pedal her Barbie car with her eyes closed one time, and she drove it right into the pool...thank god I was close by and was able to save her without any trouble, but Matthew gave him such a spanking!"

Derek shook his head, sipping his drink, but he was grateful for Mark's charm and ability to keep his mother occupied. His own thoughts weren't quite that light, as he brooded over the glass. Could someone here actually have betrayed the trust of the family?

* * *

Meredith checked her messages, hoping for something from Derek, but he hadn't called. They had stayed as long as they could at The Fairmont, lingering over a late dinner in the room, and sharing a bottle of wine. Her body tingled pleasantly at the memory of their evening, and she smiled to herself happily.

"Someone looks happy, you must've had a good evening," Lexie smirked as Meredith looked up in surprise. She perched on the edge of Meredith's desk. "Quite a _'meeting'_ you had..."

"I'm sorry I forgot about you, but I'm sure Alex was thrilled to bring you home."

"Oh we had some fun, but I think he likes you..."

"Seriously? I have no interest in whether he likes me."

Lexie toyed with a strand of her hair, swinging her foot idly. "I think Ellis would like it if you hooked up with Alex..."

"What on earth gives you that idea?" Meredith frowned.

"Oh, just something I heard...she doesn't like you seeing the other guy...Shepherd...? He's that hot guy I saw you with at the engagement party, right?" Lexie paused and flicked her eyes towards the bouquet. "Betcha he's Mr. Secret Admirer too!"

Meredith managed to keep her expression calm. "There's no way I'm going to hook up with Alex. And if I'm seeing Derek, so be it...she can't stop me."

Lexie got up and closed the office door, and then came back to the desk. "Meredith, I know I seem like kind of a ditz to everyone, but you've been the only one who's been good to me since I showed up. I think you deserve to know I overheard Ellis and Paxton talking the other day. She seemed pretty smug about keeping you from seeing Derek. Sounded like she had a plan or something. Any idea what she might do?"

Closing her eyes, Meredith felt a shiver of dread. This was completely within character for her mother, unfortunately. Of course Ellis wanted to keep her away from Derek, and of course she would want her to see Alex instead. And she'd find a way to discredit anything Derek said or did to prove himself worthy.

"Thanks Lexie, I appreciate you telling me that," she said finally. "I can't believe that she wants to marry that asshole lawyer, and is blind to all of his faults, and yet she thinks that Derek isn't good enough for me! What a joke."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Are you willing to do a little more eavesdropping?"

"Sure! Like I said, people tend to forget about me. What d'you want me to do?"

"If she wants to discredit Derek, then I'm going to do the same to Paxton. Just keep your ears open if you happen to be around his office, I know he's up to no good, I just need to prove it," Meredith mused. "Him and that douche Alex…"

"Oohh…I like this plan. I bet I can get Alex to spill his guts too…he seems like the kinda guy who wants to brag about how great he is." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to force you into anything…"

"Hey, I used to be a stripper…a few rounds of bump and grind and he'll be eating out of my hand. I've seen tons of guys like him."

Meredith grinned. "Perfect then. I'll try to snoop around here and see if I can find out what Paxton's up to."

"Just be careful he doesn't catch you."

"Don't worry, I have no desire to be caught by that odious jerk," Meredith assured Lexie, just as her cell phone chimed with an incoming text.

"Catch you later then…!" Lexie waved as she sauntered away.

_Meredith…sorry didn't call sooner…got trouble here_

She felt another flutter of panic at Derek's message. What the hell was happening now?

_What's going on?_

_Webber is searching the premises…thinks someone here is guilty_

_OMG_

_I know…will let u know what happens…miss u…_

_Miss u 2 …_

* * *

Derek set his phone aside as Sheriff Webber made an appearance at the study, hat in hand again. "Are you finished?" Derek asked, getting to his feet. Mark stood as well, crossing his arms over his chest as they waited for an answer.

"Yes, Mr. Shepherd, I am. Our tip was correct; we found some leaves that look suspicious. We'll take them in to be identified." He held up an evidence bag with some green bits of leaves inside.

"It could be anything, we do have a lot of landscaping around here, not to mention grape vines," Derek pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but these were found tucked away in an old pill bottle, in a sock drawer, not exactly the place you would find garden detritus."

"Whose sock drawer?" Mark demanded.

Sheriff Webber consulted his notebook. "One of the workers, Juan Ortiz. My deputies are taking him in right now to hold him for questioning."

"What? Juan would never hurt a fly..." Emily protested. "Matthew trusted him implicitly."

"So do I," Derek asserted. "He's the best foreman I could ask for."

Webber smiled sadly. "The evidence says otherwise. I'll see myself out..." He turned and walked away quickly, leaving them all staring at each other in confusion.

* * *

**You know, it's weird, but even though I'm writing the Sheriff as Richard Webber, aka James Pickens Jr, for some reason in my head I keep picturing Morgan Freeman LOL! **


	18. Looking for Clues

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter - always appreciate the time you take to let me know if you enjoyed it! So now we have Meredith trying to find something incriminating on Paxton, and will it work out to her advantage?  
**

**It's kind of bittersweet to write about Mark after his demise on the show, along with Lexie, but he's always been a favorite of mine, so as long as I'm writing fanfic, he will continue to be a part of it. The bromance between him and Derek was the best part of the show, and I'll miss that.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Looking for Clues  
**

"It's impossible, Juan wouldn't betray Matthew's trust," Emily insisted. "He feels the ties to this winery just as much as we do. He wouldn't want to see somebody else take over."

"We know that, but obviously someone else thinks that he is good scapegoat," Derek frowned.

"Just to play the devil's advocate for a moment, is it possible that he could have been bribed, or coerced in some way?" Mark asked. "Did he have money problems, or family problems?"

"No, of course not."

"All right, I just have to ask. It's an angle that could be explored by a good lawyer."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Well, first of all, we need to hire one of those good lawyers and get Juan released. Then we need to figure out who could've set him up, and when it was done."

"Let me make some calls. We'll get this straightened out soon enough," Mark told him with a reassuring smile.

"This is turning into a nightmare. I just want to get back to normal and make wine..." Derek sighed.

"Trust me, Derek...soon enough..."

* * *

Meredith paused outside Paxton's office, looking around her quickly. Since it was Saturday afternoon, she knew that he and Ellis would be at the club, playing a round of golf with some of their cronies. She had some time to take a look around his office without interruption. Not that she had much hope of finding anything; he really didn't seem that stupid as to leave incriminating evidence in plain sight. Still, she had to do something.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly unlocked the heavy oak door. Of course he had it locked, but she had made sure to have a key cut without his knowledge. No way was he keeping her out of this office, not when it used to belong to her father. The blinds were drawn inside, and it was cool and dim as she stepped inside. The big desk was still in the same place as always, and she moved in behind it to try the drawers. Some were unlocked, with the usual assortment of office supplies and mundane files.

There was one drawer locked, and it took her a moment to find the right key from the assortment in her pocket. Ellis didn't know that Meredith had kept the keys to the desk, thinking that someday she might want to use the office herself. And now was the perfect time to use them. There were some other legal documents in the drawer, but nothing out of the ordinary, just winery related. Still, one affidavit looked suspicious, with her mother's signature, and she frowned as she scanned the legal jargon. She needed to have this reviewed by someone who knew more than she did about it and she set it aside to make a copy of it.

"Damn...why can't he be sloppy and leave something in plain sight?" she muttered. Her deft fingers searched some of the other hidden crevices and pigeon holes. "Nothing...wait a second..." She drew out some rolled slips of paper. "Betting slips from Golden Gate Fields, aha, you like to play the ponies don't you? And you're not winning, from the looks of it...interesting..." Tucking them away again, she continued with her search.

She was down on her hands and knees, looking through the lower shelf of the credenza when she heard the sound of the door knob rattling. Her heart did a flip, and she froze in place. At the same moment, her cell phone rang in her pocket and she made a wild grab to stifle it. It was Derek, but she didn't dare answer it. Even if the oak door was solid and should keep any sound inside, she wasn't about to take that chance. The door knob rattled again, and she held her breath.

On the other side of the door, Alex was ready to knock on it, when someone put their hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Lexie..." he muttered, pulling her hands away from his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to drop off some papers for Dad." He held up a brown envelope.

Lexie put her arm through his, giving him a happy smile. "Oh, he's out at the country club...why don't you hang out with me for awhile?" She gave him a little hip check. "We can go for a drink or two. I've been hanging out at the pool, and I'm just parched!"

"Yeah, I can see you're kind of hot and sweaty," he agreed, with a sly grin, taking in her fuchsia bikini beneath the gauzy white coverup. Her dark brown hair was up in a tousled knot, and he reached out to wrap one tendril around his finger. "You're more fun than Dad anyway."

Lexie giggled, leading him away. "Goody for me!" She continued to chatter away as they walked, making sure to keep close body contact with him.

Meredith sagged down to the floor as she heard the muted sounds of conversation fading away. "Thank god..." she muttered. She sat cross-legged on the floor, and scrolled back to Derek's call, touching the screen to dial the number. He picked up immediately, his voice tense.

"Derek, what's going on?"

"Sheriff Webber just arrested Juan on suspicion of murder..." He explained what had happened briefly. "Mark is making calls to see if we can get a lawyer to get Juan out as soon as possible."

"He's been with your family for years, hasn't he?"

"Exactly. Whoever decided to frame him didn't do their homework; it's not a credible scenario." Derek paused. "What have you been up to?"

"Um, well...I'm sitting on the floor in Paxton's office right now..."

"What? Are you crazy? Meredith, what are you thinking?" Derek demanded, his voice low.

"I'm thinking that Paxton is up to no good in more ways than one, and I'm trying to prove it. Mother seems to be oblivious to his faults, so Lexie and I decided to find out what he's up to."

"You and Lexie are working together now?"

"Sort of, she's going to appeal to Alex's ego, and I'm snooping...trust me, Derek, I won't let him catch me at it." She propped the phone under her ear, and continued to rummage through the credenza. "So far all I've found is a legal affidavit that I don't quite understand, and some betting slips. I think he's lost money, maybe he owes something to some sleazy loan shark."

"It's possible, but are guys like that for real? I thought they were a thing of the past."

"Hmm...maybe you're right, but it's a thought."

"I don't feel comfortable with you there alone, at any rate."

"He's out at the country club, and by time he gets back, he'll be too tired and drunk to do anything but stumble into bed. By that time, I'll be done with his office and he'll never know I was here."

At his end, Derek rubbed his hand over his jaw in exasperation. "Just hurry. You're not a secret agent, Meredith, and I happen to want to see you again."

Meredith smiled. "I want to see you too, Derek."

"Hey, you said you needed a lawyer to look at that affidavit? Bring it over later, I'll introduce you to Mark...he's my buddy from college, and he's a business lawyer. He'll know what it means."

"Perfect. I'll make a copy and come by soon then."

"Can't wait. We'll have to sneak in a few moments to ourselves...I've been thinking about how sexy you looked in bed...all warm and flushed..." His voice dipped lower, sounding dark and intimate in her ear. An involuntary ripple of desire went through her, and she momentarily forgot about what she was looking for.

"Mmm...that makes me want to run over there right now."

"So what's stopping you?"

"You have other things to accomplish besides sneaking away with me, I'm afraid. Juan needs you to help him out right now."

"You're right, honey, but I think a kiss or two might be what you and I need too."

"That is very true. I'll finish up here as soon as I can, all right?"

"All right."

They ended the call after a few more murmured words, and she pocketed the phone again. She shook her head at the thought of someone framing Juan, the man was a rock of respectability. He must be horrified at being arrested, and frantic for Derek to believe him innocent. She riffled through more papers, until she found a slim hardcover book tucked at the back of the credenza. Her heart jerked when she read the title '_Botany of California'_.

"Oh dear god..." she whispered, flipping through the pages. There was no way Paxton suddenly developed an interest in gardening, she realized, scrambling to her feet in a panic. She grabbed the paperwork she wanted to copy, along with the book, and closed the credenza carefully. Suddenly she didn't feel comfortable spending another minute alone in that office.

Taking a deep breath, she listened at the door before opening it and taking a look around. Seeing no one, she snuck out and walked quickly towards her own office, feeling a prickle of sweat along her skin. As she spun around the corner, she ran headlong into someone else. "Oof.."

"Meredith...what's wrong, you look freaked..."

"Oh thank god, Sky..." she panted, as he looked at her in confusion. Jace was standing close by, his usual bemused expression in place. They were both dressed in faded jeans and t-shirts with strategic rips.

"What's going on?"

"I was just...oh, just come with me." She tugged at his hand to pull him with her, and Jace trailed along behind. "I was just snooping in Paxton's office, and I found a couple things that made me a little freaked. When I ran into you, I had a sudden vision he was home early and caught me." She closed the office door behind them, her voice still a little unsteady as she recounted the situation.

"So you think that he's running around putting poisonous leaves in Matthew Shepherd's wine?" Jace asked, once she was done. His green eyes were focused on her intently.

"Why else would he have a book about plants hidden in his credenza? He's not about to start making bonsai gardens for Mother, is he?" Meredith asked, raising one eyebrow. "You haven't known him that long, Jace, but he's a cold, calculating man and I wouldn't put it past him to do something terrible." She flipped through the book quickly, looking for the white oleander plant Derek had mentioned. "Here! What about this?"

Both of them scanned the page. "It could be proof, I guess, but not exactly concrete," Skylar agreed hesitantly. "Look, Mer, I hate him as much as you do, but…"

"But nothing! Along with the affidavit that I'm going to get explained to me, I can at least give Mother some reasonable doubt. He could be scheming to buy out Twisted Vines if they go under with Matthew gone…it's a motive."

"Kind of a slim chance Derek's gonna screw things up that badly."

"I agree with you there, but there could be other things too…Derek mentioned a fire awhile ago, enough to cause some damage. At any rate, if we can convince Mother that he's up to no good, maybe she'll think twice about marrying him."

"Okay, works for me," Skylar told her.

"What were you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh, we just finished recording the video for that song we put together, and you did say you wanted to look at it…"

"It's a cool song, Meredith," Jace added. "We're gonna upload it to YouTube soon, and hope for the best."

"That's great!" She took the flash drive Skylar handed her. "I promise to have a look at it as soon as I can, and give you my honest review."

"Thanks sis." Skylar leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. "Are you sure you're okay alone now? Or you want us to hang out till you put that paperwork back?"

Meredith went over to her desk as he spoke. "I'm going to make that copy right now and put this back, so yeah, if you can wait till I'm done…?"

"No problem." Jace dropped into the chair, while Skylar perched on the desk. "Awesome flowers...dude must've really screwed up to send this!"

"I guess you aren't mad at Derek anymore," Skylar smirked. "Aren't you glad you took my advice the other night?"

"I appreciate the brotherly advice, Sky," Meredith told him with a little smile as she hurried to copy the legal papers, and tucked them into her leather tote along with the book. "And no, I'm not mad at Derek. We've had a chance to talk about a lot of things..."

"You're not putting the book back?"

"After I show Derek. It was tucked so far back into the cupboard, I'm sure Paxton won't be looking for it. I'll have it back before he knows it's gone."

"That's taking a big risk," Jace said, exchanging a concerned look with Skylar.

"He'll be drunk when he gets home, and I'll sneak in his office while he's sleeping. Now let's go put this other thing back, and I'll head over to see Derek." She gathered up the tote.. "Let's go."

* * *

"You should be more careful," Derek said, as Meredith relaxed against him. Mark had taken the copy of the legal document and was busy perusing it. They had taken the opportunity to slip away to the back terrace for a few moments. "Paxton's obviously got some money issues, and who knows what he's doing to fix the problem."

"I know, but it was a perfect opportunity. And if Lexie can persuade Alex to do some bragging, we might have more information."

"And do you really believe that will convince Ellis to break off the engagement?"

Meredith shrugged lightly. "At least it will give her pause, and get her defences up." She let her gaze drift over the trim lawn, and the rose bushes that Emily always tended with care. Derek's arms were around her waist, his body a solid strength behind her. "She thinks you're not good enough for me, so I want to give her some of her own medicine."

"I don't care what she thinks, Meredith. It's your opinion that matters..." he told her. "Am I good enough for you?"

"Mmm..." she hummed, as if considering his merits.

"Mer?"

"Well, are you talking about good in bed?" she giggled softly. "Or just good in general?"

His arms tightened, and his hips flexed against her intimately. "I was hoping you would cover all the of the ways...I mean, after all, you seemed to think I was pretty good last night..." His voice was warm, his lips close to her ear sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "Or am I mistaken?"

His lips trailed along her cheek, feathering kisses down to her neck, and he swept her hair to the side. She was wearing a silky sleeveless tank top, and he was able to feel her pulse beating wildly as he continue to kiss her bare shoulder.

"No...not mistaken..." she sighed. "You're very good for me, and I have to admit you were able to make me a very happy woman."

"Several times..." he chuckled, and she could feel the laughter in his chest behind her.

"Oh don't get too cocky, Derek..." she murmured, turning in his arms. His eyes met hers in a warm, sensual look, and his lips twitched at her comment.

"Cocky now, am I?" he teased her, his hands hot on her bare shoulders. "Then I guess it's not surprising for me to do this..." He claimed her mouth, hot and hungry and demanding, his tongue meeting hers instantly. Meredith responded just as fiercely, responding to the urgent rush of desire in her veins.

"Derek..." she sighed, when he lifted his head. "You make me forget about everything but being here like this..."

"See what did I tell you before? We need this just as much as everyone else needs us to keep things running smoothly," he told her softly. "I've missed you every moment since we left that hotel room... I want to be inside of you right now so badly, Meredith. I want to have those legs wrapped around my back, and your breasts against my chest…I want to hear your soft moans of surrender, and your sigh of satisfaction when I make you come…"

Before Meredith could respond, they heard the sound of footsteps on the flagstone walk behind them. Keeping his arm around her, Derek turned to find Mark hurrying towards them. "Well, you two look cozy," he grinned, "and I hate to interrupt..."

"It's okay, Mark. What have you figured out?"

"Well, much as I'd like to tell you this a smoking gun, and the man should be hauled off to jail, I can't. This is a routine business document, nothing more."

"But it has Mother's signature on it," Meredith protested.

"I can see that, but it's not cause for alarm. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to find something," Mark told her.

"Damn," Derek frowned.

"Well, we still have the botany book."

"It's not concrete evidence, I'm afraid. It's not like he's scribbled death threats in the margin," Mark pointed out.

"So we have nothing, unless Lexi can get Alex to talk," Meredith sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do have good news, I've been able to get a good lawyer to represent Juan. He'll be at the Sherriff's office as soon as he can to have Juan released on bail."

"Thank god," Derek muttered. "I hate to think of him locked up for long."

"We can't do anything else at the moment, why don't we look at those documents of your dad's? That is, unless you have other plans?"

"I'd like to help," Meredith offered.

Emily joined them at that moment, carrying her purse. "Derek, I'm going to the graveyard to place fresh roses for your father."

"I should go with you." Derek was torn for a moment on what to do.

"No, you stay with Mark. I'd like to spend some time alone with Matthew," Emily assured him, but her eyes were distant.

"You shouldn't go alone, Emily, let me go with you," Meredith offered. "I should visit Dad's grave, too." She realized with a start that she hadn't been there for awhile.

"Oh well, all right then, dear. I'll be at the front door."

"Be there in a couple minutes!"

Once Emily was out of the room, Derek gave Meredith a quick hug. "Thanks, Mer...I appreciate that."

"I love your mother, Derek, and this isn't a hardship. We'll see you two later." She kissed his cheek and then hurried to join Emily.

"I can see why you're in love with her," Mark observed once they were alone. "She's a strong, independent woman...and very hot, I might add."

"I'm glad you approve," Derek said wryly. "Now these documents..."

* * *

Lexie sat up in the bed, holding her breath for a moment to see if Alex made any move beside her. He snored loudly, and rolled over onto his stomach. She exhaled quietly, and slid out of the covers, her feet hitting the floor. The room was dim, the curtains drawn against the late afternoon sun. She crept over to the chair, where his clothes were tossed haphazardly, including the envelope he'd been carrying before. She'd managed to get him into bed, and enjoyed the encounter without having to fake anything; if nothing else, he was a very enthusiastic lover. But he hadn't given up anything incriminating about his father, and she was curious about the envelope.

Glancing over her shoulder again, she assured herself that he was still asleep. She picked up the envelope, and headed for the bathroom. She perched on the counter, and carefully lifted the flap. Biting her lip, she was about to scan the pages, but the door opened slowly and she looked up to meet Alex's smirk, as he lounged naked against the doorframe.

"Looking for something?"


	19. Mommy Dearest

**I thank you all for your reviews to the last chapter, even though there's not as many as there has been previously. I appreciate those of you that find the time to add your comments after reading. Really, it doesn't take long to even just put a word or two...and it makes me happy!  
**

**Anyway, moving along, you may have more comments come the end of this chapter...and that's all I'm going to say for now!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Mommy Dearest  
**

"Looking for something?"

Alex's voice was tinged with arrogant amusement, as if he wasn't naked, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. For a second, Lexie was tongue-tied, which usually didn't happen too often, but then she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, you're awake! You looked so out of it, I didn't want to disturb you...and boy do you snore when you sleep! I mean, I thought I'd heard loud before, but that was insane...!" she babbled, hoping that the towel she'd grabbed hid the envelope beside her. She hopped off the counter, and sauntered towards him. "But now you're awake, and we can carry on where we left off..."

"Don't try to bullshit me, Lexie," he said, ignoring her outstretched hand. His eyes flicked over towards the counter again. "You're looking for something, and you have my envelope over there. You're a hot piece of ass, but you can't fool me. Tell me what you're doing."

Lexie sighed, and shrugged slightly. "Okay, you found me out. I'm just fascinated with reading...I have a photographic memory, did I tell you that? And I like to read lots of different kind of things, just to see how much I can recite back! The envelope looked just too tempting, you know...and I wanted to surprise you with my skill!"

"Seriously, you have a photographic memory? You didn't mention that before."

"Oh, well you know...not everyone understands, and then you know, they want me to help them out all the time. I just like to keep it a secret until I want someone to know! My nickname in school was 'Lexipedia'...you know...cuz I'm like an encyclopedia, except better, cuz I'm a person! I swear, I didn't mean anything bad..." Lexie paused, giving him her best sexy smile. She moved closer, and trailed her fingers along his muscled arm. "C'mon, you don't want to stand here and talk, do you? I have some awesome moves to show you that will blow your mind...I wasn't the favorite exotic dancer at the Seattle Skins Club for nothing, you know!"

For a moment, Alex hesitated. "Really babe? Why don't you show me what else you can do then? Just keep your hands off my belongings, all right?"

"Oh, don't worry...my hands will be busy with other things..." Lexie purred, taking his hand to lead him toward the bed again. "Let me show you how good I am..."

His body engaged and his brain distracted, Alex let her pull him along in her wake, watching the swing of her ass as she walked. Lexie smiled to herself, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She knew she could distract him easily, and even if she got caught this time around, she wasn't giving up.

* * *

At the Tuscany Valley Oakwood Cemetery, Meredith sat quietly with Emily on a stone bench close to Matthew's grave. There were large oak trees shading the property, along with brightly blooming bushes to separate various sections. Water frothed from an underwater pump in a small pond, creating a soothing background sound, while several fat white ducks paddled under the spray.

"It's so peaceful here," Meredith sighed after some time had passed.

"Yes, it's very quiet." Emily had arranged the bouquet of roses at the grave, replacing the faded ones. "I appreciate you coming with me."

"I get caught up with too many things, and forget to come here," Meredith admitted. They had made a stop at the florist along the way, and she had set a small pot of daisies at her father's grave as well. "I don't think Mother comes here at all."

"We all grieve in our own way, Meredith."

"Mother isn't the grieving sort. You know how she is."

"I know exactly how Ellis is," Emily replied evenly. "I've known her for a long time, don't forget. Our wineries were starting up at the same time, we were bound to cross paths at different functions. She and Thatcher were quite busy in the social scene of our little community."

"Really? I always thought Dad was more of a homebody."

Emily smiled briefly. "He liked to have a good time, but once you were born he did stay home more, letting Ellis take care of social obligations. He loved you so much, it was obvious when he was speaking of you. When Skylar came along, he was over the moon with pride."

Meredith blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. "I knew he loved me, I was his princess...he always told me that."

"I remember how he was always front and center at the school recitals, even if Ellis couldn't be there. I was often there on my own as well, with Matthew busy at the winery to keep things running, and we would clap the loudest, I swear. You and Derek weren't the best singers, but you tried. Skylar, on the other hand, now he has a good voice, as I recall..."

"Oh yes, he's hoping to make it as a rock singer."

"Oh my...well that would certainly make Ellis unhappy."

"Mmm..." Meredith kept her tone non-committal, thinking of Skylar's secret that would send Ellis into even more fits. For a few moments they were quiet again, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"Derek tells me that you have taken Lexie into your home, that was a kind gesture on your part, considering she came out of nowhere."

"Well, it seemed the least I could do. And she's grown on me," Meredith admitted. "Do you believe that she could be my half-sister? After knowing my mother as long as you have?"

"I remember there was a period of unexplained absence, I believe you were about two or so. Thatcher was quite upset, so it's possible that she left to avoid discovery of a child that wasn't his."

"Only thinking of herself, as usual."

"I was always thankful you weren't the same temperament as Ellis; you do take after Thatcher in many ways. I did my best to mother you when I knew she was gadding about for winery business. So I'm happy to see that you and Derek seem to have worked things out between you…you two were always so well suited."

"He felt terrible about what happened with Monique, and I knew he wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt me."

Emily smiled a little sadly. "Men never mean to hurt the ones they love, but sometimes it still happens." Her eyes were focused on the granite headstone as she spoke.

Meredith gave Emily a puzzled glance. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I've experienced a lot of things, Meredith," Emily said, patting Meredith's hand. "Don't worry about me; I'm just feeling melancholy right now. We should go back home. I have plans for a wonderful dinner tonight; you're staying aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you making that pecan pie that I like so much?"

"Of course, dear." She took the hand that Meredith held out, rising to her feet gracefully. "Speaking of that dreadful Monique person, she had the audacity to phone me earlier today. I mean, I did say that I would give her a tour of the valley, but I didn't expect she would take me up on it. Not after the way that evening ended."

"She seems to have a high threshold for rejection," Meredith commented. "Derek and I can't understand why she's still in town." They walked slowly together, towards where Meredith had parked her BMW.

"She's up to no good, that much I can say; I don't believe she's the type of woman to come all this way just to say hello for the sake of it. I hate to sound paranoid, but could someone be trying to put a wedge between you and Derek?"

"Oh my god…" Meredith stopped short. "My mother…"

* * *

"I don't understand why we needed to leave early," Ellis commented peevishly, as she and Paxton entered the house. "We always stay for cocktails after the last hole. I wanted to speak with the caterer about the wedding meal, as well." She set her Louis Vuitton purse on the front hall table, and removed the sun visor to shake her hair out. For a moment, she peered into the ornate mirror hung above the table, patting her hair into place, before removing the peach sweater from around her shoulders. She adjusted the tastefully casual Donna Karan golf shirt, and smoothed the appropriately tailored skirt before looking over her shoulder at Paxton. "Not to mention, your throwing that nine iron into the water at the 18th hole was quite unnecessary."

"Do not start with me right now, Ellis. I have a headache, and my game was going badly. I needed to vent my anger by throwing the club," Paxton said wearily. His mood had been soured by the text he'd received after the ninth hole, reminding him of the interest owing on his gambling debts. The cash wasn't flowing in as quickly as he'd hoped for from the dummy corporations; he would need to speak to Alex about that. For now, he just wanted to retreat to his office and have a stiff drink in peace and quiet. "I'm sure you can phone the club and verify all of your details that way." He turned on his heel to make his escape.

"Oh all right, then. Shall I have the cook send in a tray of dinner to you then?"

"I'll let you know later."

"Fine."

Once in his office, he splashed a generous amount of bourbon into a glass and swallowed most of it at once before refilling it. "Damn. I need that money..." he muttered, before dropping into the chair behind the desk. He sipped a little more slowly, his eyes drifting over the desktop. Was it his irritated mood that was making him think that papers were disturbed since he last touched them? Setting the glass aside, he pulled open the drawers, but everything looked fine. Just his imagination running away with him, obviously. Then he glanced at the credenza, realizing the sliding door was open just a crack. Nothing out of the ordinary, and he took another sip of his drink, welcoming the warmth that spread through him. He blew out a puff of air; the trouble with being devious was sometimes you got paranoid about someone catching you, he thought wryly.

In the front hall, Ellis picked up the jacket Paxton had abandoned; the man was unable to hang up his clothing, and for a moment she felt like leaving it on the floor. But her sense of neatness overrode her irritation, and she moved to take it to the closet. Then she realized his cell phone was still in his pocket, and she pulled it out, intending to give it back to him. She held it in her palm, debating whether or not to look at his calls. His golf game had deteriorated rapdily after checking his text messages, and she was curious about what could have caused that.

"Ellis! Do you have my cellphone?" Paxton called out from behind her, and she nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"Oh, yes...I was just about to bring it to you," she said smoothly, turning to meet him.

"Good, I need to talk to Alex," he grumbled, taking it from her hand. He kissed her cheek quickly. "You can let the cook know to bring dinner to my office, there's some work I need to finish. Don't wait up for me."

Ellis nodded, watching him stalk away, phone already to his ear. There was something going on with him, and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Derek and Mark sat in the midst of stacks of paper, leather bound journals and other files and folders. "I don't know, Derek, most of this looks like personal stuff. There are some business documents go back to the early days of the winery - start up accounts, purchase records of the different vines and equipment. Those you might want to keep, just for the sake of posterity. Looks like he had to borrow a lot of cash to start up, but he was able to pay off the loans fairly quickly. That's good work on his part."

"Oh yeah, he worked his ass off, from what I recall. By the time Aria and I came along he was able to relax a little, but he was always driven to make this place a success. I have a tough act to follow," Derek admitted.

"Ah, you can do it, man..." Mark chuckled. "Oh, hey, look...baby pictures! Aren't you cute in your little jammies! Is that little puppies on there?"

"What? Give me that!" Derek snatched the album away from Mark. "God, I think I was five and Aria was one...Christmas, from the looks of it." For a second he felt overcome with sadness, seeing his father beaming at him from the old photo. "He loved Christmas; he always did his best to create the magic of Santa for us."

"Nice to see you've always had that head of hair, if nothing else!"

"Hah, funny." Derek set aside the album, and picked up one of the journals. "Dad was always keeping notes of what worked well, what he thinking of doing for new blends. If I'm going to prove myself, I need to come up with something exciting." He flipped through some of the pages, reading notes here and there about varietals.

"Well, all in all, there's not a lot you need my expert legal opinion on. Not that I haven't enjoyed the visit so far, it's been exciting, if nothing else," Mark smirked, stacking up the documents in front of him.

"And you still have to sample Mom's cooking, she's the absolute best."

"Looking forward to it."

Derek was quiet for a few moments, caught up in reading. "What the hell..." he muttered, pulling out some folded papers that didn't match the rest of the journal. After scanning the words quickly, his body clenched in sudden apprehension. "This can't be true..."

"What's up?" Mark glanced over at Derek, who was still staring blankly at the paper in front of him. "Derek? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite a ghost, but it appears that Dad had some secrets in his past."

"It always seems difficult to believe that our parents had a life besides looking after their kids," Mark pointed out. "I mean, I didn't know my father too well, but I'm aware that he was a hellraiser in his younger days."

"Yeah, but this is...nearly incomprehensible."

"Maybe you should leave it a secret, then. What good would it do to dredge up something to taint his memory? Toss this evidence, whatever it is, into the fireplace and destroy it. Your mother obviously mourns his loss, if he was an ogre she would be dancing on his grave."

"Godamnit, Sloan...this isn't a joke!" Derek snapped warningly. "And I've seen the evidence here, it's a little difficult to unsee it, or wipe it from my memory. I'm sure Dad never meant for anyone to find this. This could change a lot of things, especially my relationship with Meredith."

"What the hell d'you mean?"

Derek didn't answer, just handed over the faded notepaper for Mark to read.

"Damn, he was obviously having an affair with this woman. This note is pretty explicit."

"But I swear my parents were in love, they were always the picture of domestic bliss."

"It's a sad fact of life, Shep…that's why the divorce courts are so busy, but maybe your parents were able to put it behind them. Or it was a deep, dark secret that your father kept from your mother. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Meredith?"

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment, willing away a migraine that was suddenly drumming up behind his eyes. "The woman he was seeing...who wrote this damn explicit letter…" he finally said quietly, "...is Meredith's mother..."

* * *

**And I'm going to duck now as you throw things at the screen...! Just keep in mind, this is a soapy tale, twists are to be expected...and I assume that you will have opinions to share with me in your reviews...just no flames, please!  
**


	20. The Sins of the Father

**A big thanks to everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, and for speculations about what it means going forward! You all reacted much more calmly than I was worried about! **

**This chapter will give you some information about what happened, and how Derek feels about it. I apologize in advance that there's not much MerDer together in this chapter, and I will make up for things next time!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
The Sins of the Father  
**

During dinner, Derek fought to maintain a composed facade, even as he still tried to process the bombshell he'd uncovered. How had his father done this, and with Ellis, or all women? He looked at Meredith, who was speaking with his mother, their tone animated. From what he could pick up, they were discussing their mutual admiration for Adele, and how amazing her voice was. It seemed like a typical dinner, but the implications of his discovery made him wince. What would he say to Meredith about this, and how much did his mother know?

He barely tasted the food, as good as it was; succulent roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, delicately seasoned vegetables from the garden and Caesar salad. All of it was perfectly complemented by the crisp Reisling chilled to the perfect temperature. Mark wasn't having any trouble eating, of course, he was devouring his meal with enthusiasm, while adding to the conversation between bites.

"Derek, are you all right?" Emily inquired. "You're being very quiet."

"It's been a long day," he said, shrugging lightly. "I'm concerned about Juan, and what happens next."

"You know he's innocent."

"Of course, but someone is trying to frame him, which means whoever really killed Dad is still out there."

"I'm sure that Sheriff Webber will try to find the truth," Meredith offered.

"The truth..." Derek muttered, taking a swallow of wine. "I'm not sure what the truth is anymore."

"Are you still talking about Juan?" Meredith asked, touching his hand.

"What else would it be?"

"I'm not sure, ever since we came back you've been a little distant." Even though he had greeted her with a hug, and kissed her cheek, Derek hadn't seemed himself. Obviously something in his father's old papers had caused him to become upset, but she had no idea what it could be.

"I'm sorry, I think everything is getting to me," he admitted. "I just wish everything was back the way it was...the way it should be. I hate that Dad is gone, and that someone seems to be trying to cause more trouble for us!" He pushed to his feet, and tossed the crumpled linen napkin onto the table. "Why does it all have to be so damn complicated?" Without another word, he turned and stalked out of the dining room, leaving the rest of them listening to the sound of his footsteps fading away.

"Well, that was distressing..." Emily said quietly.

Mark shifted in his chair, realizing what was triggering the outburst, but not about to say anything.

"He's been under a lot of strain lately, maybe I should go and…" Meredith said, starting to get to her feet to follow him, but Emily held up her hand.

"Wait. Mark, you and Derek were looking at Matthew's things today, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am, we were."

"Then I believe I should go and speak with him alone, if you don't mind, Meredith."

"Of course not."

Once Emily was out of the room, Meredith looked at Mark for some sort of explanation. "What is going on? I assumed you two were just looking at old winery paperwork, what could have made him so upset?"

"It's something he needs to explain," Mark told her. "I'm sure that after his mother talks to him, he'll be able to tell you. Everything will be fine."

"That sounds very mysterious," she frowned, before taking another sip of wine. She had a sudden premonition that everything wouldn't be fine, and she shoved her plate aside, her appetite gone. "I should go, anyway...I'll need to get that book back into Paxton's office."

"Just be careful, I don't know the man, but from the sounds of it he's not one to cross."

"I'll make sure to watch my back, Mark." She stood up quickly. "It was good to meet you, I hope the rest of your stay here is less dramatic."

"It's been interesting so far. And Meredith, Derek will need to sort through what he discovered today...just be there for him."

"I intend to. Whatever else happens, I love him. Even though I just met you, I don't have a problem telling you that," she said, surprised at that.

"It's my charming personality," he joked. "Plus the lawyer/client confidentiality thing, I'm good at keeping secrets, so you can trust me."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here for Derek too...whatever this thing is...I'm sure he needs a friend to talk to besides me. I'll text him, let him know where I am whenever he's ready to tell me."

* * *

"Derek…"

He turned at the sound of his mother's voice as she eased open his bedroom door. The room was still in essence a younger man's domain, the way he'd left it before going to college and then Europe. In the time he'd been home, there hadn't been any opportunity to change anything. There were still pictures from the high school track and field tournaments, and a trophy from a tennis tournament, along with other mementos on the shelves of his bookcase. The same blue plaid bedspread adorned the bed, and a poster of The Clash still dominated the wall.

"Mom, this isn't a good time to talk…" he sighed, before looking out the window again. He hated the way he felt at the moment, still in shock over the discovery about his father, and irrationally angry with everyone around him. "I need to be alone right now."

Emily ignored him, and closed the door behind her. "Come and sit down, Derek."

"I suppose if I refuse, I'll sound like a kid having a temper tantrum…" he muttered, looking over his shoulder at her. She had perched on the edge of his bed, her arms crossed and that determined look on her face that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer. It was a look he knew all too well, and he crossed the room to join her without another word.

"You're right, you're too old to be throwing a tantrum, especially over something that you cannot change, and have no control over," she said firmly. "You're a mature, intelligent man, Derek, and you've taken on a lot of responsibility in the last little while. Add to that the strain of your father's death, and the whole business about Juan and the fire...it's understandable that you're under stress, however."

He nodded shortly, not wanting to say anything at the moment.

"But I'm guessing that there's something else behind your outburst…something you discovered today when you were going through Matthew's old books and paperwork…" she added softly. "Something that has made you doubt everything you took for granted about him."

"That would be an understatement," he said bitterly, clenching his fists. "You knew about what he did? And you forgave him, is that what happened? How could you let him do that to you?" Unable to sit still any longer, he jumped to his feet and paced in front of her. "You gave me that fine speech about going after Meredith when she saw Monique kiss me…about not letting things fester, and sending flowers for god's sake! I always thought Dad was perfect, that he loved you above everything else! Then I discover he had an affair with Ellis Grey!? How am I supposed to feel right now?" He raked his hands through his hair, as he ranted, feeling so completely betrayed by the reality of his father's actions.

"Your father was far from perfect, Derek," Emily said quietly, so that he had to stall his frantic pacing to hear her. "Now please, sit down, and let me speak."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I shouldn't have taken that out on you." He dropped to the bed again, looking at her contritely.

"I understand, but I really hoped this was a conversation we would never need to have. I am a little surprised that Matthew would have kept something to give away what happened…what did you find, exactly?"

"It was a letter, from Ellis, tucked away in one of his journals," Derek muttered. "I won't tell you the details…"

"I see, well, I'm sure he forgot about it, and he would be horrified to know you had found it. Matthew had his faults, and we had our share of arguments, but he did love me, and he was a devoted father to you and Aria. Never doubt that, Derek."

"Then how could he…why would he…"

"Why would he sleep with Ellis? As I told Meredith earlier today, we were both starting our wineries at the same time, and attended many functions together. Ellis wasn't the cold businesswoman she is today; back then she was more vivacious, and she was frequently the center of attention at the social functions we attended."

"Seriously...Ellis Grey the ice queen?" Derek frowned. "Never mind, I don't want to hear the details...did you know at the time it happened?"

"No, you were four, and I was busy with you and not always able to attend all of the conferences and functions the way I used to. I'm not in any way excusing Matthew, or condoning what he did. I believe something started when they away together, researching some new vines in Italy. Whatever happened between them was discreet, I never heard a whiff of gossip. He confessed to me after he had broken it off, and I was shocked and mad and emotionally devastated. In fact, I demanded that he move out and not come back..." For a second, Emily closed her eyes at the memory.

"Did he leave?"

"He actually slept out in the winery office, until I was able to speak to him without throwing something at him. He knew he had hurt me terribly, that he had stumbled and lost his moral compass briefly. And he had to pray that we would be able to come to terms with his infidelity and move forward."

"How could you forgive him?"

"I loved him, and despite everything I wasn't going to give up on our marriage. Like I said, he had his faults; he messed up more than once in small ways. The affair was devastating to both of us, but I couldn't divorce him. Besides, you needed him, too."

Derek shook his head. "I just don't understand how you could forgive him…"

"If you like each other enough, you can find your way back to love even if you have to march through hell to reach that point…and I wish he were still here, so he could mess up again so that I'd have to forgive him."

"You said he ended it? I'm sure Ellis wasn't happy about that."

"Oh, she was very angry, and then she suddenly left town, which I was thankful for. I dreaded meeting her in the supermarket, having to pretend that she hadn't been with him. It was difficult enough over the years, but I managed. Thatcher was completely bewildered, and I tried to help him with Meredith as often as possible. Poor child missed her mother..."

"Mom, is there any chance that Meredith...I mean, could Dad have been involved with Ellis before...?" Derek had to ask the disturbing question that had been on his mind.

"Oh heavens no, Derek...Meredith is Thatcher's daughter. Do you think I would have encouraged you to be with her if there was any remote possibility that she was your sister?" Emily asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

"How can you be so certain? What if they were involved longer than he admitted?"

"I really don't think it went that far back. Matthew was home with me a great deal after you were born, and didn't leave the way he did once you were older. Now, it's entirely within the realm of possibility that Lexie could be his daughter. The timing of Ellis's disappearance is too much of a coincidence..."

"Do you believe that Dad knew about her pregnancy?"

Emily shook her head. "Absolutely not. If there had been any indication, he would have supported the child, not let Ellis give her up for adoption."

"Meredith said that Lexie went for a DNA test, the results should be back soon. I guess we'll have to submit some of Dad's for comparison, if we want to know for sure." He shook his head in disbelief. "This is so bizarre. I can't help but feel this is going to change things with Meredith."

"She's a smart young woman, Derek. I'm sure she'll understand it has nothing to do with your current relationship."

"I feel like I'm just following in my father's footsteps," he admitted. "Being involved with the daughter of his mistress, that sounds wrong."

Emily shook her head sadly. "Listen to me, Derek; the sins of your father have nothing to do with you. You and Meredith are free to fall in love, neither of you are married to another…it's nothing like Matthew and Ellis."

"I just need some time to process this before I talk to her."

"Don't take too long. My advice still stands…don't let anything fester."

"She did say you were a wise woman," Derek told her, giving her a hug.

* * *

Meredith stepped into The Orchid Club, and found an open spot at the bar. She needed to have a few minutes to herself before heading home. Whatever was going on with Derek troubled her, along with the realization that her mother was likely behind Monique's arrival in Tuscany Valley. At the moment, she didn't know if she was going to confront Ellis about that or not. Perhaps better to let her think the scheme was in place, and see how it played out.

"Evening Meredith," Miranda greeted her. "All by yourself tonight?"

"Yes. I should call Cristina, I haven't spoken with her in a few days…too much going on."

"I hear Sheriff Webber made an arrest today."

"Wrongly arrested Juan," Meredith confirmed.

"Seriously? That man wouldn't harm a bug if it got in his way," Bailey huffed, setting a glass of wine in front of Meredith. "I've got a mind to speak with Richard and tell him he's out in left field on that one."

"Someone tipped him off, I guess."

"Hmph…"

Meredith pulled out her phone as Miranda left to attend to another customer. It took a few minutes to tap out a message to Derek, but she didn't expect him to reply immediately. She glanced at the time, and decided to wait awhile to see if he answered or was able to join her. Then she dialed Cristina's number, but it went to voicemail, obviously she was too busy painting to pick up.

"Well, this is depressing..." she murmured.

"Don't be talking to yourself," Miranda warned her, coming back to check on her. "It's not a good sign."

"You're right. Talk to me about anything that has nothing to do with death, or interfering mothers..."

Bailey raised her eyebrows. "Well, let's see...what gossip have I heard lately...?"

* * *

Derek pulled into the parking lot at the Orchid Club, and turned off the engine. After the conversation with his mother, he had checked his phone and found the message from Meredith. He debated whether or not to go, but he needed to see her, just to touch her and convince himself that there was still something worthwhile in life. Mark had been crashed in the guest room, so he decided a quick visit would be in order. He just hoped she was still here, it was already getting late.

Still, he hesitated, running through the situation, wondering what to say to her. "So, guess what...your mother was sleeping with my father...and we might share a half-sister...aw, shit..." He shook his head, and decided to wait and until he saw her to say anything, and he stepped out of the vehicle.

But when he got inside the lounge, Miranda waved him up to the bar. "Y'all just missed her…"

"Damn…" He took a seat on one of the stools. "I thought she might still be here."

"She said to tell you she'd call you tomorrow, said something about having to get home to return something?"

"Oh, right, the book. All right…just pour me a nice, stiff Scotch please."

"For you, I have just the thing, been savin' it for awhile." She bustled away to find the bottle while he pulled his cell phone out, intending to text Meredith.

"Ah, _cherie_...how are you?" The sultry voice hit him and he groaned silently.

"Monique..." he grimaced, looking at her beside him. "This day just gets better."

"Oh, Derek...are you not having a good day?"

"No, as a matter of fact I'm having a no good, very bad day...and if you have any sense, you would walk away from me right now." He looked back at his phone.

"You've been ignoring _my_ phone calls," she pouted, looking at the phone in his hand pointedly.

"Most people would take that as a hint."

"_Mon dieu.._.I just wanted to talk! Am I so unappealing that you can't do that?"

He turned to face her. "Look, Monique...you are certainly appealing in your own way...any man can see that." His gaze swept over her outfit of a short black skirt, white silk blouse and black ankle boots, her glossy auburn hair loose over her shoulders. "I just have someone else in my life that I love, and I'm not interested in any casual fling with you, no matter how many times you throw yourself at me. Is it the thrill of the chase with you...by turning you down, am I somehow more enticing to you?"

Monique invaded his space, so that she was inches away from him. "You always enticed me, _cheri_..." she whispered. "Let me make your night better, Derek..."

"No...listen to me, Monique...I'm not sleeping with you now or ever...how much clearer can I make that?" he hissed back. "Take your ass back to Paris, the sooner the better."

Monique sighed dramatically. "I can't do that, Derek…my papa was angry with _moi_, he cut off my money until I apologize."

"What? Oh, for god's sake, Monique. I know Jacques, he'd do anything for you."

"I'm not lying, Derek."

"Then how are you paying for your hotel, along with the car and driver?"

Monique lifted one shoulder elegantly. "Ah, I have made a business deal, as you say…"

"Really…well, I'm sorry about your problems with Jacques, but that still doesn't change my mind. Go chase someone else." Derek made a point of backing away, just as Miranda returned with his drink. Knowing that Meredith was friends with Miranda, he wasn't about to give any ammunition for gossip about this.

Monique felt like stamping her foot in frustration. This wasn't going the way she planned at all; if Derek didn't succumb to the temptation, Ellis wouldn't pay the money. For now, she merely hid her irritation and smiled sweetly at him. "You have made yourself clear, _cheri_…I'll leave you alone…" _For now_, she added silently, walking away.

"Friend of yours?" Miranda inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't say that. More like an annoying wart that you can't get rid of."

"Mmhmm...well be sure and check your car when you leave, in case she's hiding in the back seat. She has crazy written all over her."

Derek tipped his glass in her direction. "Thanks for the advice, Miranda."

* * *

Meredith checked the corridor, noting the silence and the dim lights, indicating that the office wing was deserted. With the book tucked firmly under her arm, she quickly unlocked Paxton's door, and slipped inside. The office looked the same as before, with the exception of an empty glass on his desk. She didn't waste any time, crossing the room quickly and sliding open the credenza. Again, the papers looked the same as when she left. She put the book back into the corner, and arranged things in front of it the way it had been when she found it.

"There…he'll never know…" she murmured softly. Then her cell phone rang, and the sound made her body clench, her pulse pounding. "Damnit…" A frantic glance at the display indicated it was Lexie. "What's up? Did you find out anything...?" she hissed.

At the same moment, the office door opened behind her, and a sliver of light spread over the floor and she was unable to move, caught like a deer in the headlights.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I c-can explain…" she stuttered, scrambling to her feet.

"Mer!?" Lexie's voice on the phone sounded anxious. "Are you still there...?"


	21. Dealing with the Past

**As always, I thank you for the wonderful reviews! That was a kind of nasty cliff to leave you on there, wasn't it? Moving on now to who caught Meredith in the act, and the promised MerDer moments...will he tell her about what happened?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Dealing with the Past  
**

"Well, I'm waiting for the explanation..."

Meredith took a deep breath, trying to gather her wits. "Gotta go…" she muttered to Lexie, disconnecting the call. "I could ask you the same thing. A little late to be wandering around, isn't it, Mother?" Once she realized it wasn't Paxton, her heart slowed to a more normal pace, but her legs still quivered as she faced Ellis.

"Don't try to change the subject. You're on your hands and knees, as if you're searching for something. This isn't your office, so what are you doing?" Ellis asked, sweeping into the room and letting the door shut behind her. She was wearing a long, dark green caftan that swirled around her as she walked. For a moment, it made Meredith think of a large bird of prey swooping in on a helpless mouse, but she shut that image out of her mind.

Ellis turned on the desk lamp, and took a seat in the leather chair, regarding her daughter carefully. "Meredith...?"

"Well, I could say that this used to be Dad's office, and I have a right to be here if I want."

"It hasn't been his office in quite some time. Try again."

"Fine...you caught me. I don't know what else to tell you, except I don't trust Paxton and I was hoping to find something to prove to you he's an ass." She shrugged, hoping it was enough of an excuse.

Ellis laughed softly. "Well, I know he's an ass...that hasn't changed as long as I've known him."

"But you're marrying him..."

"I have my reasons, which I don't need to explain to you."

"Well, fine, then I'll just let you carry on, and forget that I bothered."

"Did you find anything?" Ellis asked, her tone almost genuinely interested.

"Not really," Meredith frowned.

"I will admit that he's been acting a little stressed lately. We left the club early today because he was in a snit, and threw a perfectly good nine iron into the water." Ellis poked through a few papers on the desktop idly. "He won't tell me what's wrong, either."

"I think he has money problems," Meredith said, deciding to offer that up. "Did you know he liked to bet on the horses?"

"He told me he gave that up years ago."

"He's lying." Meredith approached the desk, and went to pull out the betting slips that she had found earlier. This time, however, the cubbyhole was empty, and she frowned. "I could have sworn…damnit…he must've taken them out of here…"

"Taken what?"

"When I was looking in here, I found old slips from the racetrack. He lost heavily, from what I could tell."

Ellis raised one eyebrow. "Do tell. There's no proof right now, though, is there?"

"Why would I make that up?"

"You've never liked him, Meredith, you've made that very clear."

"Considering he's been sponging off us since Daddy died, do you wonder why I don't like him?" Meredith muttered. "I'm your daughter, you should believe me over him!"

"Oh, I believe that there's something going on with him, but the wedding is in two weeks, and I have no intention of cancelling it. Time will tell what's going on, and I will deal with it then. In my own way."

"I really don't understand you," Meredith sighed. "You want to marry him, and yet you are set on pushing me and Derek apart. Derek is ten times the man that Paxton could hope to be. Why do you hate him so much?"

"It's a long story," Ellis said dismissively. "Suffice to say, the Shepherd men are not to be trusted. Believe it or not, Meredith, I care about your happiness. You deserve a good man, a good marriage. I'm doing you a favor."

"How, by flinging that French tramp at him?" Meredith snapped, and then wished she could have kept her mouth shut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just like you have no idea if Lexie is your daughter…? I heard that you disappeared for a period of time that might coincide with the time of her birth, so why don't you admit she's telling the truth?"

Ellis frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it was Emily. Doesn't she have better things to do besides gossip?"

"You mean like mourn her dead husband? She's been through a lot lately, we just went to the graveyard together and we talked about a lot of things."

Ellis pushed to her feet. "There are a lot of things that you don't know, Meredith, but the past is over and done with. Now, I suggest that you leave the office before Paxton finds you. He might be a lot less understanding than I am."

"Fine. I'm done here. And if you're so dead set on marrying him, don't let me stop you!"

* * *

Once she was safe in her own bedroom, Meredith curled up in the window seat, tucking an afghan around her legs. She was still puzzling over her conversation with Ellis, along with her revelation that she was aware of Paxton's less than favorable tendencies. Sighing a little, she picked up her cell phone and went back to Lexie's call; maybe she should tell her to forget about getting information from Alex. Ellis seemed determined to proceed with the wedding no matter what. No point in stirring up trouble for no reason.

Before calling, she let her gaze slide over the familiar landscape, her thoughts turning to Derek. Whatever was going on with him now? He hadn't replied to her text message either, so she had no idea whether or not he was still talking with Emily, or just ignoring her. She had to agree with him on one thing, though...why did things have to be so complicated?

Then her phone chirped again, and she jumped a little. It was Lexie again. "Hey, I was just going to call you back."

"Are you all right? What was going on?"

"Mother caught me putting something back into Paxton's office when you called. I was freaked for a minute that it was him."

"Was it anything good?"

"Not as good as I'd hoped." Meredith quickly related what happened, and how nothing was really good enough to prove anything.

"Well, I spent some time with Alex...he's very easily distracted, you know!"

Meredith laughed softly. "No details, please. Did you find anything out?"

"He had an envelope with him, and I scored a look at the papers inside. He's not just here for the wedding, Mer, he's working for Paxton. The papers were about setting up some kind of companies to do business with the winery."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Like I said, I might look ditzy but I have a photographic memory. I can recite everything I saw!"

"Wow, that's great. Are you sure he doesn't know you read them?"

"Oh, I made sure he was too happy and completely out cold," Lexie said airily. "Well, after the first time he almost caught me, that is..."

"What...?"

"Don't worry, he's convinced I'm just a little hottie that has moves like he's never seen before."

"If you say so, Lexie. Where are you now?"

"Still at his hotel. I'm gonna stay here till he wakes up, so he's not suspicious. What d'you want to do about the stuff I saw?"

"Come with me tomorrow, and tell Derek's friend about it. He's a lawyer, so hopefully it'll make sense to him. Just be careful now."

"Will do."

Meredith ended the call, shaking her head slightly. Maybe it was nothing, but it was the only thing they had to go on for now. "Damn...I'd rather not have to be playing Nancy Drew...why can't I be on a nice secluded beach somewhere with Derek, drinking sinfully decadent concoctions and having sinfully decadent sex?"

She rested her chin on her knees, thinking about that little fantasy for a moment, and her phone chirped again. Snatching it up as it flashed to indicate a new text message.

_I need to see you now…can u meet me?_

Smiling a little at the urgency of Derek's message, she responded quickly.

_where r u?_

_in our spot_

_be there in five!_

She tossed aside the afghan, and hurried over to the mirror to run a brush through her hair, and add a dab of perfume to her wrists. Her heart beat a little faster at the anticipation of seeing Derek alone; thoughts of decadent sex on the beach had her body tingling with desire already.

* * *

Derek stood alongside the small pond, hands in his pockets, as he waited for Meredith. The moon was already high in the sky, and the air was cool and still. After he had left The Orchid Club, checking the back seat of the Cayenne just in case Monique was indeed hiding out there (even though he felt a little foolish peering inside), he drove aimlessly for awhile, unable to stop his chaotic thoughts.

Finally he headed home, past the gates of Silver Moon, where he could see some lights still twinkling inside the house. By the time he pulled into his own driveway, he realized he couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Meredith. As he walked into the garage, he pulled out his cellphone and brought up her text message to send her a response. He grinned as she quickly answered, and he had hurried to gather a few things from the house and head towards the pond.

"Derek..."

Her voice made him turn, and he quickly covered the short distance between them. Without a word, he gathered her against him, and she lifted her head to meet his kiss, melting into him. Warm, delicious heat flooded through her, removing any anxiety that had built up. His strong, sure hands ran down her back, molding her to him tightly. She lost herself in the kiss, his tongue driving her to distraction and beyond. He groaned, shifting his hips against hers, and she could feel how hard he was for her. His mouth slid to her neck, licking her skin, then slid back to suck and nibble on her lip again.

"God, Meredith..." he muttered against her mouth. "I'm glad you're here..."

"Me too..."

For a few moments, they were content to just stand together, until he pulled back. "I did come prepared for this..." he chuckled, taking her hand.

"You certainly did," she agreed, finally noticing the candles flickering in glass jars set around the edge of the pond. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket, next to a blanket spread out invitingly. "You did all this since you sent me the text?"

Derek nodded. "I was inspired."

"I'm impressed."

They sank down to the blanket, and he poured them each a glass of the wine. "I'm sorry about dinner, walking out like that," he said, meeting her eyes.

"You have a lot going on. I understand." She slid her hand along the front of his shirt, feeling his heart beat under her fingertips. "Mark said you found something in your father's paperwork, but that's it. You can tell me when you're ready."

At the soft touch of her hand, and the understanding in her tone, he felt relief wash through him. He propped himself on one elbow, and lifted the wine glass in the moonlight, swirling the contents before taking a swallow. Words seemed to fail him, no matter that he had been thinking about it for hours. He swallowed more of the wine, keeping his eyes on hers as she did the same. Desire flared, and it seemed to be the only important thing at the moment.

"Come here..." he breathed, taking her glass and setting it aside with his. "Where were we?" He kissed her lips as he eased her down onto the blanket, and slid his hands under her top. Then he was kissing her more deeply, sucking on her tongue, consuming her. She kissed him back fiercely, winding her arms around his neck, tasting the wine on his lips, inhaling the scent of his skin. A sharp passionate urgency took over, and she was suddenly desperate to have him inside of her. She slid her hands down his muscled back, and under his t-shirt, while he pulled her shirt up over her head. His mouth and teeth found one nipple, while the palm of his hand covered her other one. Meredith tugged at his shirt, needing to feel him naked against her, and he sat up to help her remove it. He fell back down onto her, and she gasped when their skin made contact. She could feel the demanding length of his erection pressing into her, and she arched into him, making him groan with need.

He kissed her again, biting her lip softly over and over, while his hands slid the zipper of her jeans down, and then easing them past her hips and down her legs, taking her panties with it. He rubbed the palm of his hand across her wetness, and the sensation made her head fall back, her body limp with pleasure, her core tingling with a delicious ache.

As she watched him, he pulled away for a moment to remove his pants, and then he returned between her legs, lifting her hips to meet his, pulling her leg up around him. A tidal wave of heat washed through her, as he slid into her slowly, possessing her, enthralling her. It felt perfect, yet every time felt like the first time, every time he found something new to make her hotter, make her crazy. He thrust into her again, his soft groan of pleasure making her hotter and wetter still. She could feel him everywhere, buried so deep inside of her, his mouth teasing her nipples then, his chest beneath her hand, feeling the hard muscles flex beneath her soft touch. Feeling his heartbeat, pulsing, sending a message to her soul.

He lifted his head to look at her, his hair in a sexy mess of curls, and her breath caught in her throat. He was so sinfully handsome, so perfect – she touched his face and traced his lips with her fingers. Sucking her finger seductively, as he pushed harder into her, joined in heated passion, eyes devouring each other, they moved as one.

Faster and harder then, she met his every stroke, deepening their connection, as the heat built to a shuddering peak in her core. She spasmed around him, pulling him in. "I love you," he breathed, his voice hoarse with need, "I love you so much, Meredith."

"I love you, too," she replied softly, and the love and his body finally took her over the edge into sweet release that took her breath away. He let his own climax take him away, and it gave him a fierce satisfaction that left him breathless.

Meredith stroked his back languidly, as they lay tangled together. The candles were still flickering in the jars, and when she looked up she could see the stars twinkling in the sky. "That was intense," she whispered. "You okay?"

"Always with you," he murmured against her throat. He twisted his fingers in her hair, meeting her mouth again, for a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue meeting hers, claiming her as his. When he finally lifted his head, his eyes were dark with emotion, fixed on her as if he were memorizing her in this moment to be savored later. He needed to tell her the truth, she deserved to know what happened in the past and deal with it. They would deal with it together.

"Derek...what's wrong?" she asked, concerned by the look in his eyes, the subtle shift of his body as his muscles tensed.

"There is something I need to tell you, and it's not going to be easy," he warned her, as he helped her to sit. He wrapped the blanket around them, and poured another glass of wine for her, delaying the moment.

"Now you're scaring me. Did your father embezzle some funds? Steal a variety of wine from someone?"

"Nothing like that, but it was something I never would have dreamed would happen." Derek took her hand, and laced his fingers with hers. "I've been thinking about this all evening, wondering how to tell you…and there is no easy way. My biggest fear is that it will change our relationship somehow."

"Good god, Derek, that sounds kind of melodramatic," she said quietly. Even snuggled against him under the blanket, she felt a shiver of unease.

Kissing her temple, he gathered his courage before continuing. "I found a letter in Dad's journal, a very personal letter from a woman. It was clear they had a relationship, a sexual relationship…"

"What?! But your parents were always so much in love!" Meredith was shocked for a moment, but then she remembered the conversation with Emily in the cemetery and her eyes went wide. "Oh god, now the comment your mother made to me makes more sense…she knew about it. That's tragic, you must have been devastated to find out…"

"That's an understatement, but the worst part is that the woman he had the affair with was Ellis…" There he said it, put it out there in the open to deal with.

Meredith was frozen with utter disbelief, as the reality of his statement sunk into her mind. She blinked, and tried to say something, but words failed her. She clutched the wine glass and brought it up to her lips, gulping it down quickly. The icy cold wine made her sputter briefly, and her eyes watered. "What the hell did you just say?" she demanded, finding her voice. "Never mind, I heard you…I just can't believe it. My mother…your father…" She clapped her hand over her mouth, giving Derek a frantic look. "Ohmygod…we're not…you know…?"

Derek shook his head. "Damnit Mer, we just made love, d'you think I would do that if we were? That would be insane…"

Burying her face against his chest, Meredith sighed. "You're right, but it could have been possible, kind of the first thing that comes to mind. It's all kind of sordid, how could they have done that…?"

"I don't know, but the fact remains they did. Mom said I shouldn't let it influence how I feel about you, that I'm not repeating Dad's mistakes. I can't help but feel that it's a little like I am, though...chasing after the daughter of Dad's fling."

"Derek...I'm still the same woman as before. Our relationship began long before you discovered this. You're chasing me because you love me, not because you're repeating history!" She touched his cheek. "I mean, I admit it's an odd situation that most couples don't have to deal with, but it does explain her animosity towards you."

"It might also explain Lexie."

Meredith laughed softly. "Seriously? Oh, I can't wait for those DNA results to come in. Mother's dirty little secret come to light after all this time."

"I was afraid you were going to be completely freaked by this," Derek admitted, stroking her hair. "I'm still thrown by it."

"Skylar said it best, 'Our family is seriously fucked up'. Our parents weren't perfect, Derek, they cheated and covered it up, but I'm not going to let it affect us. You may be following in your father's footsteps in a lot of ways, but this isn't the same as what he did."

"Thank god, I don't want to lose you," he murmured.

"You're stuck with me now...at least I know I'm not just some kind of fling..."

"You aren't. I love you, I think I loved you from the first time I saw you," he told her, a little glint of laughter in his eyes. "It was that determined look you had walking into school. I didn't know who you were right away, but I was smitten."

Meredith giggled, as he pulled her closer. "Smitten?"

"Yep, but boys being boys I could never admit that."

"Of course not."

"I have to admit now, I prefer the grown up version much better, don't you?" he teased her, feeling more lighthearted after their conversation. Without giving her a chance to answer, he kissed her again, with all of the passion and heat that always took hold when they were together. His mouth, his tongue, his need, met and matched hers and she could barely catch her breath.

"Much better..." she finally gasped, coming up for air. "Can we stay out here a little longer so you can show me how smitten you are again...?"

"Absolutely. There's a lot of things we have to deal with eventually, but right now this is our little oasis," he told her, claiming her mouth again and letting the rest of the world fall away.


	22. Still Complicated

**Thanks again to all that reviewed the last chapter.  
**

**I have to apologize for the shortness of this chapter in comparison to some of the previous ones - it's been a hellishly busy week and I wasn't able to spend as much time as I'd like on this. I also felt like the story was getting bogged down with some of the details, so I have jumped ahead a wee bit at the end of this chapter. I hope you will enjoy the chapter and please be sure to leave your feedback!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Still Complicated  
**

"So you can recite word for word what you read in Alex's papers," Derek noted, looking at Lexie. It was noon the next day, and they were seated outside on the back terrace at Twisted Vines. Remnants of lunch still littered the table, beneath the large umbrella, as they sat back in their chairs. Next to Meredith, Lexie nodded, as she finished off the last of her eggs Benedict.

"Absolutely. Not that it makes much sense to me, other than some kind of business stuff." She raised her glass of mimosa, and took another sip.

"Business stuff is my area of expertise," Mark grinned. He held up a legal notepad. "Just tell me what you read and I'll make some notes."

"I knew Alex was up to no good," Meredith frowned. "Just as bad as his father."

As Lexie related the contents of the paperwork, Derek leaned in a little closer to Meredith. "You haven't said anything to her, about Ellis...?"

"No. I think I should wait until the DNA results come in, just in case."

Derek studied Lexie for a moment, trying to see anything of his father in her. She definitely had dark hair, not the blonde of Meredith or Skylar, and her build was similar to Aria's. Today she was wearing cutoff shorts and a baggy t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo over her chest. She was concentrating on talking to Mark, pointing at some of the things he had written, clarifying the notes. Every so often, they exchanged glances, with Lexie laughing at something Mark said.

"You okay after last night?" Derek asked Meredith, covering her hand with his.

"Other than a few sore spots from the ground," she grinned. "I stood in the shower a little longer than usual this morning!"

"Romantic as it was, I have to agree about the lack of padding. I think our enthusiasm overtook our sense of comfort."

"But it was worth it..." Meredith squeezed his hand. "I know it's still a little soon, but are you doing okay about finding out?" She searched his face carefully. Knowing how much Derek had idolized his father, the knowledge that Matthew had his faults must still be difficult to handle. As far as her own reaction, Meredith was well aware of her mother's faults and foibles, and had no illusions about Ellis. Cheating on her husband and then running away to have a baby without telling him was just par for the course, and Ellis would likely have a good excuse for the whole thing.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure how I'm going to react when I see your mother again," he confessed.

Lexie's giggles distracted Meredith, and she looked up at the other couple. "I think Mark is going beyond the lawyerly boundaries," she observed.

"Damn, I should have warned you, he's bound to flirt with any woman in a five foot radius," Derek muttered.

"He didn't come on to me last night."

"Because he knows better...I told him how I felt about you. Every other woman is fair game."

"I think Lexie can handle herself."

"Even so, she might be my sister...I might have to kick his ass if he tries anything."

"Seriously?"

"I would do the same if it were Aria."

"This is going to get complicated, I can just tell," Meredith sighed.

Before Derek could reply, there was a sudden disturbance at the patio doors. "What the hell now...?" Then Monique came charging across the flagstones, wearing a tight white sundress, and platform sandals with an enormous pair of sunglasses obscuring half her face. Behind her, the part-time housekeeper was jogging to keep up with her, calling for her to stop. Emily had gone out to do some shopping, leaving Hetty to look after the house.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Shepherd...she just pushed past me!"

"It's all right, I'll deal with it." Derek had pushed to his feet, crossing the terrace to intercept Monique. "Why are you barging in here, Monique?"

"Oh _cherie.._.after seeing you last night, I decided to take matters into my own hands! Don't you have some time for _moi_?" Monique grasped Derek's hands, and lifted on her toes to kiss his mouth. He managed to turn in time so that her lips landed on his cheek. Then as if seeing the rest of the group for the first time, she pouted childishly. "Oh, you already have company...how silly of me..."

"You saw her last night?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think," Derek protested, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Who is that?" Mark asked, standing up as well.

"Mademoiselle Monique..." Meredith managed to inject a certain disdain in her tone. She swore she wasn't normally bitchy, but something about Monique brought it out in her. Lexie rolled her eyes in sympathy.

"Monique, you can't just waltz in somewhere without an invitation. I thought I made it plain last night that I wasn't interested," Derek said firmly.

"Miss Monique, if you need some male company, allow me to introduce myself," Mark interjected smoothly. "Mark Sloan." He grinned engagingly at her, as he shook her hand.

"Oh, hello..." Monique purred, letting her gaze travel over his casual outfit of jeans and snug black t-shirt that emphasized his broad chest and strong biceps.

"I'm a friend of Derek's, from San Francisco. Have you been there yet?" He took her elbow and steered her towards the house. "I'd be happy to take you to dinner, show you around...I know the perfect little French bistro that would make you feel right at home..."

"I see what you mean about his flirting," Meredith observed. "But I don't believe she is going to abandon her pursuit of you."

"Why not? Mark can charm the birds out of the trees once he puts his mind to it."

"My mother is why not. After speaking with Emily yesterday, it occurred to me that if anyone wants to keep us apart..."

"It's Ellis. Damn, I should have known."

"Exactly. I kind of let it slip when Mother caught me in Paxton's office, but I don't think she realizes that I suspect her involvement. I thought maybe we should play along for now...but I don't know for sure..."

"I have no desire to spend any time with Monique alone."

"You saw her last night..."

"At The Orchid Club. She took me by surprise, and I managed to discourage her. According to Miranda, Monique has crazy written all over her."

"She does, Derek. I wouldn't put it past her to fake a pregnancy, or show up naked in your bed, or god knows what."

"Oh, just like_ Fatal Attraction_!" Lexie spoke up excitedly. "With Glenn Close and Michael Douglas, she boiled his bunny! Now that was crazy!"

"I don't have a bunny," Derek pointed out dryly.

"Or like Sharon Stone in _Basic Instinct._..she'll stab you with an icepick!"

"Lexie, has anyone told you that you have an overactive imagination?" Meredith couldn't help but laugh at the outrageous comparisons to old movies.

"Yeah, lots of times. Is Mark coming back?"

"Probably. He won't strike out with her, but if you're right about her connection with Ellis, Monique isn't about to give up a payout. She did tell me that she had a fight with her father, and he cut off her funds...maybe Ellis is paying her?"

"Nothing would surprise me," Meredith sighed. "I still say, we don't let on we know and keep our relationship as quiet as possible. Other than this immediate group, plus Sky and Cristina, no one knows we're involved."

"What is that going to prove in the long run?"

"Nothing much, but give me a sense of satisfaction to thwart Mother."

Mark strolled back outside, giving Derek a grin before taking his seat again. "Interesting woman. I told her I'd call her, if she wanted me to show her around San Francisco."

"Yeah, don't know if it'll work, but thanks."

"You owe me, but that's not unusual. Along with getting your man out of jail."

"What happened with Juan, anyway?" Meredith asked, having almost forgotten about him with everything else going on.

"We were able to have him released, and he's still in shock about the whole thing. Sheriff Webber still maintains it was a good search and his tip was solid."

"I still say it was Paxton. What do you think about that paperwork Lexie saw?" Meredith asked, flopping into the chair again and looking at Mark.

"Definitely corporations set up to do business with Silver Moon. I'll have to do some digging when I get back to my office, find out the details. If nothing else, we could maybe get some charges against him for fraud."

"Better than nothing."

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your bride, Mr. Karev."

Meredith could only flinch at the sound of those words. Despite everything, Ellis was now legally wed to Paxton. The triumphant look on Paxton's face said it all, as he turned to Ellis and put his arms around her. Meredith couldn't watch, it was unbelievable it had come to this.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex smirking as well and she had an urge to smack both of them. Whatever he was doing for his father was well constructed; Mark was still trying to trace it all back to Paxton. For now, they all had to put on a happy face and endure the wedding.

As Paxton and his new bride faced the assembled guests, everyone applauded loudly. It was a perfect day for a wedding, the weather cooperated as usual in the Valley with balmy temperatures and blue skies. White roses and orchids were bursting out of baskets, and topiary trees sparkled with white lights. Meredith was almost surprised there were no white doves released in the air, but that was likely too much even for her mother.

Falling into line behind them, Meredith gritted her teeth and put her hand on Alex's arm to follow them. "Hey sis..." he murmured, with a wink.

"Shut it," she hissed, keeping a smile plastered on her face. She managed to catch Derek's eye, where he was sitting beside Emily, with Cristina next to them. He gave her a smile that made her pulse jump a little bit. Then she spotted Monique in the row of seats behind Derek, and she felt irritated again. So far she and Derek had managed to keep their relationship fairly under wraps, but she wasn't sure how long that would last.

As they walked slowly towards the back terrace where the bar and reception area had been set up, she could also see Lexie sitting with Skylar and Jace, the three of them looking conspiratorial. Both of the younger men had been persuaded to abandon their usual casual attire, and the dark suits made them appear more adult than she was accustomed to. She was a little surprise to see Jace, usually he avoided any kind of event that was family-oriented, but she was glad he was here for Skylar, even if no one knew they were involved. Lexie's DNA test results were still unknown, somehow hung up in the system, but she was having a blast staying at Silver Moon, and hanging out with both of them. If she knew their secret, she never let on, and they seemed to enjoy having her around.

So here they all were, at the wedding of the season, ready to celebrate and have fun, even if it killed them...


	23. Happily Never After

**Thanks to those that were kind enough to review the last chapter - still, I guess it wasn't the best update, and I have tried to give you something more exciting this time (and longer)! The wedding party unfolds...or unravels...however you want to look at it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Happily Never After  
**

"At least your dress looks good," Cristina commented to Meredith once they were able to step away from the crowd. The receiving line had been long and Meredith felt like her mouth was sore from gritting her teeth and smiling.

"Thank god for small favors." The flowing sage-green chiffon gown was strapless, with a gathered satin band at the waist that emphasized her tiny frame, and the fabric fell straight from under the bust to her feet. She had her hair up in soft chignon, with a few tendrils to frame her face, and an emerald and diamond choker that Ellis had given her for her 21st birthday was around her throat.

"So tell me what you've been up to...it's been way too long since I saw you. I've been so busy getting ready for another show; I hardly know what day it is. If you hadn't called me to remind me about this, I'd still be in the studio!" Cristina loved her work, there was no doubt, and sometimes Meredith thought she was happier locked up with her paints than anywhere else. But she looked stunning today, her dark hair loose, and her red strapless dress hugged her curves perfectly.

"God, where do I start? Let's get a drink, first. I feel like this is going to be a long evening."

Drinks in hand, they surveyed the group that was milling around the patio. As with the engagement party, the Tuscany Valley elite were out in full couture force. "She actually went through with it," Meredith sighed. "I hoped she wouldn't, but here we are."

"It's her problem," Cristina observed.

"It's my family's business." She glanced at Ellis, wearing a champagne hued lace gown, with a small spray of flowers in her hair. Her mother did look content enough.

"And your supposed new step-sister looks like she's settled in pretty well."

Lexie was across the terrace, talking with Alex, touching his arm every now and then. Meredith had taken her shopping, and they found a simple sheath dress, patterned with bright flowers, and a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals, that was a complete change from Lexie's usual wardrobe. With her hair up, and understated makeup, she was far removed from the girl who crashed the engagement party.

Alex looked completely caught up in whatever she was saying, and Meredith had to give Lexie credit. Obviously he had no idea that she had read his paperwork while he'd been sleeping. "She's been a lot of help, actually." Meredith related some of the events that had been going on, from Juan's arrest to her stealthy search of Paxton's office to Monique's apparent motive for trapping Derek.

"God, I didn't realize I'd missed so much. What about this friend of Derek's? Didn't I ask you if he had any hot friends?"

"He's a lawyer; I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I could overlook that, if he has other good attributes!" Cristina smirked.

While she was talking with Cristina, Derek caught her eye and smiled briefly. He was with his mother, both of them holding flutes of champagne. "So Ellis is actually married again," Emily murmured, watching her old nemesis with her new husband. "He looks quite pleased with himself."

"He should be. He's married into a sweet situation."

"They deserve each other. Both of them are shallow and opportunistic. She doesn't love him, I'm sure it's a marriage of convenience of some sort."

"Well, let's drink to that, then," Derek muttered. He swallowed the last of his champagne, and quickly handed the empty glass off for another one.

"Are you sure you want to drink that so quickly?" Emily chided her son. She was concerned about his mood, after discovering the truth about Matthew. On top of everything else, he didn't need the ghost of Matthew's infidelity hanging over his head.

"Why not? We're here to celebrate, right?"

"Getting drunk isn't going to help. I don't think it would be a good idea to dredge up the past while we're here."

Derek lifted the glass in a toast. "You're right, Mom. I'll be the soul of discretion."

Emily frowned, and sipped her own drink. She looked again to where Ellis and Paxton were holding court. "Well, I hope she's content with her decision..."

As if she could hear that, Ellis locked eyes with Emily. The two women exchanged a brittle smile, and Emily lifted her glass in recognition. Ellis nodded briefly, before turning away. "Trouble, my dear?" Paxton inquired, seeing the tense line of her lips. "I thought you would be happier today."

"Of course I'm happy. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago."

"You should be thinking of our future."

"Yes, naturally. Weddings can be so emotional, though…" She took a gulp of her champagne, before glancing towards Emily and her son again. Derek was looking more and more like Matthew; it was almost disconcerting to see him standing there. Most of the time she managed to put the affair out of her mind, locking it away into a mental compartment and slamming the lid tightly. If she were to be honest with herself, the time she'd spent with Matthew had been the most carefree of her life. She knew it was wrong, and that she should have resisted the temptation of falling into bed with him when they were both too drunk to think clearly. But oh how he had made her feel; added to the illicit nature of their affair, it had been a wild and heady period of time. There were times now that she dreamt of him so clearly, passionate dreams that left her feeling bereft when she woke up.

It was partly due to the fact that Derek looked so much like his father that she couldn't bear the idea of Meredith with him. It brought up too many memories, good and bad. And if Derek was anything like Matthew, it could mean trouble for Meredith. What if he was a cheater as well? So far, Derek seemed resistant to the lure of Monique, despite her best efforts so perhaps he wasn't. Matthew had seemed to be sincere when he went back to Emily, and as far as Ellis knew there had never been any other woman in his life, but who knew for sure? And they always say…like father, like son….

"Ellis?" Paxton's voice cut through her fog of remembrance, and she flinched. "Are you all right? You were a thousand miles away."

"I'm fine, dear." She patted his arm.

"I have to go and make a phone call. I shouldn't be long," he said, brushing his lips over her cheek.

"Must you go now? The photographer wants to take pictures and the buffet will be ready soon."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Paxton checked his watch, as he made his way through the guests. His creditors were getting irritated with him for late payments again; the dummy corporations weren't bringing cash in as quickly as he'd hoped. Not to mention, he'd lost another bundle at the last race. He kept getting further and further behind, no matter how hard he tried...

* * *

The buffet was catered by Wolfgang Puck, and treated guests to delicacies ranging from roast chicken breast with arugula and red onions to spicy tuna tartare to lobster and crab bites in puff pastry, with every imaginable salad for those not inclined to indulge in anything too rich. The wine from the cellars of Silver Moon flowed freely, and by the time the meal was finished, the noise levels were rising rapidly beneath the gauzy awnings that covered the seating area.

Meredith was feeling a little light-headed herself, after the cocktails and then the copious amount of wine consumed with dinner. The first waltz was over, and she put her feet up on Derek's lap, as they sat at their table. "I knew I shouldn't have worn these shoes…" she giggled, as he massaged her foot. "Ack…that tickles!"

She threw her crumpled napkin towards him, as he winked at her, letting his hand slide up under her dress to caress her calf instead. "Is that better?"

"Hey, no fooling around at the table!" Skylar observed, sliding his eyes towards Jace beside him. Of course, fooling around was just what he had in mind, as soon as they made their own escape. He gave Jace a surreptitious squeeze under the table, enjoying the look of torment on his partner's face.

Meredith wrinkled her nose at him in response.

"You never did tell me if you liked our video," Skylar chided her.

"Oh! I forgot, sorry, Sky…"

"Video? You have something you can show me?" Cristina demanded, her eyebrows going up. "Lemme see!"

"Here!" Jace pulled out his phone, and pulled up the YouTube video within moments, and they all crowded around it to watch. Even with the noise in the background, Meredith heard Skylar's pure vocals blending with the melody that Jace played on his guitar. It was more soulful than she anticipated, a change from their usual edgy sound, but she liked it.

"Awesome!" She high-fived her brother when it was done. "Really, that is great!"

"What's the title?" Cristina asked. "I want to play that when I'm working, it's perfect."

"It's _'Killed by Desire'", _Jace grinned.

"Kind of morbid, but I like it. I might know a guy who'd be interested in it too..."

They were interrupted by Monique, who strolled over to their table and crooked her finger at Derek. "Come dance with _moi,_ I cannot sit another moment," she said invitingly. "Please, _cherie_…"

Derek exchanged a helpless shrug with Meredith, who rolled her eyes. "At least it's not a waltz…" she muttered, as he set her feet aside. He squeezed her shoulder briefly, before allowing Monique to drag him into the throng of dancers on the floor. The song was being mangled somewhat by the band, but it was still recognizable as '_Brown Sugar'_ by the Rolling Stones.

Determined to keep her eye on Monique, Meredith pulled her brother out on the floor as well. "C'mon little brother…" He protested briefly, but soon they were moving together, making up some new combination of steps, laughing and clapping along with the music. Not to be outdone, Cristina and Jace joined them, exchanging partners back and forth. Then she grimaced, catching sight of Lexie doing a bump and grind with Alex. Raising her arms over her head, Lexie shimmied suggestively, and there were a few hoots from the men in the crowd.

"Oh oh…time for an intervention, or Mother will know exactly what Lexie's job was in Seattle," she shouted in Skylar's ear. He nodded, and they danced their way over to her, taking her by the arms.

"Heyyy….didja come to boogie with me?" Lexie giggled.

"Not right now, Lexie. I think you need some fresh air."

"Nah…I'm jesh fine! You can tell Momsie that she has great taste in booze!"

"I'll do that." Meredith took over and guided Lexie outside and towards the house. "I'll take you inside for a bit, okay?"

"B-but…Alex…oh, where did he go?" Lexie mumbled, stumbling in her high heels. "Oopsie...who moved the ground?"

"I think he's with Sky. Let's go…"

* * *

By the time Meredith returned from helping Lexie to bed, some of the party guests had spread out towards the pool area. Not seeing Derek in the tent anywhere, she headed there herself, where the music was a little quieter. Turning the corner quickly, she bumped into someone standing in the shadows. "God, sorry...oh, it's you..."

"Hey dollface, good to see you too," Alex grinned, lifting his beer bottle in greeting.

"Do you ever give up?"

"Persistent is my middle name."

"Well, I'm looking for someone, so I'll just be on my way..." She attempted to sidestep him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You think you're so much better than me, don't you?" he hissed, and she could smell the beer on his breath. "I may not have grown up with all of the privileges that you did here, but don't dismiss me..."

"I don't know anything about you..."

"You want to know about me? My mother died when I was four, leaving me and my brother and sister in care of dear old Dad. My brother was arrested at sixteen for selling drugs, and it escalated from there and he's still in jail now. My sister ran away from home when she was seventeen, and no one's heard from her since."

Meredith's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. But you're a lawyer, you must have done something right..."

"I worked damn hard and put myself through college. I certainly didn't get any help from Pop; he looked out for himself and that's it." Alex clenched his jaw. "I'm sure you had everything paid for and then you got your cushy job here. I went to school with girls like you." He suddenly pulled her against him, focused on taking some of his frustrations out by kissing her. "You've been taunting me from the moment I saw you. C'mon, admit it...you want me..."

She twisted away, trying to keep calm. "Alex, no...you don't want to do this..."

"Why not?" He advanced again, and she sidestepped him, but he caught her arm again. Before she could open her mouth to scream for help, Derek was there beside her. He grabbed Alex by the collar of his jacket, and raised his other hand, clenched into a fist.

"Leave her alone, Karev!"

"Or what, Shepherd?"

"She's not interested in you, now back off..." Derek's tone was controlled, as he continued to keep hold of Alex's jacket. "Or you can give me an excuse to hit you."

Alex shrugged. "C'mon, dude...it's a party, you don't want to make a scene..."

"Want to try me?"

"She's hot, man...what d'you expect me to do?" Alex tried to back away, and Derek kept pace until they were closer to the pool. Several other guests had realized something was going on, watching curiously. Meredith tried to intervene, but the two men were too focused on each other.

"Keep your hands off of her..."

"Derek, let him go, it's not worth it," Meredith urged him.

"It is to me." Some of the ineffectual rage he had been bottling up since finding out about his father was fueling this, combined with the amount of Scotch he'd consumed. When he'd lost track of Meredith after she'd taken Lexie away, he had been prowling around the grounds to find her, until he'd spotted them.

"Oh you want her, man?" Alex taunted. "Is that how it is?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it is..." And without another word, Derek raised his fist again and punched Alex in the jaw, sending the other man sprawling backwards into the pool.

"Oh my god!" Meredith stared at Alex flailing around in the water, as someone rushed forward to help. "What the hell was that for?"

Massaging his fist, Derek raised one eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

"I mean...did you have to push him into the pool?"

"I didn't...he fell."

"Crap."

Skylar and Jace came running up to them, just as Alex was crawling out of the pool. "What happened? Did you hit him?"

Derek nodded. "He was trying to kiss Meredith."

"Good job, then...wish I'd been here with my phone to get it on video," Skylar smirked. "Drink?" He held up a bottle of tequila in Derek's direction.

"No thanks. Get him a towel, would you?" He jerked his head towards Alex, who was standing at the edge of the pool, dripping water.

"Sure thing." Jace jogged away to grab a towel from the cabinet at the edge of the pool.

"I'm heading back to the house," Meredith muttered, holding up her long skirt to walk quickly. "I need to get away from this for a few minutes..."

"You okay, Mer?" Skylar asked, swaying slightly as he stood beside her.

"Just fine, and you're drunk," she told him.

"And enjoying it immensely...doing Mother proud, aren't I?"

"Well, I think between Lexie doing stripper moves, and Derek punching Alex now...I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Meredith said with a soft laugh. "Maybe you want to consider streaking across the dance floor!"

"Now that you mention that..." His eyes lit up at that prospect.

"Don't give him any ideas, Meredith," Derek groaned, as she hugged Skylar briefly.

"Behave yourself...both of you..." Her warning encompassed Jace as well, before she turned to walk back along the flagstone path.

"Meredith, wait..." Derek hurried after her, his own gait a little unsteady from the alcohol in his blood. His adrenaline was still pumping from the encounter, and the combination was making him a little reckless. She started to move a little more quickly, holding up her skirt as she traversed the familiar path in the darkening light.

He finally caught up with her as she stepped into the French doors that opened into the family room. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked, catching her elbow so that she turned to face him. "Why are you running?"

"Because I've never seen you that way before...it scared me a little..." she admitted, breathless from the run and the look in his eyes. In the soft light of the lamps in the room, he appeared suddenly dangerous and seductive at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I just saw red when he had his hands on you," Derek confessed, pulling her closer, and tracing the line of her cheek with his thumb.

"It scared me, but it was kind of hot at the same time...is that wrong?" Her pulse was drumming wildly, and jumped again as he leaned in to place his mouth along her bare collarbone. His hand cupped her breast, feeling her nipple respond under the thin fabric of her dress. Then her breath hitched, as he trailed his lips over her skin to where the bodice covered her.

"It's not wrong...I think we're both a little hot right now..." he breathed, returning to kiss her lips again. Before she could suggest that they move away from the doors where anyone could walk in on them, Derek had taken charge of the situation. She found herself up against the wall, in the darkened corner of the room, with one of his legs pressing in between hers. His hands tunnelled into her hair, pulling it away from its arrangement, as their kisses turned more urgent and greedy.

"This is all about us right now, Meredith..." he said, his voice husky was desire. "Nothing else...not our parents, not our siblings...not the damn wineries."

Meredith nodded wordlessly, as he unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. Her hands shook slightly, lifting her skirts to give him access to her. His fingers pulled aside the lacy thong that covered her, and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. Her pulse jumped again, and her body was already slick and welcoming as he thrust into her so quickly she gasped.

Clinging to him, Meredith urged him on softly, while he gripped her hips to keep her from sliding down the wall. Fiery heat consumed her, at the thrill of the moment and the feel of him throbbing inside of her. His body was taut, as they moved together, and his teeth grazed her throat, marking her skin lightly.

"Please, Derek...harder..." Meredith panted, clinging to him as her body clenched around him.

"Just come for me, baby...just do it..." he urged, watching the expression in her eyes as she fell apart, convulsing around him, biting her lip to keep from screaming. He thrust faster and deeper, his own climax ripping through him in a matter of moments as she buried her face against his shoulder. He held her tightly, resting his forehead against hers, their ragged breathing sounding loud in the quiet room.

"Oh my god..." she laughed softly, "we must be crazy..."

"Heat of the moment...but I think we needed that." Derek eased away from her, pressing kisses along her mouth, her cheek and her ear as her feet touched the floor again. "I love you, Meredith...you know you have my heart now and always..."

Touching his face, she searched his eyes, seeing the raw emotion in the indigo depths. "I know, and you have mine, Derek..."

* * *

Lexie opened her eyes, feeling her head spinning and her mouth dry as dust. She stretched out her hands and patted the bedding, realizing she was on her own bed. Alone. She sat up, and then wished she hadn't as the room spun around her. "Urghh….shouldn't have been drinking tequila shooters and red wine…why do you do that, Lexie? Ah…gotta pee…."

Still mumbling to herself, she managed to push off the bed and stumble towards the en-suite bathroom. Even with the soft light of the bathroom fixtures, her reflection in the mirror was not comforting. Her hair was halfway out of its arrangement, and her eyes were rimmed with black mascara. "Damn, how did I get here?" She had a vague memory of dancing with Alex and then did Meredith show up?

Once she was done in the bathroom, she went in search of something to drink; preferably cold and not alcoholic. As she was padding along the quiet corridor, she thought she heard voices and she stopped to listen for a moment. Definitely male, maybe someone came in to make a phone call? Her curiosity got the best of her and she tiptoed towards the sounds. Before she reached the doorway to the library, everything was silent again, and she stopped in her tracks. No other sound could be heard, and she slowly inched forward again, peering around the open doors that led into the room. There was a single lamp lit on the table, casting a small circle of light, and she ventured a little further. Her eyes darted around, not seeing anyone and she wondered if she had been hearing things. Did too much tequila make you paranoid?

Taking a deep breath, she kept walking, ready to bolt if anything happened. Then her foot bumped into a solid shape on the floor, and she tripped forward, landing on it. Her hands splayed out, touching silky fabric and she jerked back quickly. "Oh shit…oh shit…" She turned on the lamp closest to her, and looked down again. The lifeless face of Paxton stared up at her, blood covering the front of his chest, and pooling beneath him. Panicked and screaming, she scrambled backwards, knocking over the lamp. There was a sudden noise behind her, and then there was a sharp pain at the back of the head, and the room went black…

* * *

"One last waltz…" Meredith let Derek guide her onto the dance floor. It was after midnight by then, and many of the guests had departed. After their tryst in the family room, she had pulled herself together as best as possible. Ellis had given her an irritated look when she arrived back at the party, letting Derek go on ahead of her.

"Mother is watching…" she murmured, as they moved slowly together.

"You know what, Meredith, I don't care," he whispered into her ear. "I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you. She can take it or leave it."

Tipping her head back, she smiled at him slowly. "Good, me too…" And she met his kiss halfway, not caring who saw it.

They were interrupted when Ellis tapped Derek smartly on the shoulder. He glanced at her, raising one eyebrow. "Are you cutting in?"

"Don't be smart with me," Ellis humphed. "I don't have the energy to deal with that right now. Did you happen to see Paxton? He's disappeared for awhile now, and people want to say good-bye to him."

"No ma'am, can't say that I have."

Meredith shook her head as well. "Maybe he had too much to drink and passed out somewhere."

Ellis gave her daughter a withering look. "That is not helpful, Meredith…it's not like him to abandon a party like this."

"And you want us to look for him?"

"Well, I can't disappear as well, now can I?"

"Oh, all right, Mother. Not very promising when you lose track of your husband on the first day of your marriage, is it?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Your sarcasm is noted, but not appreciated."

"Let's go, Derek. Maybe he's hiding out in his office, crying over his gambling debts," Meredith sighed, pulling him along with her towards the house again.

"Just tell him to get out here," Ellis called after them. "That man has no regard for etiquette sometimes, I swear..." she added to herself, mentally reminding herself to speak with Meredith about her public display of affection on the dance floor, thinking of breaches of etiquette. Between Lexie falling down drunk, and Alex looking strangely like he'd taken to swimming fully clothed, and now this...Ellis was not pleased with how the evening had gone awry...

* * *

**Okay...now that you've read it, let me know what you think! Reviews have been declining lately...are you still interested in the soapy drama? Or did you think it was just kind of meh?**


	24. Who Killed the Old SOB?

**A big thanks to everyone again for reading and reviewing! For those of you I wasn't able to respond to personally, I appreciate your support and continued interest.  
**

**So not quite so much going on in this chapter, just the aftermath of the discovery, with a little bits of MerDer together. I feel we are getting shortchanged on that aspect again on GA, so I will try to have something between them as much as I can. So read, enjoy...review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
Who Killed the Old Bastard?  
**

"I can't quite believe that your mother let us go together...especially after I kissed you," Derek commented, as he and Meredith started to look for Paxton. They were in the office wing, checking there first, but everything seemed quiet.

"I think she's got enough other things on her mind at the moment, thank god."

"Maybe we should take advantage of this," he grinned, as they paused in the deserted hallway. Pressing her back against the wall, he cupped her face, and slanted his mouth over hers. For a few moments, they lost track of time, sharing deep, slow kisses that evoked their earlier passion.

"You know we need to find a better way to do this," Meredith finally sighed. "Much as I enjoy the spontaneous encounters, it would be heavenly to do this in a nice, soft bed more than once..." Her breath caught as his mouth touched her throat before he lifted his head.

"I have to agree with you there. We'll have to see what we can do about that. Now that we've kind of outed ourselves, maybe we can work something out."

"Outed ourselves...were we in the closet?" Meredith giggled.

"You know what I mean..." Derek couldn't help but laugh along with her, and it took a few more moments before they were able to control their fit of hilarity.

"Ah, god...let's get back to our search. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get out of here." Meredith opened Paxton's office door, and the room was empty as well, though there was a lamp on, and some of the desk drawers were pulled open. "Someone's been in here, Derek," she said softly, and he frowned.

"Maybe he was looking for something." Even so, Derek motioned for her to stay still, while he checked the office to make sure no one was lurking in the dark corners. "No one's here now, at any rate..."

Shrugging, she pulled the office door closed again. "This is giving me the creeps..."

"Like you said, he probably had too much to drink and passed out somewhere. Let's check the bedrooms."

"Oh, you just want to get me to bed..."

"Yes, that too," he grinned, taking her hand. They progressed towards the other wing, where the bedrooms were. Again, everything was quiet.

"Let me check on Lexie." Meredith quietly opened the bedroom door, expecting to see Lexie sprawled out on the bed, but the room was empty, with the tangled bedding the only indication anyone had been there. "Damnit, she's gone."

"Maybe she got hungry, or needed some water," Derek suggested. "God knows she was drunk enough to need re-hydrating. That sounds good to me right now too."

"Good point. Let's go to the main floor, maybe she's seen our missing groom on her way to the kitchen."

They wandered through the darkened house, but the kitchen was empty as well, deserted by the caterers and back to sparkling condition as if they had never been there. "Damn, where is she?"

"And where is Paxton?"

"There's still the library, and the family room...though we were there and no one was around, as you might remember..."

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to our surroundings," he admitted. "You were distracting me..."

"Me? You were all hot and horny...!"

"You weren't complaining," he reminded her, giving her butt a little squeeze. They rounded the corner that led to the family room and library. "How about the library first?"

"Why not? After that, I'm not sure what to suggest, unless maybe the pool. No way he'd be at Skylar's..." Meredith murmured, stepping into the quiet room. They usually didn't use the library much; most of the books were old reproductions of classics, but it looked good. Meredith had hidden out here on occasion growing up, curling up to read when it was too rainy to go to the pond. There were comfy wing chairs and small glass cabinets with an assortment of jade figurines that Thatcher had collected. Tiffany lamps were on the low tables, and one of them was glowing now, casting warm rosy light.

Derek walked in ahead of her. "Looks like maybe someone was here too..." he murmured, indicating the lamp. Then he stopped in his tracks, and Meredith bumped into the back of him. "Oh shit..."

"Oof...what's wrong...Derek?" Before he could warn her, she peered around him, and she saw the two bodies on the floor. "Nooo..! What happened?!" She clutched at his arm, her knees suddenly too wobbly to hold her up.

"I don't know," Derek muttered, his own body suddenly ice cold at the sight of Paxton, whose white shirt was soaked in blood, and his eyes glassy in death. He blew out a slow breath, his gaze fixing on an object embedded in Paxton's throat. All he could make out was that it was silver, a short handle smeared with blood before disappearing into the wound.

Meredith dropped to her knees, staring at the blood. She started to reach for Paxton, to find a pulse.

"Don't touch anything..." he warned her, dropping down beside her. But her hands were already stained, from Paxton's wrist, and her gown was streaked from the blood on the floor. She shook her head sadly, not finding any sign of life, before reaching for Lexie.

"Is Lexie...?"

"I don't know...she won't wake up," Meredith sobbed, trying to get a response. "Lexie! Please, Lexie...are you all right..?"

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling 9-1-1. Oh god, I can't believe this..." He stood up, pacing as the call went through. Meredith continued to try to revive Lexie, while keeping her panic under control.

Finally Lexie started to moan, and her eyes fluttered open. "Thank god...Lexie, can you hear me?"

"Meredith...? Izzat you?" Lexie squinted at Meredith, confused and disoriented.

"Yes, thank god you're all right..." Meredith helped her to sit, just as Derek ended his call. "Did you see what happened?"

"N-no.." Lexie clutched at Meredith's arm, trying to focus on what her sister was saying. Then she caught sight of Paxton, and the memory came flooding back, and a scream rose in her throat again. "Ohmygod...he's dead, isn't he?"

"Stay with her, Meredith, I'm going to get Ellis. For what it's worth, I don't think she should find out second hand that her new husband is dead," Derek said. "You okay here for a minute?"

"I think so. Just hurry..." Then she looked at him, her eyes wide. "Wait, what if someone is still here?"

"I'm sure whoever did it is long gone. I promise I'll be right back." He gave her shoulder a squeeze of encouragement. "Trust me."

"I do."

As his footsteps disappeared, Meredith and Lexie huddled together. "I j-just wanted some water..." Lexie sniffed, "...and I h-heard voices..."

"Did you see anyone else?"

Lexie shook her head, wincing at the pain that knifed her at the same time. "Ouch...oh, no...I t-tripped over him...and then someone konked me on the head..."

By that time, Meredith could hear the sound of sirens approaching. The Tuscany Valley emergency response unit was not that large, but she was thankful they were prompt. Then she could hear footsteps approaching again, and Derek and Ellis were silhouetted in the doorway.

"Mother..."

"Let me see...I want to see him," Ellis demanded, pushing past them. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"Um...as sure as I can..."

Ellis fell to her knees, unmindful of the blood that was on the floor. "Paxton...damnit...you old fool. What did you do?" Despite everything between them, she had always cared for him in her own way. They had known each other a long time, and he had been there for her when Thatcher died. And now he was dead, on what was supposed to be their wedding night...how ironic.

"Don't touch him..." Derek warned her, just as the emergency crew arrived. The paramedics hurried in, carrying their gear, followed by Sherriff Webber and Dr. O'Malley, in his capability as coroner. Behind them, the remaining guests gathered, drawn by flashing lights and shouts. The party was definitely over...

* * *

Quite some time later, they were still seated in the family room. Meredith glanced at the clock on the mantel, and it began to softly chime the hour. It was now 4 a.m. and she felt completely exhausted. She sagged against Derek, as they sat side by side on the sofa. Ellis was seated on sofa opposite them, with Skylar yawning widely beside her. He had been roused from his bed, where he and Jace had been passed out, and he was feeling the effects of over indulgence in tequila. The only one missing was Lexie. The paramedics had treated her concussion, and determined that it was best to take her in to the hospital for observation.

For a second, Meredith had a flashback to the afternoon when Ellis announced her engagement in this very setting. If they had been shocked at that time, it was nothing compared to their current state of mind. It was almost surreal, how twisted everything had become. They were still wearing the same clothes from the wedding, with the exception of Skylar, who was in ripped jeans and an old t-shirt. They were all rumpled, sleepy, and confused.

"Where's Alex?" She suddenly realized he wasn't with them.

"He went back to the hotel to change after his dip in the pool," Skylar smirked. "We saw him leaving, looking like the drowned rat he is."

"Someone should call him."

"Let Webber handle it," Derek sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Thank you for your patience," Sheriff Webber said, as he briskly entered the room then. He hardly looked ruffled, despite the late hour. "Dr. O'Malley has completed his preliminary examination, and I wanted to share the findings with you all." He turned towards Ellis. "First of all, Mrs. Karev, my condolences on your loss."

Ellis stared at him for a moment, almost uncomprehending his words. Then she laughed shortly. "Hardly married long enough to claim that title, Sheriff. Perhaps just stick with Mrs. Grey."

"Of course, ma'am, but you are still legally wed to the deceased." Webber consulted his notes again. "I have sent my deputy to inform the son. I will be in touch with him later." He looked over his glasses at the assembled group. "As you were the ones to discover him, I trust you didn't touch anything?"

"Well, technically, Lexie found him first..."

"Yes, of course, but she was also assaulted in the process."

Meredith closed her eyes at that phrase. "I just tried to find a pulse on him...I didn't touch anything else."

"All right then. The cause of death was a puncture of the carotid artery; death was nearly instantaneous, according to Dr. O'Malley. He was stabbed with this..." He held up a small plastic bag containing a sharp silver object.

Ellis gasped, and Meredith felt a shiver of dread, suddenly remembering Lexie's words about death by ice pick. "What is that?"

"This is a corkscrew...a sterling silver corkscrew, to be exact. Any idea where it came from?"

"Oh dear god..." Ellis muttered. "There must be dozens of corkscrews around this place; we run a winery for god's sake!"

"And are all of them engraved with the date of your engagement party?" Webber inquired.

"We gave them out as hostess gifts. All of the men at the party received one; does that mean someone in our social circle did this to him? One of the wedding guests? That's absurd!"

"I won't know for sure until we can check for fingerprints. For now, I realize you're in shock, and you're tired. However, I want to ask if you saw anyone suspicious tonight, or heard anything that might indicate who did this. Did he have any enemies? Have any arguments with any of you, perhaps?"

Meredith exchanged a look with Derek, wondering if she should bring up the gambling debts. He shook his head imperceptibly, before speaking. "We didn't see anyone, Sheriff. Ellis sent us to look for him, and there was no one around besides Lexie...I hardly think she hit herself on the back of the head."

"There were several people around tonight; it's a wedding party, after all. There were wait staff and catering staff swarming everywhere, not to mention the photographer and his assistant," Ellis pointed out.

"I'll need the names if you can get them to me as soon as possible."

"Oh my god, Wolfgang Puck does not hire criminals! Can you imagine the scandal if you start to interrogate them?"

"More scandalous than your new husband being murdered?" Richard asked patiently. "Also, the photographer may have group shots that we can look at. There may be someone that doesn't belong."

Before Ellis could reply, they could hear shouting and then Alex was storming through the open doorway, the deputy trying to hold onto his arm. Angrily, Alex shook him off, and stopped to glare at them all. "Which one of you killed the old bastard?"

Derek jumped to his feet, but Richard was already restraining Alex. "Just settle down, Mr. Karev. Yelling isn't going to help matters."

"They all hated him here! One of them must have done it..."

"You didn't have much love for him either, as I recall," Ellis pointed out. "I couldn't quite understand why you showed up here for the wedding. Maybe you killed him."

Meredith thought about the papers that Lexie had read, indicating Alex's involvement in the dirty business dealings. "Yes, Alex, why don't you explain to Sheriff Webber what you were doing for dear old Dad?"

Alex narrowed his eyes at her. "You're the spoiled princess here, Meredith...don't talk to me about family loyalty!" He jabbed his finger at her, straining against Webber's hold, his sneakered feet scrambling for traction on the polished hardwood floor.

"Back off, Karev..." Derek snapped, stepping in front of Meredith. "Or d'you want me to punch you again?"

Webber inspected Alex's face, seeing the darkening bruise formed there. "Nice shiner you have there. What brought that on?"

"He tried to kiss Meredith, I took offense," Derek replied, shrugging.

"I see."

"But I had nothing to do with Paxton, I swear."

"Fuck you, Shepherd! You'd do anything for Meredith, wouldn't you?" Alex snarled.

"All right, enough!" Webber snapped. "I think that's it for tonight. We're not going to accomplish anything right now. You all need to calm down, get some sleep and I'll be back to talk with everyone separately." He nodded towards the deputy. "Take Mr. Karev back to the hotel, and make sure he doesn't leave again. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. The rest of you, stay in the house tonight. The library is off limits until we finish processing it, but the rest of the house is fine." Richard pocketed his notepad, and tipped his hat before following his deputy outside. "Sleep well."

"I guess I'm confined to Silver Moon," Derek sighed, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll just leave a voicemail for Mom so she doesn't worry about me. She left pretty early, so she won't know about this."

"I'll have a guest room ready for you," Ellis said pointedly.

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but Meredith beat him to it. "He's staying with me, Mother. And I don't care what you think about it. Do you really want to argue about it right now?"

Ellis stood up tiredly. "No, suit yourself. I think we've had enough of that for one night." She looked down at Skylar, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, his head lolling back against the cushions. "Skylar! Wake up!"

"Huh? W-what…?" He bolted upright, not sure of his surroundings for a moment. "I wasn't sleeping…just resting my eyes…what'd I miss?"

"Go back to bed, Sky," Meredith said, smiling despite herself. "The Sheriff will be back later to talk to us."

"Uhg…okay," he muttered. "Helluva way to end a party..."

Ellis glared at him, and he held up his hands. "Just sayin'...dead bodies are kind of a downer."

* * *

Meredith turned off the lamp, and settled against the pillows, looking up into Derek's face as he lifted up on his elbow beside her. "This is nice," she said sleepily, before he leaned in to kiss her. "I could get used to this."

"I know we were talking about being in bed earlier, but somehow this isn't how I envisioned it happening." Derek pulled her in against him, her eyes almost closing already. They had managed to share a very quick shower, enough to clean away the residue of the blood, and she smelled deliciously like lavender. At this point, they were both too tired to think of anything but sleep, but he was happy to be there with her no matter what the situation.

"Seriously…who knew Paxton would be dead on his wedding night? D"you think it was someone he owed money to?"

"Has to be, nothing else makes sense."

"So we tell Webber about the debts, and what Lexie discovered?"

"I think we have to. I'll call Mark first thing and see if we can get that lawyer that represented Juan to help us." He yawned widely, and kissed her again. "Enough talking for now…go to sleep, Mer…"

"I just keep seeing his face…I don't know if I can put that out of my mind," Meredith confessed. "It was awful. I can't imagine how it must have been for Lexie…"

"I know, but I'm right here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, all right?" He hugged her tightly. "Just let it go."

"I'll try…g'night Derek…" She shifted around so that she was spooned in against him, his leg and his arms wrapped around her. She let her eyes fall shut, pushing away the fears, letting the intimacy of being with him soothe her. His fingers caressed her gently; nothing overly sexual, just a calming touch to help her relax. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed, and sleep crept over her by degrees.

Despite being exhausted, Derek found himself unable to drift asleep as quickly. His mind was still turning over the events of the evening, and he couldn't help but wonder if the same person killed his father as well. There was no way Paxton had been sneaking around, dropping oleander leaves into Matthew's drinks, or planting evidence in Juan's room. That wasn't his style. He worked in the background, pulling strings. The question was...who was doing the dirty work?

Finally, listening to Meredith breathing in the darkness, he let himself relax as well. For the moment, he was holding the woman he loved, and taking care of her was the only thing that mattered. He dropped another soft kiss on her bare shoulder, and then closed his eyes resolutely. Sheriff Webber could take care of the rest of it, which was his job.


	25. Life Goes On

**As always, my thanks and appreciation for the reviews and support! I wasn't sure if I would get a chapter posted this week, with a busy 3D life leaving me little focus for writing, plus big turkey day celebrations going on in the USA. Not that it affects me, but I know lots of readers are American and I didn't know if anyone would be looking for fanfic with all the holiday stuff going on. Still, I managed to get this done, and posted, albeit a little later than usual. A little more MerDer for you, a little more murder investigation...and more drama for Derek.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Life Goes On  
**

Meredith opened her eyes, letting her gaze slide around her familiar surroundings. Soft light was filtering through the gauzy curtains pulled partly across the floor to ceiling windows, indicating it was later in the morning. The bedroom was quiet, and everything looked the same as the day before...from the luxurious king size bed set in the centre of the polished hardwood floor to the lavender and white pillows that were spilling off the bed. The same colors were echoed in the duvet and the bedding, and matched the candles in crystal holders on the armoire, which exuded a faint scent of vanilla.

Yet things were changed, in more ways than one. Paxton had been murdered in their house, and now her mother would be a widow again. Still, Meredith couldn't feel any sadness at the man's death, was that wrong?

Just then, the unfamiliar weight on the bed next to her shifted, pinning her into the bedding. "Good morning..." Derek murmured lazily, kissing the hollow of her throat. His hair was a mess of black curls, and the stubble along his jaw scratched her skin. "Much as I enjoyed falling asleep with you, I think waking up with you beside me is even better."

"Mmm...you might be right."

"Did you sleep all right?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head, slipping her arms around his back, as he moved between her legs. "It was more restful than I figured it would be…thanks to you," she replied, sighing luxuriously.

"Glad to be of service," he grinned seductively. "I think parts of me are happier to be with you than others…"

"I can tell." She felt the insistent length of his erection pressing against her, and she shifted to accommodate him. "I want you right now…so bad…" she breathed.

"Good…then I plan to make you very happy…" Watching her face, Derek slid deeply into her welcoming warmth. She closed her eyes and delighted in the sensation that was purely Derek. She loved the feel of him inside of her, and the soft sounds of pleasure he made when he thrust into her. Unlike the previous night, this was slow and exact, and his movements were designed to give her as much satisfaction as possible. She grasped his shoulders as the excitement swirled in her; her senses were swamped by the feel of his weight on top of her, while they were joined so intimately. As he whispered her name, urging her to enjoy it, she was lost to the moment.

Derek watched her come beneath him, her neck arched as throaty moans of bliss escaped her. Her body grasped him tightly, and their rhythms matched perfectly, as if they had been together for much longer. As she cried out for him, and her body trembled in the climax that he could feel, he gave up as well. Sweet pleasure enflamed him and he caught her mouth, kissing her hard and long as his own release took over.

When he could breathe again, he rolled with Meredith so they were side by side. "Helluva way to wake up," he murmured, tracing her jaw with his fingers.

"Better than coffee," she agreed. She felt content and happy; if she were a cat she would be purring. Too bad they had to get up and face reality.

* * *

They found Ellis seated at the kitchen table, calmly drinking a cup of coffee, as if it were any other day, with the paper spread out in front of her. Meredith helped herself to coffee as well, while Derek hovered uncertainly behind her. "You're here now, Derek, just do sit down," Ellis commented, looking over her glasses at him.

"Yes ma'am..." he agreed, sinking into the chair beside Meredith. He took a cup of coffee as well, but ignored the late brunch laid out.

"Sheriff Webber called, he plans to be here soon to speak with us. Then you can head back home. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do."

"We all do, Mother," Meredith sighed. "Did you sleep all right?"

"All things considered, yes. Life goes on. Instead of going to Paris for a honeymoon, I'll be planning a funeral."

They were interrupted by Skylar, who ambled into the room. "Well, here we are again," he observed. "Does anyone have a hangover from hell like I do?"

"No, we're okay in comparison to you," Meredith teased him, looking at his ripped jeans and Metallica t-shirt that had he worn the night before. "Too much tequila will do that."

"Ugh...I don't even really remember the conversation last night. I didn't just imagine the whole thing…there really was a murder?"

"You were sleeping through most of it," Ellis commented. "I don't suppose you recall anything from the party that might have bearing on Paxton's death?"

"No, not a thing...why was he in the library, for god's sake? He's hardly the literary type."

"Lexie said she heard voices before she found him, he was obviously meeting someone. Maybe he was paying someone off and it went bad," Meredith suggested. "The library is usually quiet, a good place to hide out, maybe?"

Derek's phone vibrated then and he glanced at the display. "It's Mom...excuse me," he said, standing up to take the call away from the table.

Ellis flicked her eyes at him as he left. It was rather unnerving to have him here, and realizing that Meredith was following him with her eyes in that intimate manner didn't make it any easier. Despite her best efforts to discourage a romance between them, it still happened. "Be careful, Meredith," she murmured. "Men aren't always reliable."

"I think I can take care of myself. I'm not involved with a married man, after all."

"What?" Ellis sputtered, nearly dropping her coffee cup. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Skylar looked from Meredith to his mother, waiting for the other shoe to drop in this conversation. Something was going on that he wasn't aware of, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Slowly, he poured himself a cup of coffee, careful not to make too much noise to disrupt them.

"You know damn well what I mean...you and Derek's father. I know all about it," Meredith said hotly. She didn't even know why she was saying it, it just came tumbling out. "How could you do that? To Daddy, and to Emily? They trusted you as a wife, and a friend...how do you live with yourself?"

Ellis took a deep breath. "You can't judge me, Meredith."

"Why not? You're judging Derek on what his father did, and he's not going to cheat on me. So back off and let me live my own life."

Derek paused at the doorway, catching the last part of the conversation. Did he just hear what he thought he did?

"This is not the time to discuss this," Ellis said coldly. "You don't know all of the details, especially if you heard this from Derek through his mother's interpretation."

"I know that you might very well be Lexie's mother, based on the timing of your disappearance, and that Matthew could be the father. Why do you want to deny it?"

"Holy shit..." Skylar muttered under his breath.

"Why are you bringing this up now, Meredith? Don't we have enough to deal with right now?" Ellis asked.

"Because I'm tired of the secrets, and the lies, Mother. That's why I wanted to let you know that I love Derek, and I want him in my life, and I don't want to sneak around anymore!" Meredith pushed to her feet, and stormed out of the room, leaving Ellis and Skylar staring after her. For a second, he contemplated sharing his own secret, but decided that would put her over the edge right now. So he avoided eye contact with her and drank his coffee in silence.

Derek caught her as she hurried past him. "What brought that on?"

"I don't know, Derek, it just came out," she confessed. "I need some air, are you coming with me?"

"I'm not about to go back in there," he grimaced, keeping pace with her as she almost ran outside. He thought she was headed for the pond, but she kept on going, until they were in the midst of the vineyards. Surrounded by the neat rows of grapes ripening on the vines, under the warm sun, she finally stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. In his clothes from the night before, wearing the slippery dress shoes, he wasn't able to move as quickly as she did in her sneakers.

She laughed a little at how out of place he looked, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry…it's just…you're still dressed for a wedding…"

"Not exactly the picture of elegance right now, am I?" he smirked, rolling up his sleeves. Sweat trickled down his back as the heat of the day and the exertion of the run combined to make him uncomfortable. "I usually wear my old jeans and t-shirt when I'm out in the vineyards. I don't think these shoes will be quite the same again…" he murmured, glancing at his feet as they sank into the dirt.

Meredith smothered another giggle, and he pulled her up against him. "At least you're smiling; I wasn't sure after that little explosion in there…" He kissed her, and she sighed happily, meeting his tongue with hers. She could stay there forever, wrapped in his arms, the pure masculine scent of him making her want him more than ever. Arousal cut through her like a hot knife, and her hips shifted against him, making him groan against her mouth.

"I think we're getting insatiable, but this isn't the best time…" he warned her. "I'm all for hot, sweaty sex, but…"

"I know, we can finish this later, after the Sheriff is done with us," she grinned up at him. "Let's just walk for a bit, I haven't had a chance to get out here lately." She linked her arm in his, and they spent some time wandering among the rows, talking about what the upcoming harvests would bring. Anything but discussing the death and its impact on their lives at the moment.

Finally they could see the distinctive black and white of Webber's vehicle making its way along the driveway. "Guess it's time..." Derek said, just as Meredith plucked one of the grapes to sample. The succulent fruit was just about perfect, and she made a little sound of approval at the taste.

"Mmm...here, taste this..." She offered one to Derek, but he cupped her face in his hands instead, and kissed her deeply, his tongue searching for hers. She tasted of grape juice and felt sun-warmed against him, and she moaned softly, pressing against him, so that they touched everywhere.

"We should go in," he reminded her, relinquishing her mouth slowly. Resting her cheek against his chest, they stood for a few more moments.

"Thank you for this, for just being out here with me. I love you, Derek. Whatever happens, whatever Mother does, we have each other."

"I love you, too, honey...and I'm glad we have each other. And I think, once all of this is over and done with, we should go away for a few days and recharge. Somewhere private and secluded, where we can indulge ourselves, what do you think?"

"Can we go now?"

Derek chuckled softly, before sliding his arm around her waist, to walk towards the house. "Let's go get this over with then, before we're considered hiding from the law..."

* * *

They found Sheriff Webber holding court in the family room again, with Ellis and Skylar on the sofa. "Ah, there you are. Please, have a seat."

Avoiding her mother's eyes, Meredith sank onto the leather sofa, with Derek next to her. She felt a little flushed from the sun, and she smoothed her hair self-consciously. "Sorry, lost track of time."

"Fine. Now, my deputy is here to help out and take fingerprints from all of you so that we can rule you out from other prints that we find. It's standard procedure, nothing to be concerned about."

"When will you be finished with the library?" Ellis asked.

"Hopefully soon, then I will need you to tell me if there is anything missing."

"You don't believe it was just a robbery gone bad, do you?" Derek frowned. "Paxton owed a lot of money to somebody, based on his gambling losses."

"I see, and you know this...how?"

Meredith spoke up then. "I found betting slips in his desk from Golden Gate Fields, and he was losing a lot."

"Interesting, but we don't know for sure that someone was loaning him money, do we?"

"He didn't have a lot of his own cash," Ellis admitted. "And he didn't ask me for a loan, so someone had to be behind it. I admit, he gambled quite a lot when I first knew him, but he swore he cut back. Obviously he lied."

"There's a few men I know who are in the 'lending' business, so to speak," Webber mused. "But what good does it do to kill him? He won't be able to pay back what he owes as a dead man. There has to be another person wanting him out of the picture."

"His son, Alex, was doing dirty work for him," Meredith offered. She quickly filled Webber in on what Lexie found, and how Mark was trying to unravel the details of the business deals.

"Dear god, Meredith, are you sure?" Ellis asked, her eyebrows raised. "I mean, I had questions about some of the companies that he was using, but I really didn't suspect it was to his own end. I should have known better..."

"I will question young Karev about that, don't worry. I got the impression last night that he wasn't on good terms with his father, just as he accused you all of hating Paxton." Webber looked at them over his glasses again. "Did any of you have a reason to want him dead?"

"No!" They all exchanged shocked glances.

"I will need to take your statements on your whereabouts at the time of the murder, after the fingerprinting. And then of course the list of the caterers, the photographer and other staff brought in to help."

Ellis held up a binder. "I have all of the contacts here who can provide the names of their staff. I'm quite sure all of them are bonded and reliable."

"Of course they are. But I do have to cover all the bases, Mrs. Karev, er, Grey."

"I'm sure you do."

At that moment, the deputy popped his head into the room. "Finished in the library, sir."

Richard nodded. "Good, you can scan their fingerprints now, and take statements."

"How long will this take?" Derek asked, checking his watch. "I have my own business to look after."

"Not long, Mr. Shepherd."

"I'd like to go and visit Lexie, too," Meredith spoke up. "She must be anxious to find out what's going on." She avoided looking at her mother, realizing Ellis would still be fuming over their earlier conversation.

"All in good time, Miss Grey," Sheriff Webber acknowledged, as the deputy began the process of fingerprinting. Unlike the old days, this was electronic and efficient, without all the messy black ink to contend with. After a short time, they were completing their written statements, and handing them over as well.

"Excellent. Now, if you can spare a few more moments for me...?" Webber indicated they should follow him to the library once more.

"Very well," Ellis sighed, getting to her feet. "When we will be able to contact the funeral home?"

"That depends on Dr. O'Malley. He has to finish the autopsy."

Meredith shivered at the thought, and Derek squeezed her hand in support as they headed into the library. Now the curtains were open and sunlight flooded the room, and it was difficult to miss the blood stains on the Aubusson rug where Paxton's body had lain. For a moment, they all stood silently, contemplating the evidence of death. "Now, if you can take a look around for me...is there anything missing that you can tell?" Webber inquired.

Ellis took a brief walk around the perimeter, her expression grim. "Here..." She stopped in front of the glass case where the jade figurines were kept. "There are some missing from here, the most valuable ones, of course."

"What...seriously?" Meredith frowned, going to look for herself. "Daddy brought those from Japan. I loved those..." The missing items were the exquisitely carved horses that Thatcher had bought not long before he passed away.

"No sign of damage to case," Webber noted. "Did Mr. Karev know the value of these pieces?"

"Of course he did, Sheriff. Maybe he used them to pay off part of his debt." Ellis shook her head. "Damn the man, why didn't he just tell me what was going on?"

"As with all addictions, the guilt drives a person to hide what they're doing. We'll check with the pawn shops and see if someone tries to sell them."

Derek's phone vibrated again, and he glanced at the display. "Sorry, I've got to take this," he apologized, stepping away from the group. "Mom...what's going on?" His expression changed as he listened to the call, and concern darkened his eyes. Meredith caught the changes, and moved a little closer to him as he ended the call.

"What is it? Is Emily all right?"

"She's fine, but I have to go." He ran a hand through his hair distractedly, looking over at Sheriff Webber. "Are we done here?"

"I think for now, yes. I know where to find you if I have any further questions."

"I may not be that close for a few days," Derek admitted. "I have to fly to Boston."

"What's going on in Boston?"

"It's my sister, Aria...she's gotten herself into some trouble, and I need to fly out to help her."

"Oh my god, Derek...is she all right?" Meredith asked quietly, touching his arm.

"I think so, Mom was understandably upset, but it seems that Aria has gotten herself arrested for drunk driving and having alcohol in the car," Derek muttered. "Apparently, it's not the first time she's been stopped...I think Dad's death has sent her into a bad place emotionally. I should have talked to her more often."

Webber nodded sympathetically. "Of course you need to see her. I know too well how life spirals out of control when you drink too much. Just keep in touch while you're away, all right?"

"Absolutely." Derek turned to leave, and Meredith walked with him to the front door.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. If there's anything I can do...?"

"Check in on Mom, would you? I hate that she'll be alone, even for a few days, with all of this crap going on."

"She's not going with you?"

Derek shook his head. "Not immediately, anyway. If this drags on, she will definitely deal with Aria, but for now it's up to me. And with harvest coming up soon, one of us needs to keep an eye on things." He pulled her against him, and hugged her tightly. "I hope I won't be gone too long."

"Do whatever you have to. She's a good kid, Derek, I'm sure she's just having trouble dealing with everything," she assured him. "I'll miss you, but I know it won't be for long."

"I'll miss you to, Mer. Just be careful, and promise me you won't put yourself into danger. I don't trust Alex, and I don't want you to be alone with him."

"I promise." She lifted her face, and his mouth covered hers, kissing her softly, as she molded herself against him. She inhaled deeply, wanting to keep this moment, this feel of him, in her memory. His arms held her close, and he lifted her off her feet slightly, as she kissed him back. "I love you...have a safe trip...call me..." she whispered, reluctant to let him go.

"I love you too, honey. I'll call you when I get there..." He broke away from her, and made himself walk away, pulling out his cell phone to arrange the first flight out he could find. As if things were complicated enough...


	26. Fingerprints Don't Lie

**Thank you all for the reviews! The drama will continue to roll along here...Derek deals with his sister, Meredith and Cristina go out for drinks and Webber gathers the group to reveal some startling evidence.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
Fingerprints Don't Lie**

Derek parked the rental car at the Boston police department, and stepped outside into the cool drizzle. Hunching up his shoulders in the lightweight jacket, he made a dash for the main doors of the building. It was quite a change in weather from what he was used to in California, and the damp only added to his dark mood. During the flight from San Francisco, his thoughts had careened from one problem to the next; not to mention the guilt that started to gnaw at him for not touching base with his sister as often as he should have.

The officer at the front desk directed him towards the waiting area. "They'll bring her out in a few minutes, Mr. Shepherd, now that you're here."

He nodded curtly, and found a spot on a hard bench between an older woman, and a sleepy young man who kept humming tunelessly under his breath. Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, he stretched his legs out and closed his eyes. Things had to get better soon; they couldn't possibly get worse, could they?

"Mr. Shepherd!"

As soon as he sat up, and saw Aria being escorted towards him, all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be all right. She looked slightly dazed, and more than a little frightened, as she met his eyes. As if she wasn't quite sure about his mood at the moment, she ducked her head before he reached her. She was wearing faded jeans, and a Dartmouth hoodie that had seen better days, making her seem younger than her years.

"We have some paperwork for you to sign, before she can leave," the officer informed him. "There is a serious offense, and she will be charged with driving under the influence. There was also open liquor in the vehicle, which she managed to drive into a telephone pole. Luckily no one was injured, but the car will be written off. Then she tried to resist the officer's help, even though she could barely stand. How she managed to drive that far is a mystery."

Derek nodded. "I see. Is there a fine to pay, or will that be dealt with later?"

"That will come later, and I'm sure you will want a lawyer to assist you with the case. I realize this is her first offense, so she may get off light. She will of course have her license suspended, and need to attend a treatment program before getting it back."

"I understand." Derek scribbled his name across the release papers.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day now."

They walked outside silently, and neither of them said a word until they were inside the car. Rain drummed a little harder on the roof, as Derek turned to his sister. "Aria, what were you thinking? You could've killed yourself…" His voice was a harsher than he intended, but the realization of how close she'd come to hurting herself finally hit him. "Damnit, Aria…this isn't like you!"

For a moment, she faced him defiantly. "I can drive when I'm drinking, Derek…I'm a big girl now, remember?"

"Sure you are. And you drove so well, you hit a light pole and wrecked the car…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Look, I know what you're going through. It's not easy for me either. And I should have called you more often. Dad's death put a hole in all our lives…"

"Yeah, but you're the one who can handle it all, aren't you?" Aria muttered. "I'm the fuck up."

"Since when, Aria? You were an honors student in high school, class valedictorian…hardly a fuck up."

She focused on picking the frayed end of her sweatshirt sleeve, not responding to his comment. She felt like hell, with a pounding headache and aches and bruises from the impact of the car meeting the pole. Though she didn't want to admit it, she really couldn't remember much of the night before. Something about a party, and drinking tequila, and then it went black.

"Aria…" Derek said softly, touching her arm. "Look, I'm not mad, and neither is Mom. We're just concerned. Are you doing okay in school? Maybe you should have taken a longer break after the funeral." When she was still quiet, he sighed and took her hand. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I'm not ten anymore, Derek…"

"No, you're not. You're an intelligent young woman who has lost her father, and needs to deal with that."

The softer tone of his voice made the tears well up in her eyes, and she managed to look at him then. "I miss him so much, Derek…it's such a sucking big hole, and I don't know _how_ to deal with it. And I feel bad, cause I kinda blew him off the last time he phoned…I was going out with this guy he didn't like and I didn't have time to talk…cuz I was meeting David. But I thought there was always time to talk to Daddy again…and now…and now I never will…" She looked away, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know how to exist in a world my dad doesn't..."

Derek studied her for a moment, squeezing her hand tightly. He experienced the same sense of loss at her words, and his own throat felt tight as he comforted her. "I know, Ari…it's horrible, and all I can say is that we have to survive this…by remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel like you do right now. That it won't hurt so much. You're not alone in this, Mom and I are in this with you." He paused. ""And what about David? Are you still seeing him?"

Shrugging a little, she sniffed and he handed over a tissue. "Not really, he kind of cheated on me while I was at home...and it didn't help my mood too much. I just wanted to forget about everything...and when someone had a party, I was so there...it just spiralled out of control, I guess." She twisted the tissue into a messy ball. Rain shrouded the car as she looked at her older brother. "I'm really in trouble, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." He started the car and watched the wipers move back and forth for a minute. "Still, it's your first offense, and if we get a good lawyer, maybe we can avoid the worst penalty. Boston is pretty rigid about drunk drivers, as I understand."

"Oh god..."

Derek put the car into gear, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Let's not be too pessimistic. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I need coffee. We'll get through this, Aria, okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Okay."

"And I might need to have a word with David as well," he muttered, glancing at her.

Aria groaned. "Please leave him out of it, Derek...he's an idiot, and I should have realized it sooner."

"Let me think about it..."

* * *

"Have you heard from Derek?" Cristina asked. She and Meredith were having a drink at The Orchid, trying to catch up on things.

"He called when he landed, but I haven't heard anything since then." Meredith contemplated the glass of wine in front of her, swirling it absently.

"He's probably got his hands full, dealing with his sister."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay. Poor kid."

"You had to deal with your Dad dying too, and you weren't self-destructive."

Meredith shrugged lightly. "I was younger, not exactly able to drink yet, or maybe I would have done something just as destructive."

Cristina raised her shot of tequila. "Drinking helps until you get into trouble with it, all right."

"God knows I could get into trouble with the way things are going in my life, lately. Mother is not happy with how Sheriff Webber is handling the murder investigation; she wants to plan the funeral, and Dr. O'Malley isn't able to release the body yet. I just want to get back to normal...whatever that is now."

"How is Lexie doing?"

"All right, I guess. She's out of the hospital."

"Have you said anything to her about possibly being half-Shepherd?"

"Not yet. Still hoping to get the DNA results soon, and then deal with that little revelation." Meredith swallowed the last of her wine, and raised her hand to wave Miranda over. "I think I need one more of these, what d'you think, Cristina?"

"Only if you're not driving home. Better yet, stay at my place tonight…the fertility god can keep you company!" Cristina laughed.

"I like that plan," Meredith muttered. "No way I want to go home and chat with Mother."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cristina said once Miranda had brought their drinks. "I told a friend of mine that's involved in the music business about Skylar's YouTube video, and he's gonna check it out. He's always looking for new acts, and I'm sure he'll be impressed with them. I don't know if you want to mention to Sky until something is more concrete…?"

"Yeah, he might get too nervous if he knows about it."

"Him and Jace sure have some amazing chemistry together," Cristina observed, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, they just ooze sex…Owen's a professional, but he's gonna be hot for them, if you know what I mean!"

Meredith sputtered in her wineglass. "He's gay?"

"As gay as a Gucci bag full of glitter. Tell me…are Sky and Jace involved?"

"Um…I don't think it's my place to say one way or another."

"Hey, I don't care, but if they're not, they sure act like it."

"Hmm...well, let's just say Mother may be disappointed if she's waiting for Sky to bring home a nice girl," Meredith admitted.

"Be sure and call me when that bit of news is announced," Cristina smirked.

* * *

Alex dropped into the chair across from Sheriff Webber. "Have you found out anything about my father's killer yet?"

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Karev." Richard looked at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Look, I just want to bury him and move on."

"Kind of cold-hearted, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in the running for father of the year," Alex scowled.

"And yet, from what I hear, you're here in Tuscany Valley, doing business deals for him, to help him pay back the money he owed. Why would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? He made sure I got my share."

"You could be arrested for your part in defrauding Silver Moon, should Ellis decide to press charges," Richard reminded him dryly. "Tell me about your brother and sister; are you in contact with them?"

"Hardly. Adam's probably still in jail, and Ashley ran away from home, never to be heard from again."

"I see." Richard made a few notes. "I will check into your brother's prison records, see if he's still incarcerated."

"Knock yourself out, dude. Like I said, I just want to get this over with, and move on."

Richard leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers. "I do have some information about the fingerprints on the murder weapon. Not that I'm sharing that right now. But I plan to speak with everyone again at Silver Moon within the next 24 hours. I'll want you there as well, of course."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Meredith curled up on the bed in Cristina's guest room, and eyed the fertility statue with a little smile of remembrance. She felt pleasantly sleepy, after the wine at the club and then a couple of tequila shots here with Cristina. It was the perfect escape from the depressing turn of events, the only thing missing was Derek. She looked at her cell phone on the night stand, and decided to call him. Funny how she missed having him with her already; the bed felt empty without his heat and strength beside her.

The call went through, and she listened to the soft purr of the ringing. She thought it was going to voice mail, when Derek answered. "Hey, I'm glad it's you...I was just thinking about you..." His voice sounded a little anxious, but quickly turned warm and seductive in her ear, making her relax even further into the bedding.

"What were you thinking?"

"Just how much I miss you and I wish I was there with you...are you in bed?"

"Mmhmmm...at Cristina's. You remember the fertility statue?"

"God, yes...I don't exactly miss that thing," he chuckled.

"How is Aria?"

Derek sighed a little. "Not in a good place. She admitted she's been skipping some classes, drinking too much without getting into accidents like this one, and having self-esteem issues after her boyfriend cheated on her."

"Oh crap…no wonder she's having problems."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do to fix this, Mer. I can't stand to watch her throw her future away."

"Maybe she needs to come home for awhile, Derek. Skip a semester or something. She needs time to heal, be with her family again," Meredith suggested, feeling the pain of her own father's death again. If it hadn't been for Skylar needing her, and Derek being there as a friend, she might have gone a little crazy too. "And there are good colleges out here too, if she wants to be closer to Tuscany Valley."

"That's probably a good idea, I just don't want her to think I'm dragging her back home to punish her…"

They talked about it for awhile longer, until he couldn't contain the yawn that escaped him. "You must be exhausted," Meredith murmured, realizing how late it was getting. "After the flight and everything else. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, not willing to end the conversation yet. He shifted on the bed in his hotel room, propping one arm up behind his head. "I mean, you're sleeping at Cristina's, so that tells me something…"

"Yeah, we were drinking and I didn't want to drive home…but yeah, kind of needed to get away from there."

"Tell me you're wearing something sexy…or not wearing anything at all," he urged, conjuring up an image of her. "I need to distract myself with some thoughts of your delicious body in bed."

"I'm wearing a little blue nightgown that I keep here for when I sleep over..."

"You weren't wearing that when we stayed there," he pointed out, smiling a little.

"No, because you were busy taking my clothes off..." she giggled.

"Is it see through? Short? Low cut? Details please..."

"Oh, it's definitely low cut, and very soft against my skin...just like your hands, touching me all over." Meredith stretched sinuously. "Don't you want to be doing that right now?"

"I always want to do that, honey...I love looking at you after making love, seeing that satisfied look on your face and knowing that I'm the one who put it there...call me possessive if you want. I want to give you all the happiness and fulfill all of your dreams," he said, his voice low with desire and longing.

"Oh, god...you make me happy, Derek...and I can always tell by that little satisfied smirk how you feel about making me happy," she teased him gently.

"Smirk...seriously?" he laughed. "I'll make you pay for that remark when I get home!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I would slowly peel away that little nightgown, revealing that perfect body of yours...lay you down on the bed, and then kiss every inch of skin until you're shaking and begging for more. I can almost taste your skin, smell the arousal from you...can you feel how good it is? Tell me how you feel right now..."

Meredith's breathing was quicker, and the quiver in her core was almost unbearable. "I feel hot and shivery all at the same time...and wet, suddenly so wet..." Curling into the pillow, she closed her eyes, listening to his voice as he described what else he wanted to do – the touches, the kisses, all of it designed to take her to the edge of coming undone. Soft moans were her only reply, as her fingers strayed lower, adding to her pleasure. Dimly, she was aware of his own strained breathing, along with hers, until they were both lost in sweet surrender.

"Oh dear god..." she panted, laughing a little when she could breathe again. "I need you back here again..."

"Soon enough, honey...now go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, Meredith," he said softly.

"Love you too, Derek," she sighed, already nearly asleep already, the phone still clutched in her fingers.

* * *

The next afternoon, Meredith and Skylar settled on the sofa in the family room once more. She glanced at her watch. "Well, we're here...where's the rest of the usual suspects? I have a conference call with some marketing groups in an hour."

Skylar shrugged, leaning back on the sofa. "Don't stress, Mer..."

"I can't help it, I worry about a lot of things...it's in my nature," she sighed, tapping her foot.

Ellis joined them, carrying papers in her hand, followed closely by Sheriff Webber and Alex. "All right, let's get this going," Ellis said, looking at her watch as well.

"Yes ma'am," Webber acknowledge her, as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Lexie should be here. She's part of this too," Meredith said. "She found him, after all."

"I did tell her..." Ellis frowned, but then Lexie hurried in, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry...I just lost track of the time!" She squeezed in beside Meredith.

"Good, we're all here. Now, I have the autopsy results from Dr. O'Malley, as well as the forensics data collected in the library." He looked at them one by one, and Meredith felt a sudden sense of foreboding. She exchanged a glance with Skylar, who had the same worried look in his eyes.

"Well, we know it was the corkscrew in his neck that killed him, Sheriff," Ellis said dryly. "What else could an autopsy reveal?"

"Very true, as you say, the corkscrew in his artery killed him and he bled out very quickly. However, there was also bruising on his ribs, and on his knuckles, evidence of a fight." Webber consulted his notes for a moment.

"What? He was in a fight before being killed?" Alex frowned.

"At some point, yes"

"Maybe that was the guy I heard," Lexie offered.

"Could be, but apparently the bruises were not from the day he was killed. It's possible that he had an altercation a few days earlier over the money he owed. They likely threatened him, and he offered the jade horses as collateral. They came to collect on the day of the wedding…however, killing him just doesn't make sense. Loan sharks want their money, after all. I believe this was a crime of opportunity, with the corkscrew as a handy weapon of choice."

"Did you find any fingerprints?"

"Several on the glass cases, the usual assortment of family that we discounted, along with cleaning staff. There were a couple we couldn't identify; we're still working on that." Webber paused, looking at the group solemnly. "However, on the corkscrew we found a very clear set."

"What, seriously?"

"Do you know whose prints..?"

They were all asking questions at once, until Webber held up his hands for quiet. "Yes, I do have a match. The prints belong to one of you in this room," he finished ominously.

"Are you sure?" Ellis demanded imperiously.

"Quite sure."

"Then spit it out, dude…don't keep us waiting like the bottom two contestants on 'Dancing with the Stars'," Alex muttered.

"You watch that show?" Skylar smirked. "I never woulda guessed!"

Alex scowled. "The girls are hot, what can I say?"

Lexie elbowed him. "Shh…"

"What? It's true…"

"As I was saying," Webber interrupted loudly, "we have identified the prints as belonging to…"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, before he fixed his gaze on one person.

"Meredith Grey…" he finished.

Meredith felt faint, as all the eyes focused on her then, and she shook her head in disbelief. "No, it's not true…I didn't…I mean, it's not possible…" she whispered. She clutched Skylar's hand for support, as Alex jumped to his feet and approached her.

"You! I knew it! You aren't as perfect as you pretend to be! What, did you do it to keep him from the family fortune?"

"Meredith…" Ellis was almost speechless, her hand at her throat.

"Mother, no…I didn't kill him, I swear."

Lexie and Skylar both stood up as well, coming between Meredith and Alex. "Keep your hands off my sister," Skylar said warningly. "Even if she killed him, which I doubt, he had it coming. You have no right to judge her."

"Oh, sure, gay boy…" Alex sneered. "Protect her all you want."

Ellis's eyes widened. "Gay boy?' she repeated slowly. "What is he talking about, Skylar?"

"Nothing, Mother. Don't pay attention to the ranting of a lunatic," Skylar muttered.

"You don't know, do you?" Alex grinned slyly. "Your little boy here is gay…not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean, everybody's got a secret, just be glad yours is out in the open."

"Oh yeah, Alex?" Lexie got in his face. "What's yours? I bet you have some seriously kinky skeletons in your closet!"

"What's in my closet is none of your business. And you snooped in my business after we had sex, so don't pretend to be high and mighty, either!"

For a few moments, everyone seemed to be shouting over each other, until Webber whistled sharply. "All right then. I'm sorry, Miss Grey, but under the circumstances I have no choice but to take you into custody."

"You don't seriously believe that she killed Paxton," Ellis protested. "She can't possibly be strong enough to do that."

"Fingerprints don't lie, Mrs. Grey," Sheriff Webber stated. "I suggest you hire a good criminal lawyer to get her out on bail."

Meredith felt dizzy, as he helped her to stand up. It was surreal, as if it were happening to someone else like a crazy dream.

"Don't worry, Mer, I'll call Mark and we'll get this fixed," Lexie assured her, giving her a hug. But Meredith wasn't so sure it was going to be fixed that easily...how did this happen? Behind her, the room was quiet again, as everyone else sat in shock for a moment.

"Skylar..." Ellis said finally. "We need to talk..."

* * *

**Now don't be throwing things at your screen! Be sure and tune in next week to deal with the fallout after these revelations...**


	27. Making Plans

**Thank you so much for the reviews to the last chapter! I took you by surprise with that twist, didn't I?  
**

** Now will Meredith be able to get out of jail and how will Derek react to the news? Skylar gets some news of his own, and Alex gets an unexpected phone call. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
Making Plans  
**

"Let me get this straight," Derek said quietly, raking one hand through his hair, as he held his phone with his other. "Meredith has been arrested for Paxton's murder? Is Webber totally insane?"

"I can't say as to his mental capacity," Mark replied. "Lexie called me, understandably freaked out. Apparently they found fingerprints on the corkscrew that belong to Meredith, so that's what Webber is going with."

"That's utter crap. First of all, Meredith was with me at the time of the murder, and secondly she wouldn't have the strength to overpower someone like him. And she's not the kind of person to commit a crime! Damnit, Mark...can you do something to get her out on bail, or better yet have the charges dropped?" Derek's state of mind was equal parts annoyed and frustrated at his current inability to be there. "I can't get back there yet, still working out some details to be able to bring Aria with me."

"I'm already on it, Derek. I've taken a few days off, and I'll be in Tuscany Valley to do what I can to assist the criminal lawyer there. It's the same one that got Juan out of jail, but I want to lend some moral support to Meredith's family in your absence."

"Thank god, Mark. This is turning into a nightmare."

"Don't worry. Callie Torres is an amazing lawyer, she'll have Meredith at home in no time, with Webber wondering what happened. She loves a challenge."

"Just tell her to do whatever she needs to do, I don't care what it costs."

"Wouldn't her mother be more interested in taking responsibility for the legal fees?" Mark asked, a little confused.

"I'm not sure what Ellis is interested in, and I want the best lawyer for Meredith. I can deal with Ellis later," Derek explained tersely.

"I hear you. Look, let me get things taken care of and I'll let you know how it goes. Or Meredith can call you herself when she's back at home."

"Good. Thanks again, Mark. I'll owe you big time."

"No worries, man. Just look after your sister first, and get back here as soon as you can."

"Mark, one more favor..."

"Sure."

"When you see Meredith, just tell her I love her."

"I will, but you'll be talking to her soon enough."

* * *

"Aren't you doing anything about Meredith?" Skylar demanded of Ellis later in the evening. "You've given me the third degree about my life and my choice of partner, while she's in custody. How can you just sit there?"

Ellis frowned and raised her coffee cup. "Skylar, don't raise your voice. How do you expect me to feel right now...Alex throws that out about your sexual orientation, and Paxton is dead...and my daughter is accused of the crime. It's not exactly how I anticipated this week going."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out about me that way, and add to your irritation level," he said sarcastically. "But about Mer..."

"Lexie has already talked with a lawyer friend of Derek's, and events are in motion to have your sister released. What else would you have me do?"

"I don't know...show some emotion for once?" Skylar suggested.

"What good would it do for me to shout and rant? You'd still be gay, Paxton would still be dead and Meredith still falsely accused. I'll help Derek defray the legal fees, of course, and do my best to keep this winery running before we go under. Business has to go on or we lose everything."

"Everything? That sounds a little dramatic, even for you."

"Thanks to my dearly departed husband, I've inherited several debts, according to my new accountant. Many creditors have come out of the woodwork, demanding payment. It would appear that he was dealing in more things than I realized," Ellis admitted. "If I'm not careful I could lose the business to pay off the debts."

"What?" Skylar was shocked at hearing his mother's words. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've never shown an interest before, and I don't believe that your musical skills will do much to help me." Ellis returned her attention to the paperwork on the table. "I'm sure your partner is waiting for you, don't let me keep you."

Skylar stifled a crude response, and turned on his heel to leave. Jace was indeed waiting for him at the guest house, and hopefully they could just get raging drunk and forget about everything else for awhile. Obviously, he wasn't needed here.

* * *

"Miss Grey, I'm sorry the accommodations aren't quite as luxurious as you're accustomed to," Sheriff Webber observed, as Meredith paced in the small holding cell. "We don't get a lot of criminals here after all, mostly drunk drivers, petty thieves, that sort of thing. At any rate, I'm sure you won't be here long. I anticipate a visit from a lawyer on your behalf quite soon."

Meredith blew out a puff of exasperated air. "I know I gave you my statement already, and I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm innocent, Sheriff."

"And you've been advised of your rights, and you need to wait for your lawyer to represent you." He turned back to his paperwork. "Can I get you a coffee while you wait?"

Before she could reply, Miranda Bailey appeared at the front desk. Her whole body radiated righteous indignation, from the set of her head to her hands on her hips. "Sheriff Webber, have you lost your damn mind? Y'all have got to be crazy to arrest Meredith!" She pushed her way past the deputy, and planted herself next to the Sheriff's desk. "Look at her! She's about half the size of that odious man, how could she kill him?"

"Adrenaline works wonders. And what have you heard about the murder, anyway?"

Miranda humphed. "Haven't I told you I hear all kinds of gossip? Word has it the man was killed with a damn corkscrew! Not only that, some of Thatcher's jade carvings were taken. If Meredith killed Karev, why would she steal her own things?"

"Anything else you want to share?"

"Just that you're wrong, the same way you were wrong about Juan."

"Thank you for your opinion, Miranda," Webber said tiredly. "I appreciate your interest. Now, if you want to do something for Miss Grey, maybe you can bring over a tray of dinner for her."

Meredith had been listening to the exchange, and smiled a little, despite the situation. "Hey, Miranda..."

"I'll bring you some dinner, Mer. I know what you like." Miranda smiled reassuringly. "No wine, I guess, though."

"Not a good idea, Miranda," Webber acknowledged.

"All right, be right back!"

The door had barely closed, when it was opened again, and this time a man and a woman came towards him. Meredith felt a spark of hope, seeing Mark's familiar face. The woman with him was just as tall, with dark hair and a smooth olive complexion. She was dressed in a dark blue suit that hugged her curves, and she carried a briefcase that she was already opening. "Good day, Sheriff Webber. We've met before, when I came to bail out Juan Ortiz."

"Yes, of course, Ms Torres. Did you bring reinforcements?" Webber asked dryly.

"Mark Sloan, attorney from San Francisco." Mark introduced himself, before going to check on Meredith.

"I'm here to have Miss Grey released, Sheriff." Ms. Torres handed over a sheaf of papers.

"Mark...thank god...did Derek talk to you?" Meredith asked as soon as he was in front of the small holding cell.

"Actually, Lexie called me first, and then I talked to Derek. He sends his love," Mark grinned. "Don't worry, Callie here is a great lawyer, she'll have you out of here in no time."

"God, I hope so."

Over at the desk, Callie calmly waited for Webber to review the paperwork. "Sheriff, as you can plainly see, Miss Grey was nowhere near the library at the time of the murder. I have a sworn statement from Mr. Shepherd that he was with her in the family room. I believe you have their statements as well, which you have obviously overlooked."

Callie had been in contact with Derek, regarding the case, and he had been adamant that he had been with Meredith at the time Paxton was killed. While he hadn't gone into detail about what they were doing, he had faxed her a signed statement, which she had notarized. "My client had no reason to kill Mr. Karev, and furthermore, her fingerprints would be any number of corkscrews in that house since she resides there. This is flimsy evidence, Sheriff Webber, and you know it."

"I have to go with what I have, Ms. Torres."

"She didn't take the jade figurines, and you have unidentified prints on the case. Match those prints and I am sure you have the real killer. You can't hold Miss Grey on what you have."

Meredith found herself holding her breath, listening to the exchange. "She is very good," she whispered to Mark after a moment. "Are you dating her?"

Mark grinned wolfishly. "Not anymore. We used to, but she's discovered her latent lesbian side. Now we're just friends."

"Seriously? You can have a latent lesbian side?" Meredith asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Apparently so."

By this time, Callie had placed her hands on the desk, and maintained a level stare with Webber. "Look, Sheriff, I know you don't want me to make a fuss over this false arrest. How would it look if the press found out you arrested the daughter of one of Tuscany Valley's premier families for a murder she didn't commit? You might find yourself being voted out of office at the next election."

"Are you threatening me, Ms Torres?"

"I would never stoop to that, Sheriff." Callie's smile was all innocence.

"Of course not." Webber sighed. "Look, I have my reason to arrest Miss Grey, and I hope that whoever did the killing might think he, or she, is getting away with it. So here's the deal, I want it known that she's being released on bail, into her mother's home. Keep it vague as to whether or not she's being cleared of the charges. I'm still looking into the other fingerprints, and whether the jade shows up in a pawn shop anywhere."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "This is kind of unusual."

Mark shared a puzzled look with Meredith, before he joined Callie at the desk. "Do you mean to tell me that you're putting Meredith through all of this for nothing?" he asked quietly. "Arresting her? She could sue you when this is all said and done!"

"Not for nothing, Mr. Sloan. And I give you my word that if my plan works, I will make it clear that Miss Grey is completely innocent." Webber smiled briefly. "Will that make you happy?"

"What do you think, Mer? Does that make you happy?" Mark called over his shoulder.

"Am I in any danger?"

"Not that I can see," Webber assured them all. "But I plan on keeping an eye on you, just the same."

"Then get me out of here now!"

"One more thing, this goes no further than this room, are we clear?"

"Derek has to know, I can't do this without telling him," Meredith said firmly.

"All right, but that's it. The rest of your family needs to be kept out of the loop."

"You don't suspect one of them?"

"Not necessarily, but they could let something slip by mistake." Webber got to his feet and went to unlock the cell. "Now, let's get this paperwork taken care of."

* * *

After his discussion with Ellis, Skylar stormed away to the guest house in a dark mood. Jace looked up from strumming his guitar, and immediately set the instrument aside. "What's up, Sky?" he asked, following his lover into the bedroom. Along the way, he turned some music on, and the sound of Bruce Springsteen filled the air.

"My mother is a bitch of the highest order," Skylar replied scathingly. "She pretty much thinks I'm worthless, and I can't do anything to help the family. We've been outed by Alex, a situation she finds embarrassing. My sister is locked up for a crime she didn't commit, and fucking Karev left the business in debt…so nothing is going very good right now, okay Jace?" He threw himself on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before rolling onto his stomach. His usual laid back attitude had deserted him completely. In the background, Bruce was singing about being on fire, and the sinuous music seemed to match the current mood.

_Tell me now baby is he good to you  
Can he do to you the things that I do  
I can take you higher  
I'm on fire_

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley  
Through the middle of my skull  
I got a bad desire  
_

Jace waited for a moment, before joining Skylar on the bed. "You're tense as hell, Sky. Let's go for a swim, and have a drink…that always relaxes you." He massaged Skylar's shoulders, feeling the knots of muscle beneath the skin. "Something good will happen with that music video and you can prove to your Mom that you're not worthless, Sky…trust me." His hands worked smoothly, kneading the tightness away slightly. "And don't forget, you still have me in your life and I'm not goin' anywhere…" he whispered, leaning over Skylar's body. His hands trailed lower, igniting arousal just as much as soothing the anger away.

"Damnit Jace…" Skylar sighed in surrender, flipping to his back again to look at Jace. "I'm not sure sex is gonna help right now…"

"It can't hurt," Jace grinned sensually, as he pulled his shirt over his head. The dim light revealed his sculpted abdomen, and Skylar reached to touch him. "Let me make you feel better, Sky..."

Despite his bad mood, it didn't take much persuasion to make Skylar lose himself in the moment, willing to forget about everything else that was going on.

"Feel better?" Jace smirked, tangled happily in the sheets, once they were both sweaty and out of breath from their passion.

"Smart ass."

"Let's go for that swim now." Jace was already up on his feet, skin glistening with sweat. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom on his way out, swatting it towards Skylar playfully.

"Be right there, Jace. Thanks…" Skylar sighed.

Once he was alone, he reached for the bottle of tequila and took a large swallow. He took a deep breath and was just about to stand up when his cell phone rang. Glancing at it, he was about to ignore it, but shrugged and answered it instead. "Hello?"

"Is this Skylar Grey?" The voice on the other end was unfamiliar, with a hint of Scottish accent to it.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"This is Owen Hunt, I'm a music producer in San Francisco. A friend of mine suggested I watch your video on YouTube. I think you have amazing potential."

Skylar sat up quickly. "Seriously?"

"Quite serious," Hunt chuckled.

"Wait, how did you get this number?"

"My friend knows your sister, I hope that's not a problem."

Skylar suddenly remembered Cristina's comments at the wedding about liking the video. "No problem."

"Can we get together and discuss where to go with this? I'd like to represent you, and your partner, of course."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, dude?" Skylar grinned at this turn of events.

"No, dude, not fuckin' kidding you. I'll have my secretary set up an appointment and call you back with the time."

Skylar did a little fist pump, before replying casually. "That sounds great, thank you, Mr. Hunt."

"Call me Owen, and I look forward to meeting you in person."

Skylar set the phone down and jumped to his feet, grabbing the bottle in one hand. Without bothering to dress, he ran outside and headed for the pool. "Jace! We're gonna make it big, man!" With a whoop of happiness, he dove into the pool and paddled over to Jace.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but we're gonna celebrate now…" He filled Jace in on the details, before hugging him ecstatically. "He wants to see us! This is it, lover…"

"I can't believe it…"

"You were the one who was more optimistic, Jace…it's gonna happen!" This time, Skylar pulled him close, and initiated the deep kiss that sent sparks along their nerves. "You and me, Jace…it's all for you and me…"

* * *

Alex stretched out on the bed in his luxury hotel suite, looking around in the realization that he would need to move out of there soon. Without dear old dad to help pay the bill, this was way above his income. In fact, he should pack up the suitcases and get the hell out of this godforsaken burg while he could. He took a swallow of beer before setting the bottle aside. "Time to head back to New York…" he muttered, starting to throw clothes into the case.

His phone rang then, and he looked at it in annoyance. "Who the fuck has this number?" he muttered, before grabbing it. "Yeah…?"

"Yeah back atcha…how's it going?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm hurt, Alex…don'tcha recognize my voice? I know it's been a long time, but…"

Alex frowned. The voice was vaguely familiar, and yet not. "Look, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying. I'm hanging up now."

"Always impatient aren't you, bro?"

"Holy hell…" Alex shook his head in disbelief. "Adam?"

"Your one and only older brother, kid."

"Are you calling from jail?"

"Uh...yeah, Dad came to see me once or twice, gave me your number."

"Huh…well he didn't share that with me. And if you're looking for a handout, I can't help you. I'm broke."

"Thought you were workin' for him, some deals or somethin'."

"It kind of went to shit now that's he'd dead. Why are you calling me? I can't imagine you want to think about old times."

"Nah, just wanted to see if you'd heard anything about Dad's killer?"

"And you care, why?"

"Like I said, I been in contact with him, just wondered what was going on, ya know?"

"They've arrested someone, so hopefully that dumb hick Sheriff can make the charges stick."

"Really? Well, that's great. Hey, I gotta run, but I'll be in touch. Be good, baby bro…" Adam chuckled a little before disconnecting the call.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex muttered.

* * *

Derek felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, and he grabbed it before it even finished the first notes of his ringtone. "Meredith...thank god, are you all right?" he demanded, without bothering to say hello. "Did Mark pass along my message? Webber needs to have his head examined for arresting you, are you sure you're okay?"

Meredith laughed softly at the barrage of questions that spilled out of Derek's mouth without even letting her answer. "Derek...I'm fine, seriously."

"I'm juggling some things right now and I'm gonna try to catch the red eye back to San Francisco..." He paused. "Wait, you're fine? Really fine...or are you just saying that to make me feel better? You're not feeling dark and twisted?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it was a wonderful experience, but now that I'm home, and I've had a nice long bath and I have my pajamas on and talking to you..." Meredith smiled as she spoke, "...yeah, I'm fine. If you can't get back here right away, I understand, you know."

"I just can't believe Webber would arrest you..."

"Um, well, there's something I need to tell you about that...but not on the phone."

"That sounds rather mysterious."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but just trust me that it's not what it seemed, all right?" She curled into the pillow beside her as she talked. She had on her oldest, softly worn out flannel pajamas and her hair was still wet from the bath; in this case, she was glad they weren't doing any kind video chat. "Look, you need to help Aria. Are you bringing her home with you?"

"That's the plan. She agreed that she needs some time at home to deal with the grief, and she's willing to talk with a counselor. Then there is the little matter of the fine and dealing with the DUI charges. I'm just torn about which one of you I should be with right now," Derek confessed.

"Aria needs you right now. Much as I wish you were here right now, holding me and telling me everything will be okay, I can wait a few more days. You can make it up to me when you get here."

"I intend to," he said softly, and his voice was so full of sensual promise that it sent a ripple of heat through her core.

"Good..."

"I love you, Meredith. I'm glad you're safe at home, and I promise once this is all over we're going on that vacation."

"Love you too, Derek..." she whispered. "Can't wait to get away with you..."

After disconnecting the call, she pulled the duvet up over her head and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep and dreaming of warm sandy beaches, and Derek chasing her through the ocean waves that rolled over their bare feet.

* * *

_Song lyrics from "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen_


	28. Fade into You

**Thanks as always to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it so much! I worry sometimes that I'm losing your interest with not as much MerDer as usual. I have ideas for going forward, but maybe you don't care about Skylar, or what happenes with Lexie...feedback is always a good thing so I know what you're thinking.  
**

**It was a busy week for me, and my apologies for getting this posted later than usual. And with the festive season, I'm sure you're all busy as well, with less time to read. To this end, I'm taking a little hiatus, and I'll post the next chapter in the New Year. So I leave you with some good MerDer lovin', and some small cliffhangers at the end to keep you interested (I hope).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
Fade Into You  
**

_If you were the ocean and I was the sun  
If the day made me heavy and gravity won  
If I was the red and you were the blue  
I could just fade into you  
If you were a window and I was the rain  
I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain  
I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through  
Then I'd just fade into you_

It was over week after being released from custody and Meredith was still wondering what Sheriff Webber had up his sleeve as far as catching the real killer. Everything had been calm, and relatively back to normal, but different on many levels. In contrast to the large wedding, Ellis had opted for a quiet funeral for Paxton, with only the immediate family in attendance. A few other mourners attended the burial, but for the most part it was low-key.

Ellis didn't spend time mourning the loss, instead she pushed hard to have the business make more money, to be able to cover the debts incurred by Paxton. The reading of his will had revealed nothing out of the ordinary, and did little to reduce frustration over the financial woes. She hadn't been exaggerating when she talked to Skylar, there were large debts to be paid back, and it would take all of her efforts to work things out properly.

This in turn had kept Meredith busy, plotting out new advertising campaigns with the ad agency, as well as local promotions to draw in more customers on the wine tours. Even Lexie had pitched in to help out where she could, in the wine tasting area, stocking the souvenir boutique and cleaning up empty glasses and bottles from the oak bar. If nothing else, it kept them both too preoccupied to think about the other things hanging over their heads, like DNA results and murder investigations.

Skylar and Jace were busy working on writing new songs, in anticipation of their meeting with Owen. For the most part, they kept to the guest house, where Jace had more or less moved in as well. They stayed clear of Ellis, only meeting up with Meredith or Lexie for lunch or drinks when they had a chance. Meredith could tell Skylar was nervous about the meeting, but the video had become such a success on YouTube, there wasn't much doubt it would relate into something bigger and more commercial.

Derek was still in Boston, and she talked with him every evening. It was taking longer than he anticipated to deal with the legal ramifications of Aria's DUI, as well as arranging for a break from college. Meredith was anxious to see him again, but she was telling herself to be patient.

Glancing at her watch, as she finished going over the proposed ads for the meeting the next day, Meredith realized she had been sitting far too long and she stretched tiredly, realizing she needed a break. She didn't know what she wanted to do, other than get away from her desk and clear her head. As usual, the thought of escaping to the pond appealed to her, and it reminded her of being there with Derek. Smiling a little, she closed her laptop and pushed away from the desk.

Thankfully, she didn't encounter her mother along the way to the bedroom wing. A quick shower would help her to relax first, then a glass of wine and some fresh air. Maybe she and Lexie could have a girls night in and watch chick flicks later, she mused, as she hurried into her bedroom.

Kicking off her shoes, she headed into the bathroom to start the shower. The bathroom was an admitted indulgence, with room for a large bathtub and walk-in shower. The cream marble tiles and flooring were soothing, and skylights let in natural light. The shower itself was large with a ceiling rain showerhead, multiple jets along the decoratively designed walls and a low bench along the back side. The jets burst into life, quickly filling the air with warmth and steam. Humming softly, she turned around and started undoing her blouse, pulling it away from her shoulders, then stepping out of the pencil skirt. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her, and her heart jerked in fear. Before she could move, she felt someone immediately behind her, and hands were on her upper arms.

"Meredith..." The familiar voice made her sag backwards in relief, as Derek's mouth brushed against her ear. "Surprise..."

"You scared me half to death..." she managed to say, half laughing, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I'm sorry, but things finally came together, and we caught the first flight out. Aria is at home with Mom, and I came straight here," he said, turning her around to face him. "I happened to see Lexie as I was walking up to the house, and she let me in. When I didn't find you in your office, I took a chance you'd be here..."

Meredith looked up into his warm blue eyes, feeling comforted by the love and passion she saw there. "I'm so glad you're back, Derek...it's been so strange, I can't begin to tell you..."

"You can tell me later," he said quietly, lowering his mouth to hers, and a small whimper caught in her throat as he did. Her mouth opened, matching his urgency, meeting his tongue with her own. His hands twined in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat to a trail of kisses that he feathered along her skin. Her whole body tingled with desire and anticipation, and she felt almost dizzy from the erotic tension crackling between them.

He lifted his head, giving her that slow sensual smile that she had grown to know so well. So different from the smiles between friends they had shared so often growing up, this was the intimate smile between lovers. "I missed you so much, Mer, it made me crazy thinking you were arrested and I couldn't be there for you."

She cupped his face, caressing his cheek. "There wasn't anything you could've done to change the situation, Derek..."

"Still, when I see Webber I'm going to let him know it's absurd..."

"Shhh..." This time Meredith touched her fingers to his mouth. "There's more to it than what it seemed, but I don't really want to talk right now, do you?"

Derek shook his head, letting his hands roam her exposed skin instead. He traced the familiar contours of her body that he'd been seeing in his dreams while he was away. "No talking..." he murmured, finding the clasp on the lacy lavender bra, freeing her breasts into his hands. Kissing her again, their desire escalated with each moment, until they broke apart, panting for more.

"Come here..." She tugged him towards the shower, and he grinned in realization. He managed to unbutton his shirt as he followed her, tossing it aside carelessly. At the shower door, she placed her hands on his chest, while he worked the zipper on his jeans impatiently. Her fingers traced along his lean body, and down his flat abdomen; her soft touch like velvet against his skin, making him even harder and his fingers fumble even more in his haste to get undressed.

Meredith giggled, shimmying out of her panties and stepping under the myriad of pulsing jets. "Come here," she urged, enjoying the feel of water against her skin, and the heat of his gaze on her as he stood and watched her for a moment. Steam eddied about him, and drops of moisture from the shower clung to his stubble. His skin was damp from the warm air, and his hair curled even more in the dampness as he continued to look at her, enjoying the sight of water beading on her skin and sliding over her breasts and her belly. It looked as if she were standing in a rain forest, beneath a cascading waterfall.

When she crooked her finger at him, he closed the gap between them, shutting the door behind him to enclose them in the humidity. Water cascaded and came at them from several angles as he pulled her against him again, so that their bodies touched everywhere. It felt so natural to be together, like pieces of a puzzle that fit together, so that they were one being.

"This is much better," Derek whispered. "The last time we showered together it was nothing like this…" The night of the murder they had been too exhausted to do more than hold each other and let the water wash away the stain of blood. Now his wet hands slid over her skin, making her shiver despite the warmth of the water. "I need you, Meredith…" Claiming her mouth again, in a kiss that was deep and long, sending their senses reeling from the anticipation, he knew his hunger for her would never be completely satisfied.

She lifted up on her toes, feeling drenched both from the shower on her skin, and inside from the ache of desire. His evident desire for her was insistent, and she needed him just as much. With his arms around her, they moved towards the bench, until the slick marble was beneath them. Derek pulled her into his lap, and she sank onto him immediately, welcoming the fullness of him with a small cry of bliss. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, as he supported her, rising and falling in the rhythm that came naturally between them. She wanted his hands everywhere, she wanted his mouth on hers, and they managed to move together, kissing and touching until the climax swept them both away in its urgency.

"Oh god…" Meredith whimpered, falling against him, breathing heavily and tingling with satisfaction. "If that's how you're making it up to me for not being here, I love it…"

Slicking his wet hair away from his face, Derek tipped her chin up and kissed her again, more gently, tasting the water along her lips. "I'm only just beginning to make it up to you, honey," he vowed. "I'm not letting you of your bed until morning, and then you'll be exhausted and happily worn out with a smile on your face that you won't be able to remove…"

Meredith's eyes widened at his words, and felt her body flush with his erotic promises. "That sounds amazing..."

In response, Derek reached over to turn off the water. "Let me take care of you tonight, that's my only concern." He took her hand and led her out of the shower, and wrapped her in a warmed towel before drying himself off quickly. Then he scooped her up in his arms, making her laugh softly and bury her face against his shoulder as he carried her off to bed.

_I wanna melt in I wanna soak through  
I only wanna move when you move_

_ I wanna breathe out when you  
breathe in then I wanna fade into you_

* * *

At some point later, Meredith stretched lazily, feeling the pleasant ache in her body. The room was darker, with only a flicker of votive lights along a few surfaces. The remains of a late dinner was on a tray near the windows, between the club chairs and an empty bottle of wine was upended in the ice bucket.

Beside her, Derek shifted position as well, moving over her again, and kissing her gently. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Good. You look pretty adorable for a jailbird..." he teased her.

"Oh god, I'm not! I thought we discussed this," she protested. "Didn't we?"

"We did, but I like teasing you. Even if it makes me feel better about things, I don't appreciate how he handled it. Not to mention, you wouldn't have needed a lawyer if he had been up front with you."

"I'm sure it added to the realism, and if someone is watching what happens, they'll think I'm guilty," Meredith sighed.

"I can't say I agree with his theory, but as long as I'm around nothing is going to happen to you, that's a promise," he said, his tone more serious. "I'd feel better if you were staying with me at Twisted Vines."

"I know, but hopefully this will be over soon and we can move on with our lives."

Tenderly, he brushed away a stray tendril of her hair. "And you know what I want to do when we move on with our lives, don't you?"

Pretending to consider this, Meredith scrunched up her nose. "Hmmm...go hiking? Get a puppy? Learn to speak Russian?"

"Not at the top of my list," he grinned.

"Oh well, what could it be?" She tapped her finger along his lips.

"I love you, Meredith. I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you...I think you know that. That is the first thing on my list..."

"I want that too, Derek, more than I ever realized," she told him happily. "I love you so much. And I don't need some big extravaganza like Mother's…just you and me, baby…" A little giggle escaped her, as he raised his eyebrow at her. He kissed her again, unable to resist the temptation of her mouth. Finding the hollow of her throat, the warm soft space beneath her breasts, and along her ribcage. Then he claimed her mouth again, holding her captive with a long, warm kiss, so that the desire flared up in her again. She surrendered to the sensation, twining her fingers in his dark hair, and feeling the stir of his desire against her leg

He shifted slightly on top of her, settling in between her legs. As she opened wider, he slid easily into her, and they lay joined that way, feathering kisses on each other. She didn't want to move, he felt so perfect inside of her, filling her completely.

Slowly and leisurely, she rolled her hips up as he began to thrust into her. He kissed her, and his tongue found hers, as they began to pulse together in delicious rhythm. There was no hurry, or feverish lust; this was just being there in the moment, enjoying each other - his lips on hers, their hands touching everywhere.

Meredith began to moan, the slow thrusting finally igniting the spark of her climax, and it started to take over completely. It washed over her in waves, and she contracted around him, crying out as she came. He continued to kiss her as she rocked and spasmed, taking him along with her finally, in sweet release.

* * *

"Now, Skylar, it's great to see you here," Owen said, once they were settled in the sumptuous office that had a bird's eye view of the Golden Gate Bridge. There was a slight layer of fog along the iconic structure, just enough to add an aura of mystery to it. "I take it this is your partner?" He glanced towards Jace, almost dismissively. It took Skylar by surprise, usually everyone focused on Jace and his chiselled good looks.

"Thank you, Mr. Hunt. This is Jace, my partner...in everything," Skylar replied. "We appreciate the time you're taking to see us."

"My pleasure, and call me Owen, we're all friends here, right?"

Skylar nodded, trying to relax in the leather chairs facing the desk. Owen was exuding an air of restrained interest, his bright blue eyes meeting Skylar's eagerly. "Sure, yeah...this is kind of weird for us, but I'm glad you liked the video."

"It's really got a raw appeal, and I can tell you have the potential to go places. All you need is some guidance and some polish."

"Which is something you can provide," Jace spoke up.

"Of course, that's my job." He leaned back in his chair, giving them an appraising look. "I love the song, and I think it's going to be a number one, gold record, chart topper...whatever you want it to be. It's different from anything out there right now."

Skylar exchange a quick glance with Jace. "That's great, we've worked together for a long time to get to this point."

Owen nodded, steepling his fingers together. "I understand. And when you're openly gay, it's difficult to get ahead."

"What? Who said anything about...?"

"Guys, I know how it is..." Owen smiled warmly. "I can tell from watching you how it is...but we can market it to our advantage. In fact, I understand completely..." His gaze seemed to linger on Skylar longer than before.

"I see," Skylar murmured.

"Can we speak privately?"

"Why? You can talk to Jace..."

"I want to clear a few things with you first," Owen said, glancing towards the secretary who was hovering close by.

"We're in this together, you can talk to both of us."

"No, it's cool, I can wait outside..." Jace muttered. The secretary was already indicating the open door.

"But...all right..." Skylar watched as Jace ambled towards the door, and then turned to meet Owen's gaze again. "What can't you say in front of him?"

In response, Owen stood up behind the desk, and walked around to face Skylar. His demeanour was a lethal combination of power and confidence, and Skylar felt almost overwhelmed by it. "I think you can do just as well without him. The deal I'm thinking of is for you alone, Skylar."

"You mean ditch Jace? No way..."

Owen leaned closer, his aftershave an insidious enticement. "Think about it, Skylar. I can help you go places, make you a star...what d'you say about that?"

Skylar's breathing hitched, as Owen's hand landed along his thigh. Suddenly, he was aware of the sexual vibe between them and he hated himself for not realizing it sooner. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"So someone came to your shop to pawn some jade figurines?" Sheriff Webber asked, juggling the phone under his ear while he scribbled some notes. "Mmhmm...I see, thank you. Would you be able to identify the person who brought them in if I showed you some pictures?" Nodding again, as he listened. "Good, I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and reached for his car keys. "Finally, some good news. Maybe we can wrap this up."

* * *

Her eyes weren't deceiving her as she stared at a row of pregnancy tests side by side on the bathroom counter. All of them showed the same results…positive.

"This can't be possible…how did this happen?" Well, that was obvious…but realistically she thought enough precautions had been taken. She touched her still flat abdomen, considering the little test sticks again thoughtfully. What was she going to do about this?

* * *

**Song lyrics from "Fade into You" from the Nashville TV show (another soapy show that I'm kind of addicted to).**


	29. We Are Family

**And we're back...thanks to those of you who continue to leave your wonderful reviews, and for your patience to wait for this update. I do want to briefly address a less than favorable review left by a "Guest" on one of my older fics, however. It left me feeling a little disheartened and questioning my writing, but I acknowledge that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I certainly can't please everyone. I can only hope that "Guest" feels better after venting her irritation with me!**

**Moving on, this chapter should answer a few questions from where we left off, and maybe add some new ones!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28  
We Are Family  
**

"What did you have in mind?" Skylar asked, as Owen kept his eyes locked on his. This wasn't how he had envisioned the meeting going. "I mean, about the song...?"

"Like I said, you have the potential to be the next big thing. But I envision you as a solo artist, not part of a duo. I can make you a star, so that you're wealthy beyond your wildest dreams...you have that quality about you. Something undeniably sexual, that I believe will appeal to both male and female fans." The promises he was weaving were extremely tempting, and Skylar was drawn into the world that Owen was creating. "Whatever you want...money, drugs, sex...it's all there for you, just say the word, Skylar. I will be right there to guide you."

"What else is in it for you?"

"Besides the fame of being your manager?"

"Yeah, that..."

"In return for my guidance, you could spend some time with me on a personal level. It would be mutually beneficial, I promise you," Owen said softly, letting his hand linger along Skylar's arm. "We would be discreet, of course, but just think about how good it would be. I can show you things you've never dreamed of, take you places you've never been. The world is waiting for you, just say the word."

Skylar felt overwhelmed by the combination of Owen's words and the sheer lust that seemed to envelop them both. What was wrong with him? Jace was the one he wanted to be with, the one who had been there for him all along. "I need to think about this," he muttered, backing away, trying to clear his head.

Owen pulled away as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sure, kid, I understand. It's a big decision. Look, how about I take you and Jace out for dinner? He could have a future as well, I'm willing to represent him, just not with you. There's other bands that could use a good guitar player with his looks. Let's have a few drinks and talk about things, all right?"

"Sure, I guess..." Skylar managed to get to his feet, thankful to put some space between them. "I'll go talk to Jace..."

"Good. I'll have my secretary make a reservation for us at my favorite Italian bistro. Good wine, good food...what more could we ask for?" Owen winked at Skylar.

"Tequila?"

Owen chuckled. "I'm sure we can find some of that too."

* * *

"Ohmygod, I'm pregnant...this is wrong on so many levels..." Lexie said to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "How could I be so stupid?" After taking yet four more tests, with the same results, she couldn't ignore the facts. She was going to have a baby. How damn cliché was this? Her own mother had given her up for adoption, and now she was might find herself doing the same thing. What the hell did she know about raising a child, after all? For a moment, she let the self-pity overwhelm her, and she sat on her bed, crying silently.

There was a soft tap at the bedroom door, and then Meredith opened the door a crack. "Lexie...there was an envelope for you in the mail...it's the DNA test results, I think," she said, before realizing that Lexie was in tears. Tears that she tried to brush away without success. "Lexie...what is it? Are you feeling sick, can I get you some aspirin or something?"

Unable to speak yet, Lexie just shook her head, biting her lip. She eyed the large envelope in Meredith's hands, suddenly afraid of what was inside. She took it as Meredith went to grab some tissue. "Here, can you tell me what's wrong?" Meredith asked, sitting down with Lexie on the bed.

"I, oh god, Meredith...I'm in trouble, I guess..." Lexie wiped her eyes and blew her nose, before crumpling the tissue in her hands.

"What kind of trouble? How can I help?"

Lexie took a deep breath and looked at Meredith. "I'm pregnant..."

"What? Oh Lexie...are you sure?"

"I've taken about eight home tests, and they're all positive." Lexie's eyes watered again, and Meredith pulled her into a hug. "What am I gonna do?"

For a few minutes, Meredith just let her cry, rocking her gently. "It's going to be all right, Lexie. I'll make an appointment for you with my doctor, and we can figure things out, okay?"

Lexie nodded, pulling back. "I'm so stupid...I thought I was protected...we always used a condom..."

"Is it Alex's?" Meredith asked gently.

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Are you telling him?"

"What for? He's not gonna take responsibility."

"He has to, if you want to keep the baby. He owes you that much."

"I don't know what I want right now, Mer. This is so complicated...how does this happen to me?"

"Whatever it takes, you're not alone, I promise," Meredith murmured. She looked at the envelope Lexie had abandoned. "Why don't you open that? It might make things a whole lot easier to take if you're part of the family...more resources, more family support. Even though I kinda think of you as a sister anyway."

"Y-you do?"

"I do, now let's see what's in this..." She picked up the envelope again. "Do you want me to look?"

"Yes, I feel kinda freaked already, I might not read it clearly."

Meredith slid her fingers under the envelope flap, and pulled out the documents inside. She scanned the printed pages quickly, before looking up at Lexie.

"Well, what is it?" Lexie prompted.

"Well...it's official...you're Ellis Grey's daughter," Meredith smiled. "Welcome to the family!"

"Seriously? You're not kidding me?" Lexie grabbed the paperwork out of Meredith's hands to look at it herself. "Oh god...it's true!"

Meredith touched Lexie's arm to get her attention. "Now that you know that, there's something else I need to tell you. I have an idea who your father is..."

"But how? Did your mother, I mean...our mother...say something?" Lexie was confused. The DNA test was only to confirm the matriarchal side of her genes, since the paternity was unknown as far as she'd been led to believe.

"It's kind of a long story, but Mother had an affair with Matthew Shepherd, and he could have been your father. The time frame fits."

"Wait, you mean...Derek's father could be my father?" Lexie gasped. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit," Meredith agreed.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated..."

"So whatever happens, you have lots of family to support you."

"I can't see Derek's mother welcoming me into their house, do you?"

"Emily is a great person, you might be surprised."

"You think _our_ mother will be happy to hear this?" Lexie waved the papers in her hand. "Or about me being knocked up?"

"Well, happy isn't one of her strong suits," Meredith admitted. "But you know what, I'm glad you're here." She hugged Lexie again. "I won't say anything about the baby yet, if you don't want anyone else to know."

Lexie nodded. "Thanks, Meredith..."

* * *

They found Ellis in her office, as usual, going over some paperwork. She looked at them, as they both approached her desk. "Lexie's DNA results are here," Meredith said, dropping the envelope on the desk.

Ellis looked at the document, before glancing over her glasses, and passing the papers to Lexie. "So, it's true. I really wasn't sure if you were my daughter, and it was difficult to accept that my past was coming back to haunt me."

"Then you admit that Matthew is her father?" Meredith asked. "Or do we need to have another DNA test done?"

Ellis sighed. "Fine, I admit my affair, and I know he was the father. Now I can see some of him in you, Lexie..."

"All that time, and you couldn't tell him he had another child?"

"It seemed best. He ended our relationship, and it would have seemed like a pathetic bid to get him back if I had told him."

"Well, best or not, now the secret is out. Derek knows about what happened with you and his father. We're all going to have to deal with this, Lexie's family now. There's going to be a lot of legal details to take care of, don't you think?"

"Oh, Mer...I don't want to make a lot of fuss..." Lexie said, her eyes wide. "Really, I just wanted to find out who my real mother is, not mess up everyone's life."

Ellis raised her eyebrows at this. "Seriously, Lexie? What about crashing my engagement party?"

"I mean, maybe I wanted to cause a stir when I got here, but after I moved in, and you've been nice to me...it didn't seem so important."

"I see, well, as Meredith so succinctly put it, the secret is out, and I will contact my newly hired lawyer to handle this," Ellis said, making some notes as she spoke.

"Oh, will I need any legal advice?" Lexie asked uncertainly.

"We can ask Derek to call Mark, if you like," Meredith suggested. "Or maybe Callie? She seems very competent."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, don't jump to conclusions," Ellis chided them. "I have accepted the outcome, I won't try to make it difficult now. We have more things to deal with, as you might recall."

"Sure, okay." Lexie exchanged a quick glance with Meredith. "We'll go for now, Mother..." she said sweetly.

"You sound just like Meredith already," Ellis sighed, rubbing her temple.

* * *

Alex stepped outside of the cheap motel room in San Francisco where he'd been staying since his father's funeral. What a joke that had been, with Ellis putting on a show of mourning, and Meredith beside her just as hypocritical. How Webber had managed to let her out of jail so quickly? She should've been locked up, not sitting there like nothing happened.

Shaking his head at that thought, he realized it was probably futile to hang around here and wait for Webber to solve anything. The man was probably kissing ass to keep his job, and the case would be swept under the rug. The sooner Alex headed back to New York, the better it would be.

His cell phone vibrated just as he got into the car, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Alex, bro…"

"Adam, what the hell? They let you make a lot of calls in that prison?" Alex groaned, wishing he'd ignored the call.

"Nah, I'm not in jail, Alex."

"When did you get out?"

"I been out for awhile now…surprise!"

"You said you were still there the last time you called me."

"I lied."

"No shit…so where are you?"

"Around. We need to meet up," Adam said quietly.

"I told you before, I don't have any money."

"We need to talk."

"For god's sake, I don't see you for ten years and now you want to get together?"

"It's important. Spare your older brother a few minutes of your valuable time…" Adam urged mysteriously.

"You know you're not that much older than me," Alex couldn't help but remind Adam. "A couple of minutes don't make that much difference."

"Still older…"

Alex sighed. "Whatever. All right…where do you want to meet?"

"You know the Golden Gate Fields racetrack? Meet me at the Jockey Bar, you can't miss it."

"Dad used to go there, right?"

"He sure did. See you in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex disconnected the call and sat back, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. If he had any sense, he would skip out on the meeting, but his curiosity was piqued. What the hell, take the time and see what his no good twin was looking for, and then get out of California.

* * *

"It's good to see y'all out of jail," Miranda noted, serving Meredith a glass of wine with a flourish. "I knew Richard couldn't keep you there long."

"It was an experience I don't wish to repeat," Meredith admitted.

"You didn't have to stay long, thank god," Cristina said, perched on the barstool next to Meredith. "I guess you can't leave the county or whatever...or your bail is revoked?"

"Mmm...something like that." Meredith hated to lie to her friends, but she knew she couldn't say anything about Webber's plan.

"He's still an idiot to think you did it," Miranda frowned. "I mean, I wouldn't have wished Paxton any harm, but to stab him with a corkscrew takes some doing!"

"Totally gruesome," Cristina agreed. "But someone is still out there, right? Whoever did this thinks he's getting away with it!"

"That might be, but for now, I'm still the one who was arrested. But can we talk about something else?" She raised her glass in a toast. "To freedom, right?"

"Right." Cristina raised her glass as well. "To freedom and good friends."

"And new family…Lexie's my half-sister, for real."

"What? Oh that's good...right?" Bailey commented.

"Yeah, actually, she's a good kid. A bit messed up in some ways, but I think that's kind of a requirement for our family," Meredith laughed softly, before taking a sip of her wine.

"What's happening with Skylar?"

"He was thrilled about Owen calling him, but I haven't heard how things went. I hope it's good news. We could use some."

"Well, you seem pretty happy about Derek being home, that's good news," Cristina smirked. "Very happy, from what I can see."

"Is it that obvious?" Meredith giggled.

Cristina caught a glimpse of Derek coming up behind Meredith, but he indicated for her not to give away his approach. "Oh, you have that satisfied glow about you..."

"What!" Meredith gasped just as Derek put his hands on her upper arms, and leaned in to kiss her temple. "Oh..." she tilted her head back to meet his eyes, which twinkled with amusement.

"Am I interrupting?" he teased her. "I heard something about being satisfied...?"

"And you think that was about you?" she managed to tease him back.

Derek brushed his lips against her ear. "You seemed very satisfied to me," he whispered, and she shivered in response. "In fact..."

"We should go..." she said, quickly sliding off the barstool, and grabbing her purse. "Dinner, right? I'm starving all of a sudden."

"So am I," he said, and the smoldering heat in his expression told her his hunger had nothing to do with food. She swatted his arm playfully. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No, nothing..." Meredith blushed.

"Maybe Cristina would like to join us?"

"No, you two go ahead, I think I would be in the way." Cristina raised her drink again. "I'll stay here with Jose..."

Derek's hand rested at Meredith's lower back, the heat of it sending a flood of desire through her. It was amazing how easily he was able to make her feel so turned on without even trying. "I'll call you soon, Cris..." she said, as they walked towards the exit of the Orchid Club. They were only a few steps outside, when Derek had her in his arms, pulling her against him intimately. "Derek..." she sighed happily, "I'm sure they must think I'm some kind of nympho the way you had me going in there..."

"Sorry, Mer, I just needed to see you," he told her, completely unrepentent.

"It wasn't that long."

"Too long..." Derek brushed his lips against her throat, just enough to send a little ripple along her spine. "Come home with me. I want you with me, in my bed, making love to you until we can't move, and we don't have to get up and go anywhere. I want to wake up with you in my arms, and not just this time. I want forever."

"I know, so do I. I want it all..." Meredith told him. "What are we going to do about that?"

Derek gave her a slow, sensual grin before kissing her. A lingering kiss, his tongue caressing hers before he relinquished her mouth. "I have some ideas, but for now let's go home, all right?"

"Yes, all I want to eat right now is you," she told him, touching his cheek.

His body tightened at her comment. "I'll get the car..."

* * *

Sheriff Webber reviewed his notes from the meeting with the pawn shop owner in San Francisco. The jade figurines had been the ones from Silver Moon, and he had them confiscated here for safekeeping. The only problem was that the owner didn't have a name or anything else to identify the person with. The customer bolted as soon as the owner started to ask questions.

However, there were likely fingerprints that he could have his deputy search for in the national database. Despite the fact they were out here in Tuscany Valley, they weren't completely without resources. And he knew what needed to be done to catch a thief, and most likely, a killer. As he suspected, arresting Meredith made the culprit feel a little reckless. Still, it was confounding him if Paxton's murder was connected to Matthew Shepherd's. He needed to dig a little deeper into matters to see if there was something he had missed. Sooner or later, he would find out something, it was only a matter of time.


	30. The Thing You Want Most

**Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter - I realize there was minimal MerDer, but as with most soapy stories, there's usually a lot of things going on besides the main romance. I know some of you out there would rather have _just_ the romance, though, and I hope the first part of this chapter will make you a little happier in that regard. Besides that, things are moving along a little more quickly as well to resolve some other plot lines!  
**

**And at the time of posting this, Ellen Pompeo and GA were both winners of People's Choice Awards - yay for that! Nice to see that, it's been awhile since they've won anything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29  
The Thing You Want Most  
**

_"Too often, the_ _thing you want most is the one thing you can't have. Desire leaves us heartbroken, it wears us out. Desire can wreck your life. But as tough as wanting something can be, the people who suffer the most are those who don't know what they want…" GA S3, Episode 21  
_

Meredith shifted in bed, a little disoriented for a moment , but then she remembered she was at Derek's. They had been too eager for each other to make any pretense of going for dinner, merely hurrying to Twisted Vines where they had managed to get past Emily without having to make any excuses. They fell into bed, clothes discarded in a flurry, needing the connection between them. She lost track of how many times they made love, once again lost in the thrill of their time together.

"Hey, you're awake..." Derek murmured, snaking one arm around her hips and pulling her under him.

"Sort of," she admitted sleepily. "Feels nice to be here with you like this."

"It does. We could do this every day, if you moved in here."

"Derek...it's not that easy, you know..." she sighed, sliding her arms around his neck. "I still have my job with Silver Moon, no matter how much I argue with my mother..."

"I know, but she hasn't exactly been all that supportive in your life, I can't understand why you feel the need to be there," Derek said softly, brushing her hair back. He kissed her gently, so that her senses fluttered with erotic need. "You could be here, doing what you do best, as my wife. You need to live your own life, not your mother's. Let's be impulsive and run away to Vegas and get married..."

"I want to, I really do..." she murmured. "But now that Lexie is here...and Skylar..."

"They are both old enough to manage on their own," he said firmly. "I need you too, Meredith. You know I love you...there's always going to be something happening, don't let it keep us apart for much longer."

"I won't, I promise," she whispered, as he claimed her mouth again in a searing, demanding kiss that set every nerve in her body on fire. Desire and heat rolled through her, and she kissed him back just as hungrily. Her hips moved against his erection, already hard between her legs.

"You're so ready and wet..." he told her, his voice like smooth silk in her ear. He nipped her earlobe, and she moaned softly, as his mouth moved over her cheek and then her lips, his tongue invading her mouth. Then he slid lower, kissing her warm skin as he found all of the places that made her shudder, inhaling the scent of her arousal and tasting the wetness that trailed out of her. His tongue found it, lapping along the soft skin, his fingers parting her folds. He teased and sucked at her, as his fingers drove up into her, making her hips push forwards, seeking more and more.

"God, Derek…" And her brain fogged as he pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and teasing, as his tongue continued its assault on her swollen clit. Meredith could feel the softness of his tongue snaking around her, his sure fingers sliding wetly in and out of her. As her climax crested, she was lost in bliss, and just as her body was shaking in release, Derek thrust himself deep inside of her, taking her breath away. The sensation took him over the edge, and he gave himself over to the pleasure he'd been craving.

"Ohmygod…Derek…" she moaned, sweaty and shaking, as they rocked together more slowly, letting their breathing return to normal. "Love you...always..."

"Love you too..." he said, sliding away from her so they lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling. "I feel too good to move right now..." His eyes drifted shut, as he held Meredith against him. When he was sleeping, she gently extricated herself, and kissed his cheek before slipping out of bed. He mumbled something, before burying his face against her abandoned pillow, but otherwise didn't appear to wake up.

It was still early, but she needed come coffee, and to think about what he had said, about not waiting to have their life together. The house was quiet and she made her way to the kitchen, humming softly to herself. She had spent enough time there over the years to know where Emily kept the supplies, and it didn't take long before the fragrance of fresh coffee filled the air.

"Morning, Meredith..." Aria's voice took her by surprise, and she turned away from the window to find the other girl padding across the tile floor. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you doing?"

Aria shrugged, as she walked towards the refrigerator. "I'm here...back for awhile, you know..." She reached inside for the orange juice. "I guess Derek told you about my screw ups..."

"We all screw up now and then," Meredith said gently. "Even the best of us have our off days."

"But you never crashed your car into a pole, did you?"

"No...but I know what you're going through. It's not easy, I know." Meredith poured a cup of coffee, and sat at the table. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"I'm just not sure how to deal without my Dad, you know...? I mean, Derek has the business to worry about, and Mom has the everything else here to look after...what am I supposed to do to keep busy? I don't know what I want right now," Aria lamented, fiddling with her hair.

"Working does help to take your mind off things. What does your counselor say?"

"Just take it one day at a time; move forward. I haven't had anything to drink since I got home, not long, but it's progress."

"Kind of tough, living at a winery," Meredith commented.

"No kidding," Aria sighed. "So are you and Derek together now? Since you're here at this hour of the morning and all..."

"Yeah, we're together."

"He was pretty anxious to get home to see you. I'm happy for you guys, seriously..." Aria smiled. "Now if I could just find a boyfriend that looks at me the way Derek looks at you I'd be happy!"

"What?"

"Well, not that I analyze my brother's love life that much, but I've seen him look at you like you're everything to him. Like he would do anything for you in a heartbeat. It's really sweet."

Meredith held her coffee cup to her mouth, warming her hands on the thick china. "He wants us to get married," she confided. "But I have things going on with my family..."

"Meredith, from what I've seen you've done your share...sorry, sometimes I don't know when to shut up," Aria apologized, seeing Meredith's eyebrows go up. "And I know I'm just a kid, but you know how things can change and people die when you don't expect them to! What if you don't take this opportunity to be with Derek and something happens to him? It might all be gone tomorrow!"

"Um...well...I guess when you put it that way, you're right. I'll definitely keep that in mind," Meredith said with a smile.

"Okay, you guys need something good after everything that's happened too. I mean, I seriously, I can't believe you were arrested! Was it as bad as it sounds?"

"It was a little scary, but I guess you know what that's like," Meredith said, remembering that Aria had been in a similar place for the DUI.

"Yep, guess we're a couple of badass bitches!" Aria giggled, before stretching her arms over her head. "Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. It's too early to be this serious."

"Thanks Aria..."

As the younger woman ambled away, she waved over her shoulder before disappearing in the corridor. For a few minutes, Meredith sat and contemplated her coffee cup, still turning over the conversation. Then she heard footsteps again, and this time it was Derek who slouched against the doorway, rubbing his hand over his jaw sleepily. He had pulled on a pair of well worn jeans, and dark blue t-shirt, and it made her think of his habitual outfit when they were younger.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone. Thought maybe you went home."

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Coffee?" She held up her cup.

"Please." He joined her at the table, as she poured him a cup from the pot on the counter.

"I just had a talk with your sister."

"Really? She hasn't really talked to Mom or me since she got home."

"We had a nice talk, just girl stuff," she told him with a wink.

"Ah..."

Meredith covered his hand with hers. "I wouldn't have gone home without telling you. In fact, I probably would've gone back up to bed soonish."

"Damn, I can go back and wait for you," he grinned.

"Don't you have work to do? Harvest starts soon. I know how busy things get."

Derek tugged at her hand, pulling her closer over the table. "We have time, Mer. I think we'll always find a way to be together, what d'you think?" His eyes sparkled at her, and his voice was warm and persuasive.

"I think you're right." Meredith met his lips. "Take me to bed, Derek..."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, and Meredith was working on some of the new marketing plans when her cell phone indicated an incoming call. Distractedly, she picked it up, still looking at the computer screen. "Hello?"

"Thank god, Meredith…I need to talk to you," Skylar said quietly.

"What's going on? You sound upset." Her entire attention was focused on her brother now. It wasn't often that he asked for help.

"Mer, I really need some advice. I think I've done something I'm gonna be in trouble for…"

"You _think_ you've done something? You're not sure?"

"I kinda blacked out," he confessed.

She was already shutting her laptop, and getting to her feet. "God, Skylar…are you hurt?"

"No, I don't need a hospital, if that's what you mean. I'm still in San Francisco. Jace and I had a big fight. I don't know where he is."

"Why don't you just come home?"

"He, uh…he took the car."

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?"

"Right now I'm at a Starbucks." He gave her the location, and she agreed to be there as soon as she could. As she dashed through the hallway, to get her purse from her bedroom, she collided with Lexie leaving her own room.

"God, sorry, Lexie…I have to run into the city and get Skylar…"

"You want some company?" Lexie asked hopefully, but then she clapped her hand over her mouth and made an about face into her room again. "Gonna be sick…!"

Meredith hesitated for a moment, torn between helping Lexie and the need to get Skylar. "Can I help?" she called out, following her into the bedroom, as Lexie continued on to the bathroom. A minute later, Lexie emerged, her face wan as she staggered towards the bed. "Oh, here, just lay down. I'll make sure to send up some crackers and ginger ale before I leave, okay?"

"Urgh…" Lexie mumbled, letting Meredith tuck her back into bed. "Thanks, I feel like crap. This baby thing is exhausting."

"I wish I could stay, but I'll check on you when I come home, okay?"

"S'okay…"

Meredith squeezed Lexie's hand, before resuming her initial mission, taking a moment to call Derek as she walked to let him know she was going to be gone for a short time. His voicemail picked up, and she left a quick message. "Hey, Der...I have to go rescue Skylar. Not sure when I'll be back. Love you."

* * *

Skylar waited for Meredith at one of the tables furthest from the door, slouched low in the chair as he pretended to study his cell phone. A large cup of coffee was at his elbow, but both items were ignored as he thought about what happened after he left Owen's office the afternoon before. He'd found Jace waiting for him, and they left the building to find a limo waiting to chauffeur them to the restaurant.

Once inside the luxuriously appointed vehicle, Skylar tried to make sense out of what had just happened.

_"Jace, this is so incredible…" he said, "Owen thinks the potential is great, but…"_

_"But he thinks you should go solo, am I right?"_

_"How did you, I mean why would you think…?"_

_"C'mon, Sky, I'm not stupid," Jace sighed. "He was all over you, he sees you as fresh meat. I'd be in the way. Tell me you aren't seriously considering taking him up on this?"_

_"Jace, I don't know what to think. I mean, I want this more than I realized…I want to prove to my mother that I'm worth something, that I can make a career out of my music and contribute something! He's offering money that could take away the financial mess Paxton made of the winery."_

_"And you want to do this without me? I thought our relationship meant more to you than just sex, Sky. We're partners, right?"_

_Skylar was silent for a moment, before he touched Jace's leg. "What if I went along with him for now, get a start on things…we could still be together, just not on stage. He wants to represent you too, maybe with a different band. Think of it, Jace, we could finally have what we've been dreaming of." Skylar's eyes were bright with anticipation._

_"You mean you want the image…you want to have the leather pants, and the guyliner and the groupies? You're not a fuckin' rock star, Sky…if you do this, he'll own you. You won't be able to make a move without his hand on your ass, or in your pants, making sure you're selling your soul to the devil," Jace said softly. "I want success just as much as you do, but not like this, man…"_

_"It's not like that, I swear," Skylar protested. "Look, we're going to dinner, we can have a couple drinks and talk about this. C'mon…Jace, please…"_

_"I think you've already made up your mind, Sky." The limo purred to a stop outside the restaurant, and before Skylar could react, Jace had yanked open the door. "If you want this so damn bad, then do it without me hanging around in the shadows, like some groupie. I can do this on my own too," he said hotly, and he was gone, swallowed up in the pedestrians that clogged the sidewalk in front of the trendy shops._

_After that, dinner had gone by without really tasting the food; while he emptied his wine glass several times and listened to Owen tell him it was better this way. From there, they went to a few clubs and drank tequila and it went hazy until he woke up sometime around noon, in a strange bed. Thankfully he was alone, but there was a note propped against his cell phone on the bedside table. _

_Come by the office when you're awake, we can fill out the paperwork. The room is in your name, you can stay as long as you want. _

_Owen_

_Skylar crumpled the note and tossed it against the wall, before flopping back against the pillows. There he was, naked in a very luxurious king size bed in a large hotel suite, and he had a sinking feeling that he had done something he would live to regret._

Blinking, Skylar looked around the coffee shop again. His hangover still raged, and he had avoided talking to Owen, even though his cellphone displayed several missed calls. He needed to talk with Meredith, hopefully she could help him; they'd always been there for each other, after all. He ran one hand through his hair, and watched some of the people in line for coffee. "Oh crap, what's Karev doing here?" he muttered, slouching lower to avoid being noticed. Alex was taking two cups from the barista, and he looked a little worse for wear himself. He turned and headed outside without looking around, and Skylar watched him leave thankfully, but then he jerked up in surprise. The man waiting outside looked strangely familiar and he realized in shock that it was a twin. "Holy shit...Karev's brother is a twin..." he murmured. But did it mean anything? Or just weird that there were two of them? Still, he filed away the information to think about later.

* * *

"Here, take the coffee," Adam said, pushing the cup towards Alex.

"I don't understand why we need to hang out. You told me your sad tale, so leave town." At their meeting at the race track, Alex had been shocked to find out that Adam had been busy in Tuscany Valley for much longer than anyone realized. In fact, Adam had been helping their father place bets, and even managed to come up with some of the money Paxton had used to gamble.

"Because I want my money back. Dear old Dad lost it, and I just want what's mine," Adam grinned. He pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Like I said, I want you to help me get into the house again. I'm sure there's enough crap there that I can take to even out the debt."

"I'm not exactly welcomed with open arms at Silver Moon," Alex said dryly. As they walked along the crowded sidewalk, he suddenly cursed himself for being an idiot. "You were there when he died, weren't you? You took those jade things...damnit, Adam! Are you crazy?"

Adam pulled his brother into a side alley and shoved him against the wall with his arm up against Alex's throat, and the coffee cups fell to the ground unheeded. "So what if I was there? Like I said, he owed me money, but maybe you should just keep your mouth shut now, before you say something you're gonna be sorry for."

Unable to speak, Alex managed to nod. He figured his best course of action was to go along with this. Adam's grip lessened on his throat, and Alex coughed to catch his breath. "Look, all right...I'll call Lexie, maybe she'll see me. We had some fun together a few times."

"Good plan, little bro...but make it quick, I get impatient."

"No shit," Alex muttered, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans before pulling out his cell phone. His brother was definitely quick-tempered and his time in jail had toughened him. The question was how to get out of this situation?

* * *

Meredith paused as she entered the coffee shop, letting her eyes flick over the people there until she recognized Skylar hunched over his coffee cup in the back corner of the room. She made her way to his table, and sat down. "Skylar, what's going on?" she whispered.

"I messed up, Mer," he sighed, meeting her eyes. His own were still bloodshot and he looked pale. "I thought it was what I wanted, but now..."

"Hold on, you're not making sense. I thought you were meeting the guy about the song? Owen..."

"Yeah, and well, he offered me the dream, but without Jace. And then when I tried to explain things to Jace, we had a fight and he left...and then I lost control and got stupid drunk. The next thing I know I'm awake in a strange bed, with a note from Owen on the nightstand for me."

"You mean, you and he...?"

Skylar shrugged. "I don't know...seriously, Mer."

"Crap...have you talked to him since you woke up?"

"No."

"Skylar, you have to face this. Whatever you did last night, you have to take responsibility for that and face the consequences. If you run away from this now, you're always going to regret it. Do you want to have a life without Jace in it?" Meredith asked gently. "Owen might give you the glitz and the glamor, but would it mean anything without Jace there to share it with you?"

"But I could show Mother I'm worth something, Mer...and it's my dream, you know that."

"So do it on your terms, Sky. Don't become some boytoy for Owen," Meredith said firmly. "There's got to be other producers you can talk to, right?"

"I guess." His cell phone rang then, and he glanced at it. "It's Jace..."

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah." He snatched up the phone. "Just give me a minute and I'll meet you outside?"

"Sure, then we can go home...you smell like booze," Meredith teased him. Her own phone chirped as well, and she left him to his call, as she answered hers. "Hey, Sheriff Webber, what's up?"

"I have some news on the fingerprints we found on the jade figurines. They belong to Adam Karev, Alex's brother."

"What?!" Meredith couldn't seem to process what he was telling her. "I thought his brother was in jail."

"No, he was released some time ago. Considering he had those jade pieces, he may have been the last person to see Paxton alive."

Meredith felt a sudden stab of fear and she stopped in her tracks. "You mean maybe he stabbed Paxton with that corkscrew..."

"It's a good possibility, Miss Grey."

"Oh my god...what if he comes back?"

"I'll issue a warrant for his arrest, and I'm sure we'll pick him up soon. Where are you now?"

"San Francisco, picking up Skylar."

"All right, I want you to go home and stay put. I'm sure he won't try anything, but let's be safe."

"Right, safe..." Meredith muttered, as they ended the call. "How did I get myself into this?"

"Who were you talking to?" Skylar asked, as he appeared next to her. She gave a little squeak of surprise, her nerves rattled after Webber's warning.

"The Sheriff. We have to get home, let's go."


	31. Brother and Brother

**As always, I thank all of you that have been kind enough to leave me your reviews. The last chapter was the least reviewed of all so far, despite the MerDer moments I included, so that saddens me. We'll see how things go from here, and how much more there will be here for this story!  
**

**I hope this chapter wraps up some of the issues, and we'll move forward with some other stuff next time, if you're still there!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30  
Brother and Brother  
**

Lexie raised her head from the pillow, and glared at the phone ringing on the bedside table. She had been sleeping, and felt a little better, and she snatched up the phone. "Hello? Oh god, Alex...what are you calling me for?" Sitting up in bed, she raked her hair out of her eyes. What the hell was she going to say to him?

"I miss you, babe...want to get together, for old times sake?"

"It hasn't been that long."

"Long enough. I could be there before you know it, tell me you haven't been thinking about me," he said, persuasively. "Whatever else happened, we had some fun together, didn't we?"

Lexie hugged her knees to her chest. "Maybe..." Part of her wanted to see him, tell him that she was pregnant. If for no other reason than to have the satisfaction of seeing his shocked face.

"Then let's do this. I know I was an ass about Meredith, but I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Yeah, you were," Lexie agreed. "She didn't kill your father."

"I'm sure you're right. So what d'you say, I can be there in half an hour, tops."

"Fine. I need to talk to you, anyway. Call me when you're at the front gates, I'll buzz you in."

"You're the best, Lexie. See you soon."

Lexie sat back in bed, wondering if she was going be able to tell him she was pregnant. Maybe not, but she'd see how he was doing. "Okay, sure, we can talk when you get here."

"You got it, babe."

"Don't call me that," Lexie muttered.

"Okay, whatever you want," he said quickly. "See you pretty soon."

Lexie set the phone down and flopped back against the pillows. "Soon. What the hell do I tell him?"

"There, she's gonna see me," Alex said, looking over at Adam. "Let's go before she changes her mind."

"You have such a way with women, Alex," Adam chuckled. But he followed as Alex led the way to where his car was parked.

"Just let me drive, and keep your head down when we get to the gates. They have security and cameras."

"No shit. I've been there, remember?"

"How did you get in, anyway?"

"It was a wedding, you know? Lots of staff running around, who notices one more?" Adam shrugged.

"Whatever. Just get this done with, and then leave. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Meredith did her best to get home quickly, but they were held up by a three car pile up on the freeway, and then a slow tour bus that meandered along the main road of Tuscan Valley. She finally pulled into the curving driveway at Silver Moon with a feeling of relief. As soon as they parked in the garage, Skylar jumped out of the car, ready to head back to the guest house. "Wait. What are you doing about Owen?"

"Don't know yet. Jace wants to come talk to me, I need to get cleaned up," Skylar said. "Thanks for picking me up, Mer."

"Okay. But don't be leaving the property until we hear from the Sheriff." Meredith headed towards the house.

"Got it!"

Meredith hurried into the house, looking over her shoulder as she did so. The security at the front gate had been increased since Paxton's death, and they had been advised to keep a close eye on anyone wanting to enter the property. Still, it gave her the creeps to think about Alex and his brother out there somewhere.

She called Derek as she stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Derek, the Sheriff called me – he knows who took the jade pieces. It's Alex's brother."

"What? Where are you now?"

"At home, and we're staying put."

"I'm coming over, I'd hate myself if something happened and I wasn't there. Or better yet, come here instead. I don't like the idea of you being there alone."

"Hardly alone. There's security at the gate, and Skylar is home, along with Mother and Lexie," Meredith smiled. "You have a ton of things going on, don't you?"

At his end, Derek rubbed his jaw distractedly. "Well, yeah, but it's not as important as being there for you. At least, until we hear something more from Webber. You don't need to go through this without me."

"All right, I admit I'd feel better with you here," she admitted. "Come up the back way, then. I'll leave the side door unlocked, you know the one."

"I do. Be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you back," she said softly, ending the call just as she reached Lexie's bedroom. She tapped on the door, expecting to find Lexie still in bed, but the room was empty, the covers tossed aside. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, recalling the night Paxton was murdered, Meredith turned and hurried to look for her sister.

* * *

"Alex, you have ten minutes," Lexie said sternly, as she faced him in the family room.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" he asked.

"No, you wanted to see me, so talk."

"I, uh…just hoped we could put things in perspective, and forget about some of the things I said the night of Dad's death."

"You were sure Meredith did it! How could you?" Lexie swatted his shoulder.

"Hey! What was I supposed to think? And Webber arrested her, so I wasn't the only one."

"And she's not in jail now, so what does that tell you?"

"That he's not doing his job?"

"Wrong answer."

"All right, all right...I didn't come here to argue." Alex put his hands up in defense. "How are you? You look a little pale."

"Oh you know how to make me feel so much better," Lexie snapped. "This was a mistake, I shouldn't have let you in. Maybe I should call security and get you escorted out."

Alex glanced at his watch, hoping that Adam was making good on his promise to be quick about grabbing some things to pawn. This wasn't going the way he'd envisioned. "Look, Lexie, we had some fun before. I just thought we could get together again. What d'you say, have a few drinks...you know?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Alex asked again, moving a little closer, and touching her arm.

"Alex, I'm fine. I thought you'd be long gone by now, since your father died. You don't have any reason to stick around, do you?"

"Other than seeing you?"

"Please...you'll be gone back to New York or wherever you came from, so don't try to bullshit me. I'm not some naive rich girl. There's something here you want, isn't there?"

* * *

Meredith went up to the office wing to tell Ellis what was going on, when she noticed the ajar for Paxton's office. She pushed the door open gently. "Mother? Are you in here?" Then she gasped in shock, taking in the mess that was strewn around the room. Papers were pulled out of the credenza, paintings were ripped from the wall, the lamp was upended and several crystal glasses were smashed against the desk. "Oh my god, what the...?"

Her heart was pounding in sudden fear, and she turned and ran out of the office. Obviously the Karev brothers had managed to get past security and were looking for revenge, or who knew what. She pulled out her cellphone and was just about to call for security, when Ellis stepped into the corridor.

"Meredith, what in the world is going on? Why are you running?"

"Mother, someone ransacked Paxton's office, and I think it was Alex, or his brother. We need to get out of here!"

"Alex? His brother...? You're not making sense."

Meredith tugged Ellis along with her. "I'll explain, just come on..."

"Where are we going?"

"We should just get out of the house!" Meredith said urgently, finally getting her mother to move more quickly. "Have you seen Lexie?"

Ellis shook her head, as they made their way towards the front of the house. Suddenly they heard raised voices and the sound of glass shattering. "It's coming from the family room," Meredith whispered as they stopped in their tracks. More glass shattered, and they winced at the sound.

"I'm calling the guard at the gate, this isn't the time to be Superwoman," Ellis muttered.

"But Lexie could be involved…" Meredith moved towards the doorway, just as Lexie screamed for help.

* * *

"Damnit, I thought you wanted to get out of here quietly." Alex glared at his brother, who had been prowling around the family room. "And you were going to keep out of sight…"

"Don't you know better by now not to take me at my word?" Adam grinned, going behind the bar again, and eying some of the vintage bottles of wine on display.

From her spot on the sofa, Lexie looked from Alex to Adam and back again. "Oh my god…there's two of you…" She clutched a pillow against her abdomen in self-protection as she tried to make sense of this. "You brought him with you! I thought you just wanted to talk to me, but you wanted to get even!"

"Not me, babe, he's the one with the problem," Alex muttered. "Just relax. We'll be out of here soon."

"Relax?" Lexie's voice was a little squeak. "What does he want?"

"I want what's mine. He owed me money and he refused to pay me back," Adam spoke up, as he hefted a bottle of wine. "Is this expensive?"

"I- I guess so," Lexie said. "I don't know enough about it."

"Oh, that's right, you're the one Ellis High and Mighty didn't want to admit was hers."

"What d'you know about me?"

"Enough. Pop always liked to brag about what went on around here. You think if he was still alive he would allow you to have a place here?"

"Ellis is my mother, she wouldn't…" Lexie started to say, but realized Ellis may very well have continued to deny the truth if Paxton backed her up.

"Ah…so you _do_ benefit from his death," Adam pointed out. "Maybe _you _stabbed him with that corkscrew!" He set the bottle down, and picked up a corkscrew for emphasis, waving it at her.

"For god's sake, Adam," Alex protested.

"What? Just pointing out anyone here could have offed the old man." Adam popped the cork and lifted the bottle to his mouth to taste the wine. Immediately, he spit it out. "Damnit, that tastes like shit!" He threw the bottle against the marble tile flooring where it shattered and sprayed red liquid into the air. In anger, he shoved several more bottles to the floor, and Lexie screamed in shock.

Alex jumped to his feet and went to grab Adam by the arm. "What the hell, man? This isn't going to get you any cash!"

"But it makes me feel better," Adam grinned evilly. "Now if you want to help me, then get at it. Otherwise, sit down with your little girlfriend over there and shut up."

"All right, all right…" Alex placated him. "Just chill, dude…"

"Alex, if you help him, you're in just as much trouble as he is," Lexie said quietly. "When the Sheriff catches up with you, you'll both go to jail." Even if she didn't tell him about the baby, she didn't want the father of her child to be a criminal. Alex might be an arrogant douche and do some shady business deals, but he wasn't a petty thief.

"He won't catch us," Adam sighed.

"Oh yes, he will…"

They both turned towards the doorway, where Ellis held up her cell phone. "I just called the guard at the gate, as well as Sheriff Webber."

Meredith crossed the floor to check on Lexie, startled at seeing the identical twins staring back at her. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"My fault…" Lexie admitted. "I said it was okay, but I thought it was just Alex…I'm sorry, Mer…"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Good god, what have you done to that priceless wine?" Ellis gasped, realizing the red liquid splashed on the bar and the floor was wine, not blood. "You can't replace any of that, you fools."

"Just sit down," Adam snapped, suddenly waving a gun that he pulled from behind him, at the small of his back. "If you value your life, tell me where the valuables are, and no one gets hurt."

"You can't get away with this," Ellis frowned, taking a seat on the sofa next to Meredith. "I had no idea you were twins. Paxton mentioned you, of course, but..."

"He liked to keep me out of his life, until he needed me," Adam said. "I did some of the dirty work he was too squeamish to do. Now, tell me where the expensive shit is, so that I can take what he owed me." He glanced at the earrings that Ellis was wearing, along with her Cartier watch, and diamond studded bracelet. "Or you can start by giving me that jewelry..."

"Fine...here." Ellis thrust the items at him. "Now get out of here."

"Not so fast. You must have some cash on hand here. Give me that, and I'll leave."

"You won't get out of here."

"I will, if I have a hostage with me." He walked over and yanked Lexie to her feet. "You'll do."

"You can't take her..." Meredith protested. "She's pregnant!"

"What?!" Three pairs of eyes stared at her in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Alex took Lexie's arm.

"Tell me I'm not about to be a grandmother," Ellis muttered.

"This is even better," Adam grinned. "Two for the price of one."

"I'm sorry, Lexie, I didn't mean to spill the news," Meredith said, realizing what she had just done.

"It's okay, I guess."

""It's true, then?" Alex asked, moving closer, protectively sheltering her from his brother.

"Yeah...you're gonna be a father..."

"Were you going to tell me?" Ellis asked, raising one eyebrow. "This is rather important."

"Hey! I'm still here..." Adam reminded them, holding up the gun. "Let's go get that cash, remember?"

"Young man, do not push me..." Ellis said frostily. "You don't have much time. The guard will be here..." She didn't get to finish the sentence as the sound of footsteps could be heard and then the security guard appeared at the doorway, his own gun raised. "Oh, thank god."

"Hands up, now."

"You think I'm scared of a rent-a-cop?" Adam sneered, pointing his gun at Lexie's head. "Back off..."

For a moment, they faced each other silently, and then Ellis nodded at the guard. Adam marched Lexie towards the door. "Let's go, now..."

Ellis stood up and met them there, her legs shaky. "My office, just follow me..." She proceeded into the hallway, trying to keep calm. All she could hope for was that the Sheriff was on his way as well. It wasn't nearly long enough, when they reached her office and she fumbled with the door knob, hoping to buy some time. "Just open the damn door..."

Before she could form a retort, someone dashed forward from a side office, and tackled Adam. The gun went clattering to the floor, and Lexie whimpered as she fell heavily against the wall. Ellis gathered her wits, and grabbed the gun, holding it towards the pair of men grappling on the floor. The pair disentangled, and she recognized Derek pinning Adam to the floor. "Freeze, both of you!" she snapped. "I might just shoot!"

Derek glanced at her, and then lifted his hands. "I'm here to help, for god's sake, Ellis..."

Meredith and Alex came running up behind them. "Derek...thank god..."

"I came in like we talked about, heard the conversation in the family room," he told them, as Ellis lowered the gun. He returned his hands to Adam's shoulders, keeping him in place. "I didn't know for sure what to do until you left there."

They could hear the wail of the Sheriff's siren then. "Good timing," Ellis observed. Then she looked at Lexie, who was sitting up groggily. "Lexie...are you all right?"

Meredith dropped down to her knees beside her sister. "Just stay there, we can call an ambulance if you need one."

"I think...I'm okay..." Lexie sighed, putting her hand against her abdomen. "Oh, god...my head hurts..."

"Are you really pregnant?" Alex asked, kneeling beside Lexie as well. "My baby?"

"Yeah, it's yours," she admitted softly.

Sheriff Webber and his deputy came running towards them then, taking in the situation at a glance. "Adam Karev...you're under arrest for the murder of Paxton Karev..." he said gravely.

"What?" Ellis looked shocked all over again. "He killed his own father?"

"We ran some other detailed fingerprint analysis on the murder weapon, and we found a latent print that matched his," Webber informed them. "That, plus the fact he tried to pawn the jade figurines is enough to have a warrant for his arrest."

The deputy helped Derek to his feet and put the handcuffs on Adam. "Stand up."

"I didn't kill him..." Adam snarled, twisting away.

"Tell it to the judge," Webber commented. "Now, if you were working for Paxton, as I suspect you were, maybe you can shed some light on the murder of Matthew Shepherd?"

Derek stood, glaring at Adam again. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I'm not sayin' nothing..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Shepherd," Webber assured Derek. "If he was involved, we'll find out."

"I just want to have something to tell my mother."

"All in due time," Webber smiled gently. "Now, let's take the suspect out of here."

After they were gone, Alex stood up, helping Lexie to her feet gently. "Lexie... we need to talk, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She sagged against him. "I'm just tired right now."

"You're having a baby. I'm going to be a grandmother..." Ellis commented, still shocked at how things had unfolded.

"Surprise!" Lexie could only laugh at the expression on Ellis' face.

"Are you going to keep the child?"

"I don't know," Lexie admitted. "Maybe..."

"You have time to decide."

Derek took Meredith's arm, and pulled her against him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it was just scary for awhile," she said, burying her face against his chest. "I'm glad you showed up."

"So am I," he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"You know what?" she murmured, lifting her face to him, not caring that Ellis was standing there.

"What?"

"You're right. Life is too short not to be together..." And she kissed him, her lips soft and warm against his, as he enfolded her in his arms. "If you want to run away and get married, I'm all for it..."


	32. One and Only

**I'm thrilled and grateful for all of the reviews to the last chapter! Juni, you commented that maybe some readers may not be sure what to put in their review, and that may be true, but I don't expect a long analysis if you don't want to go into detail. Short or long, a few words to express interest, just so long as I know you're out there and reading! You know how you feel when you see the notice about a new chapter in your inbox? That's how I feel when I see the notification that there's a new review!  
**

**Anyway, moving along here, now that the murder plotline has been wrapped up more or less, we can deal with other things...like what happens with Skylar and Jace, and oh yes...will there be wedding bells for MerDer?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31  
One and Only  
**

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine_

By the time the Sheriff had departed with Adam in handcuffs, taking Alex along for questioning as well, and an ambulance had been called to take Lexie to the hospital as a precaution, Meredith felt exhausted herself. Ellis actually insisted on following the ambulance, to make sure all of the details were taken care of properly, which kind of surprised everyone.

"It's my grandchild, after all," Ellis said, as if that settled it. "I'll call you if there's any health concerns for Lexie or the baby."

"Is that really Mother?" Meredith whispered, watching Ellis march away, her heels tapping resolutely along the corridor.

Derek squeezed her shoulders. "It looks like her. Did she get bumped on the head too?"

Giggling, Meredith relaxed against him. "I don't think so, but I'm too tired to think about it much right now. Oh damn..."

"What?"

"There's a mess to clean up in the family room. You heard the bottles being smashed?"

They started to walk along the corridor slowly. "Yes, and I wanted to run in and stop him, but without any kind of weapon I figured I'd just make things worse. I was more concerned about you than any wine. Much as it's painful to see, bottles can be replaced. You should take some pictures as evidence for the insurance. Let me help you with that, and then you need a bath and get to bed," Derek told her firmly. "I'm sure your housekeeping staff can take care of the mess."

"And are you going to stay and help me with a bath too?" she teased him, tugging at his shirt.

"Damn right I am," he replied quickly. "I don't want to let you out of my sight, if I can help it." They reached the family room, where the scent of wine was heavy in the air. "I can't believe that Alex had a twin brother, much less someone that criminal."

"Clearly deranged," Meredith agreed, pulling out her phone and activating the camera. She snapped several pictures, making sure to get the labels in the frame. "We have a list of all the bottles, we'll compare it and see what's been broken just make sure we haven't missed anything. Damn, I'm just glad it's over."

"I hope Webber can get the truth out of him. God, if I'd realized he had something to do with Dad's death, I swear I would have hit him harder."

Meredith set her phone aside. "I know. It's crazy, what was Paxton thinking? He ruined so many lives, and for what?"

"Obviously greed, but we won't know all the facts until later," Derek sighed, taking her hand. "Let's not think about it right now. I'll call Juan and let him know he's in charge till I get home."

"What about your Mom?"

"I'll call her too, but I won't get her hopes up about solving Dad's murder just yet."

"Okay, I'll let Skylar know he's missed all of the fireworks," Meredith smiled.

"What happened with him that you had to go and rescue him, anyway?"

"Long story, Derek. I'll tell you later."

* * *

Within half an hour, they were ensconced in the luxurious confines of the large tub in Meredith's bathroom. Soft music provided a soothing background, and she had lit several large pillar candles around the edge. Frothy bubbles were piled around them, and Meredith leaned back against Derek with a little sigh of contentment.

"So, about what you said earlier," he murmured in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her beneath the bubbles. "About running away to get married...I wasn't imagining that, was I?" His tongue touched the curve of her ear, and she shivered despite the warmth of the water. Meanwhile, his hands played along her ribcage, moving to cup her breasts that ached for his touch.

"No, you weren't imagining it. After everything that happened, I know I don't want to wait much longer to be with you. I don't know why I was waiting," she said softly. She arched her back, loving the way he felt behind her with his lean strength against her. "I mean, Alex's brother waving a gun around was kind of a wake up call. What if he'd shot you, Derek? I couldn't stand it to lose you, before we even had a chance to be together." Her voice was husky with emotion, and she closed her eyes briefly.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to talk about the bad stuff right now," he said gently. He kissed her cheek, and tasted a splash of tears on her skin. "Come here..." He helped her to turn around to face him, so that she straddled his lap. His hands slid up her arms, and cupped her face. "Now, I didn't get shot, and everything is going to be fine. I love you, Meredith...from this moment on, it's you and me together. The wedding ceremony will be the legal binding of our marriage, but right here, right now, you are the one I am taking as my wife." He took her hand and twined their fingers together. "For always and forever..."

More tears threatened to spill, and Meredith squeezed his fingers tightly. "For always and forever, I take you as my husband..." she whispered, before sealing the moment with a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, she took the glass of wine from the edge of the tub. "To us, together..." The rich aroma of the Shiraz was just right, and the first swallow was smooth and succulent on her tongue. He took the glass and had a sip as well, savoring it just as she did.

"To us..."

As she set the glass aside, he gave her a sinfully suggestive grin that sent hot tingles right through her. His hair was damp from the steam, curling wildly, the dark stubble on his jaw giving him that sexy, devilish look she loved. The drops of water on his chest emphasized the dark line of hair that disappeared down his tight abdomen into the water.

Her breasts bobbed in the warm water, the nipples suddenly harder in the erotic heat that simmered between them. She had piled her hair up on her head, and some of the stray tendrils snaked down her neck, inviting his eyes lower. He kissed her, tasting the rich wine on her lips, feeling her pliant body against him. Her mouth opened beneath his, as she moaned softly. As the kiss deepened, she pressed against him, needing that connection between them more than ever. The water frothed around them, as the jets hummed into life. Derek's hands caught her breasts, rubbing the nipples into harder, achingly delicious points. Her head went back, as she arched her back, and the sweet throb in her clit intensified. The water spun and surged around them, and her body felt weightless. Then his fingers were slipping up inside of her, teasing her into the edge of a climax, making her whimper.

"Tell me what you want right now, Meredith," he urged, supporting her over him easily. She braced her hands on his shoulders, welcoming the tantalizing feel of him between her legs as the erotic anticipation built. "Are you ready for me?"

"I want you, all of you, filling me so deeply..." she whispered, as she slithered down his body, wet skin on skin until he was sheathed inside of her. Just the way both of them wanted...needed...demanded. Hot and desperate, they met each others bodies, as he thrust up into her, filling her completely, just as she wanted. He cupped her breasts again, and flicked his tongue across the taut nipples, in sync with the rhythm of his thrusts into her. He nibbled with his teeth, as she moaned in bliss, feeling the pleasure spike in her core.

She circled her hips, lifting herself up and down, teasing them both a little further. His mouth moved relentlessly, from her nipples to her throat and back, making her moan, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oh god, Derek...harder..." she begged breathlessly.

"Are you close?" he groaned, lifting her hips in time with his.

"Yes, I just need...almost..."

"I know what you need, honey..." he whispered, "...more than ever, we need this together...just like this..." They rocked together faster, as the emotions consumed them. Meredith met his strokes, her nails digging into his shoulders, moaning his name over and over like a mystic chant to invoke pleasure. His fingers slid between them, stroking her clit again, and she came undone, the climax sweeping through her in a blissful wave. He lost his own control, and went over the edge with her in an urgent rush that took his breath away.

They didn't move for a moment, catching their breath, and finally Meredith let herself fall backwards. He kissed her softly, nuzzling her throat, and sighing deeply. "You are the most amazing woman."

"And don't you forget it," she giggled, running her hands along his strong chest. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you, Meredith..."

He raked his wet hair away from his eyes, looking around the luxurious bathroom then. "I never appreciated just how much a big bathtub comes in handy."

"Hmm...I'm going to miss this room," she sighed.

"Feel free to redecorate to your heart's content at Twisted Vines...my suite, that is, _our_ suite, is in desperate need of updating."

Meredith slid away from him, taking the wine glass in hand again. "We should make plans to get away as soon as possible, before Mother gets the idea in her head that she's going to host another extravaganza. I really don't want all of the over the top insanity like she had." She took a swallow of wine, and passed him the glass again.

"Fine by me," he agreed. "How about I book a flight and a hotel for next weekend? I think we should be able to get away for a couple of days. We owe it to ourselves, don't we?" His voice was warm and inviting, as he regarded her over the rim of the wine glass. "Maybe later on we can plan our honeymoon, go to Italy, tour the wine country there, see the original Tuscany. There's a lot of places I'd love to show you."

"That sounds perfectly heavenly. I don't remember the last time I had a vacation."

"Then we need to make up for that." He lifted the glass in her direction.

"Yes, we do, and we owe it to ourselves to enjoy each other all over again right now," she teased him back, stroking his leg beneath the water. He nearly dropped the glass in sudden arousal, making her giggle again.

"Oh, absolutely," he growled, putting the glass down and diving forward against her, pinning her back and making her gasp as he showed her just how ready he was to take advantage of the moment.

* * *

Skylar looked at his phone again, seeing the missed calls from Owen, and then one from Meredith. He had been in the shower, with the water as hot as he could stand it, as if he wanted to scrub away the taint and the memories of the night before. What scant memories he had, at any rate. Hazy bits had come back to him on the drive home, and he was consumed with remorse for what had happened. Yes, he had been drunk, but that was no excuse.

Slinging the towel around his hips, he sat down on the bed. He deleted the messages from Owen, and listened to Meredith's. "Holy shit," he muttered, "I should've been there." He tried to call her back, but there was no answer. He set the phone aside, and buried his face in his hands. "Damn, I can't do anything right today."

There was a sound at the doorway, and he looked up, seeing Jace standing there. "Are you okay?"

Skylar shrugged. "Seriously? I'm obviously a selfish bastard. I let you go yesterday and drank myself into oblivion...let myself be seduced by someone who only wants to use me...and then I wasn't there for my sister, who was under attack from a freak with a gun. This isn't one of my shining moments, Jace. You should just turn around and walk away." He sat down on the bed, and picked up his guitar, picking out a discordant sound to distract himself.

Jace sat down and took the guitar out of Skylar's hands. "Yeah, you were pretty selfish, but we both said some things that hurt. But you came back..." Jace frowned. "Wait...what d'you mean there was a freak with a gun attacking Meredith?"

"Alex's brother...he tried to rob us, apparently."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, well, Lexie's gone to the hospital. I guess I'll find out the rest later."

Jace was going to ask something else, but thought better of it. He touched Skylar's hand instead. "About us...if you think going alone is what you want, then go for it. I won't hold you back, but I'm not gonna hang around and wait for you either. I meant that."

"I thought about it. And I was so close to giving in, and then when I woke up in that hotel room, it just felt wrong in so many ways. I mean, I don't remember everything, Jace...but I betrayed you. I let myself get drunk, and let him take advantage of that, because I was angry. I could have stopped him, and I didn't," Skylar said, unable to keep it inside. There was no way he could live with himself if he didn't confess to Jace, and take the consequences.

"So you slept with him?" Jace asked bitterly. "That's a classic move, Sky...fuck your way to a spot on his record label, seriously? Maybe you just liked the fact he's got the power to make you a star, that he's got money and influence! I didn't think you were that shallow, Sky." He stood up and glared at Skylar. "Was he good? Are you gonna want more?"

Skylar jumped to his feet as well. "It's not like that! I hate what happened, and it won't happen again. I'm turning him down, Jace..." He was face to face with his lover, both of them breathing furiously. He took Jace's hand and placed on his chest. "There's never anyone else for me, Jace, damnit! I'm sorry it happened, and I wish I could take it back...so damn sorry..."

Jace's hand slid lower, igniting a torrent of desire between them. "You're not taking his offer...you mean that?"

"I swear, we'll find another way to break into the business..." Skylar's voice was ragged with emotion, on the edge of losing control from Jace's gentle touch. "Please...Jace..."

"Please what?" Jace held still, tormenting Skylar further.

"Let me make it right, give me that chance to get your trust back. You won't regret it."

Jace held his gaze for another moment, before nodding slowly. "Just promise me you won't change your mind, I don't wanna have to go through this again, Sky."

"I promise, Jace, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'll do everything I can to make it up to you," Skylar assured him, meaning every word, pulling Jace closer so that words were no longer necessary...

* * *

"You're doing what?" Cristina laughed, her eyebrows going up. She nearly spilled her glass of tequila in the process.

"You heard me," Meredith smirked. "Derek and I are running away to Vegas for the weekend. We need some time alone."

"Uh-huh...I got that part. It was the part about getting married I don't get."

"Shh...I don't want to tell everyone in the bar!" Meredith hushed her, glancing over her shoulder. "This is a secret until we get back. If Mother knows I'm planning this already she's going to try and stop us. But I couldn't go without telling you."

"Aw, I feel so special, Mer. I'm just surprised you're actually going through with it."

"Why?"

"Your family is kinda messed up. I didn't think you'd be all traditional."

"We're eloping, that's hardly traditional."

"Ellis is gonna be pissed when you get back."

Meredith shrugged. "She can focus on Lexie instead."

"Ooh, that's right...Grandma Ellis! How's she taking that news?"

"Better than I thought, actually."

"Hey, you want to take the fertility statue along with you on your trip? You know, to give its blessing over your marriage consummation?" Cristina smirked. "Or I know...it could be your wedding gift from me!"

"I think Derek would toss it out the hotel window if he saw that thing in the suitcase. I'm not sure I'm ready to get pregnant, anyway."

"You say that now..."

Meredith swatted Cristina's arm. "I think I'll stick with being aunty for now. Lexie's decided to keep the baby, but I don't know if she's going to keep in touch with Alex. I mean, he's in jail right now, charged with accessory. There's still a long way to go in that case, but from what Adam has confessed to, he was doing Paxton's dirty work for some time now. I think he killed Matthew, but I have no idea what Paxton hoped to gain by that."

Miranda joined them, bringing another round of drinks. "Y'all drink up. This one's on me. You're free and clear, Meredith. The news is all over town. We haven't had this much to gossip about in years!"

They all raised their glasses, touching them together. "Haven't seen the end of the gossip yet," Cristina murmured, sliding her eyes towards Meredith.

* * *

Derek finalized the flight and hotel plans for the weekend, along with some other details that he intended to surprise Meredith with. He grinned to himself, just happy that it was all coming together. It was time to move forward and be happy, instead of looking backward and feeling remorse about things that couldn't be changed. "Damn, I need to get a ring for Meredith too..." he murmured, realizing that would be another things to take care of in Las Vegas. If he made a move towards the local jewelry store, word would be all over the small community before the end of the day.

"Talking to yourself, Derek?" Emily inquired, peeking into the office.

"Just making mental reminders," Derek said quickly. "I'm planning on making a quick trip out of town this weekend, with Meredith..."

Emily raised her eyebrows, as she sat in the chair across from him. "Are you sure you can spare the time right now?"

"Absolutely. Everything is running smoothly. Juan has the whole thing down to a fine art after all these years with Dad."

"I suppose you're right. And you deserve a few days off, just the two of you. Lord knows the poor girl has had her share of excitement lately. I'm so glad she was cleared of killing Paxton."

Derek glanced at his laptop, seeing the confirmation for the Bellagio on the screen. "We're getting married," he confessed, suddenly needing to tell his mother what was going on.

"What? Oh, Derek, that's wonderful news!" Emily beamed at him. "But do you need to do it in secret? We could do it here, in the rose garden...just an intimate little group..."

"Mom, you know as well as I do that it wouldn't be an intimate gathering once Ellis got involved. I feel bad that we're sneaking away, but..."

"I understand, I mean, I'm not thrilled that I won't be there..."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"I'm your mother, Derek, that's my job," Emily teased him, coming around to give him a hug. "Thank you for telling me. We can celebrate in style when you come home. I just want you to be happy, and I've always known that Meredith would be the one to be there for you. Your father would be pleased, I think."

"About Dad," Derek said, "there may be some news about his murder, but it may be awhile yet to have any confirmation."

"Oh my, I had hoped something would be resolved soon."

"And there's something else that I need to tell you."

"Somehow this conversation has taken a serious turn. I think I'll sit down again." Emily dropped into the chair, and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well, how do I tell you this?" Derek muttered, tapping his pen against his fingers. "You remember Lexie, the girl who showed up at Ellis' engagement party? Claiming that Ellis was her mother?"

"Yes, of course."

"The DNA test results came back positive, Ellis is her birth mother."

"I see. I always suspected she had a child when she disappeared for awhile..and Matthew was the father, is that right?"

"You knew?"

"It was a guess, based on the time frame. Has Ellis accepted her?"

"I think so. And apparently Lexie is now expecting a baby, and the father is Paxton's son Alex."

"What an interesting lineage that baby will have," Emily mused. "I'll have to speak with Aria about this, and then I'll see about meeting Lexie."

"You don't have to if it would be too difficult," Derek assured her.

"She's part of this family as well, we can't ignore that. She deserves to know that part of her heritage. I'm sure Matthew had no idea or he would have done his best to provide for her, you know that, Derek."

"Yes, I do. Ellis being Ellis decided to keep that secret to herself," he agreed.

"Secrets always have a way of coming back to haunt you," Emily said softly. "I know this whole thing has been difficult for all of us, but I pray that your marriage will be a start on a new chapter in our lives, bringing the Grey and Shepherd families together in a good way."

"I hope so too, Mom." This time Derek got to his feet, and came around to hug her. "I really hope so..."

* * *

_Song lyrics from "One and Only" by Adele_


	33. Marry You

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter!  
**

**So we're moving along to the wedding - to be honest, I've written so many weddings for past stories, I wasn't sure what I could come up with for something new. Hence, the elopement. Still, there will be some surprises in store, so I hope it goes over well. I have to send a big thank you to dakotalady for her great suggestions on some of the aspects of this chapter, including the last part of this update!  
**

**Note - parts of this chapter are steamier than previous updates, after all...how can you have a wedding night without some sexy fun? And if I've pushed the boundaries too far, and get banned...well, at least we're going out with a bang LOL.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32  
Marry You **

_Well, I know this little chapel_  
_On the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh, come on girl_

_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl_

"Welcome to The Little White Wedding Chapel, the most famous chapel in the world! You're the Grey-Shepherd wedding, is that correct?"

Meredith exchanged a quick smile with the woman waiting for them at the chapel. "That's right."

"We're all set for your ceremony. I'm sure you will be pleased with the arrangements. The package you've picked is one of our most popular, and the main chapel is such a lovely place to get married! And may I say, you two look absolutely stunning together," the woman gushed, admiring Meredith's dress, and Derek's elegantly cut suit.

It had been a veritable whirlwind to get to this point, after flying in on Friday evening. A limo had been waiting to whisk them to The Bellagio, where Derek had booked them into a gorgeous suite. There had been baskets of white roses, and lavender orchids, and a bottle of Twisted Vines best Chablis on ice. The view from the windows was breathtaking, and she had been completely captivated by the illuminated fountains. The huge king size bed was turned down, and several candles had been lit in anticipation of their arrival. "Can we just stay here all weekend?" she'd laughed, as Derek came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"We can make the most of our time, starting right now..." he'd whispered, swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to bed. The wine was forgotten until much later.

In the morning, after a leisurely breakfast, she had headed to the designer shops to look for a dress and shoes, while Derek had disappeared on what he called some last minute errands. She even managed to fit in some pampering at the spa, and it had felt wonderful to relax and let the masseuse work out the tension of the last few weeks. Any cares about Paxton's murder, the investigation and the subsequent disaster with Adam and Alex were all gone.

Now here they were, hand in hand, at the chapel. The Armani dress was a simple column of white silk, off one shoulder with a wide belt that emphasized her tiny waist. Her hair was up in a soft arrangement, and a pair of diamond teardrop earrings that Cristina had lent her twinkled on her earlobes. She carried a small spray of white orchids for a bouquet. Derek's black Versace suit and white shirt was a perfect complement to her, and they looked well matched and relaxed.

"The minister is waiting, come right this way. I believe the witnesses are ready as well."

"Witnesses...?" Meredith whispered to Derek.

"It's part of the Romantic's Package we picked, remember?" he replied, winking at her.

"Oh, right..."

They followed the attendant into the intimate chapel. There were white pews, and bouquets of white roses and candles flickering in hurricane lamps. Soft classical music was playing in the background, setting the mood. Meredith had to smile to herself, as they made their way towards the minister. This was far removed from Ellis's extravagant ceremony, and it was just right for them.

"Welcome. We're ready to proceed; you may take your place at the front." The minister waved his hand towards the attendant. "Bring in the witnesses, please."

Meredith turned to look who would be doing this for them, and nearly dropped her bouquet in surprise. "Emily! Skylar!" she gasped, looking from the couple walking up the aisle and then at Derek. "How...when...?"

Derek grinned mischievously. "Well, it didn't seem quite right not to have _some_ family here, so I arranged for them to fly in today."

"Surprise, sis..." Skylar grinned at her, and kissed her cheek. "This is so cool!" He was wearing a dark suit, his hair neatly brushed back, and he seemed more grown up than Meredith realized before.

"It is, isn't it?" Meredith looked at Emily, who squeezed her hands. "I'm so glad you decided to do this!" Emily's eyes twinkled, and she looked happier than Derek had seen her for some time. She had even put aside the black attire she'd worn since Matthew's death, wearing a dark blue lace over satin dress that brought out the blue in her eyes.

"And don't worry, it's still our secret until we get home," Emily said, with a wink.

"Any other surprises up your sleeve?" Meredith looked at Derek again, feeling suddenly very misty eyed.

"The weekend isn't over yet." His smile was equal parts amusement and sensual promise, and she was warmed to the core.

"Shall we begin?"

Derek nodded, and Meredith handed her bouquet over to Emily, before placing her fingers in his. "We're ready."

The ceremony was over in a blur, as they exchanged vows. When it came time for the rings, she was momentarily dismayed, thinking they didn't bring any, but then Skylar pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Ah, good, you have the rings," the minister observed, smiling widely.

Derek slipped a sparkling five carat engagement ring on her finger, followed by a smaller wedding band. "With this ring, I take you as my wife..." he said softly, and she blushed briefly thinking of their vow exchange in the tub. The rings were gorgeous, and she was amazed again at how much he had accomplished in such a short time. She kept her gaze on his, as Skylar handed her a ring for Derek.

"With this ring I take you as my husband," she said, slipping it on his finger.

"And by the power vested in me here, I pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations, and kiss the bride!"

Emily clapped, tears threatening to spill, while Skylar whistled as Derek took Meredith in his arms. "We did it, Mrs. Shepherd," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, we did, Mr. Shepherd," she agreed happily, lifting up on her toes, and pressing her lips against his. "Now kiss me..."

* * *

"I have to admit, Mer, when Derek told me about this I was expecting to see a fat dude in an Elvis jumpsuit doing the ceremony," Skylar laughed, as they were sitting at dinner. They were seated on the patio at the Picasso restaurant in the Bellagio, with a view of the fountains. It was a gorgeous evening, warm and perfect for their little celebration.

"Wouldn't that have made a wedding picture to remember," Emily laughed. "I think it was just lovely." They had posed for a few pictures after the ceremony, and a small commemorative album would be delivered to their hotel before they checked out.

"Well, at least we didn't go for the all out package…we could have had hats and mugs!" Derek joked. He had his arm across the back of Meredith's chair, his fingers caressing her bared shoulder. Every little touch sent a current of desire through her, and she shifted in her chair.

"Oh I think you did well to resist that urge," Emily said, as she picked up her wineglass. "I just want to make a little toast, if I may."

"Of course."

"To the both of you, I feel like this is a magical moment in time. There is an old saying, when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and love from this day forward." Emily looked at Meredith then. "I welcome you into our family, Meredith; I've always thought of you as a surrogate daughter, now you truly are."

Meredith blinked away the sudden tears, as they touched their champagne flutes together. "Thank you. I'm so happy to be part of your family."

Skylar cleared his throat. "Mer, you've always been there for me, and you deserve to have your own happily ever after now. I'm glad I was able to be here for you today."

"Aw, thanks, Sky." They exchanged a quick hug, and then Derek flagged the waiter down to come and take a picture of them all. When the rest of the patrons around them realized it was a wedding dinner, they clapped and whistled and called out for Derek to kiss the bride.

"Shall we give them what they want?" he asked, already leaning in towards her. Not giving her a chance to object, he kissed her slowly, a tender sweet kiss that sent shivers along her spine. The kiss deepened, turned hungrier than either of them intended, until they remembered where they were.

"Ahem...perhaps it's time to end this wedding meal," Emily murmured. "I wanted to take my chances on some of the slot machines before I leave anyway. What about you, Skylar?"

"Right, yeah...there's a concert I should check out," he agreed, grinning at Meredith, before she hid her face against Derek's shoulder.

"Don't leave on our account," Derek said, only sounding half-hearted in his protests, but Emily was already standing up.

"Have a wonderful wedding night, dears," Emily smiled, giving Meredith a quick kiss on the cheek. "It should be everything you've dreamed of. I'll call you before my flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Let me walk you out," Derek offered, jumping to his feet. "Be right back, honey."

Meredith nodded, before looking back to Skylar. "Thanks again for coming today, Sky. I'm so glad you were able to be here."

"Like I said, you've done so much for me, it was good to give you something back." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, grinning at her.

"How are you and Jace after Owen-gate?"

"Good, I think. I told Jace I'm not taking Owen's offer, we'll figure something else out."

"Are you sure? It would be a great opportunity."

"Not so good if I lost Jace. You know how you felt when you thought Derek was with that other girl?"

"Yes."

"I felt just as lost, but I was the one who screwed up, and I really did do the nasty," Skylar admitted softly. "Jace was pretty amazing about it."

Meredith reached over and squeezed his hand. "Then be happy with him. Once you find the one you love, nothing should keep you apart. I know that."

"Words to remember," he agreed, standing up. "Be happy, Meredith. No matter what Mother says when you come home. I love you, sis."

"Love you back, Sky. See you at home."

After Skylar ambled away, she sat for a moment longer at the table, waiting for Derek. She looked at the diamond on her finger, and marvelled at how different life would be from this point on.

Derek entered the restaurant again, heading for the restroom before joining Meredith. Just as he exited, he heard the sound of female footsteps behind him, and then a familiar voice. "Derek, _mon cher_...is that you?"

He groaned inwardly, before facing Monique. "Monique, what are you doing here?"

"Just mending my broken heart, _cheri_, but then I see you are here too! Come, we can have a drink..." She tugged at his arm, and he resisted, glancing around to see if Meredith had noticed them.

"Monique, really...find someone else to mend your heart with, all right? I'm not interested in anything you want," he said quietly.

Ignoring his words, Monique pressed him back against the wall. Her short, clingy dress was cut low, displaying an alarming amount of cleavage, and her strong perfume nearly made him gag. "I only want you. Please, Derek, make me a happy woman..." Her hands rested at his hips, and he wrested them away from him quickly.

"Monique..." he said warningly, but before he could say anything else, he realized that Meredith had spotted them and was tapping Monique on the shoulder.

"Monique...excuse me..." Meredith said sweetly. "I would appreciate if you took your hands off of Derek."

Monique spun around, her eyes flashing at the intrusion. "And why would I do that, Mademoiselle Grey?"

"Not Miss Grey any longer," Meredith smiled, holding up her left hand for Monique to take in the diamond rings there. "It's _Mrs. Shepherd_, and my husband isn't available to be your booty call. I find I'm the jealous sort, so back off and take yourself out into the casino and find some eligible sucker to seduce, all right?"

"_Mon dieu_...b-but..." Monique sputtered, looking at Derek who just shrugged, an amused grin on his lips. This was a round that he was happy to leave to Meredith.

"Go on," Meredith urged, moving closer to Derek and placing her hand on his arm possessively. "We have a wedding night to enjoy." Without looking back at Monique, she moved into Derek's embrace, wrapping herself around him, and kissing him long and slow.

"Ah, you win, Madame Shepherd..." Monique laughed softly. "Congratulations on your marriage."

It was only when they heard her footsteps fading away in the distance, that Meredith relinquished Derek's mouth. "Is she gone?"

"Who? Was there someone else here?" he teased her.

"Did I overdo it?"

"No, I think you did that just right," he agreed. "Now, as you pointed out, we have a wedding night to enjoy, and I don't want to wait another minute longer than we have to." He took her hand and led her towards the bank of elevators.

"You know, Cristina wanted to send along the fertility statue," Meredith murmured as they stepped into the enclosure with a few other couples.

"You declined the offer, I hope."

Meredith giggled softly. "Oh definitely, we won't be needing that!"

* * *

Their suite was quiet, the lamps already glowing softly, and music playing in the background. "The maid service here is amazing," Meredith murmured, as Derek popped the cork on the champagne that had been waiting in the ice bucket this time. He handed her a crystal flute and saluted her with his own.

"_You_ are amazing, and I love you." He kissed her cheek, her nose and then her lips. Each kiss sent a quiver right through her, as they stood close, not touching anywhere but his lips on her. "A toast to my jealous wife...how could anyone else compare to you?"

"I just wanted her to understand..." Meredith laughed softly. She raised the glass to her lips, and icy cold champagne was tart on her tongue.

Derek sipped his own drink, before replying. "And I liked the look on her face, but there's nobody else in the world for me but you." He set their glasses aside, and scooped her up in his arms, to carry her towards the bed. "Now enough about Monique…tell me how to get you out of this dress without ruining it, because as gorgeous as you look in it, I want to see you out of it."

"Then you can just let me take care of that…" she told him softly, giving him a gentle nudge onto the bed. Derek raised his eyebrow, as he loosened his tie, watching her intently. Meredith unfastened the belt and let it drop to the floor, so the silky material of the dress rippled around her. Her fingers trembled slightly as she reached for the clasp at the shoulder, and within seconds it was undone, so that the dress slithered down her body in a silken kiss. "Is that better?" Her voice was sultry with desire, seeing his evident hunger for her in his expression.

"You're not quite finished yet…" Derek indicated her matching bra and thong, trimmed in delicate lace. "Just leave the shoes…"

Her body humming in anticipation, Meredith discarded everything but the shoes and then put her foot up on the bed beside him. His hand slid up over the dainty straps that crossed her foot, and then up her calf. Then his mouth followed, marking a path of kisses higher, until he reached her inner thigh. Her other leg quivered, as she fought to keep standing, and she whimpered from the touch of his mouth on her damp skin. She was completely focused on how he made her throb and ache for more, of how his fingers were moving into her just enough to find the evidence of her need for him. He stroked and teased the slick skin until a mini climax made her clutch at his shoulder to keep her balance. Derek caught her and tumbled her over onto the bed, caressing her body adoringly, from the soft globes of her breasts, to her belly and over the slight curve of her hips.

She lifted her head and met his eyes as he was poised over her, and she moaned when his tongue flicked out and touched her. Kissing her navel, and then lower, where the ache had intensified, and demanded relief. For a moment, he gave her what she needed...craved; wordlessly all she could do was clutch at the sheets as he tormented her with his lips and his tongue.

"Don't move…" he murmured, backing away before she could beg him for more. His eyes burned into her, as he quickly stripped away his own clothes. As always, she admired the definition of his chest, his strong thighs, his lean body flexing as he moved. Despite his warning, her fingers strayed along her own skin, unable to keep still. She felt on fire, even though the air was cool in the room, waiting for Derek to join her again.

"God, I could just watch you like that all night," he told her, his voice rough with desire.

"I'd rather have you here." She held her hand out to him, her breathing quickening as he moved over her again. She stroked the soft skin covering his hard length, just as hot as hers by then. "I can't wait any longer, I want you inside of me now..."

"We have all night, honey," he reminded her, placing the flat of his palm against her so that she arched upwards, as he knelt between her legs.

"Don't care, Derek...just hurry..." she pleaded with him. Her light touch was fueling his ardor just as much, moving over his erection, so that he started to shake.

"Right, I'm right here for you always..." He positioned himself closer, watching her face as he parted her wet folds, sliding into her welcoming heat just enough to make her want more.

"Good, now show me how much better you can make me feel…"

He smothered her little moan of satisfaction with his mouth, as he entered her completely, feeling her tighten around him, pulling him in. Pausing for a moment to snag the pillow and lift her hips with it, so that the intense thrust made them both gasp. "You feel amazing," he muttered, pulling away and then sliding back in, her legs high against his chest.

Meredith met his thrusts, her breathing ragged, so close to the edge of release. Heat pooled in her core, enveloping her completely, and she arched her back in pleasure. Derek slowed his rhythm, withdrawing slightly, as her legs slipped lower around his hips. "More, Derek, please..." she begged breathlessly.

"More what?" he teased, his eyes devouring her, taking in the damp sheen on her skin, the rise and fall of her breasts as she caught her breath.

"More you, more love, more feeling like this..." she moaned, and he drove into her again, wrapping his arms around her to bring them into complete contact. "I love you..."

"I love you..." he echoed, his voice thick, his body tight with his own pleasure as he lost himself completely. "You're mine, always," he breathed, his forehead against hers, unable to do anything else but keep her in his arms.

"...and you're mine..." she sighed happily, too content to move a muscle.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night and into the next morning making love, sleeping tangled together, then waking up to stroke each other into erotic need all over again. They ordered room service for breakfast, and then ended up forgetting to eat after he pulled her into the shower with him.

"We are hopeless..." Meredith observed, sliding under the sheets again, her hair still damp from the shower. "Cold eggs Benedict isn't quite what I had in mind..."

"Coffee's still hot, and there's fruit." Derek held up the pot along with a bowl of strawberries, grapes, and melon slices. "I could call for another order...?"

"No, that's okay...we should think about getting ready to leave soon anyway. What time is the flight again?"

Derek set a cup of coffee on the nightstand for her, before settling on the bed. He was wearing just his jeans, that dipped invitingly low on his hips, as he sat cross-legged in front of her. Tossing her a grape, he grinned at her.

"What?" Meredith caught the mischievous look in his expression. "What d'you have planned now?"

"We aren't flying back. I thought it might nice to drive home, take a little longer time together before we get back to reality."

"Oh, that sounds good to me. So we don't need to hurry to the airport then?" She hooked her fingers in his belt loop, and pulled him against her.

"Mmm...no hurry at all," he agreed, as she giggled softly. He cupped her face in one hand, kissing her. Their kiss deepened, their mouths open and tongues searching. Meredith moaned softly, the quick flash of desire curling through her, as her hands slid along his back.

When they pulled apart, breathing ragged and hot, her lips still parted slightly, the heat was palpable as always between them. She touched his face, inhaling the clean scent of shampoo and soap, his damp hair curling and tempting her to run her fingers through it. "I love being with you, I love being married to you. Will it always be like this?"

"No..." he told her slowly, and her eyes widened. "I believe it's going to be better. I promise you...every day together will be something new. We might fight, we might yell and walk away to cool off...but we'll always come back to each other, that's the way it's going to be." He kissed her temple softly, before pulling her over him.

"No keeping secrets, or running away," Meredith added, thinking of her mother and everything that Ellis had done.

Derek nodded, as he smoothed her hair back. "And I plan to always be your knight in shining...whatever..."

"Aww...right now you're my naked knight..." she giggled. "And I plan to take advantage of that!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Meredith was waiting outside for Derek, who had gone to get the car. He claimed he didn't trust the valet. She hummed softly, feeling happy and relaxed, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. The bellhop brought their luggage out, just as a fire engine red Ferrari sports car roared up in front of her. The top was down, and Derek waved at her from behind the wheel.

"What d'you think?" he grinned, as he hopped out to take her hand.

"It's gorgeous." She ran her fingers over the supple leather of the headrest close to her. "How long did you rent it for?"

Derek kissed her cheek, and pressed the keyfob into her hand. "It's not a rental, Meredith. It's yours."

"What?! Derek, you can't be serious." She looked up at him, and he lowered his sunglasses at her, winking at her.

"I am completely serious. This is your wedding gift."

"You're crazy, and I love you!" She hugged him, kissing him quickly before hurrying around to jump into the driver's seat. "I'm driving!"

* * *

_**Song title & lyrics from "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.**_


	34. Bringing Changes Home

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the runaway wedding chapter! And to Juni, I realize you were against the idea, so I'm so glad you were happy with how it turned out! See...no fat dudes in Elvis jumpsuits were involved LOL. I thought there might be a few more comments about Monique and the end of her pursuit, but I did want to finish up that arc.  
**

**Anyway, now for the reactions at Silver Moon. Also Derek & Meredith make an interesting suggestion, and a couple of other loose ends are tied up. Enjoy and be sure to add your reviews when you're done!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 33  
Bringing Changes Home  
**

"What are we doing here?" Ellis asked, walking into the family room. She checked her watch, glancing around at Lexie and Skylar, who were already seated. "Meredith was being very mysterious about this."

Lexie shrugged, putting her feet up on the ottoman. After the encounter with Alex and his brother, and her stay in the hospital, she was still feeling a little tired. The doctors there had confirmed her pregnancy, and she had been given a clean bill of health. "She just said to be here for cocktail hour, and she had something to share."

Ellis poured a glass of wine, noting that Skylar had his customary tequila. "Would you like some iced tea, Lexie?"

"No thank you. I'm still feeling a little queasy. I'll stick with water for now."

"It will pass." Ellis took a seat across from the two of them. "Well, now, what can we discuss to pass the time? Skylar, are you still chasing your music career? Or have you moved on to something else?"

"Don't try to make small talk, Mother, I know you don't care," Skylar sighed. He felt a little tired and hungover from the weekend's trip to Las Vegas. The concert had been amazing, and he had been able to score Adam Lambert's autograph after the show.

Ellis sipped her wine. "Of course I do, you're my son."

"You wish that I would give up my dream and join the winery business," he said dryly. Thinking that once Meredith made her announcement, he might want to make himself even more scarce. Mother would be anxious to get him to replace Meredith, not that there was a hope in hell of that happening. He wasn't cut out to wear a suit and tie every day.

"You're a Grey, you should have interest in the business."

"Lexie can help out, she's your daughter, right?"

"Well, of course..."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "I didn't go to college like Meredith...I don't think I can contribute much."

"Where is she, anyway?" Ellis frowned, looking at her watch again. "She didn't show up after her weekend jaunt, and I need her to finish up some presentations. This is a busy time for us, I don't understand how she could just take off like that."

At that moment, they could hear the sound of the front door closing, and then footsteps crossed the tile flooring. "I think she's here," Skylar smirked, getting up to get another drink. He would need one.

They all looked towards the open doorway, and then Meredith appeared, her hand in Derek's. She was wearing a cream color pantsuit, her hair in a soft chignon, and he was dressed in a dark suit, his shirt open at the throat. "Hi everyone, sorry we're running a little late," Meredith greeted them. They had arrived at Twisted Vines late the night before, and they had taken the day to relax and talk about what they wanted to do next.

She went over to the bar, and pulled out a bottle of champagne from the chilling compartment. For a moment, she contemplated the empty spaces on the shelves where the vintage bottles had been pulled out. Nothing would replace them, and it would take time for the insurance to deal with the reimbursement. It was a little sad, but better that wine was spilled than anyone's blood. It could have all turned out very differently.

"We have some news, Mother," she said, popping the cork and filling a selection of flutes with the bubbling liquid. "We just wanted all of you to be here together."

Lexie looked at Meredith, then at Derek, suddenly suspecting something but she waited for the bomb to drop. "I won't drink, but can I just sniff the bubbles..." she sighed, as Meredith handed out the glasses.

"How are you?"

"Better, but still tired."

"Good, I'm glad."

Derek slipped his arm around Meredith, as they faced the group. "We won't keep you in suspense. Meredith and I got married this weekend in Las Vegas. I hope you'll all be happy for us."

"What? But...how could you do this...? Are you serious?" Ellis sputtered, nearly dropping her glass in surprise. She looked at Meredith's ring finger, noticing the sparkling diamonds there, and then Derek's ring. The obvious look of happiness and the rings were enough to convey the truth in their statement.

Lexie jumped to her feet and hugged Meredith. "Congratulations! I should have known you would do that...it's so awesome!"

Skylar just grinned, lifting his glass in salute. "Good news, sis."

"Did you know she was doing this?" Ellis frowned, noting Skylar's less than surprised response.

"Who me?" Skylar feigned innocence, downing his drink.

"We just couldn't wait, and we didn't want a big wedding, Mother," Meredith explained, after Lexie released her. "I hope you can understand."

"I see. Well, Meredith, I have to say this is quite a shock, and I would prefer if you had taken the time to let me know. We could have had a lovely ceremony here, after all. What will everyone think?"

"Mother, after everything else that's happened...you really feel that my getting married is the big scandal of the season?" Meredith laughed. "Your husband was killed on your wedding day by his son, Lexie has been confirmed as your daughter with Matthew Shepherd...and now she's pregnant herself..."

"Don't forget...I'm her gay son!" Skylar added. "Who wants to be a rock star, not make wine!"

"Right, that too..." Meredith conceded. "So I think my little wedding is the least of your problems! Can't you just be happy for me? For us?" She was grateful for Derek's arm around her waist. No matter what happened, she had his love and that was the important thing.

"Good lord, Meredith, that's quite the litany of scandal as you say. How can I argue with you on that?" Ellis sighed, getting to her feet. "I think I just need some time to process all of this. But I do offer my congratulations, and welcome to the family, Derek. Though after Meredith's rather blunt assessment of our problems, I'm not sure why you want to join us."

Derek squeezed Meredith a little closer to him, exchanging a look with her before turning back to Ellis. "I'll be honest with you. Meredith is the love of my life, and always will be. I'm quite happy to be part of this family, no matter what, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. But you have to understand, Ellis, Meredith is also part of the Shepherd family now...and we want to build our own life together, at Twisted Vines."

"You're moving out," Ellis observed.

Meredith nodded. "This is what I want, Mother. I've done everything you've wanted up until now, been the dutiful daughter, but it's time to live for me, and for Derek. This makes me happy."

"What about your heritage here? What about keeping Silver Moon going? Your father started this business and I've kept it growing. You're just going to walk away from that?"

"Mother, about that...we have a proposal..."

Derek held up his hand before Ellis could say something. "Ellis, we've been discussing a few options. I know how badly things are financially for you since Paxton died, leaving several debts that need to be taken care of. In order to pay off your creditors, you'll need to come up with some cash in a hurry, isn't that right?"

"Well, unfortunately yes, but I'm sure in time…"

"Mother, can we just sit down and you can listen to Derek's idea?" Meredith suggested, guiding them towards the sofa. Lexie and Skylar looked at them curiously, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Very well, I suppose it can't hurt."

"Good. I think we can work out something mutually beneficial," Derek said, settling back and crossing one ankle over his other knee. His arm rested on Meredith's shoulder as he looked at Ellis. "Meredith and I talked about this on our trip home. Despite some minor setbacks after Dad passed away, Twisted Vines has done very well this year and our business is growing considerably. I've got several ideas for new blends, we're bringing in some new casks from France, and Meredith will be our new marketing manager, so we hope to do even better in the future. I would like to buy Silver Moon and make it a part of our winery; this would take care of the outstanding debts and increase our capacity for growth."

For a moment, Ellis sat in stunned silence, her eyes going wide. "Are you serious? You want me to sell Silver Moon? Why would I do that?"

"As I said, you're in financial difficulty. Better that you sell to me, than have to close the doors and lose all of the people that work here, and maybe even lose your home. Or having someone else buy it, and run it in a way that you would hate."

"But…"

"Silver Moon would be like a subsidiary of Twisted Vines, in a manner of speaking; you could stay on to manage the daily goings on, just not as owner. The house would still be yours, and Lexie and Skylar will be able to continue to stay here without any change to their lives. I just want to help you, Ellis. I'll be offering a fair market price, you can be sure of that."

"Listen to him, Mother. It makes sense…why risk losing everything?" Meredith asked gently.

"You know I have no desire to take over anything business related," Skylar spoke up. "So don't hold out on my account. Sounds like a sweet deal to me!"

"And I know nothing about wine, except drinking it," Lexie laughed. "Well, not for a few months now, but you know what I mean!" She rested her hand on her abdomen, still relatively flat. "Think of your grandbaby…you don't want to have us out on the street, do you?"

"Hardly," Ellis sighed. "Do I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," Derek said. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I'll have some official paperwork done up so that you can look over all the details."

Ellis stood up slowly. "This day has been quite unusual. I'm going to take a walk out in the vineyards to clear my head. You will have an answer within a few days, Derek." She turned to walk out of the room, but looked back at him. "Your father would be proud of you, you know that. Take care of my daughter, all right?"

"Always."

They watched her disappear into the front hall before Skylar laughed softly. "You guys really know how to throw her off her game! I think it's an awesome idea!"

"I'm glad, Sky. I just hope it all works out."

* * *

Emily was out in her rose garden, clipping some of the late blooms from the stems when Aria came outside with Sheriff Webber following closely. For a moment, Emily felt a flutter of fear, wondering if something bad had happened again.

"Mom, the Sheriff has something to tell you about Dad," Aria announced. "I called Derek, and he and Meredith will be here in a few minutes, if you can wait."

"Oh, that's good…isn't it?" Emily asked, relieved that it wasn't something terrible. "I admit, my first thought on seeing you was that someone else was in trouble!"

Webber turned his hat in his hands. "I understand, I get that a lot."

"Let's sit down out on the patio, the day is quite lovely yet. Aria, can you take these inside and ask Hetty to bring out some coffee?"

"Sure, Mom. You can fill me in later, okay?"

"How is she doing?" Richard asked, once they were settled in chairs under the umbrella.

"Well enough. She's enrolling in classes out here so she can be closer to home. I think that's a good idea. I like having family nearby."

At that moment, they could hear Derek's voice, accompanied by Meredith, and then the two of them appeared outside as well. They were laughing at something Derek was saying, sharing an intimate look. "And speaking of family, Derek and Meredith were just married in Las Vegas…"

"That's good to hear."

Richard stood up as the family joined them, and waited until everyone was settled. "Thank you for making the time for this. I'm sure you're all curious to know what is going on, but I can finally tell you that we have closed the case on Matthew's death."

Emily drew in a quick breath, and Derek grasped her hand tightly. "Thank god."

"Yes, ma'am. As I'm sure you're aware, we arrested Adam Karev for murdering his father. During the course of our interrogation, he confessed to doing some work for his father, mostly minor criminal offenses, that led up to their confrontation at Silver Moon. They argued, which escalated into assault, and he stabbed Paxton with the corkscrew that had been left on the desk.

"He also confessed to a major crime. He admitted that Paxton arranged for the death of your husband, Mrs. Shepherd, and that he was the one who carried out that murder. It was supposed to appear like a heart attack, but of course, Derek got suspicious."

For a moment, Emily closed her eyes, feeling a wave of loss all over again. "Why would Paxton want to kill Matthew? I don't understand," she said finally, looking at Richard in confusion. "They had no business feuds, no dealings that I was aware of."

"Adam wasn't sure exactly, but he believed that his father had discovered the secret of Ellis's affair with Matthew, and he was jealous."

"But that was years ago! Nothing was happening between them lately, I'm sure of that," Emily protested.

"I'm quite sure you're right, but perhaps Paxton was more vindictive than we thought. He may have wanted to kill Matthew to do away with a perceived rival, as well as maybe putting a business rival out of the picture. Then he also confessed to setting the fire to add to your troubles. Fortunately for you, Derek had been well trained to take over."

"I suppose we'll never know for sure what he was thinking," Derek said quietly. "Will there be a trial? Will all of this come out for everyone to gossip over?"

"No trial, just a sentencing hearing that will be closed to the public. All that will be on record is that Adam Karev will be convicted for both homicides. You can rest assured that it won't be common knowledge."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'm relieved to hear that," Emily sighed. "I still have to tell Aria about Matthew's affair, and that Lexie is her half-sister. I hope it doesn't make things worse for her."

"We'll all be here for her," Meredith said. "So long as she's with family, we can help her through it."

"I want to be there for the sentencing," Emily said firmly. "Is that allowed?"

"Certainly. I'll be sure to let you know the date." Richard put his hat on again. "And congratulations on your wedding, Derek, Meredith…you can focus on happier things now, I'm sure."

"We intend to," Derek told him, getting up to shake Richard's hand. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"All part of my job. I'll just see myself out, and we'll be in touch soon."

* * *

At the end of the evening, Meredith snuggled into bed beside Derek, who was going through some paperwork that had piled up while they were away. They had a quiet dinner with Emily and Aria, and had discussed the matter of Matthew's death. It had seemed like a good time to bring everything out in the open, from the past up to the revelation that Lexie was a half-Shepherd.

"Aria seemed to be okay after the revelations," Meredith said. "And she was thrilled about our wedding, so maybe she's dealing with things better now that she's home."

"Yes, but we should keep an eye on her, just in case. She might fall apart again later." Derek set the folders beside him, and turned to face her, leaning on one elbow. "She opens up with you more than me or Mom. Maybe she'll talk to you about it in a few days." He trailed his finger down her cheek, and cupped her chin. "But let's not talk about that right now, honey..."

"What did you have in mind?" Meredith pushed him back against the pillows, and moved over him. She was wearing a delicate camisole and matching panties, lavender silk trimmed in wide bands of lace. Some of the papers scattered, as she leaned closer. "Something about work? What kind of grapes to grow for the best shiraz...? Or maybe the best way to deal with marketing issues, and advertising campaigns?" She kissed him softly, teasing him with the scent of her skin and tickling his chest with her hair.

"All very important topics, I'm sure...but for the moment, not my main concern," he groaned, her senses aroused. "Your tone of voice is all business, but your body is all seduction." Her breasts skimmed his chest, and he reached up to wind his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

"Who...me?" she giggled innocently, feeling his hips lift beneath her. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it open. Her mouth descended along his chest, licking across his nipples, and tugging at one and then the other, until he twisted upwards against her.

"Yes, you...you have a way of making me forget about everything but making love to you," he confessed, his voice rough, his body suddenly hot and hard. His arms snaked around her tiny frame, pulling her down against him. The silky material caressed him, as she shifted over his hips.

"So what are we waiting for?"

His mouth moved over hers again, more demandingly, until she was panting and breathless. His hips rocked up against her more urgently, and his hands raced over her, sliding up under the camisole to touch her skin. From there, his finger glided beneath the panties, stroking her clit in fast, urgent strokes. "Come right now then…now, Mer…" he urged her, feeling her clench around his fingers, and she obliged him happily, her head thrashing back and forth.

When she finished, she looked at him with sated eyes, and he grinned at her. "That's just the warm up…" he told her, kissing her again, with the promise of what was to come.

* * *

Lexie sat at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water, listening to Skylar and Jace practicing one of their new songs. She was feeling a little restless, as she hummed along with the melody, wishing that she could just get away from Tuscany Valley for awhile. She'd always been a free spirit, not worrying about anyone but herself until now. And here she was, expecting a baby and having to be more grownup.

"I'm not cut out for this…" she sighed, as Skylar set his guitar aside and ambled over to join her.

"You okay?" he asked, as Jace sat down with them, handing over a beer bottle to Skylar. "You look kinda sad."

Lexie shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be someone's mother. I just want to run away somewhere!"

"Hate to tell you this, but unless you're going to do something drastic, that kid will be running with you," Skylar grinned.

"Well, what am I gonna do, hanging around here? Meredith is moving out, living happily ever after…you and Jace have your thing…what am I doing? It's not like I have a lot of skills, Skylar."

"We don't have a big career path yet, either," Jace pointed out.

"But you know what you want, and it's gonna happen sooner or later. Me, not so much. I bet Ellis wouldn't even miss me if I disappeared. One less problem to worry about, well, two problems…" She patted her abdomen.

"That's not true," Skylar protested. "Look how she fussed over you in the hospital, and I think she's happy about the baby, in a weird way."

"You're right, I suppose..."

"And what about Derek's mother? She seems nice," Jace commented.

"She doesn't owe me anything. Just because her husband was my father...I wouldn't blame her if she hated me."

"Hey, I had a chance to get to know her at the wedding, and she's a lot more motherly than Ellis Grey. Don't be surprised if she reaches out to you," Skylar assured her, before finishing his beer. "So don't run away yet, okay? Jace and me are always gonna be happy to have you here, Lexie." He gave her a little hug, and she felt a little better about things.

"C'mon...you wanna join us in the pool for a swim?" Jace asked her, setting his beer aside. "It might cheer you up!"

"I don't know, I need to change then." Lexie laughed as the two of them proceeded to jump into the pool, splashing her liberally anyway. "Stop! Ack...my phone's ringing..." She scrambled away, and looked at the call display. "Omygod...it's Alex."

"Don't answer it," Skylar warned her. "He's only going to make trouble."

"But he's the father of my baby, I can't ignore him," Lexie frowned, and took the call. "Hey...Alex, what's up? I thought you were in custody?"

"I was, but I was able to get bail. Adam's the one in bigger shit than me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just about to leave town, I gotta get out of here, Lexie."

"You're jumping bail?" Lexie hissed, her eyes darting towards Skylar who gave her puzzled look.

"I guess. I'm gonna head down to Mexico for awhile, keep my head down, drink beer..."

"Sounds really mature, Alex...why are you even telling me? I might tell the Sheriff."

"Chance I had to take, babe. I'm sorry for what happened, and I know you probably hate me, but I just wanted to say good-bye."

"But your baby...you're ditching your baby?"

"We both know I'm not the guy for you. You need someone that can take care of you, and the kid. That's not me."

"Fine, do what you want."

"Listen, I can send some cash whenever I have some to spare, but c'mon...you're living there at Silver Moon. Ellis can give you more support than me. I'll just fuck things up and make it worse. You just take care of yourself, and forget you ever got involved with me, okay?"

"Fine. Just don't decide to show up someday and expect me to be here waiting, cuz I won't be!" Lexie ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"What did he want?" Skylar asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing..." Lexie sighed. "I'm gonna head inside, get some sleep. I'm not feeling so good."


	35. For a Lifetime

**Thank you as always to those of you kind enough to leave your reviews to the last chapter. I appreciate the time time you take to give me your feedback. Juni, you mentioned you hoped that Ellis and Emily could have a conversation, and I have taken you up on that suggestion - I hope you are happy with the outcome. **

**Now, I feel like this story has come to the end of its shelflife...I've got MerDer to where I wanted, they've had their share of ups and downs, and most of the threads have been tied up neatly. I suppose there are other things I could throw at it, create more drama, but I don't want to drag things out when traffic has slowed down on the story lately. So, I think this will be the last chapter, with the possibility of an epilogue if interest is there. I hope you enjoy this update, and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for reading!**

**(And thanks again to dakotalady for your suggestion about a certain gift that comes up later in this chapter! You have great ideas for me!)**

* * *

**Chapter 34  
For a Lifetime  
**

"So can we escape the reception?" Derek asked, as Meredith slipped her dress on. It was two weeks after they had returned home, and it was the evening of the party Emily had planned to celebrate their wedding. "Just hide out here and stay in bed?"

Meredith turned away from the mirror, and shook her head. "Are you kidding? Our families have both been looking forward to this since we got back from Vegas. We have to show up, Derek."

He moved to stand behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, looking at their combined reflection in the mirror. "You look gorgeous, as usual. I`ll have to restrain myself from dragging you out of the party..."

"Mmm...well, I have to say, you look pretty damn hot yourself. Maybe I'll be the one doing the dragging," she teased him. As always, his dark blue suit was perfectly tailored, the Armani suited him like no other designer; his hair was trimmed and not as untamed as usual, and was set off well by the black shirt he had left open at the throat.

"I suppose we'll have to behave," he agreed. His hot gaze encompassed her red dress, cut low enough to tease some cleavage, but not so much to be obvious. Her hair was up, and he nuzzled her neck, sending a ripple of desire along her spine. "But you're not making it easy, I'm just saying..."

"Our mothers have put a lot of time and effort into this evening, Derek," she reminded him. "And you have me for a lifetime, one evening won't kill you. If Mother was concerned about our elopement, just think of the talk that would ensue if we disappeared after an hour."

"An hour? I was thinking of 10 minutes..." he murmured in her ear.

"You're bad, you know that? I thought you would be satisfied after that last round in the shower...or first thing this morning..."

"Never enough." Derek kissed her temple. "But we do need to find some time to go shopping and get a new bed, this one has got to go. I'm getting a kink in my back from that old mattress."

"I don't think that kink is from sleeping! You remember that twisty position we tried...?"

"Oh yeah, that..." he chuckled. "Still, we need to get around to the renovations soon. But for now..." He spun her around in his arms, and claimed her mouth, in a slow languid kiss that ignited all of her senses from her lips right through to her core. His hands cupped her breasts, and felt the nipples jutting out through the silky material. He rubbed his palms across them lazily, and she felt the delicious ache for him intensify, wanting him. His lips traveled down the column of her throat, and along her shoulder, and she sighed happily.

Derek lifted his head and gave her a lazy smile. "I need to stop there, or you'll end up naked and we won't get anywhere but back into bed."

"You're right. Mother will be sending out a search party soon." She straightened his tie, letting her fingers linger on his chest. "I love you, let's go do this."

"Right there with you, Mrs. Shepherd...I love you too," he grinned, following her out the door.

* * *

The party was in full swing, with groups of people in the living room, and spilling out onto the back terrace. In the kitchen, Emily was busy supervising the caterer; she had wanted to cook herself, but Derek convinced her that it was better to enjoy the party. Still, she couldn't help but give some advice here and there, after all.

She left them to their work, and moved into the living room, checking her watch. Another few minutes and she'd send Aria up to fetch the happy couple if they didn't show up. A little smile lifted her lips as she thought of them. Both of them so happy and in love, it reminded her of being with Matthew. Despite his lapse of discretion with Ellis, he had been a good husband, and she missed him desperately. Now with Meredith here at Twisted Vines, she would need to find other things to keep her occupied. She didn't want to be seen as a meddlesome mother-in-law.

"Oh, there you are," Ellis said, interrupting Emily's thoughts. "Have you seen Meredith yet?"

"No, I'm sure they will be down soon. Do you need anything?" Emily did her best to be civil, but it was always difficult to get past the animosity that had built up between them over the years. It was almost second nature to be cross, it seemed.

"No, thank you." Ellis paused, taking a moment to look around. "You do have a lovely home, I've never told you that before."

"Why, thank you Ellis. It's not done by a designer, but we've always loved it."

"Emily, do you have a moment? Can we talk somewhere more quiet?"

Emily looked at the other woman curiously, but nodded. "Yes, the study, just come this way." Once there, she closed the door behind them, and leaned against it. "What is it?"

Ellis moved around the room, admiring the detail on the desk, the obvious signs that Matthew had used this room that Derek had left. "We never really talked, you and I. After what happened, I mean."

"You slept with my husband. I don't think that meant I had to invite you for tea to discuss it. When he told me about it, I wanted to rip your heart out, quite honestly. I think it was better to keep my distance. Really, Ellis, how could you do that and live with yourself? Not only did you hurt me, you betrayed Thatcher, and left Meredith alone for periods of time without any explanation. I just didn't understand either of you. Was it for the thrill? Was it like a game to you?"

"You learn to compartmentalize. I was different when I was with Matthew, and our time was separate from my life with Thatcher. Looking back, I realize it was terribly selfish of me, and yet it didn't stop me at the time. It was wrong and we both knew it. I suppose he was stronger, and able to do the right thing to end it. I didn't want to give him up." Ellis touched a few of the books on the shelves, before looking at Emily again. "He loved you, more than you probably realize. Despite what we did, he loved you too much to see me as anything more than just a fling. And I know it doesn't help much now, but I am sorry for everything."

Emily closed her eyes briefly. She wasn't sure how sincere Ellis was, but it was more than she expected. "Thank you. I can't help but think if you hadn't gotten involved, maybe Matthew would still be alive. Paxton wanted him dead, did you know that? For some twisted reason, who knows what...jealousy? Paranoia?"

"Dear god, I had no idea, Emily. You have to believe me," Ellis said urgently.

"I'm sure you didn't, you would have never harmed Matthew. It's just sad how it all worked out."

"I was devastated when he was killed, I just couldn't show it."

"You never told him about your baby. He would have done anything he could to help you."

"I couldn't risk bringing her home, and god knows I couldn't tell Thatcher. I thought it was best for everyone."

"She seems like a lovely girl. I would like to get to know her better. Once Aria is back in school, perhaps we can spend time together. I can see a lot of Matthew in her."

"Yes. She's quite independent, I'll give you that. Perhaps it will do her good to see more of her heritage here."

"I know that you have taken Derek's offer to buy Silver Moon, and now that they're married, I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other than before," Emily said. "Maybe we can try to be civil with each other. The past will always be there between us, and I'm sure we'll never be friends, but I think for the sake of our children, and grandchildren whenever that will be, we could work something out. What do you think?"

Ellis smiled briefly. "I suppose you're right. Though I'm considering doing some travelling, now that I'm not solely responsible for the winery, I will be here during the growing season for sure. There will be many occasions like this, or at holiday gatherings, where we'll be together. It wouldn't do if we were to be angry all the time." She extended her hand out to Emily. "Truce?"

Emily accepted the hand offered. "Truce."

"Good, now let's go and find those children of ours."

* * *

"Hey, you made it," Cristina smirked. She and Miranda were standing together outside on the terrace, as Meredith joined them. "We were betting that you two wouldn't show up for another hour yet. Either that, or you'd look like you just got laid."

"And yet here I am, relatively intact," Meredith said, giving them both a quick hug. "Sorry to have disappointed you. If Derek had his way, though, we would be up in bed yet."

"I knew it!" Cristina pumped her fist. "You owe me five bucks, Miranda!'

"This is a lovely party," Miranda said, ignoring Cristina. "Your family knows how to celebrate in style."

"Well, I didn't expect it to be quite this elaborate, but it's nice. How can you refuse two mothers when they want to celebrate your wedding?" Meredith took a glass of champagne a passing waiter. "Cheers!"

"You look happy, Mer. Marriage must agree with you." Cristina raised her glass to toast her friend.

"I have to admit, it's great. I don't know why I waited so long."

"And your mother sold Silver Moon to Derek?"

"She did. I think it's a weight off her mind, in a way. She can still run it, keep the brand, but no more financial strain. It's going to work out good for everyone."

Across the terrace, Derek was talking with Mark, and he caught her eye briefly and gave her an intimate smile before turning back to Mark who had snapped his fingers to get Derek's attention again. "Over here, Derek…your wife isn't going anywhere. I can tell you're still in the newlywed glow, but pay attention to the guests!"

"Sorry, but sometimes it doesn't seem real," Derek confessed. "After all, her mother was opposed to our relationship from the beginning."

"Ah, she seems to have come around, especially since you bailed her out of the financial hole Silver Moon was in. I'm glad things worked out for you, Derek. You deserve everything you've worked so hard for. Your Dad would be proud of what you've done, keeping the place going despite what happened."

"He would." Derek took a gulp of champagne to get past the suspicious lump in his throat as he thought of Matthew. "So did you bring a date?" he asked, to change the subject.

"No, I'm currently between female companionship," Mark lamented. "Anyone here who might be available…or otherwise interested in a sordid affair?"

"I'm not setting you up with anyone at my wedding party," Derek laughed. "Oh oh...I can't believe this, my mother and Ellis are in the same vicinity and they're smiling. There must be something wrong."

Mark grinned. "It's the joy of their children's union rubbing off on them...or they've had too much champagne, and they'll be dancing on the tables next."

"Considering that Skylar and Jace will be providing the music, I don't think so. But I'd love to see that if they did!"

"Hey, who's that with Meredith? The pretty one with the long hair?"

"Oh, that's Lexie...you met her before, remember? My half-sister, and Meredith's...she was here that time we were trying to figure out what Paxton was doing."

"Yeah, that's right. She looks a little different somehow."

"I think Meredith's been giving her a bit of a makeover. Lexie was kind of rough around the edges when she first got here." Derek paused. "You should know, she's pregnant."

"Really? Where's the father?"

"Gone, apparently. Alex Karev, Paxton's son...he skipped bail and skipped out on his baby."

"That's harsh. Maybe I should talk to her, in case she needs some legal advice," Mark suggested.

"You aren't about to take advantage of her, Sloan. Don't forget, she's my sister."

"I have nothing but good intentions, Shep! Just a friend, saying hello."

"That's it, nothing more. Don't mess with her."

"Derek, I swear, as your best friend...I won't take advantage of her."

"Good, keep it that way."

Derek was pulled away then, as his mother indicated she wanted to raise a toast to the happy couple. Mark watched as Derek slipped his arm around Meredith's waist, kissing her cheek before they took a spot next to Emily. He waited a moment, and then strolled over to where Lexie was standing alone.

"Excuse me..." he said, tapping her on the shoulder. "You might not remember me, but I'm Mark Sloan, a friend of Derek's..."

Lexie turned to look at him, thinking there was not much chance she'd have forgotten him, and he was probably too well aware of that fact. Still, she smiled at him. "Oh sure...I remember. Great party, huh?"

Meredith saw the two of them talking, and she glanced up at Derek. "What's going on with Mark and Lexie?"

"Nothing, I have his word."

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

_Eight months later_

"She is just the best baby ever!" Meredith cooed, rocking the warm little bundle wrapped in pink. "Yes you are..."

"Mer, you're scaring me," Cristina frowned. "You sound very gooey."

"I can't help it. My niece is absolutely perfect," Meredith said proudly. It was two weeks after Lexie brought the baby home, and they were having a baby shower at Twisted Vines. It was a warm day, and they were out on the back terrace, along with Miranda, Aria, Ellis and Emily.

"You're right, she is perfect," Emily smiled. "Little Victoria Eve is a sweetheart."

"You're all biased," Lexie sighed, sinking into the chair beside Meredith. "And you're spoiling her already. Really, Mer...Louboutin baby shoes?" She held up the leopard print booties with the trademark red soles.

"I couldn't resist, and she'll grow into them!" Meredith laughed. "She needs to start off on the right foot, so to speak!"

Lexie groaned, taking the baby back into her arms. She was still adjusting to the wonder of her baby, and the new life that she had. In the months after Meredith's wedding, Lexie had spent more time with the Shepherds. Emily decided to start a small bakery in conjunction with the gift shop at the winery, and asked Lexie to help out if she felt like keeping busy. It had turned out to be a good collaboration, and Emily had taken the opportunity to teach Lexie her baking secrets. It surprised Lexie that she had a knack for it, and she had been more content than she'd imagined. But now she had some choices to make, and she looked at the ring sparkling on her finger and then at the group of women that were still cooing over the baby gifts.

"Mark asked me to marry him," she announced, breaking into the conversation.

"What!?"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Are you...oh my god...look at that ring!"

Meredith shook her head in surprise. She'd known that Mark had been seeing Lexie, but she had no idea it was that serious. "You said yes..."

"I said yes..." Lexie couldn't keep the grin off her face. "He's asked me several times, but I wanted to wait until after the baby was born...just to make sure he was ready to deal with the reality, but he swear he loves me and Victoria as if she were his own. He said, that even if you're scared it's not the right thing, even if you're scared it'll burn your life to the ground...you say it. You say it loud and then you move on from there."

"I never realized he was so romantic," Meredith mused.

"He wants to adopt Victoria too."

"What about Alex?"

"I haven't heard from him since he left, I'm sure he's not going to show up anytime soon. He's given up any right to custody as far as I'm concerned."

"Are you leaving Tuscany Valley?" Ellis asked.

"I guess we need to figure all of that out."

"We'll miss you, dear," Emily said quietly. "It's been lovely having you here, but of course you have to do what's best for you and your new family."

"Well, still...let's make a toast to you and Mark! It's great that Derek's best friend is going to be part of the family," Meredith said, raising her glass. "I can't wait to tell him!"

They all laughed and raised their wine glasses together. "To Lexie and Mark!"

* * *

Later in the evening, when the house was quiet, Derek found Meredith standing outside, looking up at the night sky. Aria had gone to visit some friends, and Emily was already in bed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking, about how much has changed, and what the future will bring," she confessed with a little smile. He slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him. "Is that too philosophical?"

"Mmm…not really, I agree there's been a lot of changes, but it's all good. I have to admit, I'm not sure I'm ready to have Sloan for a brother-in-law of sorts…but I'm happy for them. Instant family, never thought I'd see him being a father before me."

Meredith smiled to herself, turning to face him. "I had no idea that was a competition, Derek…"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, you might want to ask him for some advice in the near future," she said, raising up on her toes to kiss him.

"What, the business is doing fine…why would I need legal..." he murmured, confused about her remark for a moment. "Wait…are you telling me…?"

Meredith nodded, her eyes shining. "Yes, Derek…you're going to be a Daddy in about eight months. I'm pregnant, just confirmed it today."

"Seriously? You're pregnant?" Derek picked her up and spun her around in a dizzy circle until she was giggling. "Oh god, sorry…are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I can't believe this, we didn't even try for long…"

"Must be that Shepherd fertility," she teased him. "And I feel fine, no nausea yet, but I'm sure that will be soon enough."

"Well in that case, this calls for a private celebration. We can tell everyone else later, once we're sure you're okay," he said gently, scooping her up in his arms to carry her inside.

"I can still walk," she protested, but she slipped her arms around his neck happily. "What are you going to do when I'm big and ungainly, and yell at you for getting me into this predicament?"

"I'll just smile and nod, and massage your feet and bring you whatever weird food you're craving at the moment," he vowed solemnly, but his eyes were twinkling with affection.

"You're going to be hopeless, I can just tell."

They reached their bedroom, newly renovated and decorated, and he let her down gently. "We'll work through all of it together, but we'll have lots of advice from Mom, your mother and Lexie…not to mention Aria going into obstetrics, she's going to be happy to give you all kinds of information."

"Probably more than I want," she agreed. "But what I want right now is you, Derek. I want to share this love between us and the life we're creating." They sank down onto the bed, facing each other and he took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue searching for hers. A soft moan caught in her throat, and she pressed against him, so they touched everywhere. Her body rippled in pleasure, and she slowly pulled away, her fingers going to the buttons on the front of her blouse. His eyes followed every movement, until the silky material slithered away from her shoulders, baring her upper body.

Derek reached for the closure on the front of her bra, unsnapping it so that her breasts spilled out into his hands. His thumbs rubbed the hard nubs of her nipples, so already excited and aching, that she almost came from the soft touch. Her pulse skipped, as the anticipation continued to build as he unbuttoned his own shirt. Unable to stand his languid pace, her hands joined his, peeling the crisp cotton away from his skin impatiently. Her mouth covered his nipple, licking it until it was wet and hard under her teasing tongue. She stroked his hard length through his pants, until he growled and quickly helped her with the belt and the zipper. Anxious for more, Meredith shoved them down his hips along with his boxers.

"Now this…" she whispered, her hand closing around him, "this…is what I was thinking of…"

"I like your ideas…" he groaned, his hips flexing towards her, as she stroked him harder. She bent down and put her lips around him, licking and sucking, until he was shaking, his hands buried in her hair. Her fingers feathered his abdomen, and the inside of his thighs, bringing him close to the edge of insanity. Then she let him go, excruciatingly slowly, peeking up at him.

"Tease…"

"And you love it…" she giggled, standing up to wiggle out of the rest of her clothes. He stayed on his knees, looking up at her, washed in the moonlight falling across the bed, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. He put his hands on her belly, kissing her softly, amazed at her body, imagining how it would look in a few months.

"I love you…" he murmured, flicking his tongue across her engorged clit, sending hot desire through her. "I think it's time for some teasing in return, don't you, sweetheart?" His tongue drove into her deeper, tantalizing her with the thought of his body doing the same thing, thrusting and delving until she moaned. It was his turn to lead her close to the edge, again and again, so that she was almost frantic with unfulfilled want.

"Yes, god…yes…" she implored him, her knees weak.

"What do you want..?"

"I want you..." she whimpered. "Right now…Derek…don't make me wait…"

"I want you too, right now…" he groaned, pulling her down to her knees again, moving behind her. She fell forward onto her forearms, and he positioned the throbbing head of his cock against her, willing himself to slow down. He gripped it, and slid it against her wetness. The sensation made her shiver, and she moved towards him, anxious to have him inside of her.

"Please..baby.." she begged him, until he penetrated deeply into her, hips flexing at the first clench of her around him. Meredith cried out, lost into the sweet delicious sensations that sailed through her.

"Go ahead… make as much noise as you want…" he said, holding onto her tightly, his own voice deep with passion. He thrust harder, deeper, lost in the slick heat that surrounded him. Meredith rose to the edge of the cliff, finally spiraling into the ecstasy as she screamed from the intensity. Derek felt her convulsing around him, and he pumped harder, finally reaching his own peak in a hot rush, shuddering from the intensity of it.

Breathing hard, laughing and sated, they rolled over, flopping onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling. He moved up onto one elbow, looking down at her, pushing the damp hair from her forehead. Meredith looked at him in the wash of moonlight, tracing the edges of his half-parted lips with her forefinger. He sucked on her finger for a moment, seductively swirling his tongue around it.

"Mm… touch me, more..more.." she murmured, as his other hand cupped her breast. Shivers penetrated her spine, leaving her breathless. So special was the moment, she wished it could last forever. Her hands found him already hard again, like warm velvet over pulsing heat. Shadows danced in the moonlight, as he crushed her against his chest. "Kiss me, everywhere…"

Instantly her words ignited fierce passion and shared urgency. His mouth found her damp skin, kissing and licking, kneading her breasts with his gentle fingers. The ache in her nipples intensified, into hot pleasure, surging against his palms. Uncontrollable moans and whimpers spilled from her mouth, and when his lips found her nipples, she melted into him.

His hand found her thigh again, touching every inch of her soft, yielding skin. His fingers found the wetness of her again, plunging into her and she gasped, nearly drowning in the overwhelming movements of his fingers on her clit. Nearly coming undone in that moment, until he let his fingers slide gently away from her, while he gave her a deep open mouth kiss that sent her mind spinning into bliss.

"God, Derek, don't stop…whatever you do…" she begged him, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

"Just…breathless…"

Derek was unable to tear his eyes away from the way she looked in the moonlight. "You are so beautiful, Mer…like this…I will never get tired of seeing you like this."

"Good, I like the sound of that," she purred happily, stretching under his fervent gaze. Slower now, more languidly, they moved together, joining in a slow erotic dance that they knew in exquisite detail now. They rose and fell, circled and withdrew, until he slid in deeper, deeper than ever before.

Meredith rocked against him, rippling her core around his full length. "Yes…just love me…don't stop…." Her nails scratched at him as she hung onto him, so close to the edge. The pace quickened, and they both gasped, lost into the bone-crushing pleasure that swallowed them. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her harder, holding onto her tightly as heat rippled over and over, all consuming.

"Meredith..."Derek breathed into her ear, clutching her against him. "Meredith…how I love you…"

"Love you…" she moaned, unable to say anything more coherent, taking pleasure even their intimate connection was slowly broken. He rained little kisses along her eyelids, over her cheek and her lips while their breathing returned to normal. Derek's face melted into focus, and they stared into each other's eyes, reluctant to break the moment.

"If this is any indication of pregnancy hormones, I'm going to be a happy husband," Derek teased her. "And I intend to keep you happy as well." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Meredith, never doubt that. Everything will be fine, all I have to do is look into your eyes, and I know that."

Meredith blinked, feeling tears blurring her vision. "Damn, Derek…I'm already hormonally charged, and you tell me that…?" She laughed a little, as he kissed the tear that escaped. "I love you so much."

He buried his face against her. "Maybe I'm getting hormonally charged too," he chuckled. "And is it too much to hope that we're having a boy?"

"What? Is that a guy thing?"

"No, well maybe...I'm surrounded by women around here, I need support," he said, rubbing her belly affectionately. "But I don't really care, one way or another...so long as we're together, and we grow old together, watching our children continue the legacy our parents started with the wineries..."

"Yes, that's all I want too..." Meredith sighed happily, snuggling into him. "For a lifetime..."

**The End**

* * *

**As I said, I will likely do an epilogue...and I may be open to the idea of a sequel at some point.  
**


	36. Epilogue

**And here we are, at the last update for this story! Thank you all so much for your reviews over the course of the story, and for favoriting me and adding me to your alert lists! **

**This epilogue picks up a short time after the end of the last chapter - time for some sweet moments, some good news for Skylar, some celebrating and some hot loving for our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it all, and let me know what you think!**

**I'm not entirely sure how soon I'll be posting something new - I have vague ideas on a sequel, but I also have an idea for another completely different story that likely will be coming up next! Until then, take care!  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy!"_

_The obstetrician held up the newborn for them to see before cutting the umbilical cord. _

_"Let me hold him for a moment..." Meredith felt the undeniable need to see her baby up close, and she held her arms out. The nurse carefully handed the baby over, and the squalling infant was letting everyone know that his lungs were healthy. Out of the warmth of the womb and under the bright lights of the delivery room, he was a joy to behold. "He's perfect, Derek...look..." _

_Together they inspected his tiny fingers and toes, but Derek could only nod in agreement. The lump in his throat was too big to speak at the moment. As the nurse gently took the baby again to wash him, and record his vital signs and statistics, Derek leaned over to kiss Meredith's temple. Despite her sweat matted hair, and her face still taut from labor, she never looked more beautiful to him. He managed to swallow, and whispered, "You're amazing, Mer...I love you so much..."_

Meredith came out of her reverie, as she looked down at her son, who was greedily finishing his morning feeding. "You're the sweetest baby, aren't you?" she whispered.

He blinked up at her, waving one fist in the air. At four weeks of age, Aiden Matthew Shepherd was already a rockstar in his family. He had Derek's black hair, and Meredith's eyes, and he charmed everyone who saw him. As if he knew his status in life, he accepted all the attention lavished on him with happy smiles.

"You both look sweet," Derek observed, leaning against the door frame, watching Meredith nurse the baby. "I wish I had a camera right now to preserve this moment."

"I think we've already taken more photos of Aiden than one would think possible. Poor kid's going to have a complex when he's older," Meredith laughed. "How's everything going today?" she asked, knowing how busy he was with the new blends he wanted to try. As he had predicted, the merger of the two wineries had been a great success, and they were even winning some of the prestigious awards for their products. She felt a little disconnected from the daily goings on in the business since coming home with the baby, but she didn't want to miss any of the precious moments of his early development. Not to mention, she was still easily tired and getting back to normal was tougher than any of the celebrity new mothers would have you believe.

"Just great, and even better now that I've seen you." Derek crossed the short distance to join her.

"You always have the best answers," she smiled. "Your son has been quite voracious today. I think he's going to be a big boy!"

"That's my boy," Derek grinned, touching Aiden's downy hair, before kissing Meredith. Since the moment the ultrasound had confirmed it was a boy, Derek had been thrilled. Even though he'd been convinced he would be happy either way, the fact they were having a son had sent him over the moon. He couldn't keep the grin off his face most days.

"Are we ready for Emily's birthday party?" Meredith asked.

"Everything's under control. She's going to be surprised to see Lexie and Mark here." Along with everything else, Derek had been busy arranging a special celebration for his mother's birthday, in combination with Aiden's arrival. Lexie and Mark would be joining them, and had an announcement that would make Emily happy. "I'm not sure how it's going to work with Mark living here in Tuscany Valley, but we can always use his legal expertise."

"It's going to be a change for him, all right."

After their marriage, Lexie had moved to San Francisco, where Mark's law practice was. Emily had been strangely bereft without Lexie, even though the bakery kept her occupied. After awhile, Lexie had convinced Mark that the city wasn't the best place to raise a child, and he decided she was right. He had investigated the possibility of moving his practice and found that Tuscany Valley was doing well enough to sustain some of the business, and it was close enough to the city that he could still accommodate his old clients. They had bought a large home, with a spacious yard full of mature trees and some wild grape vines, close enough to both wineries that they would be able to visit easily. It was going to be a surprise for Emily and Ellis, neither of whom had any idea of what was happening.

"Derek, you know you love having him as part of the family," Meredith reminded him.

"You're right. I just like giving him a hard time about it," he agreed, as she handed the baby over to him. "Now, you can have a shower, I'll look after Aiden." Derek had been involved everything from the moment they brought Aiden home, changing diapers and doing whatever he could to alleviate the stress of the new situation. True to his word, during her pregnancy he had been attentive as well, massaging her back, or her feet, and bringing her whatever food she happened to crave. Even in the delivery room, he had been a rock, giving her encouragement and letting her call him whatever names she felt was appropriate at the time.

"All right." Meredith stood slowly, still feeling a little tired. "He loves being with you, he's a real Daddy's boy." She lifted up on her toes and kissed Derek's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know... be cranky and unshowered?"

Meredith laughed softly, but wrinkled her nose at his comment. "We could hire a nanny, but I don't think Emily would be happy about that. She loves taking care of him whenever she can. I think she'll be overjoyed to have both babies around. She thinks of Victoria as her own grandchild, you know."

"I know. Ellis might be more reserved, but even so, she seems to be happy with the grandkids." Derek leaned in to kiss Meredith, holding the baby between them. It quickly turned more amorous and deep, and he had to pull away reluctantly. "Go, before I take advantage of you. How much longer do we have to wait?"

Giving him a saucy smile, Meredith tapped his cheek. "Not much longer, honey. You've been very patient."

"I don't want to rush you. I know you have to recover."

"Well, you might get lucky soon." She headed for the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at him. He had settled in the rocking chair, intent on Aiden, and she smiled at the sight. Life was certainly more than she ever imagined it would be, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Skylar looked up from his guitar, surveying the small nightclub where they were playing. It wasn't a great place, but the audience was enthusiastic and that was always a good thing. They had managed to get a few gigs like this, but it wasn't quite the success he'd envisioned. Still, they were doing what they enjoyed, and that was the main thing.

The set ended, and they headed offstage, waving to the crowd. It was a club in Los Angeles, a little farther away from home than usual, so it was gratifying to have the fan response. A few people even commented about their videos on YouTube, so there was still the hope that someone with connections had seen it as well.

"Great set," Jace grinned, wiping the sweat from his face.

"You guys are good." The voice was familiar, and Skylar spun around to see Owen standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't stick around to talk to me. And I still think you have a good shot at hitting it big," Owen said, shrugging. "And I have to admit, the two of you together are good together. They love you out there."

"Get out of here. I have nothing to say to you." Skylar stalked past Owen, heading for their dressing room, small as it was. There was a bottle of tequila waiting for them, and he needed a drink.

Jace kept pace with Skylar, until they were in the cramped room with the door shut in Owen's face. As Skylar tossed back a shot of tequila, Jace tried to reason with him. "Just listen to what he has to say. It can't hurt. I know it went bad before, but..."

"But he wanted to break us up, Jace. I don't trust him."

Jace put his hand on Skylar's arm. "I'm here and we won't let him get between us this time, okay? He's still a big producer, we can use his help. Just be smart about it, okay?'

"Okay, but I don't think it's gonna matter."

Jace went to open the door. "Here goes nothing..."

Owen stepped inside and observed their united stance. "Well, I can see I have my work cut out for me here. First of all, I have to apologize for what happened before...I let my libido take over and it made a mess of things. I can see how well you guys work together, and you're obviously involved, so it's no wonder you didn't want to see me again, Skylar. But I couldn't get your music out of my mind, and I've been following the performances you've done since I saw you last. Why don't you give this another chance, and listen to me?"

Skylar shrugged. "Whatever, dude."

"Just listen. You have a good sound, and you should be recording music, not just playing crappy joints like this. I can get you that success, and I swear it's all legit. I won't expect any kind of personal interaction...unless of course, you want to..." Skylar frowned at that remark, and raised his hand, but Owen waved him off. "Just kidding."

"What's the catch?" Jace asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"No catch. I think you're going to be the next big thing, and I want to be part of that." Owen held out an envelope. "Read this over, get a lawyer to read it over, and get back to me, whenever you feel ready. The deal is good, and we can work on the details if you decide to take it. What d'you think?"

Jace took the envelope, before looking at Skylar. "We can check it out, right?"

"Sure, I guess. Lexie's husband is a lawyer, I'm sure he'll look at it for us."

"Good, whatever it takes. I'll be waiting to hear from you. My office number and cell number are both listed on the letter." Owen nodded decisively, and left them alone again.

"Is this for real?" Skylar mused, looking at the typed pages quickly.

"It sounds like it, Sky." Jace raised a shot glass of tequila in a toast.

"I'm not gonna get excited until Mark says it's okay." But Skylar grinned anyway, taking one more shot of tequila as well, and downing it. Then he grabbed Jace and kissed him quickly. "And if it's for real, then it's gonna be epic!"

* * *

"Mer, have you tried these lemon tarts?" Cristina demanded, holding up a half devoured piece of pastry. "I mean, they're awesome!"

"Yes, I have, but they're supposed to be for after dinner, along with the cake," Meredith laughed, rocking Aiden in her arms. They were in the kitchen, where Meredith had been feeding the baby.

"Can't help it, I'm starving." Cristina snagged another tart. "I've been so busy getting ready for the new show I forget to eat sometimes. If you hadn't called to remind me, I wouldn't even be here now."

"Well, I think the burgers will be ready soon. Let's go outside, this little lamb is ready to make an appearance. You want to hold him?"

"Um, no…babies aren't my forte, Mer. You look good with him, though."

"It's amazing how quickly you adapt," Meredith said, as they wandered outside. "So if you've been immersed in your artwork, you probably haven't been dating either?"

"No time," Cristina shrugged. "So, how's Skylar doing in the music biz?"

"Funny you should mention that, apparently Owen tracked them down when they were playing in LA and offered them a new contract. Mark's going to look it over for them today."

"Really?"

"Cristina, spill...I know you had something to do with that," Meredith said, noting her friend's too innocent expression.

"What? Oh, all right, I _may_ have had a talk with Owen and told him to stop thinking with his dick, and sign Skylar and Jace before someone else did. God, men are all alike sometimes, whether they're gay or straight," Cristina sighed.

Meredith laughed, cuddling Aiden closely. "Well, whatever you said, it worked. Thank you."

"I'm sure he'd have come around to it sooner or later, but a little nudge never hurts. Now where is that food?"

"I think they're almost done." Meredith looked over to where Derek had commandeered Aria and Skylar to help with the barbeque.

"Thank god, I'm gonna wander over there and see if I can steal something!"

"Okay, I'm handing this little one over to his Grandma." Meredith made her way along the pathway to where Emily was holding court at the head of the table. There wasn't a big crowd, mainly close neighbors and friends, all chatting happily and enjoying the best wines of both Twisted Vines and Silver Moon. Several packages were set on the table, waiting for after dinner. "Here's your grandson, all fed and happy," she said, handing Aiden over.

"Hello sweetheart, don't you look happy," Emily greeted him, tucking Aiden against the crook of her arm.

"Can you hold him for a few minutes? I have to get one last gift."

"I think you've spoiled me enough already. That pile is bigger than it should be."

"Oh, just one more thing!"

Meredith headed towards the house again, pausing to speak with Derek along the way. "How's the cook doing?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"He's a slave driver," Aria complained.

Derek flicked a towel towards his sister's butt. "Flip those burgers…no backtalk."

Aria stuck her tongue out at him, but grinned just the same. She was feeling better than ever, holding her grade averages at high levels, and she was happy to be at home, no matter what. "No kissing then…" she teased Derek back, "you'll corrupt my delicate senses."

"Oh, hardly…" Derek rolled his eyes, before wrapping one arm around Meredith and kissing her soundly. "Mmm…I don't want to let you go…"

"Later, Derek, we can misbehave I promise," she murmured, feeling the heat rise between them.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered back, adding another little dirty comment in her ear that made her giggle. Then he let her go, watching her walk away, admiring the gentle sway of her hips in her lemon yellow dress.

"God, you two are impossible," Aria laughed.

"Wait till you fall in love, Aria. I'm sure you'll be just as bad, and I'll pay you back for every snarky comment you've made."

"Never happen, Derek. I'm focused on my career, no time for romance."

"Just be happy, Aria," he said, more seriously. "That's all I want for you."

"I know. But right now that makes me happy, seriously, Der…" she smiled up at him. "You deserve every gooey moment with Meredith, and my favorite nephew!"

Derek hugged her quickly. "Thanks, Aria."

Meredith reappeared a short time later, waving at Derek to get his attention. He nodded, and made his way over to where she was waiting. "Is our surprise ready?" he asked, looking over her shoulder, catching sight of Mark and Lexie, with baby Victoria in her arms. "Good to see you two. Ready for your grand entrance?"

"You bet, we can't wait to see the look on Emily's face!" Lexie beamed. Victoria waved her chubby fist happily. She was dressed in a lilac sundress, her dark hair up in a little topknot with a tiny bow.

"I can't get over how big she is already." Meredith tickled Victoria's foot till she giggled.

"Growing like a weed, and repeating everything we say," Mark groaned. "Just wait till your kid does the same!"

"Can't wait," Derek grinned. "C'mon, let's go."

They led the way outside, and Emily looked up in surprise. "Oh goodness, how lovely that you two came for my birthday!"

"Mom, this kind of a present for you," Derek told her. "Mark and Lexie are moving to Tuscany Valley, they've bought a house not far from here. Happy birthday." He kissed her cheek, and lifted Aiden from her arms, so she could embrace everyone.

"What...are you serious?" Emily was overcome with emotion. "So I can see you more often, and babysit for you and spoil this sweet little girl?"

"All of the above, Emily," Lexie grinned. "And I can come help out at the bakery again. You have no idea how much I've missed that, and you and everyone!"

Ellis joined them, catching the last part of the conversation. "So you're moving here? I'm so glad."

Meredith glanced up at Derek, who raised his eyebrows. "I think she's mellowing," she whispered. "It's the baby effect I think."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad," he whispered back, squeezing her hand. Ellis might not have been the greatest mother in the world, but she and Meredith had gotten closer in the last year. Maybe it _was_ the baby effect, or less stress since she sold the winery, but he was happy the family was more united now.

"I couldn't ask for a better birthday gift," Emily smiled, wiping away happy tears. "You children are the best!"

"Let's have a drink then, and enjoy this party!"

* * *

Later, once everyone had gone home, and Aiden was tucked in his crib, Derek found Meredith curled up in the window seat in their bedroom, wearing a silky camisole and drawstring pajama pants. "Alone at last," he grinned, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. "I have a present for you too."

"Well, it's not my birthday, or our anniversary," she mused, "or are you talking about something intimate?" She could feel the sudden throb of his arousal behind her, and her body responded.

"Funny girl," he teased. "But now that you mention that, there is that as well, and you did promise to misbehave tonight." He kissed the back of her neck, so that she shivered.

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Mer..."

"Oh all right," she sighed, closing her eyes. She felt Derek move slightly, and then she heard paper rustling.

"Okay."

Meredith opened her eyes, to find a piece of paper in front of her face. "This is it, a piece of paper? No gift wrap, no bows?"

"Simple is best."

"Smug doesn't suit you, Derek," Meredith laughed, snatching the paper out of his fingers. She scanned the few lines quickly, and then turned around to look up at him, her eyes wide. "Tuscany? We're going to Italy? But when...? What about Aiden?"

"We can take him, of course. You think I'm about to leave the heir of Twisted Vines at home?" Derek asked, kissing her temple. "So long as he's at least a few months old, there's no problem as far as airlines are concerned. However...this is going to be a private jet, so no worrying about upsetting other passengers if he starts fussing. I haven't booked a specific day yet, this is just to let you know it's something we can plan for. I told you I wanted to take you there someday, and I want that day to be soon."

Meredith blinked away the happy tears that came to her eyes as she turned around to throw her arms around him. "You're spoiling me, Derek, thank you so much!"

"It's for all of us, but yes, I know how much you wanted to go," he replied, holding her close. "I love spoiling you and our son."

"What about running things here?"

"I spoke with Ellis about that, and she's willing to keep an eye on things whenever we go away. I think Mom and Lexie would be more than happy to look after Aiden, but I don't think we want to leave him at home."

Meredith shook her head. "No, this is our family now; I don't want to miss out on anything with either one of you. I love you so much, Derek."

"And you know how much I love you, Meredith," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He nuzzled her throat, sending little quivers along her spine. His hands cupped her breasts, and felt the nipples jutting out through the silky material of her camisole. He rubbed his palms across them lazily, and she felt the delicious ache in her core intensify, wanting him. His lips traveled down the column of her throat, and along her shoulder, pushing the strap down her arm. "Are you ready for this? I don't want to rush you," he asked huskily, suddenly consumed with desire to have her naked in his arms.

"I'm so ready, Derek," she assured him, melting into him. "So very ready..."

Warm, delicious heat flooded through her, as his strong sure hands ran down her back, molding her to him as she straddled his lap. She lost herself in the kiss, his tongue driving her to distraction and beyond. He groaned, shifting her across his erection, and she could feel how hard he was for her. His mouth slid to her neck, licking her skin, then slid back to suck and nibble on her lip again.

His hands moved across her thighs, stroking her with increasing urgency, before easing the loose pants down her hips. His fingers delved against the wet folds he exposed, and she bit back a tiny moan. "You are so hot and so wet," he said softly. "I want to be right here," he continued, his finger sliding into her, "right now," twisting it slowly inside of her, "making you come around me." Listening to his voice, she almost came in that moment, and she squirmed in his lap. "Just like that," he murmured, licking the warm skin exposed by the low scoop of her camisole, just about at her nipples by then. Meredith's breath was ragged and she started to grind against him as he kept stroking her.

"You are so bad," she whispered in his ear, tangling her fingers in his curls. But then she was overcome by the heat building in her core, and she surrendered to the sudden climax that shot through her. She gasped and hung onto him, almost dizzy from the pleasure. "Take me to bed, Derek, it's been too long…"

"Yes, it has," he agreed, managing to stand up to carry her to the bed. Her pajamas skimmed away, and she eagerly pushed his shirt off his chest. Since he had taken over the winery, he spent as much time working outside as he could, and it showed in the definition of his chest, and the muscles of his arms. Even his hands were a little more calloused, adding a certain roughness to their intimacy. She ran her fingertips down his abdomen, towards his groin and the top edge of his jeans. He closed his eyes as her small hands worked the zipper down, freeing him to her touch.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he asked her, not opening his eyes, but shifting his body so that she was able to explore where she wanted to. She lifted up on her toes to kiss him, and it took all of five seconds for him to give in to her, and slide his hand up to place his palm over her breast, as her small teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. He surrendered to her kiss, feeling the heat between them again. All she had to do was breathe on him to turn him on.

For long moments, they kissed and caressed, and it felt like it could go on forever that way, reduced to taste and touch, sight and sound and scent. It was pure eroticism on their skin. His heat was hers, the taste of him was the taste of her.

She stroked the growing hardness of his cock, enjoying his response to her touches. Pushing him gently onto the bed, she trailed kisses down his chest, as her hand still kneaded and teased him. Taking him slowly into her mouth, feeling the silky skin warm and pulsing against her lips, she swirled her tongue around him gently. Just enough to make him throw his head back against the pillows, and stifle his groan in his throat. She licked him carefully up and down, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue. He was fully aroused, as she continued to stroke and suck him, her own little noises of satisfaction thrummed against him, increasing the level of his pleasure. Her hair fanned across his belly, long strands catching on the dark hair that arrowed down his abdomen. As he watched her with half-closed eyes, she ran her tongue up the length of him, and down again. He arched up off the bed, his body suffused with pleasure, moving in rhythm with her mouth.

"God, Meredith, you're going to do me in if you're not careful—"he warned her, his voice hoarse. Her only response was to slide one hand up his chest, and he caught her fingers and brought them up to his lips. He sucked on her fingers as she sucked on him, in matching sensual rhythm. Then he took her hand, and slipping the fingers from his mouth, slowly stroked the palm with his tongue. He traced down her wrist, and upwards along her forearm, pulling her upwards, until she had to release him and give him her mouth.

Needing her, wanting her, Derek's kiss was demanding, and she slid closer, giving herself over to him. He licked her lips, tasting himself on her, consumed by the pure eroticism of making love with her. Both of them were now covered in fine sweat, their skin touching everywhere, making him growl in his throat.

As she eased herself upward, and their hands caught, she slid down onto him in a fluid movement, catching her breath at how good it felt to be joined with him again. So hot, Meredith thought lazily, it felt like they were fusing, melting together into one being. Wordlessly, Derek pulled her mouth down to his again, and lost himself in just kissing her, thrusting into her, as they slowly moved together. Her body clenched as her small cries of climax were swallowed by his kiss. The wave of her release washed over him, and dragged him under with her. He held her captive, and they shared more soul deep kisses as they recovered, too content to move.

"That was worth waiting for," Derek muttered, once he could speak again.

"Have we made up for lost time?"

"Mmm...it's a start," he teased her, letting his fingers toy with her hair as she curled against him. "I mean, we have to try that bendy thing again...and in the tub...and..."

"Shh..." Meredith smiled, placing her fingers over his lips. "I just heard Aiden start to cry, we'll have to hold that thought."

Derek caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Always, Meredith, I'll always be here for you...now let's go check on our son."

They dressed quickly, and Meredith went to lift the fussing infant from the crib. Derek rested his hand on her back as she rocked Aiden gently to calm him down, meeting her eyes over the baby's head. Nothing else mattered; this was their happily ever after...


End file.
